


Fly Me To The Moon

by happiestwithyou



Category: Celebrity/Fan Relationship, Zachary Levi - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM talk, COVID-19, F/M, Oral Sex, Second Chances, Sex, Sex Toys Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 142,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happiestwithyou/pseuds/happiestwithyou
Summary: Jennifer Carpenter is a single mother of two who hasn't dated since her husband died 7 years ago. Instead Jen's focused on raising her children, teaching, and her best friends, Jamie and Crystal. Imagine her surprise when Zachary Levi slips into her Instagram DM after she leaves a comment on one of his posts. A relationship blossoms that makes her think that the life she's been content with isn't all it's cracked up to be. Jen worries that a relationship can't work between a celebrity and a fan. Especially with a past that keeps calling to interfere.Titles of each chapter will either be the title of a song or song lyric.





	1. How Bizarre

**Author's Note:**

> Song Title: How Bizarre by OMC

Summer. Although it’s not my favorite season, I do love the absolute nothingness I get away with during these seven glorious weeks of not being in the classroom. I don’t have to set my alarm clock, especially now that the kids are old enough to make their own breakfast. I’m not scarfing down my lunch while making copies or returning a parent’s phone call. And most importantly I can use the restroom whenever the need arises. My bladder loves summer. However, summer is trickling away at an alarming rate and I’m trying to hold onto it as much as possible.

A few things you should know about me before we continue with this story. I am a Mama Bear to two beautiful, amazingly different children. I am also a widow. And God, well He’s the foundation I have been rebuilding my family on, but I’m not perfect. I am known to curse. You’ve been warned.

Sunday afternoon I’m sitting at the dining room table scrolling through the Instagram stories while leisurely eating lunch. _Boring … Boring … Boring …_ until I came upon a video of Zachary Levi on Grizzly River Run at _Disney California Adventure_. The volume is always off on my cell phone, I am a teacher after all, so I turned it up in order to watch. Why do I always miss out on being at the park when somebody interesting is there? I could care less about the Kardashians or some sport player, but it seems like Zachary Levi would be a pretty cool guy to meet. Of course I’ve only seen him in a few things. Actually, I guess I’ve only seen him in a couple and heard his voice in the third. I digress. I started following him on Instagram after Shazam came out. I’ve been pleasantly surprised at how positive he is. He's all about self-care, and after the last seven years I completely get that. He’s also funny as hell and I am cracking up while watching his stories. I remember the first time I rode Grizzly River. Good grief does that ride spin you. I felt sick after getting off.

“What are you watching?” Danny asks.

“Zachary Levi is at California Adventure.”

He stands behind me to watch, “Mom, is that the guy who plays Shazam?”

“He also does the voice of Flynn Rider in Tangled.”

“Ahhh, we haven’t watched that one in a long time.”

I am happy in the knowledge that I have raised my kids up with the same love of Disney I grew up with. Danny doesn’t care if he’s going into his sophomore year, he wants to watch Tangled. “Go get your sister and see if she wants to watch it with us.”

Quite often I find myself reaching for my phone to check Instagram for Zachary’s updates, living vicariously through them. I'm jealous he’s there but I’m not. Giving up our passes this last spring was economically the right thing to do, but damn it if watching Zachary’s posts didn’t make me feel homesick for the Happiest Place on Earth. I don’t know what came over me. Before I could stop myself I left a comment on Zachary’s post about not getting Flynn’s nose right on a Tangled wanted poster. Ordinarily I just look, click the heart, but never interact. I felt the need to thank him for the show.

Imagine my surprise the next afternoon when my phone buzzes with an Instagram notification that said I had a message from Zachary Levi. I didn’t even look because it was laughable. Like Zachary Levi would send me a message. How absurd! I went about my day and it wasn’t until that evening that I opened my DM’s that it hit me. In it sat a message from Zachary Levi. What. The. Hell?

> **Hi Jennifer. Thanks for your comment yesterday. Keep supporting while I continue to bring more entertainment your way. ❤️**

How bizarre! Did I just read that correctly or am I hallucinating? I read the message again and then closed out Instagram. How does one respond to that? The following day I sent back my reply, playing it safe.

> **My pleasure ☺️**


	2. Thunderstruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Revised Chapter July 24, 2019 before posting Chapter 3.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Thunderstruck by AC/DC

The next day I woke up when my phone buzzed with a notification. It was a reminder about my children's eye doctor appointment, but there was also a notification from Instagram and Zachary Levi’s name was attached. I reached for my glasses on the nightstand to make sure I was seeing it correctly. Another DM.

> **I received your message and found it was lacking. I figured I would give you another chance. 😉 I realize that this is out of the ordinary and it’s definitely out of character for me, but I was attracted to your profile after you commented on my post. I dig your bio, realizing maybe you are the type of person who says much with few words. I had to look up what pluviophile meant. It made me smile. I look forward to your reply.**

I must be dreaming. There is no way…I pinch myself and yelp. Nope. I’m awake. I don’t even remember what my bio says. I’m rarely on Instagram and when I am it’s to check on what Danny is posting. A parent can never let their guard down when it comes to social media. I click on Instagram to read my bio. Yep, it does tell a lot about me, but it’s sparse. After my husband passed our dysfunctional families were their less than stellar selves and I swore to protect my children. I am Fort Knox and will not apologize for it. I go back to my DM’s and reread Zachary’s message, shaking my head.

My reply was short and sweet because what does one say to a celebrity when they send you a message? I'm a grown ass woman and don't do the fangirl thing. Honestly, I thought my response covered it. _It’s my pleasure to lurk around your social media account and leave comments on the fun activities you share with everyone. Thanks for being you._ Do I write back? What do I say?

> **Perhaps my reply was short and sweet because I'm not even sure if I'm talking to the real Zachary Levi. I don't just go around giving out information that some psycho could use to kidnap, ensalve or murder me. I strive to be cautious and safe on social media.**

I hit the little send button a little put out. A few minutes later Instagram notifies me that Zachary Levi is live. I click on it. At first he was just sitting there drinking out of a cup, and then he begins talking. He's not talking about anything specific, just answering questions coming in. I'm shocked when he says, ** _"Hi 'MamaBear75'! Remember, never give out information on social media to psycho's who could use it to kidnap, enslave or murder you."_** And then he winked. He fucking winked. I really didn't pay much attention to the rest of what he said because I was flustered. Zachary Levi had called me out in front of the world and used my words against me.

While I take a shower I begin composing a reply in my head. Nothing seems to fit. It will either be a book or short and sweet, in which case he's liable to think I’m blowing him off. Maybe I should. What if I don't respond? Throughout the day I find myself clicking on Instagram far too often to look at his profile. I’m a new follower and had really only seen the last few weeks of posts, but he does seem pretty active. I hardly know anything about him so I do a google search. I realize I have only seen him in a few things and I’m late to the Zachary Levi fan club. Undeniably he is more handsome with age. The salt in his hair makes him more distinguished looking. Zachary Levi ages like a fine wine. I like it. More than I should. I make a mental note to myself to check the internet for the TV show Chuck, but absolutely must start The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel as soon as possible. I adore Tony Shaloub and didn’t even know Zachary was in it. The cherry on top of my research is learning that he’s spiritual, his words not mine. He’s a believer and in our dark world we need more light. Zachary really does shine, doesn't he? Finally I feel ready to write back.

> **I bet you're feeling very cocky after your live earlier. I stand corrected and will acknowledge you are in fact Zachary Levi. As for my first reply, I felt as though it covered all the bases. You thanked me for my comment and I wanted to let you know it was my pleasure. It’s not a shock that you don’t reach out to your followers often because if you did...well you wouldn’t have much of a social life. I had to laugh at your comment about me not saying much. If you only knew. I usually have something to say about everything, but I also play it close to the vest to protect me and mine. Isn’t pluviophile a great word? Sounds dirty, but it’s not. 😏 A cleansing does the soul good. I just wish SoCal got more rain in the summer.**

Easy breezy. I push send before I can second guess myself for the millionth time and curl up with my book. Staying focused on my book ends up being futile as I find my mind continues to swirl regarding the DM’s sitting in my Instagram account. Attempting to shake it off I go back to my book until…buzz. I literally face palmed myself. What in the actual hell is happening?

> **I am not touching the cocky comment with a 10 foot pole! I was proud of myself, but worried I would miss you logging in or worse, you wouldn't. My name has a blue check after it, verifying it's really me. Never accept any substitutes! So it seems my lack of social life is precisely the reason I get to message you right now. I am enjoying some down time, which I haven’t had in some months. I can appreciate you protecting you and yours. May I ask who you are protecting and from whom? Also, you owe me a drink because I spit mine out when you said pluviophile sounded dirty. Cheeky woman. Very cheeky. You love the rain, but what about a thunderstorm? Texas can sure put on a show!**

Well…damn. I guess we're doing this.

> **Summer is the perfect opportunity to have down time. The perks of a teacher. When people complain that it must be nice I get the summer off I remind them that I’m just cashing in on my overtime. 😉 However, if I had it my way I’d gladly give up the month of June for some time off in October. Fall is my absolute favorite except SoCal doesn’t really understand there are 4 seasons and not 2. I adore a good thunderstorm. In a perfect world I would have a sunporch to watch the show God puts on for us. Thunder cracking, lightning (not from your hands, but heaven) striking and beautiful, glorious rain pouring down all around. I don’t mind you asking…if you don’t mind me answering the complete question. I am a Mama Bear to two. Social media isn’t all flowers and rainbows. People are leaving Cali for Texas in droves. A few of my teacher friends have gone that way. I hear it’s humid. I'm not sure I'd survive. 😰 I guess you’ll have take an I.O.U. for that drink.**

Feeling pretty confident about my reply, I log out and go to bed.


	3. With a Little Help From My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided I'd try writing from Zachary's POV. Let me know if it works or not. I have no clue as to what he'd think or feel and I'm not really sure if it flows. Should his chapters (if I decide to pursue this) also be in first person format? Thanks.
> 
> Also, I revised Chapter 2 to add a few things before posting this one. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: With a Little Help From My Friends by The Beatles

Zachary was lounging by the pool swirling his feet in the water. He was making a figure eight when his phone pinged with a notification from Instagram. Jennifer had sent him a message. She has never replied back so fast. “What is that shit eating grin on your face about?” Tony inquires of Zachary. Tony is a great friend, but would he understand? Zachary wasn’t even sure he did. 

“Ah, it’s nothing.”

“Really?" Tony looks at him sideway. "Here’s what I’ve noticed the last few days. You are abnormally attached to that little device in your hand. I’ve seen you check Instagram a dozen times just today. And you were furiously typing out ‘something’ a little bit ago with the goofiest grin on your face. Spill it.”

When Tony put it that way Zachary knew he may have a problem. Tony tilted his head to the other side to let his friend know he was waiting for a response. “I’ve been messaging with someone.” 

“Well alright." Tony whistles. "Let’s get you back in the saddle. Who is she? Have I seen her in anything or do I know any of her songs?”

Zachary scrunches his face up, “No. She’s a follower who left a comment on one of my posts.”

“Wait. What? You’re messaging a fan? You’ve never done that before!”

Zachary shrugs, “Actually, I have messaged fans before.”

“O...kay, but not with the look that’s been plastered on your face you haven’t.”

Zachary furrows his brows, “What look are you referring to?”

“That goofy grin. The one that says you’re hooked.”

Zachary thought Tony may be right. “Tell me about her,” Tony encourages.

“I…um…well. She has two kids, loves the rain, fall, and is a teacher. She lives here in Southern California.”

Tony blinks, “That’s all? Do you even know her name? And I hate to break it to you Captain Obvious, you no longer live here.”

“No. I mean yes, her name is Jennifer.” Tony looks at him. “What? It’s kind of been like pulling teeth to get her to talk. This last message was the longest she’s written. And I know exactly where I live!”

“If it's just a passing fancy then why aren’t you writing her back already?”

> **Wow! You weren’t kidding. When you get on a role you really do like to talk. What grade do you teach? Was it your dream job or was there something else you had your heart set on? Fall in sunny California is just an extension of summer. May I ask where in Cali you live? How do you know it’s not the lightning from my hands? You have no idea how far my reach is. You’re funny, I appreciate your humor. When and where can I cash in that I.O.U.? 🤔**

When Zachary finishes he tells his friend, “I want to ask her so many questions, but she's rather closed off. It's all been just small talk.”

“Then ask her to play a game of ’21 Questions’. But set some ground rules.”

“What kind of ground rules?”

“You know, like you’re only able to veto two questions, you can’t answer a question with a question, or you have to answer the question honestly.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea. If she writes back, I think I’ll try that.”

Tony huffs, “If she writes back," Tony huffs. "She’s written back so far. Why would she stop now?”

He had a point.


	4. I'll Be There for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone reading this? I'm sorry, this chapter got away with itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: I'll Be There for You by The Rembrandts (Friend's TV Theme)

I open my eyes the next morning and reach for my phone. When I see the Instagram notification a smile spreads across my face. I quickly read Zachary’s message, not sure how I feel with the personal questions. However, if anybody would understand the need for privacy it would be him, right? I don’t respond right away because I’m not sure how much I’m willing to offer and I need to decide that. But first, my children have eye doctor appointments.

That afternoon I open the Notes section of my phone. I decide it’s better to write here to compose my thoughts. A question keeps lingering in my head, why do I continue to write him back? And with the personal questions, why does he care to know?

> **Well aren’t you just full of personal questions? I’m wondering what you gain from me answering. I teach 3rd grade and it’s growing on me. There’s a lot of political crap behind the scenes and if someone asked my advice on whether or not they should go into the profession I would be against it. However, I have already spent a crap ton of money for my degree so here I am. Teaching was not my first choice. Originally I wanted to go into forensic science, however, teaching keeps my schedule close to my children’s so that is a perk. I often joke that when my youngest goes off to college I’ll reconsider. My dream job would be to write. Books, screenplays, whatever. I have all these stories filling my head that I want to tell. I live in the desert, and that’s all I’m willing to share. I’m fairly certain that you don’t actually produce lighting with your hands so it couldn’t possibly be you. As for the I.O.U., hmmmm…I’m not sure how to answer that question. I guess I could send you a gift card to your favorite restaurant or pub. Then I will have fulfilled my end. Mama duty calls. Have a great evening.**

I’m ashamed to admit that whenever I have a free chance I get on Instagram looking to see if Zachary posted anything. SHAME! It’s an odd feeling messaging back and forth with a celebrity. He’ll get bored sooner or later so I suppose I should just enjoy it. I decide that I need to get my mind off of Zachary Levi, I message my besties to make plans for a girls night out. 

“Mom, Jamie’s here,” Danny calls out from the living room.

“Tell her I’ll be out in a minute.”

We decide on our favorite restaurant for dinner and drinks. It was exactly what I needed until my phone buzzed.

“Care to explain what that look on your face was? You got a secret boyfriend we don’t know about?” Jamie quips.

“N-n-ooo! I was just checking what the notification was.”

“Except whatever it was just made your entire face light up like a Christmas tree!” Crystal exclaims.

“What? No it didn’t.”

“Did you see what I saw?” Crystal leans in to ask Jamie.

“Yep, I did. I do believe something is afoot. Spill it Jen.”

“Seriously, there is nothing to spill. It was just a funny meme somebody sent me.”

“Who sent it?” Crystal continues, “The only ones who send you anything funny are sitting right here in front of you.”

I groan as Crystal gives me the _I know you’re hiding something_ look. “Don’t freak out or make a scene. I mean it!” How do I explain this to them when I don’t even know what the hell is going on? Crystal and Jamie are watching me as I gather my thoughts. “Alright, so I have been messaging back and forth with someone. It’s not a big deal. Really. It’s only been a few times.”

“Wait, I thought you gave up on the online dating thing.” Jamie probes.

“I did. We met on Instagram.”

“Oh hell no! You cannot be carrying on with someone you met on social media. Girl, you’ve seen the news. I will not allow you to be some _Dateline NBC_ crime story. What are you thinking?” Crystal takes a steadying breath.

“I’m thinking,” I lean in to whisper, “it’s Zachary Levi, so I should be safe.”

“Who?” Crystal asks annoyed while Jamie gasps.

My eyebrows shoot up when I look at Jamie and then face Crystal, “The voice of Flynn Rider. Shazam.”

“WHAT? Are you kidding me?” Crystal begins fanning herself with her napkin. “Chuck has been messaging you? How did this happen? I need details!”

Jamie leans over, “We’re not making a scene, remember?” Crystal glares at Jamie.

“I’ve never actually seen Chuck, but yea.”

“It seems I am always asking myself where I have failed you? How have you not seen Chuck?” Crystal becomes exasperated with me often. She and Jamie have made it their mission in life to broaden my horizons. If I really sit and brood on it for long it makes me sad that Ian never knew them. Our friendship blossomed after he was gone, thought I’m certain that he would be happy they get me out of the house as well as my comfort zone.

“I’m not exactly sure. There must have been another show on in the same time slot so it never caught our attention.” I shrug. Crystal shakes her head in disappointment.

“Share how this happened please,” Jamie asks while grinning from ear to ear.

I begin telling them the story, watching their faces confirms the feelings I’ve had the last few days. Bewilderment is the best word I can come up with. More than once Crystal shakes her head while Jamie smiles. She’s definitely the romantic one whereas Crystal is more like me. We call it as we see it.

“Wouldn’t it be something if…,” I cute Jamie off.

“No. Just no. It’s nothing like that. We’re just making small talk.”

“I don’t know. If it was just small talk you wouldn’t have gone all heart eyes as you looked at your phone.” Jamie insists.

“I don’t do heart eyes.”

“Oh yea, I hate to break it to ya but you totally did heart eyes.” Crystal crosses her arms to emphasize her point.

I cover my face with my hands, “So now what?”

“Uhhh…you get to writing that man boy back!”

“Crystal, he’s not a man boy.” I groan.

“The hell he’s not. He is a grown man with boyish charm. He’s sweet, playful, and hilarious, who also speaks your love language, song.” Crystal states matter of factly.

“Song is not a love language. Although I'll admit I’ve watched a few videos of him over the last couple days trying to figure out who he is and what he stands for. I really didn’t know much about him and I kind of feel bad that he’s messaging me when he could be messaging some other woman who has probably followed him for years.”

“Psssh,” a noise I’ve never heard Crystal make comes out of her and I giggle, “maybe that is why he is talking to you. He needs someone to see him and not the him everyone thinks they already know.”

She made a terrific point. It must be hard for a celebrity to meet new people, let alone develop any type of meaningful relationship with them, especially a fan. People have already made up their minds about who they are and therefore they try to fit themselves into this cookie cutter mold of what the other expects. How incredibly frustrating that must be.

On the ride back to my house Jamie is abnormally quiet. “What’s up, J?”

“I’m just thinking. How cool would it be if this led to…”

I cut her off, quick, otherwise she was going to get all hearts and flowers on me. “Jamie, you know I’m not interested in anything like that. With Zachary Levi or anyone.”

“It’s been seven years, Jen. Ian wouldn’t want you pinning away for him.”

“Believe me, I am not pinning away for him. My grief colored glasses are more black and white these days. I’ve got the kids to think about.”

“You mean you’ve got the kids to hide behind. Seriously, you do everything for them. I get it, you're all they have now. But when was the last time you put Jennifer first? You aren't doing them, or you, any good if you don't take care of you. You are one of my best friends and I want you to be happy. You have so much love to offer someone. Someone other than your children.”

I look at her with my mouth gapping. “I can’t believe you just said that to me.”

“Look, I love you, but you have placed yourself in this bubble. Only a select few of us are allowed in. I’ve heard Maddie say she wants you to get out there and start dating. Danny is worried he’ll go off to college and there won’t be a man here to take care of you. All I'm asking is that you please consider opening yourself up. Not necessarily with Zachary Levi, because he’s Zachary Levi, but with someone. Be open to the idea.”

I don't say much after that because she hit the nail too close to the head. I have kept myself closed off to finding love again, not because of some allegiance I owe Ian. I know he would want me to move on. I've done so because I don't want to be hurt again. I don't want my children to get attached to someone and have that person ripped from their lives when it doesn't work out. The only problem with the way I'm doing things is...I'm incredibly lonely. I unlock the front door and walk in. The house is dark letting me know the kids are already in bed. I walk over to the bookcase where Ian’s urn sits. “Hey honey. I wish you were here to tell me how stubborn I am. I miss your advice. I miss you.”

Once I’m in my room I open Instagram to read Zachary’s message.

> **Good evening Jennifer. What I gain from asking questions is the pleasure of getting to know you. If you’re up for it I would like to play a game. I was thinking we could play 21 questions. However, I thought we could set some ground rules. Like maybe we can each veto 2 questions or we can’t answer a question with a question. What do you say darlin’? I’ll even let you go first.**

Without hesitating I write back.

> **You’re on! Creamy or crunchy peanut butter?**


	5. Getting to Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Getting to Know You by Julie Andrews (from Rodgers and Hammerstein musical The King and I. )

> **Crunchy. All the way. Except for Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups. Can we not change up our favorite candy? Sweet or salty?**

> **Sweet. I’m not really a salty type of person. Food or otherwise. You travel a lot for your job, do you like to travel?**

> **I love traveling, but it can get tiresome. I would love to travel more overseas. I want to experience various cultures.**

For the next few days Zachary and I message back and forth asking all sorts of questions. I am always curious how other's feel about the next question, so I finally gathered the courage to ask.

> **Do you believe in soulmates?**

> **Absolutely. But I don’t believe there is only 1 soulmate for each person. If there were, what if I missed them? I just walk around soulmate-less my entire life? That is the opposite of what I’d want. I know I shouldn't do this, but same question back at you. You can always veto it. We haven't used one yet.**

> **I love that answer! I totally agree with you. If we only got 1, I would have been screwed out of my happy ending at 35 years old. I don’t believe God intended that for me. Like I’m used up at 35 because my husband died? My children won’t get to experience a loving parental (or step-parent) unit. That may set them up for failure in any future relationships they have.**

> **We haven’t really gone terribly deep in our questions, but I have this uncontrollable desire to ask you about 100 different questions based on what you just shared with me. You’re a widow? Would you be willing to share more about that with me? You're not opposed to remarrying or bringing a step-father into your family? I'm sorry, that's like 3 questions all at once. Don't answer if you're not comfortable.**

> **My husband unexpectedly died of an undiagnosed medical condition. It was devastating. My children were 8 and 6 at the time. They are now 15 and 12. On the really hard days I get pissed off that he's not here to go through the teenage growing pains with me. Plus I had to give the sex talk to both our son and daughter. Not cool. And let's not even talk about the first time my son shaved. OUCH! It was important to me to keep Christ at the center of our family unit after he died. My relationship with God is the legacy I want to leave my children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren as I grew up in a very secular household. While I didn’t sign up to be a single parent, here I am crushing it. The loneliness is the hardest part. Not having that other half to do life with, or talk things through with, or even the physical needs. I am not opposed to remarrying, but have often thought that in order for it to happen God (and Ian) would probably have to drop him in my lap. I haven't dated since he died, instead I focused more on our emotional and mental well being. It would be completely unfair to bring a man into our lives if we weren't ready to love him. Sorry, that went a little deep.**
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zachary felt an indescribable sadness. He knows Jennifer has only shared a thumbnail of what her experience as a widow has been, yet a fierce wave of protection washed over him as he typed out his reply.

> **Jennifer, I am incredibly sorry for your loss. I can’t begin to imagine what that must have been like for you, or your children. The way you describe your legacy is awe-inspiring. I wish more humans felt that way. We are called to love one another. What would our world be like if we did just that? If you take nothing else away from our messages, please know that you have me in your corner. I will be cheering you on and praying over you. Thank you for sharing with me. Truly.**

> **Thank you for your kind words. I think it’s my turn? If you could have one superpower, what would it be?**

Several more days pass with questions being asked and answered. Zachary’s phone is now an extension of his right hand. He doesn’t go anywhere without it for fear of missing one of Jennifer’s messages. He is under her influence and has had to talk himself out of asking to meet her a handful of times. He leaves sunny Southern California in a few days and wonders if it would be too forward to ask. She barely agreed to talk to him at first, of course she'd turn down a meeting.

> **I just wanted to give you a heads up that I’ll be on Mama duty tomorrow chaperoning a beach trip for my children’s Bible study groups. My replies may be sporadic, at best.**

A plan forms in Zachary's mind and he's typing out his message before he chickens out. 

> **I don’t know what kind of Bible study group the kids are in but a beach trip is a great idea. Remember a couple of years ago when there were shark warnings at a few different beaches? I don’t think I went once that summer for fear of Jaws. What beach are you going to? **

> **Right? I’m not a fan of the water (well beach water - I LOVE to be in the water) because of sharks! Seriously. They were my biggest fear when I was a kid and what was worse, I had a waterbed. Remember those? We’re going to Corona del Mar. We’ve never been, so the kids are excited. We usually hit Marina Park in Ventura. The zip lining is a big hit, for obvious reasons.**

> **Hey, that be my stomping ground! I know Marina Park very well. It’s a great area. Usually only locals know about it. How on earth did you find it?**

> **We use to have extended family in Ventura. It’s quite a drive from where we’re at, but there’s hours of fun to be had there.**

> **Well, I hope you have an amazing day tomorrow darlin' and look forward to your answer.**   
>  **If you could own any three cars what would they be?**

Zachary makes a few phone calls and hatches his plan. He can barely sleep that night in anticipation of what tomorrow could bring.


	6. Knee Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Knee Deep by Zac Brown Band
> 
> Sorry this one is late. We've got a couple of new characters added, Jack Dylan Grazer (IT & Shazam) and Finn Wolfhard (IT & Stranger Things). Be mindful, this chapter switches between the main characters (Jen and Zac) POV. Anyone still reading?

The sun is shining and it’s a beautiful day for the beach. Crystal has joined us for the day. As soon as we get everything set up the teenagers take off to run with their friends.“I’m so glad you came today. I doubt we're going to see much of Danny or Maddie at all today.”

“Right? Did you see the dust storm that kicked up behind them before we sat down?” I laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zachary is walking around looking for Jennifer. All he has to go on is her profile picture. He comes upon a tent with a man who looks a lot like Buzz Lightyear. “Hey man, sorry to bother you. How are you doing?”

“Good.” The guy looks at Zachary sideways. “Do I know you?”

“Nah, I don’t think so. I’m looking for someone and praying you can help me out. Do you happen to know Jennifer Carpenter?”

“Jen? Totally dude. Her daughter was in my class a few years ago. She’s right over there.” The guy points to an orange tent with two women sitting under it.

“Thank you. I really appreciate it.” Zachary reaches his hand out to shake the guy’s hand and heads in the direction of the tent. He stands back for a moment to take in the sight. Her head is tilted back as she laughs. Her smile is radiant. As Zachary walks up behind Jennifer the woman sitting next to her looks up with recognition across her face. He puts his finger to his lips.

The woman next to Jennifer begins talking, “Are we still planning on hitting _Ruby’s_ for dinner?”

Zachary sits down in the empty chair next to Jennifer and gives her his megawatt smile, “Ladies, forgive the interruption, but do you know where I might be able to find MamaBear75?”

Jennifer jumps so high Zachary feared she might fall back in her chair. Her face burns a bright shade of red.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crystal begins laughing hysterically. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! In all the years I’ve known Jen I have never seen that color on her.”

I shoot Crystal a look before turning back to Zachary. With his amazing smile he softly says, “Hi.” My head is swimming but I smile back.

“Hi.” I whisper, “What are you doing here?”

“After we spoke I realized a beach day sounded amazing.”

“O-kay. But why here?”

“Well” Zachary grins, “1) getting a tan and vitamin D, 2) getting your phone number and 3) procuring a date with you.”

My jaw drops to the ground. Crystal is once again laughing. “No. Seriously. Thank you. I’m Crystal, by the way.” She reaches her hand out to shake Zachary’s.

“Nice to meet you Crystal. I’m Zac.”

“And how did you come to to be here today Zac?”

“Jennifer told me she was chaperoning a beach day and happened to drop which beach she would be at. I thought it might be time we should meet,” he shrugs.

“Did you consider asking me?”

He turns to look me in the eyes, “Yes, actually. About a hundred times this last week, but I didn’t think you would agree to it.”

“And why is…” My question is cut off by Maddie hollering my name.

“Mama! Mama!”

My Mama Bear senses tingle as I look up to see Danny and Maddie walking with two other boys. Boys I recognize but not from church.

“Hey,” Zachary greets the group of teens.

“Uh…Mom?” I hear the the question in his voice.

“Yea, well we had a surprise visitor. Zachary Levi, these are my children Danny and Maddie.”

"It's really nice to meet you," he extends his hand to my children.

“Uh…hi.” Danny says.

“Hi,” Maddie says to Zachary before turning to me. “Mama we ran into Finn and Jack while Danny was skating,” she explains. I face Zac with a confused look.

“I didn’t want to show up sans teenagers, so I brought my own. Jennifer Carpenter, this is Jack Grazer and Finn Wolfhard. I rented them for a day at the beach.”

“It is certainly a pleasure to meet you both. We are fans.” I greet them both. “This is my friend Crystal.”

“Hi,” Crystal shakes both of the young men's hands.

“Thank you for letting us crash your beach day. I guess it was just lucky we ran into these two while skating,” Jack states.

“Sooo Maddie completely fangirled,” Danny laughs.

“Come on, she was totally sweet about it,” Finn says.

“Don’t tease your sister. I might have fangirled myself if I had been there.”

“Your Mom turned a lovely shade of red when Zachary joined us,” Crystal quips.

“MOM! You didn’t know they’d be here?” Danny asks.

“Nope. This was all his idea.” I point my thumb at Zachary.

“Did you know she had been messaging me?” Zachary asks Danny.

“Ye-ah. We don’t keep secrets in our house. Of course, we thought it was a phase. Apparently not. Mom, you should totally see Jack on his board. Holy crap, he’s awesome.”

“Did you just say crap? How old are you?” Finn teases Danny.

“In my household my children aren’t allowed to curse. I reserve the sailor mouth for me.” I declare.

“You’re a do as I say not as I do kinda mom?” Zachary asks.

“Yes. Adulthood is out there and it’s coming fast enough. I’m a firm believer in letting them stay children for as long as humanly possible.”

“My mom did allow me to say bitchin’ after Stranger Things. It was her word back in junior high.”

“I wish I had lived in the 80’s!” Finn exclaims.

“Me too! The music, clothes. At least you get to experience it while filming.”

I watch as the boys discuss the finer things of the 1980’s. It makes me smile knowing they appreciate and embrace a wide range of music and movies. I catch Zachary watching me out of the corner of my eye.

“Hey, so you guys want to toss the football around some?” Zachary stands up and the teens drop their boards to follow him. He turns around and winks at me.

Crystal turns her chair to face me, eyebrows lifted and a smirk on her face.

“What?”

“What? Zachary freakin' Levi just showed up to hang out with you at the beach. Bringing friends, nonetheless. I think you’ve downplayed the messages you’ve been sending each other. Spill!”

“I have not downplayed anything! We’ve been playing a game of 21 Questions, like I told you and Jamie. That’s it!”

“Well I’d like to know what the hell your answers have been because that is a man on a mission. You heard him. He wants your phone number and a date.”

“People in hell want ice water, that doesn’t mean they’re gonna get it.”

Crystal rolls her eyes, “Except that man is a tall drink of ice water and I have no doubt he’s going to quench a thirst in you that you didn’t know you had.”

“Whatever. Where exactly do you see this going? I’m a fan. He’s a celebrity. I live here. He lives in Texas. The best case scenario is friendly acquaintances.”

“You can't call yourself a fan, you've never even seen him in Chuck! And geography can be changed.”

“Stop trying to make something out of nothing,” Frustrated, I stand up to walk away.

“The man came to the beach to find you, you Jennifer. Did you tell him what tower we’d be sitting at?” I shake my head no. “He could have been combing this beach for awhile before he found you. Please don’t dismiss that, or yourself, like it’s nothing.”

I had planned on walking away in a huff, but Crystal struck a nerve. I hate it when she does that. I walk toward the water, letting the waves wash over my feet. I see Rick, Maddie’s teacher, walking towards me. “Hi Jen, how’s it going?”

“Good, yourself?”

“I’m good, thanks. Hey, listen, the wife and I have a bet going.”

I cut him off, “It’s him.”

“That’s what I thought. How do you know him?”

“We met on Instagram.”

Rick laughs, “No, seriously.”

“Seriously.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zachary tells the teenagers he’ll be back and begins walking over to Jennifer. As he passes by where Crystal is sitting she gives him two thumbs up. He not sure why he does it, but he places his hand on the small of Jennifer’s back to announce his arrival.

“Hey,” He softly says as Jennifer’s entire body stiffens.

“Rick, this is Zachary.” The men shake hands. "Zachary, this is Rick."

“We met earlier. Rick pointed me in your direction.”

Jennifer nods.

“Anyway, I’ve got to get back to my wife. Good seeing you Jen. Nice to meet you Zachary.” Rick walks away.

“On a scale of 1 to 10 how pissed at me are you?”

“I’m not pissed. I’m surprised. Actually, surprised doesn’t encompass my feelings completely. I wish you would have said something.”

“And if I had. If I had asked you to meet me or if I had asked to join you today, would you have said yes?”

“Probably not, no.”

“Why?”

“Because why would you want to meet me?”

“I have spent the greater part of two weeks getting to know. I was curious. Curious about your voice, your laugh, the faces you make. You weren’t the least bit inquisitive about me?"

“You are a celebrity. I could look you up on Google or YouTube.”

“Could you look up on YouTube the way I’m looking at you right now?”

Jennifer audibly takes in a shaky breath, “No, but…”

Zachary cuts her off, “And what exactly doesn’t make sense about the fact that I genuinely wanted to spend time with someone that I have had the absolute pleasure getting to know?"

“Because I’m a nobody. You should be spending time with people you know or who know you.”

“Will you walk with me?”

Jennifer nods and they begin walking down the shoreline.

“Jennifer I…” she cuts Zachary off.

“Call me Jen, but please don’t ever call me Jenny.”

Zachary smiles with a little laugh, “Okay and please call me Zac.” She nods. “Jen, I have never experienced this before. I haven’t been able to leave my phone alone for days. It’s not normal. I am drawn to you, almost obsessively. I mean I followed you to the beach without you knowing. I’m surprised you didn’t scream and run away. Or call the cops.” He stops walking and turns to look at her. “I like you, really like you and I want to get to know you better.”

“I’m not sure…I haven’t…I mean, I don’t know…” Jen blows out a breath, “I don’t let people in very easily.”

Zac reaches down to take one of Jen’s hands in his, “Oh, I figured the last part out fairly quick. Just getting you to message me back was like pulling teeth.” He smiles at her as he squeezes her hand, “But I still want the opportunity. I want to be able to call, text and spend time with you while we get to know each other.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Zac pulls out his phone and hands it to Jen. “Hook me up with those digits darlin’.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can’t believe I’ve agreed to this, but I put my phone number into Zac’s phone. “Can I text myself to add your number to my phone? You know, so I don’t ignore it not knowing who it is.”

“Of course.”

I push send message and type in one word, Zac. I often say my life is one crazy after another, but this has got to be right up there in the top 3 of my life. Zac doesn’t let go of my hand as we walk up the beach back to our spot. He gives my hand a tight squeeze and lets go right before we meet up with the teenagers. I appreciated that he instinctively knew I wouldn’t want them to see us holding hands.

“Mama,” Maddie approaches, “are we still going to _Ruby’s_ for dinner? Finn and Jack would like to join us if that’s alright with Zac.”

I look at Zac and he waits for my response. “Yes and we should probably start packing up to head that way. Zac, would you and the boys like to join us?”

“We’d love to. Thank you for asking.”

Zac asks the boys to help us pack up our tent, chairs and the rest of our stuff. Crystal shoulder checks me and motions to walk out of earshot.

“Hi, I’m Zachary Levi and I like long walks along the beach with the girl I’ve been stalking on Instagram.”

“Shhh! What the hell?”

“Me? What the hell? Seriously. You were walking with Zachary freakin’ Levi and holding his hand.”

“Damn it! Keep your voice down. Did the kids see?”

“No, but what’s the big deal? It’s not like they would say anything.”

“How can you be so sure about that? I haven’t held hands with another man since their dad died. And it wasn’t anything romantic, it was…” Crystal arches an eyebrow waiting for me to finish my sentence. “I don’t know what the hell it was. It was nice. It felt nice. And I won’t apologize for it.”

“I’m not asking you to apologize. In fact, I’m straight up telling you, get it girl!”

“Crystal!”

“Don’t Crystal me. I have watched you put yourself last for long enough. This amazing man has waltzed up into your life. You better recognize and do something with it.”

“It? He’s a person. And…I’m scared. Like legitimately terrified.”

Jack hollers over, “We’re all packed up. Can we help carry it to your car?”

“Somebody raised that boy right.” Crystal comments.

We walk over and I grab my bag. “Yes please.” The whole group grabs something and we begin walking to where I parked.

After the car is loaded Zac comes to the driver side and opens the car door for me. “We’ll meet you there.”

I nod and say, “Drive safe.”

“You too.” Zac closes the car door when I’m completely in.

I start the car and ease onto the street.

“Sooo…that just happened. Shazam, Richie Tozer & Eddie Kaspbrak just hung out with us for the day. I feel like you left some things out about messaging Zac,” Danny attempts to be funny.


	7. Kiss the Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Kiss the Girl (The Little Mermaid)

“Shotgun!” Jack yells out as they make it to Zac’s rental car.

“Z, I had fun today. Thanks for letting Jack and I join you.”

“I’m glad you guys could come. I didn’t know how your parents would feel when I called to ask.”

“Eh, if you're good with the Grazer's, then they're good with you. Danny and Maddie are cool. Even if Maddie refuses to watch IT.” Finn laughs.

“Seriously, the girl has no desire. They told us turning 13 in the Carpenter household means they get to watch their first horror movie. It's like a rite of passage for their mom or something. Both of their parents are big horror fans. But Maddie is a scaredy cat." Zac gives him a stern look. "Her words, not mine.”

“Yea, but even Danny admitted that he was the same way. Now he and his mom watch horror movies together. They even do a Friday the 13th marathon on every Friday the 13th. And they're going to Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios this year. Maddie has opted out.”

Zac listens to everything the boys have to say. He realizes he might be able to get a different perspective of Jennifer based on what they learned today.

“Wouldn’t it be cool if we could get them in with us?" Jack asks. "We could combine the Stranger Things and IT casts to make one massive night out. It would be an awesome.”

“I don’t see why we couldn’t. Danny said they haven’t bought their tickets yet. Maybe we should work on it.”

“Could part of the Shazam cast be able to tag along too?” Zac asks.

“Dude, of course.” Jack shrugs. “You got bad for their mom, huh?”

“I’m not…sure. She’s amazing, don’t get me wrong. But how can you tell if you have feelings for someone you’ve been communicating with via Instagram?”

“By calling teenage friends and asking them to go to the beach with you so you can meet her,” Jack deadpans.

“Touche,” Zac replies.

“Zac, you’re my friend and I’m going to give it to you straight. Go for it.”

“You’re young Jack. It’s not as easy when you’re older. There are other things at play here.”

“Like Jennifer being a widow?” Finn asks.

“Yes. But not just a widow, a widow with two teenage kids. That brings a whole other perspective.”

“Maddie told us how her mom and dad were best friends first, like a good couple of years before they even started dating. She told us how her mom refused to let his death be an excuse for anything. Jennifer seems like she's got a good head on her shoulder,” Finn states.

“Except she hasn’t dated since her husband died. Maddie has tried to set her up with various single teachers too,” Jack chimes in. “Jennifer refuses to be hooked up. Maddie said she tried online dating, but the guys were all pretending to be something they weren’t.”

"There was one guy though, Jennifer’s high school sweetheart. He came back in the picture for a summer, only the kids didn’t like him so she didn’t pursue anything with him.”

Zac stiffens at the mention of the high school boyfriend. “Did they say why they didn’t like him?”

“Danny called him arrogant. Maddie told us he didn’t believe in God, but that their mom didn’t either when she was with him. I guess they almost got married. Like, she had a wedding dress and everything. He broke it off. That’s when Jennifer found God and their dad,” Jack continues.

“So she’s been hurt more than once by a man.”

“Zac, her husband died. He didn’t do that shit on purpose,” Finn declares.

“No, I know. It just helps make sense of why Jen is reluctant to date. Maybe?”

“Yea, well, what about you? By your own admission you haven’t dated in some years either,” Jack reminds him.

“I’ve been working on myself. Not just physically, but mentally, emotionally and spiritually. I don’t think I’ve ever been in such a great space in my entire adult life.”

“Have you considered that maybe Jennifer has been doing the exact same thing since her husband died? If I had the rug pulled out from under me like that I think I might want to sit back and reassess my life. She had to start completely over.”

“Finn, that is a fantastic observation for someone of your age.”

“I’m an actor, I have all the emotions,” Finn laughs. “No, but I do try to see things from various points of view. It helps with character development.”

Zac pulls into the lot and parks. He doesn’t see Jen’s car and has the thought that maybe she blew them off. They walk into the restaurant and request a table for 7 outside. Jack offers to wait out front for them while Zac and Finn go sit down.

“You look worried. Like she might have stood you up.”

“What? No. She left before us, so I just thought she’d make it here first.”

As Zac finishes his sentence in walks Jack with Jennifer and her family. He stands up to greet her, pulling her into a hug. “Did you get lost?”

“I…um…” Jen blushes.

“Best. Day. Ever.” Crystal laughs. “Jen is directionally challenged. We even gave her a nickname.”

Jen shoots Crystal daggers causing her friend to laugh harder.

“I saved you a seat.” Zac pulls the chair out for Jen.

After everyone is seated the teenagers begin grumbling about how hungry they are. Everyone is talking all at once and over each other. He sits back and watches the dynamic. Jen doesn’t miss a beat. She answers Finn’s question while telling Maddie she won’t like something she’s looking at on the menu. He catches Crystal looking at him. She tilts her head at him like she knows what he's thinking. Zac shrugs.

“Do you know what you want?” Jen looks at him and asks.

Zac licks his lips, “Yes.” Jen turns away but not before he saw the beautiful blush creeping up her neck and cheeks. Crystal smiles and nods. They place their order while the teenagers continue discussing music.

“No, really.” Danny answers Finn and then turns to his Jen, “Didn’t we see _Linkin Park_ in concert?”

“We did and I’m super grateful for that. We saw _Linkin Park_ and _30 Seconds to Mars_ at the Hollywood Bowl.”

“You’re so lucky!” Finn exclaims.

Crystal, “Right? I missed that one. It makes me sad.”

“My mom has a HUUUUGE crush on Jared Leto,” Maddie tells the boys.

Crystal laughs, “That’s the understatement of the year.”

Zac tilts his head at Jen, “Oh really?”

“Hells yes. But he had to be a fucking rock god to become a blip on my radar. I wasn’t on the Jordan Catalano bandwagon when My So-Called Life came out.”

“Kind of like you haven’t seen Zac in Chuck?” Crystal guffaws.

“Wait, you haven’t seen Chuck?” Jack asks.

“I have only seen Zac in a few things. Alvin, Thor, and Shazam. But it was his voice as Flynn Rider that I paid the most attention to because…Disney!”

“At least I know you don’t want me for my star power,” Zac jokes.

“Back to the important stuff please. Best concert you’ve ever been to?” Finn asks Jen.

“Janet Jackson. Hands down. Of course that was during her _janet._ phase.”

“Shit! I bet she was amazing!”

“She was! She put on quite a show.”

The teenagers begin talking music again.

Zac turns to Jen, “21 Questions: Question?”

“Here, really?”

“Yes. What 3 things attracts you to the opposite sex?” Zac watches as Jen taps her chin. She actually taps her chin.

“Intelligence,...”

Zac cuts her off, “You can’t be attracted to intelligence right away. How do you know he’s intelligent?”

“Okay, so let’s clarify the question. Are you talking about seeing a stranger in, say _Starbucks_ , and what physically attracts me to them?”

“Sure, let’s go with that.”

“Smile, eyes, and arms. In that order.”

“Arms?”

“What can I say, I’m a sucker for arms. Now, same question to you.”

“We don’t do same questions.”

“We are today,” Jen smiles and bats her eyes. “Tit for tat.”

Zac growls, leaning in closer to whisper, “Can we leave tits out of it, please? Smile, laugh, and ass.”

“Wow!”

“I am proud to be an ass man. Now answer the question with 3 things you are attracted to after you meet the stranger.”

“Gah, you ask a lot, don’t you?" Jen laughs, "Intelligence, values, and sense of humor.”

“1) What do you mean by values? and 2) Did you mention sense of humor because I said laugh?”

“Traditional values, like old fashion romance, chivalry, morals and faith. I mentioned sense of humor because since I was a teenager I found myself attracted to those who can make me laugh. I absolutely love to laugh. It’s the quickest way to my heart.”

Zac looks over to Crystal, “Would you agree?”

“Absolutely, 100%!”

The food arrives and once again the teenagers talk about how they were starving, as if they hadn’t eaten just a few hours before. Everyone dives in and it’s nice to see Jen have a hearty appetite. She moans around her onion ring. The sound stirs Zac's cock and he adjusts himself in his seat. “Good?” he asks.

“Onion rings are the best. I don’t get them very often.”

“Why is that?”

“I’ve lost 55 pounds this year. It’s been hell, but I was pre-diabetic so I knew I needed to make some changes.”

“Good for you. That’s hard work.”

“Don’t remind me.”

Everyone sits there eating, little chats here and there but for the most part they are focused on devouring their food. The waitress comes by and asks if they’d like dessert and everybody groans. The helpings were huge and they each have leftovers to take home. When the bill arrives Crystal and Jen pull out their purses but Zac stops them. “No way. We crashed your beach day and dinner. The least we can do is pay.”

“Zac, that’s not necessary. There are more of us.”

“You can argue all you want, but it’s done.” Zac says as he slips money into the folder.

“Thank you,” Jen smiles softly at him.

“Yes, thank you,” Crystal adds. Followed by Danny and Maddie.

“My pleasure,” Zac replies and then winks at Jen. He knows he shouldn’t have done it, but it gave him a bit of satisfaction having used Jen’s first Instagram reply against her.

As they begin walking out Zac reaches for Jen’s hand. He holds it while walking out to the parking lot. He leans in so only she can hear him, “Mind if I ask you something? Without the kids around?”

“Sure.” Jen reaches into her purse, “Danny take the keys and unlock the car for everyone. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Finn,” Zac calls out and hands him the keys, “will you and Jack wait in the car for me?”

“What’s up?” Jen asks.

“I had a couple of missions today, remember?”

“Oh,” recognition registers on her face.

“I succeeded in getting your phone number, but…”

“And, you got a date.” Jen uses her free hand to motion to the diner.

“A date does not include four teenagers and a best friend. I would very much like to take you out. Just you and I. I’m even willing travel to where you live.” Jen runs her teeth over her bottom lip and the action stirs Zac’s cock again.

“Um, well, I guess that would be okay.”

“You guess it would be okay if I took you out?”

“I mean, yes. I would like that very much.”

“I will call you tomorrow to set it up.”

Before Zac knew he was doing it he bent down and pressed his lips against Jen’s in a chaste kiss. When he pulled back he sees a tear slide down Jen’s cheek. He places his palms on her cheeks and thumbs away the tears. “I’m so sorry. Was it really that bad?” Zac scrunches his face, furrowing his brows, “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

Jen sniffles, “No, it’s not…I just...haven’t been kissed in seven years.”

“Jennifer, that is a damn shame. Your lips deserve to be kissed.” With his hands still on her face, Zac bends down to kiss her again, pressing his lips harder and longer to hers than the last time.

He pulls away to stare into her eyes. She bashfully utters, “Thank you.”

“You’re thanking me for kissing you?”

“Yes, I am.”

He reaches for her hand again and begins walking to their cars. Finn and Jack jump out to walk with them. Zac releases her hand before they make it to Jen’s car. Crystal, Danny, and Maddie get out of the car and everyone exchanges goodbyes and hugs.

“Please text me when you get home to let me know you made it safe,” Zac requests of Jen.

“O-kay. Drive safe.” 

Zac stands there and watches them leave. He opens the car door to get in as both Jack and Finn begin whistling. He groans. “I guess you saw that?”

“Yep,” Jack says with a pop on the end p.

Zac face palms himself.

“I think it’s great. Jen is pretty awesome. If I were older…”

Zac’s look cuts Finn off. He starts the car and pulls out of the parking space. Today had not gone as planned. He had hoped that by meeting Jennifer his infatuation with her would lessen. Instead it seems to have had the opposite effect. As he’s driving the boys back to Jack’s house all he can think about is that moan she made while eating her onion rings and the way her lips felt against his when he kissed her.


	8. Taking Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Taking Chances by Celine Dion, but Lea Michelle's version from Glee was equally phenomenal!
> 
> I am so sorry for the delay. I have a few chapters lined up, but they were hard to get through. Plus, back to school so my time has been taken up. Thank you to those who are still reading. I promise to post more often!

We’re driving down the freeway, sunroof open and the music turned up. I am deep in thought about the events of the day when Crystal decides to invades, “Are we going to talk about it?”

“About what?” I really don't want to, especially since I haven't had time to process it.

“The kiss.”

I shoot Crystal a look before taking a look in the rear view mirror. Fortunately, the kids have their earbuds in.“Did the kids see?”

“No. They were too busy talking about how awesome the day was.”

“I cried.”

“You cried?”

“I…was...” Crystal looks at me patiently.“Overwhelmed?”

“I mean, it was Zachary freakin’ Levi.”

“Would you stop calling him that?! It wasn’t because of who was kissing me, it was because I was being kissed. I then stupidly admitted to him that I hadn’t been kissed since Ian died.”

“You didn’t?” Crystal gasps.

“I so did," fighting the urge to face palm myself. "Definitely not my finest moment, but then he kissed me a second time. Probably out of sympathy.”

“Did he say that?”

“No.”

“Seriously, when are you going to see yourself the way we all see you? You’re a freakin’ catch. He didn’t kiss you out of sympathy. If he had, he wouldn’t have kissed you a second time.” Tears well up in my eyes. “Jen, the man tracked you down at the beach. He brought teenagers with him so he didn’t seem out of place. He invited himself to dinner and paid! Honestly, how can you be so blind?”

“He asked me out on a date.”

“What?!”

“I told him he got the date by having dinner with us tonight," I chuckle. "His response was that a date doesn't include teenagers and a best friend."

“I know you, Jennifer Carpenter. Do not talk yourself out of this. I mean it! Enjoy it. You deserve it.”

I chew my lip thinking about what she’s saying. It mean it’s Zachary freakin’ Levi and he wants to take me out. Maybe I can allow myself a little fantasy life for a bit. Of course that's all it can be, fantasy. Years from now it will be a fun story to tell, the time I had a date with Shazam!

I drop Crystal off at her house and drive home. The kids continue talking animately about our day. When we walk into the house I open my phone to text Zac to let him know I made it safely and decide to answer the latest question.

> **The three cars I would own are 1) Volkswagen drop top/convertible bug (with a license plate holder that reads ‘When it gets hot, my top comes off’) in yellow with daisy flower rims 2) Toyota 4 Runner in Nautical Blue Metallic and 3) Tesla Model 3 in Blue Metallic - I’ve only owned blue cars, so the yellow bug is pushing it for me. We made it home safe and sound. Thank you for today and for dinner. I’ll think of a question and write you tomorrow. Good night.**

I kiss the kids goodnight before going to my bathroom to turn on my shower. While waiting for the water to heat up I look at myself in the mirror. Should I look different? I reach up and touch my lips. I’ve been kissed for the first time since Ian died, running my fingers across my lips. I’ve been kissed by Zachary Levi. I don’t look any different, but I feel different. I don’t want to feel different. My phone buzzes against the counter with Zac's reply.

> **You texted me! Instead of Instagram. Thank you for a wonderful day. We’ll talk about our date tomorrow. Good night.**

I step into the shower allowing the water to cascade over me. Tears well in my eyes and before I know it my back slides down the wall of the shower leaving me in a puddle. Images of a life I once had play behind my eyelids mixed with images of a kind, handsome, tall man leaning down to pick me up. After a few moments I stand up to finish my shower.

I don’t remember falling asleep, but when my eyes open the next morning my lower back hurts. I realize I did not move once over night. The crying jag in the shower must have taken a lot out of me. I get out of bed, stiff, and work on stretching my body with yoga. It takes longer than usual and I inwardly curse at myself for letting my emotions get the best of me last night. Ordinarily I'm stronger than that.

I hear Maddie on the phone and look at the clock. Who in the hell is she talking to at 9 o’ clock in the morning? What is she even doing up? The girl is a sack rat. Then I hear Jack’s voice over the speaker. I didn’t even realize they exchanged numbers. I hear Danny’s voice next, so they both must be talking to him. Never a dull moment in my life. 

I reach for my phone and see a text from Zac.

> **Good morning darlin’. I hope you slept well. Call me when you get a chance so we can talk about our date.**

He gets an A for effort. I open my bedroom door and walk past Maddie’s room.“Good morning Mama.” Maddie greets.

“Good morning Mom.” Danny repeats.

“Good morning Mama Carpenter.” Jack states over the phone.

“Good morning. Did you eat breakfast?” I raise my voice, “Good morning Jack.”

The kids nod so I make my way to the kitchen. I throw ingredients into my VItaMix for a smoothie.

“Hey Siri, call Zac.”

“Calling Zachary Levi,” Siri responds. Bizarre. I wonder if the kids felt that way with Jack this morning. Who called who? 

“Good morning Jen. Sleep well?”

“Good morning. I slept like the dead. You?”

“It took me awhile to fall asleep.”

“Do you suffer from insomnia?”

“Not ordinarily. You?”

“Yep. Couple that with being a single mom and a teacher, there have been some days I am dragging ass.”

“Thank goodness for coffee, right?”

“I don’t drink coffee.”

“What? That’s…unAmerican.”

I laugh, “So I hear.”

“Jen, about our date…”

I interrupt him, “Listen, you are not obligated to take me out because you met me yesterday. If you’ve changed your mind…”

“Stop! I have not changed my mind and I do not feel obligated to take you out. What I was going to say is, I leave for Texas in a few days. When would be a good day to go out?”

“Oh. Um, I’m available whenever. The perks of a teacher on summer vacation.”

“How's tomorrow? What would you like to do?”

“See a movie and grab some lunch?”

“Sounds perfect. Anything out you've been dying to see?”

“Not dying, no, but I desperately want to see Rocketman and it’s still playing here.”

“Oooh, yes! I haven’t seen it either. What time should I pick you up?”

“Is 10 too early?" I look up the times on their app, "It looks like the first showing is at 11:30. We can grab lunch after.”

“10 it is! Don't forget to send me your address.”

“I’ll see you then.”

“Bye darlin’.”

My hand freezes. What am I doing? Am I really going to send Zachary Levi my address? My phone chimes.

> **Address please.**

Before I lose the nerve I type out my address and send it.


	9. Fade Into You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Fade Into You by Mazzy Star

Zachary’s phone buzzes in his hand and a smile forms across his face. He worried Jen would back out of their date by forgetting to send her address. Before he put his phone down it buzzed again, this time with her question.

Jen: **What do you wake up excited about?**

Zac: **You.**

He typed that out before even thinking about it then proceeded to shake his head and face palm himself. Too soon. Doh! Zac almost dropped his phone when it began to ring, startling him.

“Hello?”

“Zac! Listen I just got off a 3-way with Finn, Danny & Maddie…”

Zac interrupts, “Do not use 3-way in a sentence with Jen’s kids again. Please.”

Jack laughs out loud, “Dude, totally not like that. Anyway, when is the next time you’ll see Mama Carpenter?”

“Are you really going to stick with calling her that?”

“Yep. I said it to her this morning when she greeted me over the phone.”

“Wait, you talked to her this morning? How did you get her number?”

“Zac, seriously, I was talking to Danny & Maddie through speakerphone. Chill. Focus please. When is the next time you plan on seeing Jen?”

“I’m taking her out on a date tomorrow, why?”

“Finn and I would like to come along and hang out.”

“No.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I am taking Jen out on a real date. No children allowed.”

“Finn and I can just hang out with Danny and Maddie at their house while you’re out.”

“Definitely not.”

“Why not?” Jack's voice is flustered.

“Have Danny and Maddie asked Jen about this yet?”

“They’re asking her now and I said I would to talk to you.”

“Jack, honestly, I don’t feel comfortable leaving Maddie home alone with three boys. Even if one of them is her brother.”

“Well, it seems Mama Carpenter shares that sentiment. Maddie just texted to say her mom said no. No one is allowed over while she's not there.”

“Ha! I don’t have kids, but I somehow knew this was a big no. Listen, maybe we can set up something for the next time I’m here.”

“Which will be when exactly?”

“I’m not sure, but something tells me I’ll be back sooner rather than later.”

After he hangs up with Jack, Zac calls his sister and ends up telling her about Jen. That wasn’t his intention, but she has a way of getting him to spill the beans whether he wants to or not. She was rather shocked but admitted that she hadn’t heard him this excited about anything since he got the news about Shazam.

Later in the day Zac had the urge to go live on Instagram. As usual there are always some great questions. Zac grins when he sees MamaBear75 sent a question, alerting him to her watching.

> **What did you wake up excited about 3 weeks ago?**

“MamaBear, life! I’m excited to be where I am in life right now.”

After Zachary logs off he types out a text.

Zac: **Why do you get to 2 questions in a row?**

Jen: **It was a clarification question. You can have 2 questions back, if that helps.**

Zac decides to wait until their face-to-face tomorrow to ask her his questions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wait all day for a question to come my way, but Zac doesn’t send anything. While I wait I dig in my closet for something to wear tomorrow, talking to my bestie on the phone. “It’s only movie and lunch, this shouldn’t be hard.”

“You’re overthinking it! He’s already seen you in beach wear. Everything is a step up from there.” Crystal replies.

“Seriously! The one time I can’t make it and you have the best day ever,” Jamie huffs on her end.

“The best part was the blushing. Ohmygosh! I had no idea Jen could get so red,” Crystal laughs.

“I’ll admit it. I’m jealous.”

“I need new friends!” I exclaim.

“Stop it! Go with shorts and a t-shirt. It’s summer not some awards show,” Crystal states matter of factly.

“Did I tell you the kids wanted Finn and Jack to come hang out here while Zac and I were out?”

Jamie gasps, “You throw their names around like it’s no big deal.”

“Jamie, Jen has Zachary freakin’ Levi’s number in her phone. Danny and Maddie have Finn Wolfhard and Jack Grazer’s numbers in their phones. I do believe that earns her the right to throw their names around like it’s no big deal!”

“I’m out. Gotta make the kids dinner. Talk later.” And I hang up. I get that Jamie is a little hurt, and jealous. However, it’s usually her and Crystal meeting all the stars and I’ve never acted like she did today. I decide Crystal is right so I choose something summery, and comfortable to wear tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac wakes up way before his alarm goes off. He bounces out of bed and decides to get a work out in before making the ninety minute drive to Jen’s house. The drive to BFE gives him time to consider what questions he would like to ask her. There is still so much to learn and time is running out. He wonders what it would hurt to spend a few extra days, or maybe a week more, in California.Zac turns into Jen’s driveway and gets out of his rental car. As he walks up the pathway he notices the porch sign and smiles. _Choose Joy_. He rings the doorbell and it sounds like _Take Me Out To the Ballgame_ plays.

“Hi Zac!” Maddie greets him with a smile.

“Hey Maddie, is your mom ready?”

“She’ll be out in a minute. Come on in.”

Maddie holds the door open and Zac has entered unchartered territory. He wasn't sure what to expect. Maddie leads him past what would be considered the formal sitting area. It’s decorated in Disney and looks more like a reading nook complete with bookcases and arm chairs right out of Alice in Wonderland. Danny is sitting on the couch watching TV when they enter the living room. It’s decorated with crosses in all shapes and sizes above the couch. There is a wall with a sign that reads _These are the good old days_ and pictures strewn about it.

“Is this your dad?” Zac asks.

“Yep. Mama’s favorite picture of each of us with our dad. And them on their last anniversary,” Maddie answers. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“No, thank you. May I use your restroom?”

“Down the hall and to the left,” Danny responds without looking up.

Zac takes in the pictures lining the hallway after using the restroom. He passes what looks to be an office and pauses to make sure he’s seeing things correctly. A bedroom door opens and Jen walks out. She’s wearing an Orange Crush shirt, the Crush spreads across her superb chest and Zac’s cock wakes up. Jen’s paired her shirt with jean shorts and orange chucks.

“Hi darlin'.”

“Hi,” her face lights up with a genuine smile that lights up her face, something Zac had yet to see. “How was your drive?”

“Hardly any traffic.”

“Good.” They stand there awkwardly for a moment before Zac steps in and kisses her cheek. A blush creeps upon her face, nothing as deep as the day at the beach, but it’s beautiful nonetheless.

“I have a question?”

“Is it a 21-Question, question?” she asks.

“Not really. I mean, it could be, if you want it to be.”

“No. What is it?”

Zac points his finger into the office, “Would you kindly explain what it is I’m seeing here?”

Jen lets out a giggle followed by a snort. Her eyes grow huge and mouth opens in an 'O' as Zac lets out a boisterous laugh. “Did you just snort? Please tell me that really happened?” Jen pouts a little and lowers her eyes. Instinctively Zac wraps his arms around her, enveloping her in a tight hug and kissing her forehead. In a whisper, but with a slight chuckle he says, “I’m sorry I laughed, Sweetheart. That was the most adorable snort I’ve ever heard.”

Jen playfully slaps him on his chest, “Stop teasing.”

“No teasing here. Scouts honor," he puts his hand up. "I can't wait to hear it again. And again.”

Jen sighs in his arms and then blurts out a question, "How tall are you?”

“I’m 6’4. Why?”

“It’s just…well, you’re a whole foot taller than me.”

“Pocket size Jen. I can take you wherever I go,” Zac says with a chuckle. “Now, about that room.”

Jen pulls away leaving Zac bereft and walks into the room. “Welcome to my office.”

“This looks like something out of a Halloween store!” Jen laughs. “Darlin’, how on earth do you have crosses and Bible verses on every other surface of this house but,” Zac opens his arms and twists them around the room “blood, guts and horror in here?”

“There’s Bible verses in here too!” Jen points to a few up on the bookcase and on the wall above the door. “I’m a horror fan,” she shrugs.

“I’m a horror fan she says,” Zac mimics Jen's shrug. “Should I be worried that I’ll be filet mignon tonight?”

“I didn’t say I was a cannibal. Good grief! I just have a love for scary stuff.”

Zac looks around at the memorabilia and posters. It’s done in good taste, but seems so out of place. He notices a picture of Tim Curry as Pennywise next to Bill Skarsgard as the same character. Under the pictures are Funko Pop figures of each actor in their clown alter ego. Next to the figures is a picture of the Losers Club from the remake. “I bet Finn and Jack would sign that for you.”

Jen’s smile turns all the way up, “Uhhh…that would be amazing! I can’t wait for Chapter 2 to come out in September.”

“So, no Exorcist up in here?”

“I draw the line at paranormal, possession or the like because that shit actually happens,” she clarifies matter of factly.

“You have more vampires than anything,” he notices.

“It’s kinda my thing,” Jen chews on her bottom lip.

“Meaning…” Zac’s eyes zero in on her lips.

“Ummm…well…,” she clears her throat. “I…ummm…”

“Yes?”

“They're a turn on.”

“Vampires? Turn you on?”

Jen’s face begins to brighten the color of an apple as she nods, “Anyway...We should probably get going.”

As they walk out of the office Zac mutters, “Note to self: get cast in a vampire movie. ASAP.”

Jen squeals and spins around to look at him causing Zac to laugh. He reaches for her hand, “I’m just teasing you.”

Before they enter the living room Jen lets go of Zac’s hand, “Alright you two, nobody is to be in this house while I’m gone. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Danny and Maddie answer in unison.

“I’ll be back later,” Danny stands and kisses Jen on the cheek. She kisses his back the same way. Jen kisses Maddie’s forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too! Have a good time,” Danny calls out.

“I love you Mama,” Maddie responds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac opens the front door and waits for me to walk out. After he closes the door he reaches for my hand, pulling me back to face him. I know what he’s going to do and attempt toprepare myself mentally for it. His right hand comes up to my cheek, caressing it down to my neck. I’m lost in the feel of his touch and realize too late that he’s already bending down. Zac’s lips smash against mine releasing a low growl from the back of his throat. An forgotten ache rises between my legs. I attempt to cross them for a little friction to lessen it. My hands reach up fisting Zac's shirt giving me something stable to hold on to. He runs his tongue along the seam of my lips asking for entry. I gasp granting him access. His left hand comes around my back, molding my body into his as our tongues intertwine. He tastes of cinnamon. My body begins to sway as I become light headed. Zac breaks the kiss and catches me before everything goes black.


	10. My Immortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: My Immortal by Evanescence

“Jen? Sweetheart? Jennifer?” Zac coos while holding her body still in his lap on her front porch. He’s sure she’s just fainted and he’s trying very hard not to alert the children behind the front door.He breathes a sigh of relief when Jen’s eyes begin to flutter open. Unthinking he leans down and kisses her forehead. “There you are.”

“What happened?”

“You're giving me serious doubts about my kissing ability. First I make you cry and now you pass out.”

Jen’s eyes scrunch shut as that beautiful blush of hers spreads across her cheeks.“I am so sorry.” Jen opens her eyes to look Zac in his. “I did warn you I was broken.” Her stare takes Zac by surprise. It’s the first time she’s looked at him this intently. It's as though she's trying to convey something of importance to him.

“I’m not sure broken is the right word.” He takes his hand and caresses her cheek causing her eyes to flutter closed. “Do you think you can stand?”

She opens her eyes and nods. Zac’s raging hard-on from that kiss vanished as soon as she went down. He braces his hands behind her back to steady her, holding her around her waist for fear she might buckle again. She takes in a deep breath and slides her hands up his forearms. “I think I’m good.”

Zac begrudgingly releases his hold on her. “You sure?”

Jen nods, “Should we get going?”

“You still want to?”

“Of course.”

“Are you good to walk? Do you feel lightheaded?”

“I'm fine.”

Zac reaches for her hand and walks her to the passenger side of the car, opening the door for her to get in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I smile to myself as soon as Zac closes the door. It’s nice to see gentlemen still exist. He opens his door and slides in the drivers seat.“I'm going to need directions.”

I begin to give him directions and then say, “By the way, did you know Jack and Finn tried to hitch a ride with you today to hang out with my kids? I think the sun fried all their brains the other day.”

Zac laughs, “Oh, I know. Jack called me. I said no before Maddie texted him your answer.”

“Thank you for that. It’s weird, this dynamic. My kids are talking with Finn and Jack from IT. I’m in a car going to the movies with Shazam. I always said whenever I dated, he wouldn't meet my kids until I knew it was serious. Kinda doing this back asswards.”

“I’m sorry," He looks over at her hoping his face conveys how much he means it. "That’s completely on me. I forced your hand by showing up at the beach.”

“Make a right at the light. No, I don’t mean you. I mean honestly, this...us...isn’t anything serious. It’ll be a great story someday to tell my grandkids. I'll be sitting on my wrap around porch, rocking in a rocker, telling them about the time I went on a date with the guy who played Shazam. Then I can tell them about the time their mom, or dad, got to hang out with the kid who played his sidekick at the beach for a day.”

Zac hums out, “Hmmm...”

“Did I...did I say something wrong? Make a left at that second light.”

“Wrong? No," he shakes his head. "I just worry you may be forcing my hand sooner than I expected.”

“What hand?” I ask as Zac pulls into a parking space. He puts the car in park and turns to face me, unbuckling his seatbelt. I follow his lead and do the same.

“Jen, I’m not entirely certain I’ll be satisfied with just this date. In fact, I am making plans to extend my stay for an extra week.”

I try to keep my surprise hidden but squeak out, “Why?”

“For you," he states. "I would like to spend more time getting to know you. Why does that shock you?”

I think to myself, “Because I’m a nobody. There’s absolutely nothing special about me.”

“I disagree. Quite frankly I’d like to kick the ass of any person who has ever made you feel that way.”

I blanch realizing I said what I was thinking out loud. “Zac...”

He stares at me patiently waiting for me to finish my thought, “Yes?”

A tear slips down my cheek, “There’s so much more to my story.”

“We all have a back story,” Zac places his hand on my cheek to thumb the tear away. “I’ll listen. When you’re ready to share.”

I close my eyes, debating on whether to just spill my guts right then and there. Why do I feel like I can tell him anything? “I don’t get a happy ending.” Zac’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.“It’s not in the cards for me. I’ve only ever known pain and I'm good with that. It's what I know. I tent to talk a good talk. I know I sounded optimistic in my message about soulmates, but I mean I’m 40...” insert fake cough here “something and have gotten use to it by now. I’m content with it. I have been blessed with amazing kids and made the decision to put everything into them hoping they attain what I could not.”

“Jennifer,” Zac sighs out my name.I bow my head, fighting the tears threatening to spill out.“Your husband?”

“My second husband. The first one was an abusive asshole. I married him during my rebellion stage,” I let out a ragged chuckle before continuing. “My high school sweetheart gutted me. He joined the military and was stationed overseas where he turned into a man whore. My wedding dress was hung up in my closet. I found out a couple years later that on the night of our engagement party he received a blow job from his siblings nanny. To spite him I jumped into a relationship with a man polar opposite of him, but absolutely wrong for me. We were married for a whopping 10 months. It was during that relationship that God found me. It was also during that time that I Ian at work.” Zac reaches for my hand and holds it tightly, encouraging me on. “Ian and I clicked instantly. We bonded over our love of horror.” Zac laughs. “In fact, he hung out with my first husband and I often. Nobody knew my husband hit me. I was great at covering it up. Nobody ever suspected. Anyway, when I finally got the courage to leave, Ian was there. We were best friends first. Feelings developed over time.”

“I can't imagine. You go through all that and find love, only to have it ripped away.”

“Looks can be deceiving. I was happy, once upon a time, but at the we were living like siblings. Ian was addicted to porn for most of the beginning of our relationship. It caused a lot of issues. He cheated on me with my sister when I was pregnant with Danny.”

“Whoa! Seriously?”

“I left him, or rather made him leave. He sought counseling and I turned to God, praying over what to do. We worked on staying together and got along better. I came from a broken home. I didn’t want that for my child. Then we had Maddie. Things were good. Not great, but good. We should have never crossed that friend line, but then I wouldn’t have Danny and Maddie. My children have no clue about the bad Ian and I hid it well. I only share the good with them because I don’t want to tarnish the memory of their father for them. I was unhappy, but would have stayed for them. Sometimes I wonder…” a sob breaks out of my chest, “if God gave me an out. But then I think, He wouldn’t do that to my children. Ian truly was an amazing father. He just sucked at being a husband, and I his wife.”

Zac leans in and embraces me in a tight hug. I wrap my arms around him and appreciate his affection. When he kissed the top of my head I thought I heard him sniffle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zachary couldn’t believe what Jen had just shared with him. His heart broke for her. He knew there was a story, just by the way she has closed herself off. Damn. This incredible woman has built a wall completely around her so she could never be hurt again. And she’s okay with it? She’s willing to live in Fort Knox. He stands by his previous statement and would like to kick the asses of these three men who caused great injury or offense to Jennifer in any way. It should be a crime. Jen pulls back a little and looks at her watch, “We should probably get in there. The movie starts in about 10 minutes.”

Zac shakes his head. “Fuck the movie! I just want to stay here and hold you.”

She forces a smile, “Thank you. Sometimes mindless entertainment helps break a bad mood.”

“You’re absolutely right. A movie we will go. But first…” after the last two times went to shit Zac feels the need to warn her before he leans in to kiss her, “may I kiss you?” Jen looks up at him through wet eyes and nods. He leans in and kisses her lips, soft and velvety from tears. Zac wants to deepen it, but knows now is not the time. When he breaks the kiss and sits back she smiles at him. It’s not a smile that reaches her eyes, but he’ll take it regardless.

“Disappointed I didn’t have a reaction this time?”

“Nope. On the contrary, I was thinking that with more practice we’ll get this right.” Zac doesn’t wait for her reaction, he opens his door and gets out before walking over to her door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As we walk into the movie theater I notice some stares. I want to laugh because I’m sure they’re thinking, _NO WAY! That can’t be him_. If they only knew. Zac casually plays it off. Just another day at the movies. We decide against snacks since we're planning on eating lunch afterwards. I make a run to the restroom to freshen myself up, not sure what I look like after that little heart to heart.I’m surprised when I look in the mirror. I don’t look too shabby. I wipe away a little streak of mascara and reapply lip gloss. While I’m using the restroom I overhear two women arguing on whether or not it was Zachary Levi they saw come in. I'm sure I’m sporting a shit eating grin since I know the truth. When I get to our theater I notice Zac has lifted the divider between our seats. I lean in to whisper, “There were a couple of women in the restroom trying to figure out if it was really you.” He smiles. Zachary Levi’s smile is about as panty dropping as it gets. Seriously. Tell me I’m wrong

“Did you tell them it was me?”

“Uhhh, no!” I huff out. “I’m not sharing you.”

This earns me another Zac smile. “Good. I definitely don’t want to be shared. I’m here only for you.”

I try to sit back in my chair but something gets in my way. Something being Zac’s arm, “Come here.” He puts his arm around my shoulder. It feels awkward so I decide to seize the moment. I lean in to his left side, tucking my feet up onto the seat next to me and placing my hand on his leg. I swear I heard Zac sigh when I cuddled up to him. He reached down with his free hand and took mine. We sat like that through the entire movie.


	11. Wicked Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Wicked Game by Chris Isaak
> 
> I like the line that says, "What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you" because of the kitchen fantasy. This was a fun one to write. Enjoy!

Leaving the movie theater Zac reaches down to take Jen’s hand. He does this as though he’s done it a million times before.“Where are we eating?”

“Do you like pizza?”

Zac looks around like he’s looking for the answer. “I’m not exactly sure. The jury is still out on that one.”

“Stop teasing.” Right there in the middle of the parking lot Zac pulls her into him and wraps his arms around the small of her back. He’s surprised when Jen presses her body closer and does the same. “I must admit, I’m looking for ways to make your blush. Plus, you're pretty easy to tease.”

“Two can play this game and I’m not sure you can handle my teasing.” Jen says as she runs her tongue slowly over her bottom lip and winks.

Zac’s eyebrows lift in surprise as his cock stirs to attention, “The fact that you didn’t blush when you said that scares me a little.”

“You’ve been warned.”

“Noted,” Zac bends down to kiss her forehead. “Pizza?” He lets go and they begin walking to the car again.

“There’s a great Mom & Pop place that I’ve been going to since I was a kid. They have an awesome lunch buffet complete with salad bar.”

Zac opens the passenger side door, “Sounds like a plan.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the ride to get pizza we talk about the movie. The music was great and Taron Egerton was phenomenal. I point to show Zac where to turn, “You’re going to turn in at the first entrance there.”

When I open the car door to get out Zac shoots me a look. I bite my bottom lip. “That is my job.”

“How long do you think you can keep that up?”

“What?”

“Opening the car door for me?”

“I’m not trying to earn brownie points, Sweetheart. It’s who I am.”

“In that case, my sincerest apologies.”

When we walk in to the restaurant my favorite server is on duty. “Jennifer, how are you?” Meghan reaches in for a hug. “Where are the kids?”

“I’m good. The kids are at home. Please don’t tell them I’m cheating on them. How are you?”

“Tired. The family and I spent the week in Yosemite. It was fun, but I should have given myself a couple days reprieve before coming back to work. Who is this?”

“Meghan, this is Zac. Zac, this is Meghan.” Zac reaches his hand out to shake Meghan’s. “She’s been serving us since Ian and I were at the dating stage. At this point she’s family, even babysitting Danny and Maddie a few times for me in a pinch.”

“Nice to meet you Meghan.”

“You too Zac.” Meghan responds and then turns to me. “You can sit anywhere you like. Can I get you started with something to drink?”

While Meghan gets our drinks I motion Zac to a more private booth in the corner of the little restaurant. “I know you said this is a small town, but your favorite server babysat your kids?” Zac questions.

“Yep. She was our neighbor in our first apartment. We’re friends.”

Meghan drops off our drinks and tells us we can serve ourselves when we’re ready. “Tim just put in your specialty. Should be up soon.”

“Thanks Meghan.”

As Meghan walks away Zac looks at me funny. “They bake you a special order when you’re here.”

“They sure do. If the kids were here they’d sneak the candy bars they keep for them out of the freezer when we’re finished.”

“I’m impressed.”

I show Zac to the salad bar and we make our plates. I’m amazed at how well we move around each other. As Zac begins to reach for mushrooms I make a noise.

“Not a fan of mushrooms?” He chuckles.

“I’m allergic. While I don’t want to hinder you from enjoying them, please don’t kiss me afterward.”

Zac puts the spoon back down, “No mushrooms today.”

When we’re back at our booth Zac asks, “How allergic are you?”

“It’s not pretty, but I’m not epi-pen allergic.”

“Are you allergic to anything else?”

“Walnuts, but I still eat them in my oatmeal and brownies. They make the roof of my mouth itch.”

“Noted.”

We begin to eat in companionable silence. Zac breaks it when he says, “Question?”

“Is this a 21 Questions, question?”

“Are we still playing 21 Questions?”

“I’m not sure,” I laugh.

“It kind of seems pointless now. I mean, we can call each other whenever we like and I’m already planning our next date.”

“You what?” I guffaw in surprise.

“Well, maybe date isn’t really the right word. But that’s what I wanted to ask you about.”

“O-kay.”

“I was wondering…if it would be okay for Jack, Finn, and I to come hang out with you and the kids at your place in a couple of days.”

“Hang out?”

“You know, chill.”

I giggle and as my dumb luck would have it, another snort. I can tell Zac is trying not to laugh, but a chuckle slips out nonetheless. I’m embarrassed as all get out. “I don’t mean to laugh and I’m not laughing at you snorting. I truly mean it when I say I find it fucking adorable!” I sigh and Zac reaches across the table to take my hand. “Honestly. Your giggle snort is my new favorite sound.”

I bow my head and whisper, “It happens more often than not.”

“YES!” Zac exclaims, reaching for the sky.

I look up at him in complete disbelief before surveying the restaurant, “Seriously?”

“I hope to hear it again and again and again. Now, back to my question?” Zac changes the subject.

“Chill, right. So like…watch movies, play video games, what are you looking for here?”

“I want to spend a day with you doing nothing but being with you,” Zac states matter of factly.

“And my kids?”

“With my kids,” he shrugs.

“You don’t have kids.”

“I have rent-a-kids who want to hang with your kids.”

Chuckling I say, “I think it’s funny that you refer to them as rent-a-kids. Would you like kids of your own someday?” The question is out of my mouth before I can reel it back in. I'm not exactly sure why I even asked it, but now that I had I begin to have a smallish panic attack. What if he says yes? I’m in my 40’s with two teenagers. I do not want to go back to diapers when I see the end in sight. Plus, I had a hysterectomy a few years ago. My plumbing doesn’t work like it use to. _Good grief, Jennifer. Get yourself together. It's not like you're gonna spend the rest of your life with the man._

“Ummm…did you just commander my question with your question?”

“Oops,” I chew on my bottom lip nervously. “I guess I did. Sorry.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every time Jen bites on that lip it does something to Zac. Granted, it’s been awhile since he’s been with a woman, but this is different. He wants to reach across the table and suck that lip into his mouth. His cock begins to wake and wonders why it’s getting attention again after all this time. “Well, can the boys and I have a play date?"

“Gah,” Jen scrunches her face up, “please don’t ever say it like that again. You make it sound dirty. And…yes, I don’t see why not. When are you thinking?”

“Kinda like the word pluviophile?" He winks. "How about the day after tomorrow?”

“What time? I can make dinner.”

“Would the same time as today work? And you don’t have to go through all that trouble. Really.”

“It’s no trouble. I love to cook. I can have it prepped the day before. Do you like pasta?”

“Why do you keep asking me if I like food? Do I not look like I eat?”

Zac watches as Jen runs her eyes down the parts of his body she can see. There is no shame in it either. The blood that had spread back out to his body pools once again between his legs and this time Zac is squirming in his seat to release the pressure. “I’m just asking so I have ideas on what to make. Not everyone likes pasta.” Jen attempts to explain.

“Can I bring anything?”

“Maybe some snacks and drinks for the four teenagers?”

“Absolutely. I’m sure they can help me too. I passed a grocery store on the way to your house, right?”

“Yes you did.”

Zac nods, “Perfect.”

“You’re not thinking of shopping there?”

“Why not?”

“Zachary Levi, Finn Wolfhard, and Jack Dylan Grazer shopping at our neighborhood grocery store won’t make the local news blow up,” Jen rolls her eyes.

“Jen, we’re people like the rest of the world. We’ve got to buy our food too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac’s comment hits me harder than I expect it to. Here is this amazing, wonderful, caring, funny man sitting across from me and I continue to think about his status. Why? I seriously need to work on not classifying him as solely Zachary Levi the actor, but as Zac. The man who, for whatever reason, wants to spend time getting to know me. “You’re right. I’m sorry. It’s just our little town doesn’t get much excitement. I’m afraid you’ll start an uproar.”

Zac chortles, “You think so? I bet the boys would love that.”

“No they wouldn’t. Those boys probably deal with more shit than we ever did at their age just based on their fanbase and social media.”

“That’s actually a fair point. I can’t imagine being their age and thrust into the public scrutiny of stardom.”

We continue eating our lunch with mindless conversation. Nothing serious but I do note that Zac never went back to answer my question on whether or not he wants children. I’m not sure why, but that bothered me. What does it really matter though? He’ll be gone in a week and I’ll be left with great memories of a few days spent together. The thought of which bothers me.

I begin to wonder how many other times he’s done this. My google search informed me that he hasn’t seriously dated someone in a few years, and if he has he was able to keep it on the down low. Maybe he hasn’t dated seriously because he meets women via social media, dates them a few times and moves on to the next city. My gut tells me that is indicative of who he is or what he stands for. Still, he had no problem tracking me down at the beach. He even went as far as holding my hand and kissing me within hours of our meeting. Who does that?

 _You do, stupid. He wasn’t kissing himself._ Gah! I have a good reason. It has been seven years since a man paid any sort of attention to me. Not only was half of my identity stripped away when Ian died, but so was my womanhood. Nobody to tell me I’m pretty. My students don’t count. There were no more stolen looks, kisses, or caresses. My poor body has been starved for attention. Zac has stoked a fire that burned out years ago. What happens to it when he leaves?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Zac is driving Jen back to her house he’s struck with a feeling of not wanting the date to end. He’s not sure why, but he has an overwhelming feeling to extend his time with her for as long as she’ll allow. When he pulls into her driveway he is relieved when she invites him in.

“Do you…would you like to come in?”

“I’d love to.”

Jen opens the front door and yells, “Honey, I’m home.”

Maddie comes squealing down the hallway, “Mama, did he kiss you?” She stops dead in her tracks when she sees Zac standing behind Jen. Her blush is the same color as her mother’s.

Zac smiles at Maddie, “Would it be okay if I kissed her?”

Maddie’s cheeks darken as she looks at her mother. Jen encourages Maddie by nodding her approval to answer.

“Yes, but only if she consents to it.” Maddie looks at Jen.

“I gave my consent.”

“Gave your consent for what exactly?” Danny probes as he turns the corner to the entry way.

“Zac kissing Mama.”

“Cool.” Danny shrugs. “But let’s be clear here, what are your intentions with my mom?” Zac and Jen both whiten as Danny pointedly asks his question.

“Danny…” Jen begins, but Zac interrupts her.

“Danny, I am enjoying getting to know your mom. So much so that I’ve decided to extend my stay a little while so I can spend more time with her. And if you need to know my intentions right this minute…” Zac takes in a deep breath, “I would like to continue to date your mother. With your and Maddie’s approval of course.” Jen turns around to look at him almost shell shocked. Zac takes her hand in his, “I guess I should have asked you first, huh?”

“Approval granted.” Danny states as Maddie clasps her hands together with a huge smile on her face.

“What do you say?” Zac asks Jen point blank.

“I…um…well…are you sure?”

“One hundred percent,” Zac replies.

“Okay.”

Zac looks at Danny and Maddie, “I’m going to kiss your mom now. Look away if you must.”

Zac pulls Jen into his body. He presses one hand to the small of her back while the other one continues to hold her hand. Jen’s free hand goes up to Zac’s chest and he’s worried she will feel how fast his heart is beating. His lips slide past hers in a soft caress before they meld together. He’s cautious about the kids seeing too much, so Zac keeps it more chaste than not. The mood is broken when Maddie’s phone rings.

“It’s Jack!” She answers it on speakerphone. “Hi Jack!”

“Hey Maddie. What are you up to?”

“Just watching Zac kiss my mom.”

“WHAT?! Are you for serious?”

Maddie giggles, “Yep. He just asked Danny and my permission to date her. We agreed.”

“Holy shit! This is huge. I can’t believe he did it.”

“By the way, you’re on speakerphone and everybody can hear you.”

“Maddie, you should have started out with that information first.”

Zac laughs out, “Hey Jackie!”

“ZAC! Dude! I’m so happy for you.”

“Listen, Jack. Since I have you here, are you and Finn available day after tomorrow?”

“Why?”

“We’re going to come hang out with the Carpenter family for the day.”

“You are?” Danny and Maddie ask in unison.

“Hold that thought,” Jack says. The phone seems to go dead and then a few moments later we hear, “Finn, are you there?”

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Listen, I’ve got you on 3-way with Maddie. We’re on,” Jack emphasizes the next word, “ **speakerphone** with Zac, Mama Carpenter and Danny.”

“Hey everyone!”

We all sporadically say hi back to Finn.

“Zac wants to know if we’re available the day after tomorrow to go hang out at the Carpenter’s. You good?”

“Shouldn’t be a problem. Do we need to bring anything?”

“Just yourselves,” Jen responds. “I’ll be making dinner.”

Maddie chimes in, “Will you make dessert also?”

Zac looks at Jen, running his eyes up and down her body. Her chest is full and she has an amazing ass. It's not quite a complete hourglass figure, but she's sexy as hell and doesn't even know it. He misses her response to Maddie’s question from envisioning Jennifer as his dessert. His pants become snug with a growing erection and realizes if he doesn’t figure out how to get this under control, he may have to take matters into his own hands. Literally. 

“I’ll call you later to finalize times and such,” Zac tells Jack and Finn.

“‘M'kay,” Jack replies. Maddie takes off into her room with Danny behind her.

Zac turns to look at Jen, worried about what happened before Jack called.“Are you mad?” Zac asks cautiously.

Jen walks into the living room, kicking off her shoes before walking into the kitchen. “Mad about what? Would you like something to drink?” Jen reaches into the cupboard for glasses. 

Zac follows her, confused by her actions. “Mad about me putting my feelings out there with the kids. Jen, I didn’t think. I should have asked you before throwing it out in front of them. I got nervous. Water would be fine.” He watches as Jen takes the glasses to the fridge and fills them with lemon water. Zac walks over to her when she hands one out to him.

“I came up with all these rules and standards after Ian died, especially about dating. But,” Zac watches as she takes a drink, “I have never dated. And, well, they’re no longer the little people I once needed to shield from the possibility of their mom’s dating life. I realized something today though.”

“What’s that?” Zac set his glass on the counter before closing the gap between them.

“You care about my children’s approval, yes?”

“Of course.”

“I wouldn’t want to date a man who didn’t care. It makes me happy that you have included them. And when you asked their approval, it made my heart smile.”

“You agree then?”

“Agree with what?” Jen asks before taking another drink of water.

“To dating me?”

Jen looks up and sighs, generating a mild panic to rise in Zac’s chest. Her eyes meet Zac before speaking, “Listen, if I’m being honest with you…and myself, I’m not sure how this is going to work. We live in different states for starters. But, if you’re serious enough to want to give it a try, despite what I see as obstacles that could very well tank it before it truly gets started…then…I guess I'm willing to give it a try too.”

Relief washes over Zac. He closes the final gap between them and takes Jen’s glass from her hand, placing it on the counter next to his. He leans down to kiss her cheek before whispering in her ear, “I’m very serious about dating you.”

He watches as goosebumps pebble down Jen’s arm and her eyes flutter shut. For the first time Zac comprehends how affected by him she truly is. He figured the reactions to his kisses had more to do with a mental blockage, but this proved the chemistry he’d been experiencing was two sided. Zac wanted to take her to the couch and have a good old fashioned make out session.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My breathing becomes irregular and I shiver as his breath caresses my neck. I can’t stop my eyes from rolling back into my head or the goosebumps that break out down my arms. My nipples pebble into hard nubs and I silently pray Zac doesn’t notice. Heat begins to pool in my stomach. It’s the second time in one day that I recall what being turned on feels like. Genuinely turned on. It’s a side of womanhood long forgotten.

_Behind my eyelids I picture a house without children in it. Zac scoops me up and sits me on the counter. He runs his hands up my bare legs and thighs, pulling them apart before sliding himself in-between. I feel his erection against my sex in spite of the jeans covering me. Zac’s hands continue to travel up over my chest. One hand stops to massage a breast and a soft moan slips from my lips. I feel the twitch of his cock and another moan slips out. The other hand continues up my neck, winding it’s way to the back of my head before dropping his lips down to mine._

“I should probably get going. I’m not sure what the drive back will be like.” My eyes fly open as Zac’s words interrupt my fantasy.

“Of course. Let me walk you out.”

“Do you mind if I say ‘bye’ to the kids first?”

I smile up at him, “They would like that very much.”

My panties are soaked and I fear Zac will notice that I’m walking funny, but he follows me to the hallway. The kids are still on the phone with Jack and Finn. I wonder if this is cause for concern. I notice that it’s a 4-way FaceTime conversation. Technology and teenagers.

“Zac’s going to take off.”

Maddie jumps out of Danny’s bean bag chair to give him a hug, “Drive safe.” Danny stays put on his bed and gives him a wave. Both Jack and Finn chime in. 

I walk Zac outside to his car. After he unlocks the door he says, “I didn’t expect Maddie to hug me.”

“She’s truly a gift that one. Heart of gold.”

“Like her Mama.”

“No way. I’m always saying I want to be her when I grow up.”

“I rather like who you are now,” Zac declares.

Before I talk myself out of it, I'm the one to close our gap, wrapping my arms around his back and pressing my cheek to his chest. Zac’s arms envelope me. His chin rests on the top of my head and I swear I hear a sign of contentment bubble out of him. He whispers, “If you think this hug is going to save you from a goodbye kiss you’re wrong.”

I giggle, “No. I just wanted to say thank you for a great first date.”

“No snort this time?” Zac murmurs. I look up at him with a pout. Zac doesn’t miss a beat. He leans down and sucks my bottom lip into his mouth, biting it ever so gently. When I gasp Zac takes the opportunity invade my mouth. His tongue slides against mine and now he tastes of lemon. A second gasp escapes when his hands leave my back and land on my ass. His hands dig in, pushing me closer to him where his erection is pushing against my stomach. My panties are ruined at this point. Zac pulls back a little to bite on my bottom lip again before breaking the kiss. “Tell me...was that as good as what you were picturing in the kitchen?” he whispers as he runs the back of his hand down my cheek. I’m not sure what the noise was that came out of my mouth, but it was not human. I feel the heat trail up my neck into my cheeks. Zac rewards me with his killer smile. “You thought I didn’t notice.” He continues to whisper, "but that's only because I was having my own fantasy.” He leans down and kisses me a few more times before getting into the car. I’m standing there completely and utterly speechless. “I’ll call you later.” All I can do is nod. He smiles and backs out of my driveway. I’m not exactly sure how long I stand there before my head stops spinning and my blood spreads back out where it should be.


	12. I'll Be There For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: I’ll Be There For You by The Rembrandts
> 
> Yes, the Friends theme song. We all need our friends. This is a filler chapter to get through what comes next.

Zac walks in the front door and lays his keys on the table.Tony calls out from the kitchen. “Zac, is that you?”

“Yeah,” Zac walks in to see Tony marinating some steak.

“How’d it go?”

“Fine."

“Fine? Z, it’s me you’re talking too. What’s up?”

“Would you mind if I extended my stay a little longer?”

Tony’s face breaks out in a shit eating grin, “Of course not man. You know you’re always welcome here, but why? And do you have time to stay longer?"

“You know why. And yes. I can squeeze in some extra time.”

“I want to hear you say it,” his friend tips his chin to his friend with a smirk upon his face.

“What?” Zac asks exasperated.

“You’re staying for her, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

Tony lets out an emphatic, “Damn. When do I get to meet her?”

“I’m not sure. I’m going back in a couple of days. But I would like to bring her here for a night.”

“Night?” Tony's eyes widen with his eyebrows practically in his hairline.

“Not like that. Get your mind out of the gutter. But yes, I would like to get her away from the kids for some time.”

“We can work something out,” Tony leans back against the count and crosses his arms over his chest. “Is this serious, Z?”

Zac slumps down on one of the barstools, laying his head in his arms, “I’m not sure. I don’t want to say yes, but I can’t so no either.” Tony whistles.Zac looks up, “What?”

“I can’t remember the last time I saw you like this.”

“Like what?”

“Torn up about a girl.”

“I’m not torn up,” Zac huffs. “I’m not sure what I am. She’s got me spinning man. I’m thinking all sorts of crazy shit.”

“Like...?”

“She asked me today if I want kids.”

“What did you say?”

“I didn’t answer and shifted the conversation back to the question I had asked.”

“Ouch.”

“Of course I’d like kids. I’m a big kid at heart, but when we got back to her place it occurred me to, her two kids don’t have a dad.”

“O...kay, but what does that have to do with you?”

“I could see myself bypassing the diaper stage and entering their lives at a critical time where they could use extra guidance. Be a positive male role model, friend and even a father figure. I don't necessarily need to have my own children. Hell, who begins a family at my age anyway?”

“Whoa! What the fuck dude?”

“I told you...crazy!”

“Zac, I say this as a friend who cares. Maybe you should go back to Texas. Continue writing each other and see where that leads. If you stay here I’m afraid she’ll have a ring on her finger before long." Tony pauses before continuing, "You played that game once before, remember?”

“I lost that game.”

“Exactly.”

“I promised Jack and Finn we’d go hang out in a couple of days. I don’t want to disappoint them. Then I’ll go back to Texas.”

“Reassess. Get your bearings. Distance makes the heart grow fonder, or so they say. And if you’re heart doesn’t grow fonder, you can chalk it up to mad chemistry brother.”

Zac doesn’t like to admit it, but Tony is making sense. He decides to change his return flight home by one day, allowing him to keep his promise to take Jack and Finn to Jen’s for a hang out day.

After dinner Zac sends Jen a text.

> **I made it home. I was wondering if you made it out of the driveway. It looks like you were still standing there when I turned the corner.** 😉

He knows he shouldn’t tease her. The recall of Jen’s face and the moan she made while she was envisioning whatever it was in the kitchen has caused some serious blue balls since he left her in her driveway.

> **Just getting ready for bed. I gather traffic wasn’t too bad?**

Zac’s mind wonders what Jen wears to bed before realizing she skirted right around his comment. He remembers how hard it was in the beginning to get her to share.

Zac: **I didn’t notice the traffic much. I had a fantasy playing in my mind on loop during my drive.**

Jen: **I prefer to listen to music. I’m like my own concert in the car when road trippin’.**

_Damn. She’s good._

Zac: **Aren’t you the least bit curious about the fantasy I’m referring to?**

Jen: **Not really. You’re a Disney prince after all, I’m sure you live in Fantasyland.** 😏

Instead of typing out a text he pushes the phone button to call Jen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I laugh when I see Zac’s name pop up on my screen, “Hello?”

“Hi darlin’. Is this a good time?”

“Yes. Is everything alright?”

“Not really. I was just texting this woman I’m seeing and it appears she’s better at a game than I previously considered."

“Mmmm...she may have game you didn’t even know existed.”

This earns me a growl across the phone line, “So it would seem. I may have to up my game.”

“I mean, yeah, that could work. But what if she ups hers then?” I can’t help but smirk. I haven't played this game in twenty years and it feels wonderful to reconnect with a side of myself I thought long gone.

“I wanted to call to hear your voice before I went to bed.” Point in my favor, Zac has given up this round.“Also, I spoke to the boys, we’ll be there around 10, if that’s okay? They won’t have a curfew, so we can stay until you’re sick of us.”

“Okay. What should we do about lunch?”

“On my way out today I noticed a Subway next to the store. What if we grab some sandwiches?”

“Perfect.”

“Text me your and the kids orders plus any drink or snack must-haves.”

“Will do.”

“Goodnight Jen.”

“Goodnight Zac.”

Before I can stop myself I types out a quick text.

> **My fantasy involved a counter with a perfectly positioned part of the male anatomy.**

Zac's reply has me bursting out laughing.

🔵🔵

_Zac’s body melts perfectly with hers. She can’t remember the last time she’s felt this good. Her orgasm is within reach, Zac thrusts a couple more times and she’s crashing over. Her body stiffens as she screams, “Yes! God, yes!”_

The scream is what wakes me up. I bolt upright in bed. My body is covered in sweat with a pulse thrumming in my sex. I place my head in my hands as recognition hits. “Fuck, really? A wet dream.”I get out of bed and grab my glasses from the nightstand. The clock reads 1:24. I groan out in frustration as I open my dresser drawer for new panties.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac is laying in bed mindlessly watching TV not being able to sleep. He’s sure it has something to do with his cock begging for attention. He reaches for the remote and turns the TV off. “Fuck! Alright, alright. You win.”

He slides his boxers down and curses again, “Fucking 38 year old man jacking off like he’s 13.” Zac slides his hand down to fist his cock. He uses the moisture from the tip to lubricate his hand. He begins pumping himself, twisting and turning. Behind his closed eyes his hand turns to Jen’s. _She’s sitting between his legs, chewing on her bottom lip while working him over. When he lets out a growl and she moans in response. Their eyes lock causing him to shoot off all over her hand and his stomach._

Zac reaches for his boxers to wipe himself off. He looks over at the clock and It’s 1:24. Now hopefully he can get some sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning I wake up to my phone ringing.

“Hello?” I ask groggily, not even looking to see who is calling.

“Did I wake you darlin’?” Zac responds chipper as hell.

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry. Now I know why I hadn’t heard from you yet.”

“What time is it?”

“It’s 11.”

“SHIT!”

“Is everything okay?” Zac asks concerned.

“I had a rough night.”

“How so?”

“Weird dreams.” That doesn’t even cover it. I had three wet dreams last night. Each one more intense than the last.

“Care to share?”

“Nope.” Not going to happen. “Was there something you needed?”

“Yes, actually. I need you to send me your Subway order for tomorrow.”

“Right. Sorry. I forgot. I’ll do that in a little bit. Let me get woke up first.”

“If you drank coffee that would help.”

“So I hear. Days like today I wish I did drink it.”

“I’ll let you go. Call me later, okay?”

“Okay. Bye.”

“Bye.”

I hang up the phone and roll over to my back. What in the hell am I going to do? At this rate my body will spontaneously combust. I groan and roll out of bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac hangs up the phone with Jen and calls Jack.

“Hey Zac. What’s up?”

“Have you talked to Danny or Maddie today?”

“Yeah, I talked to Maddie earlier, why?”

“Do you ever talk to Danny?”

There’s a pause before Jack says, “Sure, why?”

Zac’s spider senses tingle. “Jack, be straight with me. Is there something going on with you and Maddie?”

“Dude, no. It’s not like that. We just have a lot in common. She’s great. Danny usually chaperones. Nothing to worry about, okay?”

“If you say so.”

“Why did you ask if I talked to them today?”

“I just got off the phone with Jen. She was still asleep. I wondered if they mentioned anything happening last night that might have caused her to lose sleep.”

“Maddie said her mom was sleeping in, but I guess she does that once in awhile. She wasn’t concerned. Why are you?”

“Not sure.” That’s the truth. It just didn’t feel right that Jen was still asleep, but maybe it really was catching up on lost sleep.

“Everything still on for tomorrow?”

“Yep. Finn staying with you tonight?”

“He’s on his way now. We’re excited. I’m going to bring my board. Finn is going to bring his guitar. Is that cool?”

“Of course, yeah. I’ll be over around 8 to pick you guys up.”

“Cool. See you then. Bye.”

“Bye.” Zac hangs up the phone and decides to go get a work out in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I’m coherent and showered, I text Jamie. I feel bad for cutting her off a couple days ago.

Me: **Are you free for lunch?**

Jamie: **Yes! Where? Should we text Crystal?**

Me: **Yes. It’s Taco Tuesday. Our usual?**

I type out a text to our group chat.

Besties: **Taco Tuesday…want to grab lunch?**

Crystal: **Can I get a margarita with that?**

Me: **I need one too.**

Jamie: **See you in a bit.**

I walk into our favorite Brewery for $1.50 Taco Tuesday specials. Jamie and Crystal are already there.

“Hi.”

“We saved you a seat.” Jamie motions for me to sit.

“I’m so glad you texted. We were wondering how yesterday went.” Crystal asks.

“We expected a text last night, but didn’t get one.” Jamie says with a slight pout.

The server comes to take our order.

“Soooo…” Crystal begins.

“I fainted.”

“NO!” Jamie gasps.

I give them all the details. Crystal smirks and smiles while Jamie gasps and claps her hands. We are all so different, yet compliment each other so perfectly. Every girl should have friends like mine.

“Tomorrow Zac, Finn, and Jack will be coming over to hang out for the day.”

“What? To your house?” Jamie asks.

“Are we invited?” Crystal asks.

“Yes.” I look at Jamie. “No.” I look at Crystal.

“It’s really for the kids. The boys wanted to come hang out with Danny and Maddie while Zac and I were out yesterday, but there was no way I was leaving Maddie at home with three boys. She’s spending a lot of time on the phone with Jack. I’m a little concerned.”

“Oh wow. Yeah, I would be too. Danny doesn’t talk to him?” Jamie asks.

“They’re usually on speakerphone, but it’s always on Maddie’s phone. Anyway. I would invite you, but I have a feeling it will be the teenagers and then Zac with me. I’m looking forward to seeing what happens.”

“I bet you are.”

“Not like that, Crystal.”

“When does he leave?” Jamie asks.

“I’m not sure. He said he was changing his return ticket, but I don’t know to when,” I shrug.

“Zac changed his return ticket to stay here with you?” Crystal inquires.

“I’m not sure, really. But that is how it sounded.”

We spend the rest of the time in our regular banter. Catching up and enjoying food. One of the things that bind our friendship is food, it’s why I work out the way I do. The 55 pounds I’ve lost will head straight back if I don’t watch it.


	13. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Breathe by Faith Hill
> 
> A lot can happen in one day...whew! What a fun chapter to write. :)

Zac arrives at Jack’s house a little after 8. He knocks on the door and Jack’s dad answers it.“Zachary, good to see you. Come on in.”

“Good morning Gavin. How are you?”

“Jena and I are very happy to get another date night, courtesy of you. Thank you!”

Zac laughs, “I’m glad to help out. Are they ready?"

“Jack! Finn! Zac’s here.” Mr. Grazer calls.

“Be right down!” Jack hollers from atop the stairs.

“Can I get you anything?”

“No. I’m good, thank you.”

“Dude! Shit! Don’t forget the Pops. And where did I put my board?” Jack is heard from downstairs.

“Quit barking at me Grazer or so help me I’m gonna...” Finn yells back.

“Are you threatening me?”

“Maybe.” Finn huffs out.

“I just don’t want to forget anything.”

“It’s why I told you to pack the important stuff last night.” Finn chastises Jack.

The boys begin to descend the stairs as Jack stops in a dramatic fashion, smiling down at Zac to say “Hi.”

Zac laughs his hearty laugh, “Are you guys good?”

“They fight like an old married couple.” Mrs. Grazer says coming out from the kitchen. “Hi Zac.”

“We do not! And that’s how rumors get started.” Jack kisses his stepmom on the cheek. “We’ll be back later. Not sure when.”

Finn opens the door, waving his arm to usher Jack and Zac out of the house.

“Have a good time boys!” Mr. Grazer calls from the doorway.

Once they get on the road Jack begins talking a hundred miles a minute.“Guess what? We were able to get some exclusive IT and Stranger Things _Funko Pops_ for them. And, we scored two premiere tickets for Mama Carpenter and Danny to see Chapter 2. Plus, Halloween Horror Nights is a go!” He and Finn high five each other.

“Wow! You two have been busy bees. When exactly is all this happening?”

“The premiere is August 25th. Halloween Horror Nights is a work in progress. There's a lot of people to coordinate schedules. We’re looking at September 26th. It’s a Thursday so I’m not sure if that will work because of school,” Finn explains.

“Will you be able to make it back for Universal, Z?” Jack asks.

“I don't see why not, it's my birthday weekend after all. Did I not get a premiere ticket?”

“Dude! I didn’t know you wanted one. You said you had a Con that weekend,” Jack confirms.

“It’s not ideal, but I think I can get there in time. I’d like to be here, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“Nah, we can do it!” Finn states.

“Thanks guys. I think you’re going to make their year.”

Zac, Finn, and Jack walk into the grocery store. It sounds like the beginning of a joke, but it’s not. They divide and conquer. Finn goes for drinks while Zac and Jack grab snacks. They each receive stares, yet nobody attempts to approach them.“This is kinda weird man,” Jack looks around.

“Jen said we’d cause an uproar and end up on the local news. I guess she was wrong.”

Finn meets back up with them, “I haven’t shopped without being asked for an autograph in a year. What is this place and can we stay here forever?”

“Weird, right?” Jack asks.

“It was the same way when Jen and I went to the movies and lunch. Part of me wants to walk up to the register and yell, ‘ _ **SHAZAM!**_ ’ to see what would happen.”

All three of them begin laughing while they unload their cart onto the belt. The clerk looks up and asks, “Do you need bags today?” Her face lights up with recognition but she doesn’t say anything else.

“Yes please.” Zac replies.

They finish checking out and put the bags in the car. Next door is Subway so they walk in and the guy behind the counter smiles. “What can I make for you today?”

Zac reads off Jen’s text with their order while Finn and Jack give theirs. Zac’s sandwich is last. After their order is rung up the guy asks, “Aren’t you guys...”

Finn doesn’t miss a beat, “Yep, but apparently in your little town nobody gives a shit.”

Jack laughs while Zac shakes his head. “I can’t believe you said that,” Zac scolds Finn on the walk back to the car.

“His face was priceless though!” Jack continues to laugh. “Off to Mama Carpenter’s!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doorbell rings and Maddie loses her mind. She can be heard a block away. “Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh.”

“Maddie, get yourself together,” Danny chastises his sister.

I walk to the door to open it revealing Zachary Levi, Jack Dylan Grazer, and Finn Wolfhard. “Hi beautiful,” Zac smiles and leans in to kiss me on the lips.

“You made it!” Danny comes from behind me to greet our guests. “Can I help you with that?”

Finn hands Danny his amp. “Thanks Danny.” As he walks in he gives me a side hug. “Thank you for having us.”

“My pleasure Finn.”

Jack walks in next, “Did you doorbell ring _Take Me Out To The Ballgame_?"

“Yes. We have several tones for various times of the year.”

“That’s awesome!” Jack says as he gives me a sideways hug as well.

“The coolest one is at Halloween. Mama programmed it to play the Halloween theme song. You should see our house. We even have a Halloween tree.” Maddie says excitedly.

“No. Way.” Finn exclaims at the same time Jack exclaims, “Maddie!”

Jack drops his bags and gives Maddie a huge hug. I look up at Zac with furrowed brows, but he just shakes his head no.

“Where should we put these?” Finn asks referring to the bags.

“This way,” Danny leads the teenagers to the kitchen to unpack food. I hear them talking animatedly.

“Should I be worried about Maddie and Jack?”

Zac leans in to put his arms around my waist, pulling me in toward his body. “I asked him the same thing. He assured me that they are just friends. Jack says they have a lot in common.”

“You believe him?”

“I did. But that doesn’t mean Maddie might not be misreading his intentions. You might consider talking to her.”

I nod in agreement. Zac leans in to kiss me but we are interrupted when the teenagers come back in.

“Mom, can we give Finn and Jack a tour of the house?”

“Of course, but did you consider including Zac?”

“Zac was here the other day. He saw the house.”

“Did you give him a tour?" I point to myself, "Because I didn’t.”

“Uh, no. I guess not. Zac, you want to join us?”

“I’d like that Danny.”

Zac holds my hand as Danny and Maddie give the tour. There’s not much to see. A few bedrooms, a couple of bathrooms and an office. The office is a huge hit. “How long have you been collecting? Some of this stuff is probably worth money.” Finn asks.

“The older stuff is from my late husband’s collection.” I’ve always hated that term, _late_. What is he late for, his life? I referred to Ian as my husband for years, but as new friends entered the picture they would become confused. Sometimes I refer to him as my children’s dad, but that’s not fair either. We were married. I am his widow. Another term I hate.

“I approve. I approve. I approve.” Jack ticks off his approval of the IT collectibles. “You have a lot of Tim Curry as Pennywise.”

“I am a huge Tim Curry fan. His Pennywise is classic.” I don’t miss Finn’s face or body language when he turns and folds his arms across his chest. “Don’t get me wrong, Bill Skarsgard is remarkable as Pennywise. They each bring their own qualities to Pennywise.” Finn still doesn’t look appeased. Jack is watching us like a tennis match, concern clearly etched across his face.

“Finn, I’m not going to get in a pissing contest with you over which Pennywise is better. In my opinion they are both equally phenomenal. Tim Curry’s version is classic. A seemingly innocent clown that eats children. What people forget is that it was made for television, so the miniseries was unable to adapt some of the books finer points. I’ll be the first to admit that when I heard they were remaking IT I was a little apprehensive because I’m such a huge fan. However, Bill Skarsgard’s version is downright terrifying, which is what Pennywise should portray. It’s a freakin’ clown that eats children. You should be scared shitless when you come upon him. And don't even get me started on the things he can do with his body. I was in awe of the remake. So much so that I saw the damn movie three times in the movie theater!” Finn’s body begins to loosen up. “Do you know what one of the best selling points of the remake was for me?” Finn shakes his head no. “The Losers. Hands down. I thought the Losers Club was casted perfectly. The chemistry you kids had made for the ideal movie. I was in high school when the miniseries came out. I had just finished reading Salem’s Lot and other than Stand by Me, it was the first Stephen King movie I’d seen. The original will always hold a dear place in my heart. The remake now holds a spot for a different reason.”

“What’s that?” Finn asks.

“You and Jack. I get to call you friends. And now I get to experience the chemistry that played out brilliantly on screen in the real world. It’s completely obvious how close you two are and much you care for each other.” Jack looks over at Finn and gives him a side smile. Finn looks back at Jack, crumples up his face and shakes his head no. They both break out laughing.

“Mama Carpenter, I think you explained that beautifully. Should we tell her Finn?” Jack looks at his friend who nods.

“Tell me what?”

“Jack and I were able to get you and Danny tickets to attend the premiere of Chapter 2 with us.”

“What?!” I exclaim while Danny shouts, “No way!”

Jack puts his arm around Maddie's shoulder, “Are you absolutely, positively sure you don’t want to see IT?”

Maddie nods her head emphatically. “I’m good.”

Jack releases Maddie and shrugs, “Damn shame. I thought it was worth one more shot.”

Danny asks, “When is the premier?”

Finn replies, “August 25th.”

I look back at Zac. “Are you going?”

“I’m working on it, Sweetheart.”

“Hold that thought,” Jack darts out of the office.

“Did you stop for an espresso before you got here?” I ask Zac.

“No. That’s just Jack.”

Jack comes flying back in the office, “We also brought these!”Jack hands me exclusive Richie and Eddie Funko Pops. Finn hands Maddie an exclusive Eleven while Danny gets a Demogorgon.

“Guys, this is above and beyond. Thank you!” I give each one of them a hug. Danny and Maddie give their thanks and hug them as well. “Would it be too much to ask you to sign them?”

“We almost did! But I wasn’t sure,” Finn explains.

I reach in my desk drawer for a sharpie and watch as they each sign my new Pops. I take them and make room for them on my shelf, between the two Pennywise.

“Maybe we can get Bill to sign a Pennywise for you,” Jack states.

“Don’t got hassling your friends for me.”

“What are friends for?” Finn asks. I’m grateful the Great Pennywise Debate is over and nobody got their feelings hurt.

Danny continues the tour ending at my bedroom door. “And that’s my mom’s room.”

“You can open the door.”

“Are you sure?”

I nod. My kids know I treat my bedroom as a sanctuary. I don’t ordinarily let people in. If I’m in there I’m either asleep or need some alone time with my thoughts and God.

“Looks like a bedroom,” Jack shrugs. “Wait, are these baby pictures?”

“Yes. This one is Danny and this is Maddie. Both are 6 months old.”

“Who is this one?” Finn asks.

“Me.”

“Whoa!” Finn exclaims.

“I don’t have one of their dad, otherwise he would have been represented as well.”

“Question?” Zac asks. “Favorite flower?”

Maddie answers for me, “Can’t you tell? Sunflowers.”

“I was getting that vibe, but just needed some clarification.”

Danny interrupts, “That’s the tour. Let’s go hang out in my room.”

“Wait! I have some stipulations.”

“Yes Mama?”

“No live Instagram Stories or videos today. The last thing we need is for you to share Finn and Jack here and your friends come running. If it’s okay with them, you may take videos to post at a later time. Understood.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Both Finn and Jack look at me with something like awe on their faces. Finn smiles and says, “Thank you for looking out for us.”

“It’s in my Mama Bear blood.”

“I wouldn’t have thought about that. Good call,” Zac adds.

“Now, go. Do what it is you were going to do.”

The teenagers run off in the opposite direction leaving Zac and I standing in the middle of my bedroom. He looks down at me and smiles.“Alone at last.”

“Not really. There are 4 teenagers just down the hall,” I remind him.

“Question?” We both say in unison and laugh.

“Go ahead,” I prompt.

“You first, darlin'.”

“What are you doing Friday night? The kids have a backyard youth group sleepover. I was wondering…” I take a deep breath in before continuing, “if maybe you’d like to come over and um, maybe, stay?” I begin chewing on my lip with nerves.Zac’s eyebrows shoot up as his eyes widen. I don’t miss it when his eyes dart over to the bed. “Oh, um,” I clear my throat, “I don’t mean to insinuate anything. That won’t be happening. We can’t…do that. Here." Zac’s eyebrows now go down and furrow. “It’s not that…,” I continue faster than I intend, “it’s just…well, this is the bed I shared with Ian and, um…I don’t think it would be appropriate to…” I look down and quietly add, “do that with another man.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac watches as Jen tries to convey more than one emotion to him while admitting something I don’t think she intended to. She is so fucking adorable when she fumbles over her words. He’s meant to fly out Friday morning, but is now torn on whether to stay. Who is he kidding? Of course he's going to fucking stay. After all, didn’t he just tell Tony he wanted to get Jen alone without the kids. _Carpe diem!_

He brings his hand to her chin and begins lifting her face to look at him. She closes her eyes instead. There are so many layers to this incredible woman ad he's like a kid on Christmas morning wanting nothing more than to unwrap her, to learn everything he can about her. Zac leans down and kisses her forehead. Her eyes flutter open to look up at him. “Sweetheart, I understand where you’re coming from and validate your feelings on the subject. I would never assume that anything like that would happen. I don’t forget what our first couple of kisses did to you. But just to be clear,” he pauses to make sure she hears what he has to say, “I have thought about and do want you in that way. More than I’ve even admitted to myself until this very moment.”

Zac is rewarded with her beautiful blush that spreads across her cheeks. Jen begins to gnaw on her bottom lip and nods. His head begins to swim and decides it’s time to leave the bedroom. Without thinking he scoops her up in his arms. Jen lets out a squeal of delight. He carries her out into the living room, a more neutral place, and sits on the couch placing her in his lap. She immediately curls into him as he wraps his arms around her.

“Thank you,” she whispers.

“For what?”

“For understanding.”

“Jennifer, I can’t begin to understand all that you’ve been through. However, the very last thing I want is to be the cause of any undue stress.”

She nods before looking up, “This is hard for me. If I hadn’t been kissed in 7 years than you must know have figured out I haven’t…had sex either.”

The thought had occurred to him when she admitted as much in front of _Ruby’s Diner_. It was only a passing thought until their kisses became more passionate. He reaches out and takes her face into both of his hands. It’s important that she hears what he says. “We will take this as slow as you want it. I will not push you into anything you are not comfortable with or ready for. Understand?” Her little squished up face nods at him and smiles. He smiles at her before releasing it. They both jump when they hear guitar reverb coming from the back of the house. “Finn brought his guitar,” Zac says as a way of explaining. Jen slips off his lap, leaving him robbed of her warmth, and walks toward the sound. Zac gets up to follow her, catching up in a couple of strides and taking her hand into his. She looks back at him with a soft smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We make it to the doorway of Danny’s room. Danny is lounging in his bean bag chair with his phone aimed at Finn, who is standing at the foot of the bed putting on a concert, complete with head banging.Jack is curled up in the corner of Danny’s bed with Maddie sitting next to him. Zac releases my hand and places his arm around my shoulder, pulling my body closer to his. Finn looks up and smiles over at where we’re standing. Danny pans his camera around the room, ending on us. I smile and wave while Zac bangs his head and throws up the sign of the horns with his free hand. Finn finishes and takes a bow. We all clap. Jack more so than the rest of us.

“Very rock and roll Finn,” I say. He smiles a bashful smile.

"You should come see my band. I think you'd like it."

"Definitely, Finn."

“My mom use to play the drums!” Danny chimes in.

Zac, Finn, and Jack’s heads all turn to look at me.

“It was in high school. A very long time ago. I couldn’t play now to save my life.”

“Can you sing?” Jack asks.

“Sure, if you want the cats in the neighborhood to answer the call." The group laughs, "You would pay me not to sing. Maddie is the singer in our family.”

Jack looks at Maddie and she blushes.

“She’s lying. Not about Maddie, but my mom can sing.” Danny adds.

I shake my head no when Zac looks at me with inquisitive eyes. “I see a karaoke date night in our future darlin’.”

“You will be greatly disappointed.” I change the subject. “Are you all ready for lunch?”

“Yes! We gotta power up before Danny shows me where he skates around here,” Jack jumps up from Danny’s bed.

“Danny, will you pull out the watermelon I cut up to go with the sandwiches?” I ask. “Maddie, stay here a minute please.”

After the boys are out of earshot I look at Maddie. “What’s going on with you and Jack?”

“What do you mean, Mama?”

“I mean, you two seem to be awfully close. You are not old enough to be…”

Maddie cuts me off, “MOM! It’s so not like that. Jeez. He’s just really fun to talk to and funny too. I like him, but only as a friend. Promise.”

“Okay. I just wanted to check in with you.”

Maddie reaches in for a hug and I hug her back.

“Can we go eat now?” she asks.

As I walk into the kitchen I am taken aback at the activity. Zac and Danny are laughing, at what I'm not sure, but with Finn smiling and Jack displaying a scowl across his face, I'm guessing a joke must have been made at his offense. The guys are moving about my kitchen like they’ve done it a hundred times before. My chest feels an ache, the absence of times long gone, but hope blooms there as well for the possibility of more times like this. It’s astonishing to me to see teenagers eat. They eat as though they’ve never eaten before. Especially teenage boys. Sandwich wrappers, watermelon rinds, and soda cans strewn the table. Maddie lets out a massive burp which causes Jack’s jaw to hit the floor.

“Nice one!” Finn puts his hand up for a high five.

“Excuse me,” Maddie says politely after bringing her hand down from Finn’s.

“I didn’t know girls could burp like that.” Jack still looks shocked.

“She gets it from our mom,” Danny points at me around a bite of his sandwich.

All eyes are again on me.

“Did y’all see that? It was a bus. It backed up into me and then rolled over me once more for shits and giggles.” I give Danny a pointed stare. Zac, Finn, Jack, and Maddie all burst out into laughter. Danny slinks down his chair.

“Mama Carpenter, may Danny show me where he likes to skate?”

“Don’t get cordial on me now Jack.” I rolls my eyes. “Yes, but first, you all need to clean up your mess. I’m a mom, not a maid.”

Four chairs push back simultaneously and hands are flying across the table.

“Do you collect cans?” Finn asks.

“Maddie can show you where those go.”

My table was cleared in record time. I get up and go stand in front of the door. It was like a scene from Scooby-Doo where the gang slides into each other.

“Stipulation #2: If anything happens out there, if someone is hurt or if you,” I look at Finn and Jack, “are recognized and it becomes too much, call me. I will get in my car and come get you. Got it?”

“Got it,” Finn salutes me.

“Don’t ever do that again.” I say with a playful smack to his arm.

Danny and Maddie give me a hug and yell, “I love you” as they exit. Jack gives me a side hug as Finn says, “Do you want one from me too, Mrs. C?” Jack slugs him and pushes him out the door with his skateboard in front of him. Those boys are too damn much.

When I turn around Zac is standing against the couch with his arms folded across his chest. “You’re pretty amazing.”

“How so?” I ask while making my way back into the kitchen to wipe down the counters and table.

“I've been compiling a list. Shall I count the ways?”

“Those boys are in my care until you return them home. If it were my children, I would want and expect the same care.”

“You’re absolutely right.”

I’m standing at the sink rinsing the washcloth when Zac walks over to stand right behind me. I dry my hands on a dishtowel and turn around. “About that counter and perfectly positioned cock,” Zac remarks before crushing his mouth to mine. There is no finesse. We’re all lips and tongues, swirling and sucking in reckless abandon. Zac’s hands reach my ass and lift me up, placing me on the counter. He pulls me forward and steps between my legs. I feel his rigid cock against my sex and heat begins to coil within my stomach. I let out a soft moan and Zac breaks the kiss. “Have I got it right so far Sweetheart?” he whispers. I nod and bring my teeth down to chew on my lip. “Not today. That lip is reserved for me.” Zac sucks my bottom lip into his mouth. “I see why you crave that lip so much. It’s delicious.” He nips at my lip and I yelp. “Are you okay? Let me kiss it better.” I am completely overwhelmed. MY hands slide up Zac’s arms until they reach his biceps. I’m ever so grateful he wore a tank top today because his arms are fucking incredible. Zac moves his lips from mine as he begins trailing kisses to my chin and down my neck. He whispers against it, “I think I could come just by kissing you.” Without notice Zac straightens and picks me up off the counter. I wrap my legs around his middle as he walks us over to the couch. He lays me down before settling between my legs. “Is this alright?”

I mumble yes before Zac’s lips are back on mine. My hands are roaming again, this time I dare to move them under the back of his shirt. I skate my hands up his back to his shoulders and rake my nails gently down. He lets out that growl I’ve become familiar with, bucking his pelvis forward generating friction between us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac wants to hear the noise Jen just made again despite the pain it’s causing his cock. He winds his hands up her thighs and slides himself against her again. He is rewarded with the same noise. He skims his hand up her stomach until he reaches her breast. He can feel her nipple tenting under her shirt and bra. He pinches it to bring it tauter. The action causes Jen to buck upward and this time they both tense from the movement. He pulls back to look down at her, blown pupils to blown pupils. “Jen,” he whispers her name like a prayer.

She quietly whimpers, “Please. Don’t stop.”

 _Thank fuck!_ Zac thinks and bring his mouth back to hers. He positions himself right over her. She wraps her legs around him and ties her feet together behind his back. She rocks herself upward to stir him on giving him the authorization he needs. Before long they are grinding against each other as Jen’s breathing becomes labored. Zac wonders what it would feel like to have her coming around his cock.

Jen breaks the kiss, shakily calling out his name, “Zac…”

He tries to reassure her by saying, “I’ve got you,” followed by kissing her lips. “Let go. Sweetheart, let go.”

Jen’s legs tighten around Zac, almost vice like. He watches as her back arches off of the couch and a slew of curses exit her pretty mouth. Watching Jen unravel beneath him catches Zac off guard and sends him into his own orgasm. His head falls to her chest as he lets’s out a grunted, _FUCK!_ She loosens her legs and brings her hands up to his face. Both are still catching their breath. He tilts his head to look up at her with regret etched across his face. “What’s that look for?”

“An apology. I did not mean for this to…”

“Zac, I’m not sorry it happened.”

“You’re not?”

“No," tears fill her eyes. "I haven’t felt like this in so long. I wasn’t sure my body could still get fired up.” She winks at him.

“Who. Are. You?”

“What do you mean?”

“The woman who I had to practically trick into writing me is not the same woman,” he looks down between our bodies, “I just got dirty with in the middle of the afternoon. On her couch, nonetheless.”

She wrinkles her nose at the use of dirty. “Yes, I am. Sadly this side of me has been dormant for awhile. I’m pretty excited to see her making a comeback.” He leans down and kisses her.“We should probably…clean up. Before the kids get back,” Jen's gaze goes to the front door.

“Well, it looks like I’ll be going commando for the rest of the day.” Zac shakes his head in disbelief but doesn’t miss Jen biting down on that bottom lip of hers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I could throw them in the wash, if you’d like.”

“Great. The kids will come home and wonder why you’re doing a load of wash in the middle of our visit.”

“Because I’m always doing a load of wash. They won’t be the wiser.”

“Are you sure?” Zac worries.

“Yes.” I move out from under him. “Actually, if we both changed we might be able to pull off a story about a water fight?”

“Lying to your children Jennifer? I’m appalled!”

“It’s better than telling them the truth Zachary.” I stand with my hands on my hips. “Unless you’d rather tell them about how you…”

Zac places his hand over my mouth, “No. No I would not like to explain anything to them.”

I laugh before telling Zac to follow me. In the hallway I grab a washcloth from the cupboard before walking into Danny’s room for a pair of workout shorts and his Rolling Stones tank top. Zac stands there watching me. “These should fit you. At least they'll get you through the washing of those. You’ll have to go commando for a couple of hours at most.” Zac takes the pile and walks into the bathroom. “Do you need any help washing up?” I tease.

He turns to stare at me, “I will not be held responsible for what happens if you walk into this bathroom with me.”

“Is that a threat?” I state, rolling onto the balls of my feet with my hands behind my back and a smirk on my face.

“It’s a promise,” Zac raises his eyebrows before closing the door.

I go into my room to wash and change my clothes in order to keep up the pretense of our story. My panties are soaked through to my shorts. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My face has red splotches and my hair is a little disheveled. That will work with our story.After I change I grab my dirty clothes and a few towels from the hallway cupboard. Zac is sitting on the couch with his clothes.

“What is with all the towels?” Zac pauses. “And what are you wearing?” He groans.

“We had to clean up the water mess with something, right? And I wore something similar the day we met at the beach.”

“I’m a little freaked out right now darlin’. Plus you had shorts on under that at the beach. I do believe you’re trying to kill me today.”

I throw my clothes and towels in the washer before taking Zac’s and tossing his in too.

“Why?” I lift my _Lularoe Carly_ up to show bike shorts under it. “I do have shorts on underneath.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re too good at this. Concocting a story with all bases covered.” Despite just coming in his shorts less than 30 minutes ago, Zac’s cock stirs to see what’s happening when Jen lifts her dress.

“We’ve got to make it believable.”

The washer starts and Zac follows her out of the laundry room back into the kitchen. “Want something?” she asks as she reaches for a glass.

“That's a loaded question." Zac licks his lips as he looks at her. "But for now, do you have that lemon water from the other day?”

“No, today’s water is strawberry and kiwi.”

“Sounds delicious.” Jen pours them both a glass and hands Zac his. “This is a great house.” Zac attempts to make small talk.

“Thanks. I wish the kitchen was a little bigger, but it’s not mine so…”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m just renting.”

“Oh! I thought you owned it. You sure have made it yours.”

“I tried. We pretty much lost everything after Ian died. I was a stay-at-home mom with no income. He didn’t have life insurance, because what 30 year old man thinks he’s going to drop dead one day? My credit tanked but my landlady took pity on us. We’ve been here ever since.”

“I’m so sorry Jennifer.”

“I know. It is what it is. We’ve built ourselves back up.” She shrugs. “Do you want to watch some TV?”

“Only if I get to hold you.”

“Done.” Jen sets her glass down and walks into the living room. “What are you in the mood for?”

“Comedy.”

“Old, not as old, or newer?”

“Surprise me.” Jen puts on the original Jumanji. Zac lays out on the chaise and opens his arms for Jen to join him. She lays her head on his chest. They sit like this through half of the movie until they hear voices outside the front door. Both turn to the door when it opens. Jen sits up, her face is completely calm. Zac is certain his is less so.

“We’re home,” Danny calls.

“We’re right here,” Jen answers.

“Whoa! Why are you wearing different clothes?” Jack questions. That boy doesn't miss a beat.

“We had a little water fight while we were wiping down the kitchen after lunch,” Jen believably explains.

“Your mom can give as good as she gets,” Zac deadpans. Jen’s mouth drops wide open as she turns to face him. Zac smirks and waggles his eyebrows at her. Point for him, now they’re even. It takes a minute for Jen to get her head on straight.

“I hope you don’t mind letting Zac wear these for a couple of hours?”

“Nah, I don’t mind. Looks good on you Zac.”

“Nice taste in music Danny.”

“Z, you should have seen this hill Jack just bombed!” Finn exclaims. “It was wicked. Maddie almost had a heart attack.”

Finn sits next to Zac to show the video he took.

“Jackie, if something happened to you we’d never get another playdate again,” Zac admonishes.

“Oh please, I’ve done worse than this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What are you watching?” Maddie plops down on the couch. The teenagers find spots around the living room to finish the movie with us. At first I worry about curling back up with Zac, but decide it’s innocent enough.The timer on the washing machine beeps so I get up and switch the clothes to the dryer. While I’m up I preheat the oven for dinner. Back on the couch Zac wraps his arms around me and kisses my temple. Those little affections he showers upon me does not go unnoticed. It warms my heart. After the movie I put dinner in the oven. I prepped it this morning so that all I had to do was throw it in the oven and toss a salad. I can hear the laughter from the living room and it makes my heart do a somersault. I’m startled when Finn walks in the kitchen.

“Can I help?”

“Depends. How good are you at cutting up veggies?”

“I can slice a cucumber with the best of them.”

“Wash your hands first please.”

He stands on the opposite side of the counter cutting up the cucumber, but I can see he wants to say something.

“About earlier, there’s no hard feelings, right?”

“What happened earlier?”

“The argument about Pennywise,” Finn looks down.

“That wasn't an argument Finn, that was a conversation. And no, there are definitely no hard feelings.”

“Okay.”

“Finn, you’re a great kid. Talented as all get out. I’m glad you and Jack wanted to hang out for the day. And I’m super appreciative of the gifts you brought. I’m just not sure we can accept **all** of them.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want you to think we’re only your friends because you can get us stuff. That’s not who we are and it's not what friends do.”

“No. Friends let you hang out all day, watch out for you, have insightful conversations, share funny movies and stories, cook each other dinner and show their appreciation.”

“You are an old soul, Finn Wolfhard.”

“Mrs. Carpenter…”

“You know you can call me Jen.”

“I would really like it, Jack and I both would really like it, if you and Danny would come to the premiere with us.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Besides the premiere, Danny was telling us about you going to _Halloween Horror Nights_. We’ve been working on getting most of the IT and Stranger Things cast together for a special night. Maddie said she would even go.”

“That sounds like fun. But again, I was already planning on taking Danny. I don't need to be included in a special night with you and your friends.”

“I know. But Danny and Maddie are very cool to hang with. It’s been badass getting to know all of you. I don’t get out to California much, and when I do it’s to hang with Jack. I’d like to know we have some more friends to hang out with when I'm here.”

“That’s a fair point, Finn. Let me know what date you’re looking at and I’ll see what we can do. Okay?”

“September 26th. Zac said he wants to be here for it too. Plus, it’s his birthday weekend.”

“You’re assuming Zac and I will still be…whatever it is we’re doing.”

Finn chuckles, “You will be. He’s obviously head over heels for you.”

I smile at him, “Can you toss the salad while I put in the garlic bread?”

“Yep.”

From the living room we hear _If I Could Tell Her_ from Dear Evan Hansen. Finn stops what he’s doing. “Is that Maddie?”

“Yes it is.” I can't help my proud Mama smile.

“Whoa! She’s fantastic.”

“Yes she is. Did she tell you she played Molly in Annie at a local theater here a few years ago?”

“NO! I’m beginning to suspect there is more to this family that we need to learn.” I follow Finn out of the kitchen. We stand there listening to Maddie sing. Jack’s face is in awe while Zac is beaming. When she finishes we all applaud. She blushes slightly.

Jack stands up and hugs her, “That was…amazeballs!”

Zac face palms himself.

“Jen just informed me that Maddie played Molly in Annie.” Finn tells Jack.

“What?”

“At a local theater a few years ago. They’ve both been in a couple of productions.” I explain. “Now, go wash up for dinner.”

Finn’s face contorts and looks at Danny, “Did your mom just tell us to wash up for dinner?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“I didn’t know that was still a thing. Am I visiting the Walton’s?”

“Go wrash up John Boy,” Jack adds with a thick accent.

“I’m impressed either of you know who the Walton’s are,” I smirk before walking back into the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac follows and watches as she bends down to retrieve the garlic bread from the oven. Once it’s safe he slides his arms around her from behind and kisses the back of her neck. Shivers run through her entire body. “What did Finn want?”

Jen turns around in his arms and melts into him, placing her hands around his waist. “He wanted to make sure we were okay after our “argument” about Pennywise.” 

“It wasn’t an argument.”

“That’s what I told him. We’re good.”

“Where does Maddie getting the performing from?”

She smiles up at him coyly, “Me. I was in drama in high school.”

“What’s Danny’s talent?”

“His is God given. He’s an artist. Both attend a local performing arts school here.”

“When you talk about them, you have such pride. It's rather endearing.”

“I wanted nothing more than to be a mom. God has blessed me abundantly.”

“But there’s more to it than that. You talk to them like people. You did the same with Finn this morning.”

“They are people, Zac.”

“What I mean is, you don’t talk down to them. They have a say in this family. You’re loving, but firm. It’s actually inspiring.”

“My job is to raise productive members of society before they get released out into the world.”

“Well, MamaBear75, I’ll say you’re doing a mighty fine job.” Zac leans down to kiss her. They don’t hear the teenagers come in.

“And…there it is!” Jack exclaims. “We’ve done walked in on them sucking face.”

“Sucking face?" Finn smack Jack. "How old are you?”

“When I think of sucking face I think of Pennywise sucking Stanley’s face,” Danny chimes in.

Zac and Jen break apart. He gives the boys an intent stare while she puts her hands on her hips.

“Are you done?” Jen quips.

“Are you?” Jack sasses back.

“Actually, I wasn’t, but since we were interrupted.”

Finn smacks Jack again to shut him up.

“Have a seat please.”

“Zac, you can take my spot,” Danny points to the head of the table.

“Are you sure, D?”

“Yep. I’ll sit next to Finn.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My heart skips a beat in my chest watching their interaction. Ian never sat at the head of the table. We always had a toddler there because it was easier to clean up. Danny just maintained the spot after Ian died.I bring the salad to the table while Maddie and Danny grab the dressings and bread. I open the oven to pull out the pasta.

“Maddie, I forgot the trivet.”

“What is a trivet?” Jack asks.

I watch Zac shake his head.

“This is a trivet Jack. It’s so the hot dish doesn’t scorch the table,” Maddie explains.

“Oh! Cool.”

I place the dish down on the trivets and take my seat. Danny and Finn are to my right with Maddie and Jack at my left. When I look across the table at Zac, my heart does a little tap dance from feeling full. It’s almost as though it just got a jump start after sitting motionless for so long.

“You’ve outdone yourself, Sweetheart. What is in the pasta?”

“It’s roasted vegetables, minus mushrooms, a few different cheeses and penne pasta.” I look over to Danny. “Son, will you say grace?”

I watch as they all bow their heads and Danny leads us in blessing the food before us, the family and friends besides us and the love between us. The food gets passed around, plates get filled and praises get sang about my cooking. When we’re all done Maddie thanks me for dinner. Each of them repeat her sentiments.

“Alright boys, roll up your sleeves we’ve got kitchen duty.” Zac announces. “Finn, clear the plates. Jack pack up any leftovers.”

“You don’t have to do that. The kids and I can get it.”

“No ma’am,” Zac tips his fake hat, “You cooked us a right good supper. It’s the least the boys ‘an I can do.” He declares with a dialect out of an old cowboy movie. “Danny and Maddie, you’ve got KP.”

“What’s KP?” Maddie asks.

“Kitchen Patrol.” Zac leans in to explain. “We don’t know where everything is. Just point us in the right direction. Can you do that?”

After dinner is cleaned up we decide to play a game of _Speak Out,_ dividing up into three teams. Zac and I, Jack and Maddie, Finn and Danny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The table is roaring with laughter as Jack tries to get Maddie to guess the phrase.

“Never let neighbors eat hot weiners.” Maddie yells.

“YES!” Jack exclaims and begins the next one.

“Who the fuck wants to eat cold weiners?” Finn shrugs.

“Beep Beep Richie!” Jen giggles and then snorts.

Zac, Finn, and Jack burst out laughing. Jack’s mouth piece flies out of his mouth, making the table howl even louder.

“Did you…did you just snort?” Finn asks.

“Holy shit! That was awesome.” Jack shouts.

Jen’s face begins to turn that beautiful shade of red that Zac has come to love so much.

“She does it all the time. What’s the big deal?” Danny utters.

“True. It’s not the first time I’ve heard Jen snort.” Zac declares.

Following the great snort gate of _Speak Out_ , Finn and Danny are declared the winners.

“Are you ready for dessert? I made brookies.”

“What the hell is a brookie?” Jack demands.

“The best thing ever. It’s a brownie with chocolate chip cookies melted into it." Maddie describes. "Get it? Brookie.”

Jen brings the container to the table with some napkins. Zac reaches for her and brings her to his lap. She looks over at the kids, worry etched on her face about what they might think. Nobody bats an eye. She adjusts herself and reaches into the container, pulling a brookie out. He watches in admiration as she brings it to his mouth. Zac’s not sure how or why, but he’s pretty sure he’ll never be the same after spending today with this beautiful woman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watch as Zac bites down on the brookie. He moans his approval as he chews.

“We need milk,” Finn proclaims. I move to get up but Zac’s arms become like a vice.

Maddie jumps up, “I’ll get it.” She returns with glasses and milk.

I take a bite before feeding Zac another one. His hand is caressing my back.Later, as we walk our guests out to their car, Finn and Jack are both declaring today extraordinary. They each hug me, a real hug this time, and thank me profusely. Zac leans in to whisper in my ear, “You’re sensational. It’s my new word for you after today.”

I turn to look up at him. “You’re not too shabby yourself, big guy.”

“I am having a difficult time willing my body to get into that car. I don’t want to leave.”

“I’m feeling it too. But there is no way Finn and Jack are sleeping over. I’m not completely convinced that there isn’t something happening between Maddie and Jack.”

“Seriously? I’ll beat his ass,” Zac stands tall and puffs out his chest.

“No. No. We don’t need any of that.”

“You sure? I mean, he’s my friend and all, but I'm fairly certain I can take him.”

“You’re so silly,” I chuckle. “Will I see you Friday?”

“Are you positive you still want to come over? After…you know…what happened on the couch earlier.”

“Yes.”

That one word earned me a kiss. The kind of kiss that completely takes your breath away.


	14. Fallin' For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat

I wake up to a bunch of squeals, screeching and laughter. Maddie and her early bird gets the worm stage is getting old real quick. Rolling over I grab my phone to look at the time and groan. It’s too damn early for this. I notice a notification from Instagram with Zac’s name. Weird. We haven’t spoken on there since the beach. I roll back over and holler, “Your mother is still sleeping!”

I hear Danny whisper, “Shhhh! You’re going to get us in trouble.” Good kids. I flip my pillow to the cool side and lay back down.Curiosity gets the best of me and I pick my phone back up. I click on the notification. Zac has sent me a follow request. I approve it and then go back to sleep.When my eyes open again, at a much more reasonable time, the house is completely still. I reach for my glasses to go investigate.Maddie is passed out on her bed and Danny on her floor. I make note to ask what the party at 6:30 this morning was about.Back in my room I brush my teeth and get dressed in gym clothes. I pack up my bag and grab a protein shake from the fridge before heading out.Once I’m done with my workout and cleaned up I make a detour to a furniture store. I park my car but don’t get out.

Brain: Are you really considering buying a new bed, for one night?

Heart: One night with Zachary Levi.

Brain: Yeah, but then he goes back to Texas and you’re left with a new bed.

Heart: Plus a memory of one incredible night with Zachary Levi.

Brain: And a payment. Bedroom furniture is _**not**_ cheap.

My brain and my heart continue to fight it out while I start the car to drive home. Maybe it wasn’t my heart fighting my brain so much as another part of my anatomy.I walk in the house and hear the vacuum. Upon further investigation I notice the kitchen has been scrubbed down and the floor mopped. Mama senses tingle.“I’m home!” Nobody hears me over the vacuum. I walk into the living room and startle Maddie. She turns off the vacuum to greet me, “Hi Mama!” I smile, a knowing Mama smile. Something is afoot.

“Hi daughter. Where's your brother?”

“I think he’s cleaning the bathroom.”

“Well you two have been busy bees. It’s very kind of you to clean the house for me.”

“You’re welcome,” She turns the vacuum back on to finish the living room.

I walk down the hall to the bathroom. Danny has his earbuds in. I tap him on his shoulder and he jumps.“Hey Mom.”

“Hi. Did you get bit by the cleaning bug last night?”

“That’s not a real thing,” he rolls his eyes.

“You’re right. What’s up Daniel?”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, I guess. Bathroom looks great. Thank you.”

I put my purse in my room, kick off my shoes and change into something more comfortable. Since the kids haven’t shared what it is their buttering me up for, I go into my office to get some writing done.With the music turned up to drown out thenoises of my teenagers cleaning, I get to writing. I have been toying with a brilliant idea for a new story. Zachary Levi being my muse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac hasn’t been able to reach Jen all day. He’s concerned that showing up unannounced will cause a problem, but Maddie assured them it would be fine. He thinks Jack leaving his skateboard behind is a little too convenient, however they did leave late. It is a possibility. He’s tempted to send Jack to the door to retrieve his skateboard and leave so as not disrupt the family for a second day in a row. Yet the thought of being this close to Jen and not seeing her stings, they both get out of the car. Jack walks up to the door with a spring in his step.

“You really must have missed that skateboard, huh Jackie?” Zac smirks.

“It’s my current favorite, so yeah.”

Zac fights the urge to roll his eyes when Jack knocks on the door. Maddie opens the door with a huge smile on her face.

“Hi guys! Long time no see. Come on in.”

Jack kisses Maddie’s cheek when he walks in. Zac gives her a hug.

“Your board is right here. We kept it safe for you.”

“Thank you so much.”

Zac looks around for Jen but doesn’t see her. He looks at Maddie with an inquisitive look. “Where’s your mom?”

“She’s in her office working.”

“It is summer break, what could she possibly be working on?” Jack balks.

“Her blog, or her book, I suppose.”

Zac looks at her confused, “She’s writing a book?”

“She’s written a couple of books. She won’t let us read them though,” Maddie huffs. “You can go back there.”

Zac walks down the hallway to the office. The door is cracked. He peeks in. Jen is sitting at the desk and her fingers are flying against the keyboard of her laptop. She’s wearing a Tinkerbell shirt with short shorts. Her maroon hair is pulled up in a clip. Jen is dressed down from the previous times he’s seen her. Still, she looks beautiful. His cock approves too. Zac stands there watching her concentrate on whatever it is she’s typing. Just as he’s about to open the door and step in Jen leans back in her chair to stretch and begins to sing with the song.

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

Zac’s chest tightens triggering two thoughts in that moment. First, Jen stretched the truth because the woman can in fact sing. Second, the words she’s singing hit closer to home than Zac realized until now. With her eyes closed Jen spins her chair around a few times with her arms out to her sides while continuing to sing.

_I am trying, not to tell you_

_But I want to,_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

He opens the office door and leans against the doorway watching her. Jen’s eyes open mid-spin. She let’s out a blood curdling shriek as her body jerks violently forcing her chair to fall backwards with her still in it. Her head hits the desk on the way down. Zac rushes over. “HOLY SHIT!” Jen lays there with her eyes closed. Panic sets in. “Jennifer!” Zac caresses her face, “Can you hear me?” Tears begin streaming down her face as a heartbreaking sob breaks free.

“MOM?” Danny comes running into the office, followed by Jack and Maddie. “Jack, keep Maddie out of here.” Jack steps in front of Maddie and holds her back.

“Mama?” she cries out.

“What happened?” Danny looks at Zac for answers who is sheet white.

“Fuckin’ wanker scared the shit out of me!” Jen winces and then begins laughing uncontrollably.

“Jen, are you all right?”

“No,”she reaches for her head, “my head is fucking killing me. If I don't laugh, I'll keep crying and the very last thing I want you to see is me straight ugly girl crying.”

“Can you sit up?” Danny places his hand on his mom’s arm.

“Do I have to? I’m good where I’m at.”

“I think we should look at your head and make sure you’re not bleeding,” Zac explains. “Take my hand.” Zac places his hand in hers and pulls her up slowly. When she sways a little both Zac and Danny hold her up. “Open your eyes for me Sweetheart.”

Jen’s eyes flit open. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Did you hit the **_fuck_** button part of your head?”

Danny chuckles, “Eh, that’s normal.”

Jen gives Zac a seething look as she waits for an answer. “Jack left his skateboard." He waves his arm over in Jack's direction. "I tried to call you. Maddie said it would be fine to come get it. Can I look at the back of your head please?” Zac doesn’t miss the grimace on Jen’s face when she nods. She removes her hand and closes her eyes again. He pushes her hair aside from where she had been holding her head.“Maddie, do you have an ice pack?”

“Yes.”

“Would you please go get it?”

“Is my mom okay?”

“I’m fine Maddie.”

Maddie leaves the room with Jack trailing behind her.

“Is it bad?” Jen looks at Zac.

“Not at all. You didn’t cut it open and there’s no blood, but you will have a goose egg.”

“Ugh!”

“Do you have any Tylenol?”

“In my medicine cabinet.”

“I’ll get it,” Danny kisses his mom’s cheek before hopping up.

“Grab a soda for me too please. This could turn into a migraine very easily.”

“You got it Mom.”

“I am so sorry Jennifer,” he kisses her temple gently.

“Was it worthy of a 10?” She chuckles and then contours her face.

“Hell yes it was!” He smiles at her but it’s not a full Zachary Levi smile. “I’m not sure, but I wonder if we should get you checked out at the hospital.”

“No! No hospital.”

“You’re going to the hospital?” Madde cries as she comes in with the ice pack.

“No. I don’t need to go to the hospital. I’m fine,” Jen smiles at her daughter to reassure her. She puts out her hand for the ice pack.

“Jack, call your parents.” Zac insists. “Tell them what happened. Explain that I’m worried about a concussion and feel the need to stay here to monitor Jen for the next 12 hours.”

Jen interrupts, “Zac, that’s not necessary…OW!”

Zac continues, “Ask them what they want me to do with you.”

Jack leaves the room to make the call. He comes back in a few minutes later with Mrs. Grazer on speakerphone. “Zac, is Jen all right?” Mrs. Grazer requests.

“Unknown. She’s sitting up and cracking jokes, but the back of her head has a good size bump. I don’t feel comfortable leaving her here. What do you want me to do about Jack?”

“We trust you Zac. As long as he’s with you we won’t worry. Just take care of your girl. Please don’t hesitate to call if you need us.”

“Thank you.”

“Jack, behave and help out with whatever Zac needs, okay?”

“Sure thing. Bye.” Jack’s phone goes silent.

Danny comes back in with Tylenol and a soda.

“Do you think you can stand?” Zac caresses Jen’s cheek with the back of his hand. She nods.

“Put your arm around my neck. The less pressure on you the better.”Jen puts her arm around Zac’s neck. He places his arm under hers. “On the count of three. 1….2….3.” He lifts her to her feet and doesn’t let go. She let’s out a sigh. “Where to Sweetheart?”

“My room please. I have blackout shades.”

“Danny, grab her from the other side. The last thing we need is for her to fall and hit her head again.” Danny comes around the other side and holds his mom the way Zac does. They walk her down the hallway to her room and into her bed. Danny hands her the Tylenol and soda. Zac sits on the other side of her bed. He reaches for the can and places it on her nightstand after she’s taken the pills.

“Thank you.” She motions for Danny to come closer and whispers, “DO…NOT…leave your sister alone with Jack.”

“I won’t.”

“Mama, can I do anything?” Maddie is standing in the doorway.

“No thank you. I’m just going to lay here for a little bit. I’m fine. Really.”

“Okay.”

“Will you close the door on the way out?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The kids exit the room and Danny closes the door. I look over at Zac.

“I am so…”

“Don’t. It was an accident.”

He shakes his head and sighs out my name, “Jen…”

“You couldn’t have known.”

“Why are you worried about a migraine?”

“I’m prone to them, hence the blackout shades. They're fewer since I’ve started losing weight and no longer pre-diabetic. Go figure.”

“Do you take medication?”

“No. The side effects of the medicine is ridiculous.”

“Do you feel like you need to vomit? Are you lightheaded?”

“No.”

Zac reaches to take my hand. Silence spreads between us. I begin to doze.“Jen?”

“I just need to rest my eyes.”

“Can I…may I hold you?” I nod and feel the bed give way under his weight.“Come here.”

I roll over and gently lay the side of my head that isn't hurt on his chest. I take my glasses off, “Would you mind putting these on the nightstand?”

“Dammit woman. How blind are you?” I start to laugh and then let out a pained cry. “I’m so sorry. No more jokes. Why didn’t you answer my calls?”

“I didn’t get them. I need to rest.”

“Go ahead darlin’. I’m right here if you need me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac lays there holding this incredible woman, the one he wasn't looking for. He was happy with where he was in life. Content in his world. But now, now that she’s here, he can’t picture his world without her in it. Zac’s not sure what that means yet. “Zac?” He almost startles when he opens his eyes to Jack leaning over him in his face.

“Hey,” He says with his finger to his mouth. “What time is it?”

“It’s almost 5.”

“Shit! I need to wake Jen.”

“We were wondering if we should order pizza for dinner.”

“Let me wake Jen and we’ll discuss.” Jack walks out. Zac leans his head to kiss Jen’s forehead. She’s sleeping so peacefully he hates to wake her.“Jen? I need you to wake up, Sweetheart.”

She stirs in his arms. “Hmmm...why?”

“I need to check your head. Get more ice on it. And there are ravenous teenagers who need to eat.”

“But I just fed them. Why do they insist on eating three meals a day?” Zac chuckles causing his body to shake.“Stop. Please. You’re bouncing my head.”

“You’re sense of humor is back. Check.” Zac makes a check mark with his free hand. “Let’s sit you up.” He brings himself up with Jen still in his arms.

“Glasses please?” Zac hands them to her.

“Do you have a headache? Feel like you’re going to vomit? Lightheaded?”

“No. No. A little.”

Zac reaches for the back of her head to inspect the bump. “Good news, it’s not nearly as big as I thought it was going to be. No bruising either. But I think we should get ice on it again.”

“Can we do that in the living room?”

“We can do whatever you want.” Zac slides off the bed and comes around to Jen’s side. “I’m going to steady you, okay?”

“‘Kay.” Jen takes his hand and he carefully pulls her up. He wraps his arms around her and lets out a sigh of relief.

“I am so…”

“Damn good looking, I know. I know. Good grief. You’re the most vain man I’ve ever met. And your nose, it's fuckin' perfect.” Zac looks down at her lips before he presses his down on them in a chaste kiss.

As they walk into the living room Jack bellows, with his hands raised to the sky, “She’s alive!”

“TOO. LOUD.” Jen scrunches her face up.

“Ooo. Sorry.” He lowers his voice.

Zack hands Maddie the ice pack, “We need this to go back in the freezer. Can you make up one your mom can use in the meantime?”

“We have another one,” Maddie heads to the refrigerator. Jen sits down on the chaise section of the couch. Danny comes up next to her and gives her a hug.

“How’s your head?”

“Sore, but no headache. What have you guys been doing?”

“Watching mindless TV and playing 21 Questions.”

Zac and Jen both laugh, only Jen’s ends in a pained face. The teenagers all look at each other confused.

“Pizza for dinner?”

“Pizza’s good. I mean, I could do some pizza,” Jack always the comedian.

“Danny, my phone is still in the office, will you go get it please?” Maddie hands Jen the ice pack.

Danny comes back out with Jen’s phone, “It’s dead. Your phone is never dead. I’ll go get your charger.”

“I don’t remember putting it on the charge last night. I was so tired." She looks over at Zac, "I got your follow request on Instagram this morning. I used it at the gym, but I was using the music on my laptop while I was writing. Who knows when it went dead.”

“Now we know why you didn’t get my calls.”

Danny takes Jen’s phone to plug it in the charger.

“Danny, you’re going to have to share some clothes they can sleep in with Zac and Jack tonight.”

“I have a bag in the trunk of my car.”

“Why?” Jen inquires.

“I was going to my sister’s after dropping Jack back home.”

“Zac,” Jen breathes out, “you should still go. I’ll be fine. I **am** fine. Don’t change your plans because of this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watch Zac’s mouth set into a hard line as he slowly shakes his head no. “Sorry Sweetheart. You’re not getting rid of me that easily. My sister will understand.”

My phone begins to blow up with notifications. There are missed calls and texts from Zac, a few texts from my group text with Crystal & Jamie, a slew of Instagram notifications and one voicemail...courtesy of my past. _What the hell?_ “Mom?” Danny calls at the same time Zac says, “Jennifer?”

“Yeah?”

“You look like you’re going to puke.”

“I’m fine.” I look up at their concerned faces, “What kind of pizza do you want?” The teenagers start throwing suggestions out. I don’t miss Zac’s eyes boring into me searching for an answer to an unspoken question.

Pizza gets ordered, teenagers go on their way and Zac almost has a heart attack as I get up off the couch. “What are you doing?”

“Going to use the restroom?”

“I...uh...”

“Can’t follow me there.”

“You’re right, but I can walk you.”

“I’m not an invalid.”

“No. But you looked sick a few minutes ago. I’m worried.”

“It had nothing to do with my head.” I stand up, steady on my feet. “See?”

I walk down the hallway knowing Zac is keeping a small distance behind me. When I’m in the bathroom with the door closed I pull my phone out and press voicemail.

“Hi, Babydoll. Just calling to check in on you. Call me when you get a chance. I miss you.” I groan out. Why is he contacting me? What brought him out from under his rock?I finish up and exit the bathroom. Zac is standing against the wall. He doesn’t say anything, but walks me back to the couch.

“Can I get you anything?”

“You.”

“You got me,” He scoots in next to me and opens his arms. I cuddle into him.

“You really don’t have to stay.”

“I’m not leaving.”

“But...”

“Not. Leaving. It would be too late to go to my sister’s now anyway.”

“What about Jack?”

“I already spoke with Danny. He’s agreed to keep a close eye on him,” Zac assures me. “If we have to, we’ll put Maddie in your room with us.”

“What?” I squeak out. “You can’t...not with the kids...Zac!”

“I’ve already talked to the kids. I’msleeping in your room. They said they’re comfortable with it because I can keep a better eye on you. If I have to, I’ll sleep on the floor.” Zac gives me a pointed stare.I can’t argue with his reasoning. The kids would hate getting up every couple of hours to check on me. They’d complain the entire night. I just don’t want them to be uneasy about another man sleeping where their dad use to. I am comforted that Zac stayed to make sure I’m taken care of.

“I won’t make you sleep on the floor. Just no funny business, ya hear?”

“You mean, no scaring you so bad that you fall out of your chair and crack your head?” I shake my head. Slowly. Zac smiles at her, but there’s something holding his smile back from reaching his eyes. Guilt, maybe?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Take Me Out To The Ballgame_ plays via the doorbell.

“Pizza!” Maddie comes running out from the back of the house.

Zac jumps off the couch to intercept Maddie. “I’ve got it.”

“No!” Jen hollers but regrets it instantly. “Ow!” Zac and Maddie look back at Jen. “If you answer the door and the driver recognizes you, he’s got my address.”

“How do you think about stuff like that?” Jack asks.

Maddie answers the door with Danny behind her. The driver happens to be Sean, the brother to one of Danny’s best friends. 

“Hey Danny, Maddie. How’s your summer going?”

“Great, yours?” Danny replies.

“Working hard. Making the money.” Sean passes Danny the pizzas. “Hey, was that video you shared on Instagram really Finn Wolfhard playing a guitar in your room?”

“It sure was!” Maddie speaks up.

“You’re going to be the talk of school when we go back.”

“I’ll have a few stories to share,” Danny laughs. “Tell Mike I'll see him tomorrow at the camp out.”

Maddie closes the door. Jack and Zac come out from the hallway. "What campout?" Jack questions.

Jen starts to get up from the couch and Zac rushes to her side. "Danny and Maddie have a campout with their youth group tomorrow night." Jen explains.

"That sounds like fun. I've never done a camp out," Jack laments.

"I've never made a movie. We've all got our issues Jack," Danny deadpans. They all congregate in the kitchen for dinner. Zac watches as Danny grabs paper plates and napkins. Maddie asks everyone what they want to drink. Jen is sitting down and checking her phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny shared the videos of Finn playing his guitar and Jack bombing the hill from yesterday. There’s also a picture of Zac and I cuddled on the couch watching Jumanji. Zac shared a few pictures of us playing _Speak Out_. Hence all the Instagram notifications and why the past is calling. I’m only interesting to him when I’m unavailable. “Well that answers that question,” I mutter under my breath.

“What question?” Danny looks at his mom.

“I had a slew of Instagram notifications. Now I know why. You've all been active on the _'gram_ today.”

Everyone filled their plates and take a seat around the dinner table. My plate was brought to me by Maddie. “Thank you,” I smile at her.

“You’re welcome Mama. May I say grace tonight?” Maddie says grace and adds a blessing for my healing. I sit back and watch the dynamics at my table. How is it they all click, like they’ve been doing this for years? It’s bewildering to think it’s only been a couple of weeks. The teenagers clean up after dinner without being asked. Zac runs out to his rental car to grab his bag. I take a seat on the chaise and flip through movies to put on.

“What are you in the mood for?” Zac takes his seat beside. I lick my lips as I gaze up at him. He squints his eyes before leaning in to whisper, “Not happening. No making out until I know you won’t hurl in my mouth.” I gasp and fake gag. The teenagers look over and Zac starts laughing. I’m pleased that some of the previous tension has dissipated now.

“I was thinking Baz Luhrmann’s Romeo & Juliet.”

“I’ve never seen it,” Jack shocks us.

“What? It’s classic. I actually played Juliet in high school.”

“And she can sing," Zac adds. "I heard her earlier.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jen looks at him with a puzzled look on her face. He waits for recognition but it doesn’t come.“I was standing in the doorway of your office for awhile before I entered.”

She sucks all of the air out of the entire room and then exclaims, “Noooo! You didn’t.”

“I did. And you’re good.”

Jen’s face flushes instantly. He can’t hold himself back from leaning in to kiss her. The mood is broken when the movie begins. She cuddles closer to him, sliding her hand across his stomach. Zac wills his cock to behave. Awhile later Jen’s phone begins to ring. It’s a different ringtone than the one he’s heard previously, The Manhattan’s _Let’s Just Kiss (And Say Goodbye)_. A picture pops up on the screen. It startles Jen and she fumbles the phone in an attempt to decline the call. Then she switched the ringer off. Zac studies her for a moment, begging for an answer. She squeezes him around the waist before returning her attention back to the movie. Zac’s not sure what to think. He knows Jen hasn’t dated anyone since her husband passed away. Who is the guy and why doesn't she want Zac to know about him? He can hardly pay attention to the rest of the movie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My eyes open when Zac calls my name. I’m not certain when I fell asleep, but I must have been out for awhile. The teenagers had already gone to bed.I feel bad for panicking earlier, but I hadn’t anticipated him calling a second time. He’s not really a subject I want to discuss with Zac. It’s a hard topic to discuss without divulging too much about my past, including my dark side.

“Are you wide awake now or do you want to go to bed?”

“I think bed. I’m pretty tired.”

“You should probably take some more Tylenol first,” Zac stands up, reaching his hand out to me. Once I’m upright he leans in and kisses the side of my head before making his way down the hallway. I pass the bathroom where I assume he’s changing and stop outside the door for a brief moment. If he forces the subject, tonight may very well be the last time I see him. I close my bedroom door to get changed for bed. Ordinarily I only wear a t-shirt, but tonight I put on actual pajamas. They’re constricting and I already hate it. There’s a faint knock on the door so I open it. Zac’s is wearing a pair of cotton shorts and a white tank top. I appreciate the sight. It doesn't go unnoticed when his eyes roam from my legs to my face and back down again.

“Is this what you normally wear to bed?”

“No. Usually I’m in just a t-shirt.”

“Don’t change on my account.”

“No funny business, remember?”

He puts his bag next to my dresser, “Which side is yours?”

“The same side I was laying on earlier.” Zac goes over to the opposite side and pulls back the covers. He fluffs the pillow before climbing into bed. I sigh inwardly knowing that I have nobody to blame but myself for his less than chipper mood. I turn off the light before walking over to my side of the bed and climbing in. I set my glasses on my nightstand and lay down.

He leans up and kisses my forehead, “Goodnight.”

“Zac…” I let his name hang in the air.

“Yes?”

“Goodnight.”


	15. Terrified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Terrified by Katharine McPhee featuring Zachary Levi

Zac’s disoriented when his alarm goes off at 2:30 in the morning. Why is his alarm set for the middle of the night? Where is he? Then he sees Jen laying next to him. He lays his head back down to look at her. She’s stunning with her maroon hair against her pale, lightly freckled skin. It's a shame her cornflower blue eyes are held hostage behind glasses. Zac runs a finger down the side of her face, moving a few wayward strands of hair. She looks so peaceful laying there. Not a care in the world. “Jen?” He whispers her name with no response. When he whispers her name again she lets out a little moan. The sound causes his cock to twitch. “Sweetheart?”

He’s rewarded when her eyes open, “What time is it?”

“2:30,” she groans. “How do you feel?”

“My head is sore. I don’t have a headache or feel the need to puke.”

“Are you lightheaded?”

“Yes, but that’s because I was just woken up by a real Disney Prince in my bed.”

Zac smirks at her, “Cheeky woman.” He chuckles and is rewarded with a lazy Jen smile. “Do you need anything?”

“Maybe some water.”

Zac sits up in bed and reaches for the bottle of water on the nightstand. He hands it over to Jen when she's sitting up. A stream of water drips from her chin, down her neck, to the peak of her top. When she hands the bottle back to him he takes a drink before putting it back on the nightstand. Zac impulsively leans over to lick the water from her neck. She sighs out his name. His hand snakes around her neck as he crushes his mouth to Jen's. Zac drives his tongue in when her mouth opens to him. As their tongues dance against each other in wanton desire Zac lays Jen back down onto the bed and positions himself over her. He guides his hand from her neck down her back to the hem of her shirt, slipping his hand underneath to touch the skin there. Jen curls her arms around his waist to pull him closer, leaving her hands to rest above his ass.His cock nudges against her sex causing her hips to involuntarily thrust upwards. Jen lets out a whimper. His hand moves to her stomach and begins to skim up toward her breast, pulling her shirt with it. Jen breaks the kiss.“Zac,” she’s panting. “we can’t.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac rests his forehead against mine with his eyes closed. One of the hardest things I’ve ever done in my life is stopping Zachary Levi just now. I watch him as he takes in long, deep breaths trying to regain control.I place my hands on his face and whisper, “I want to...”

He opens his eyes and locks me in his gaze. “But this is the bed you shared with Ian," sighing in defeat.

"And, let’s not forget the three teenagers down the hall.”

“Of course not,” he breaths out. “I can smell you. Your arousal fills the air in this room. I want you Jennifer.” I slide my teeth over my bottom lip to start chewing. “And when you chew that lip of yours it does things to me. I wonder what your teeth would feel like against my dick.” I bite my lip so hard I yelp. Zac leans down to kiss it before sucking it into his mouth. When he nips at it, it turns into a fervent kiss and we’re right back where we were. Hands are roaming freely, labored breathing with moans and growls,and our bodies seeking friction against each other. This time he breaks the kiss. Zac pulls his body completely away from mine by sitting up on his knees leaving me feeling very exposed laying open in front of him.“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I haven’t felt wanted in a very long time.” My head is swimming. I am fighting with myself with semantics. Ian and I only shared this bed for three years. Technically, it's mine since I’ve slept in it longer, alone, than we did together. I could easily go lock my door and let this magnificent man have his way with me.

Zac follows my line of sight. “What are you thinking, Sweetheart?”

“How easy it would be to get up and lock my bedroom door.”

He looks down at me with heavy lidded eyes, “I continue to follow your lead.”

I slide up until I’m sitting with my back against the headboard. I draw my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around my legs. Zac’s head falls backwards as he leans his body to rest on the heels of his feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His silent plea, hoping she would go lock the door, goes unanswered. Instead, Fort Knox. She has warned him about this and now Zac’s smack dab face to face with it. “When was the last time you had sex?” His head snaps forward in surprise. He was not expecting that question.“Sorry. I didn’t mean to just blurt that out. Isn't it responsible for us to discuss our sexual health before we actually...have sex?” She is a fascinating creature. He never quite knows where her train of thought comes from or where it's going to go.

“That would be the mature way to handle it." He nods, "How many men have you been with?”

Her mouth pops open and she stammers, “I...um, didn’t...mean to require...numbers.” She looks up to the ceiling before muttering, “Three. You?”

Three? She is in her 40’s and has only been with three men? Zac lets out a groan.“More than three.”

“I don’t want to know the number.” Jen pauses, “When was the last time you were with someone?”

“Over a year ago.”

Her face is shocked, “Why?”

“I wanted to take time to love myself in a more healthier way before loving someone else.”

He watches as Jen nods her head before recognition flashes across her face. “But, you want to...have sex...with me?”

Only one word crosses Zac’s mind, “Desperately.” Before she continues he raises his own question, “Do you not feel the same way?”

Jen’s eyes bore into his, “I’m **terrified** of-of how much I want you” she pauses, “and my feelings for you.” Emphasis on terrified.

He's hopeful Jen is ready to talk, Zac says, “Same.”

After another brief pause Jen begins to tell a story.“My high school sweetheart and I began dating at the end our freshman year. We were together for only a few weeks before we had sex for the first time. We liked it. What teenager doesn't though, right?” Unsure where this is going, he sits there and let’s Jennifer share.“He refers to us as precocious. Our sophomore year we were having sex multiple times of day, usually at night when he’d sneak out of his house and into my bedroom window. By our junior year it escalated to having sex in new places, especially if that meant public places where we didn't get caught. By the beginning of our senior year,” she reaches over to the nightstand for her water bottle and takes a long pull, “we went to roll playing. At least, that’s what we called it at first.”Zac sits there trying to take in all that she’s saying, but he can’t wrap his brain around it.“In reality it was BDSM. It started out innocent at first. During sensory play we moved from ice to candle wax. I began tying him up to my daybed with the sash of a robe before graduating to hand cuffs. ”

“Wait, what?” Zac sputters. Did he hear her correctly. She tied him up? “Did you just say, are you implying that you...”

Jen interrupts him, “I was the Dominant and he was the submissive." She shrugs, biting her bottom lip before continuing. "I had a knack for it too. It trickled over into our lives. The first day of our senior year I had him wear a cock ring, but I digress.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watch as Zac’s face goes completely blank. His eyes blink continuously as he processes what I'm telling him, but he doesn’t say anything.“We broke up in the spring of our senior year, remaining friends with benefits. Not many 18 year olds had the same sexual taste as we did, nor were they willing to experiment so it was easier this way. He joined the military after we graduated and wrote me a letter convincing me I was the love of his life. We got back together and began planning a wedding, complete with a wedding dress. His parents threw a massive engagement party for us before he reported overseas.” Zac remains quiet. “About six weeks later he broke it off, essentially gutting me for a second time. First love is an all encompassing emotion. The highs and lows. I was a shell of my former self. We didn’t talk for a long time after that. Once I was able to accept his phone calls again we attempted to repair our friendship. One night he needed to clear his conscience, confessing that the night of our engagement party he received a blow job from the family’s nanny. My self-esteem was at an all time low. My body betrayed my heart because it still craved him. We'd fucked every time he was on leave until I met my first husband. He was polar opposite and, as I told you, abusive.” Zac shakes his head in disbelief.

“Before Ian and I started dating we had one last fling. Only, I didn’t know it was going to be a fling. We had hooked up, again, but feelings were still there. I had planned on driving out to where he lived for a weekend and we agreed to see what developed. However, Ian had an extra ticket for _Knotts Scary Farm_. You ever hear about a fork in the road? That weekend was mine. I went to _Knotts_. Ian and I began dating a few months after that and my ex did not make that easy. He would show up unannounced, interrupting our dates, wait until I was alone to make his move. Eventually I had to cut him off. Imagine my surprise, years later, when Facebook sends me a notification that I had a message from him. He was in the middle of a divorce and the first person he looked up was me. I told you Ian cheated on me with my sister. I almost cheated on Ian with my ex. I felt I had every right after the years of emotional upheaval Ian put me through. The day Ian died I had never been so relieved to have not gone through with it. A couple of years after Ian died we spent a good portion of the summer together. Our kids became close. He made it known he would like to try again, but so much had changed in almost twenty years, especially us. At the top of the list was I had found God, but he is an atheist. Second, he became a Dominant. I left that life behind with him.”

“You just gave it up?”

“I…I didn’t need it. We had an unbelievable sex life, literally. People do not believe it. My sex life since has been mediocre, at best. Mainly because I hadn’t experienced a burning hunger like that again." You can hear my audible gulp. "Until you." I pause. "You asked me who I was the other day. With you, I’m more me than I have been in over 20 years. Not the Dominant part, I meant it when I said that I don't need it. The passionate part, the one that has every nerve in my body tingling from your touch, is back. I didn’t realize how much I missed myself." I look down before sharing the next part, "The reason I share all of this with you tonight is because Danny shared a picture of us on Instagram. My ex has crawled out from under the rock he’s been hiding in for the last few years. I’m only irresistible to him when I’m seemingly taken. It’s as though he’s a dog come to mark his territory.”

“Is he the one who called while we were watching the movie earlier?”

Nodding, “Yes. He left a voicemail while my phone was dead.”

“What's the ringtone about?”

“Finality. I made the decision to end his hold over me. I can now look back at the good times fondly and let the hurt go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac feels very grateful for everything he’s accomplished and received in life. He knows not everyone can say the same, especially the woman sitting in front of him. He was content until Jennifer tilted his world on it’s axis. How did he merit this woman coming into his life to enrich his further? He has a feeling it's not about him deserving her, but her deserving him. Zac is being trusted to take care of her the way she deserves to be but that no man has done thus far. 

“Jennifer,” Zac is at a loss for words. What she has shared changes nothing for him. She tightens the grip around her legs and sets her chin on top of her knees. The action tears his heart. Jen’s preparing herself for the worst because that’s all she’s known. He realizes he has a lot of feelings for these men he’s never met. Men who have used and abused her. It’s no wonder she has built Fort Knox. She’s safe behind those walls. The question remains, how does he make her feel safe within his walls Zac moves across the bed and sits in front of her. She watches him intently. Leaning over he scoops her up, setting her on his lap. She buries her face in the crook of his neck. Brushing her hair to the side, he kisses the top of her head, “Here’s the thing. He can’t have you. You’re mine and I don’t share.”

He feels her body shake before he hears her cries or feels the tears. All he can do is hold her, comfort her. Zac begins to rock her, kissing her repeatedly from the top of her head to her temple and down to her cheek. He’s not sure how long they sit like this before he realizes Jen has cried herself to sleep.Zac takes great care in laying her down. He stands up to get the blood circulating back down to his lower limbs. While he’s up he decides to go check on the kids. Maddie is sound asleep in her room. Danny is passed out on his bed, while Jack is spread out on an air mattress on Danny’s floor.As he walks back into Jen’s bedroom he asks himself if this is a life he could see sharing with her. When she rolls over, reaching for him, he has his answer. Without a doubt. He climbs back in bed and wraps his arm around her, pulling her into him and then sleeps.


	16. Don't You Wanna Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Don't You Wanna Stay by Jason Aldean featuring Kelly Clarkson
> 
> This chapter was the start of our story. The first section, up until the end of the shower daydream, was a dream I had. Yes, a real dream featuring Zachary Levi. I wrote it down and it stayed there for a few weeks. I was trying to come up with a story to work it around. The double ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ is the shower daydream section and set from both Jen and Zac's perspective. Enjoy.

Once again Zac wakes up to Jack in his face. “You’ve got to quit doing that,” he whispers, trying not to wake Jen.

“I wanted to know if it would be okay for D, Maddie and I to go skate?” Jack whispers back.

“Be careful,” he says. Zac rolls to his side contemplating everything Jen shared with him last night. Zac could hear her breathing change and knew she was waking up. He reaches his arm over her middle, pulling her closer to him, “Bring that ass over here beautiful.”

“Shhhh. I don’t want the kids to hear us talking like that.”

“They’re not here. I said they could go skating.”

“Well, in that case,” she wiggles her ass against his groin, causing him to growl.

Jen makes a humming noise, “Did you sleep well?”

Zac tightens his hold, “I got to sleep next to you all night and wake up with you this morning. Best night I’ve had in a long time.”

“Me too,” she sighs out. He knew that was hard for her to admit, but still a smile broke out on his face. He placed a loving kiss to her shoulder.

“How is your head?”

“Tender. Even sleeping on a pillow.”

They lay content in each other’s arms for a few minutes before Jen rolls over.“Hey, what’s the big idea?” Zac teases, “I was trying to cuddle you without intermingling our morning breath.” He scrunches up his face in the adorable way he does and grins.

“Well, then roll over and bring your ass my way,” Jen replies.

“That’s all you want me for. My ass. Woman, I am more than a piece of meat,” Zac continues to tease.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have gotten all muscle-y if you didn’t want your body admired.”

He blinks at her, “Is muscle-y a word? Admit it, you appreciate my ass.”

“It’s not America’s ass, but it’s a damn close second,” Jen deadpans.

Zac gives her an insulted look, “Are you saying that Captain America has a better ass than Shazam?”

She shrugs, “I mean...” and Zac pounced.

He straddles her legs and begins tickling her. Jen tries in vain to buck him off while giggling and pleading _stop_ but Zac is relentless.

“Not until you say my ass is better than Cap’s.” She laughs while Zac mercilessly tickles her. He loves the sound.

“Okay, okay! ZAP-tain America’s ass is better than Cap’s.” Zac relents and beams down at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My heart skips a beat. While I catch my breath Zac lays his head on my chest. I wrap one arm around his back and run the fingers of my other hand through his hair. “That feels nice.”I love the salt and pepper look on him. He’s like a fine wine, aging to perfection. I don’t deserve this winsome man in my life. I begin to chew my bottom lip, worrying that I won’t be able to let him completely in. There’s now a crack around my barricaded heart from sharing all I did last night and I'm not sure how I feel about that. If I don’t let people in I can’t be hurt again. An image of Shazam leaping over the barricade pops into my head. Quickly I add a roof to it. Shazam is not deterred. He punches a hole in the roof and jumps down behind enemy lines.“I can hear the gears grinding up there. What’s up darlin’?”

“Nothing. I’m just putting together a to-do list in my head.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac is learning her little tells. He lifts his head to look up at her, knowing she’s keeping something back. He reminds himself that she has been hurt in ways he will never fully understand. She admitted to keeping herself locked away for years afraid of being hurt again. Zac knows that putting her heart back together will not only take time, but lots of love and patience. Fortunately he has all three in spades.“Can I help with anything on your to-do list?”She places her hand on his cheek before leaning up to kiss his forehead. He gives her a goofy grin, “You just kissed my forehead. I can’t remember the last time anyone kissed me on my forehead.”

“That’s because nobody can reach your forehead,” she giggle snorts.

Zac laughs, “Fuckin’ adorable!”Jen huffs, shoving Zac off of her and climbing out of bed. He sits up concerned, but is granted a heart stopping smile when she turns around and winks at him before closing the bathroom door behind her.How in the world did this woman embed herself into the fiber of his being so quickly? _I can’t imagine my life without her_ , he shakes his head. He gets out of bed and begins making it when he hears the shower turn on. Zac’s cock twitches as he imagines Jen shimmying out of her pajamas. _When did I regress to being a teenager?_ He reaches down to adjust himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jen steps into the shower and let’s the water fall over her. She runs her hands through her hair to wet it. The water cascades down her face, neck, and breasts. _He imagines how Jen’s nipples would feel in his mouth and what they would look like as he sucked them to pebble._ He slides his hand into his boxer briefs and fists his cock. _Jen moans as he works his way down from her breasts to her stomach, taking a knee before her and ready to worship her body the way she deserves._ His breath hitches as he swipes the pre-cum leaking from his tip. He begins to stroke his cock faster, tightening his grip. _Zac kisses the inside of her thigh before lifting her leg and placing it on his bent knee, opening her before him. He looks up at her, Jen’s face flush with arousal. He swipes his tongue through her folds and growls at first taste._ Her core tightens as her clit slides between her fingers. She’s missed the feel of a tongue pressed against her sex. This is the closest feeling she can achieve without the real thing. _He circles his tongue around her clit before driving it in her pussy. Jen bucks her hips forward craving extra friction. Zac drives his tongue in deeper before flattening it and running it from perineum to clitoris._ Jen braces one hand on the wall of the shower. _Her other hand moves to the back of Zac’s head, fisting his hair as his mouth works her over._

Zac’s breathing becomes labored. His balls begin to tighten as he grips the base of his cock and works it almost frantically. _His tongue relentlessly drives in and out, licking, swirling, and sucking her clit. Zac slides his hands up the back of her thighs to her ass. His cock straining for release. Her moans become louder and he feels the walls of her sex pulsing, she’s close. He takes his pinky finger and places it at the rim of her anus. Jen doesn’t flinch. He realizes his girl still has a little kink to her. He flicks her clit rapidly with his tongue and she lets out a curse. With the finish line in sight he gently pushes his pinky through the rim of her anus and swipes at her clit one more time before she comes undone around him._ Jen cries out his name as her hips buck from the force of her orgasm. Zac’s eyes pop open when he hears her from the shower, “Fuck!” His orgasm releasing through his fingers. _Jen uses her hand to guide his head to an angle where she can ride out her orgasm, all but fucking his face. Zac’s sudden release causes him to growl which creates a second wave to run through her body. She hollers “Shit!”_

Both take deep labored breaths. Jen hasn’t pleased herself in a few years, but being near Zac the last couple of weeks has sent her overactive imagination into hyperdrive. Seven years is a long time to go without and Zac is sex on a stick. He adjusts himself in his wet underwear. He’s not a fan of the feeling and this is twice in one week. Jen’s ragged voice calling out his name replays over and over in his head. He didn’t imagine that, did he?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I get out of the shower on wobbly legs and dry off with my bathrobe. Walking out of the bathroom in this is dangerous, however my closet is on the other side of the door. Zac is standing at the foot of my bed with an unusual look on his face. His eyes pop open when he sees me.“It’s official. You are trying to kill me.”

“Honestly, I’m not. I didn’t think before I got in the shower. My clothes are in here.” I put on a regretful face. “You’re more than welcome to take one yourself. I can get you a towel.”

“I should have jumped in with you. It would have saved us a lot of time and water.” Zac stalks toward me and I have nowhere to run. He tugs on the cord of my robe in a playful manner. “I reckon I could have had my way with you in there. You never shared that shower with Ian, right?” I bite down on my bottom lip and think, if only he knew he just did. “Sweetheart, don’t tempt me. You’re biting on your lip and wearing nothing but a robe.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” I challenge.

Zac quirks an eyebrow and yanks the cord. I catch my robe before it falls open. “ZACHARY!” This time it’s Zac who walks into the bathroom, only he doesn’t close the door. I hear the shower turn on, instantly regretting doing this to him. I stand there frozen in place envisioning joining him until his voice breaks through.

“Don’t forget the towel darlin’.” _Towel! Right, he needs a towel_. I spring down the hallway to retrieve a towel from the hall cupboard. Before I take it into him I choose to get dressed to keep us safe from anything happening. We hit a couple of topics last night, but I still don’t know when he was tested last. And we haven’t discussed birth control, or the fact that I can’t get pregnant. That reminds me of the question he never answered about whether he wants kids or not. We still have so much to learn about each other. “Jen? I can only drip dry for so long.” 

I was caught up in my own head that I forgot to take him the towel. I walk in the bathroom and shriek. Zac is standing in the shower with the door wide open and naked as the day he was born. I feel my face instantly go crimson as I'm unable to tear my eyes away. Zac moves his hands to his hips. “Can I be of assistance ma’am?” I throw the towel at him, not looking to see whether he caught it or not, and run out of the bathroom. I turn my bedroom fan on high in an attempt to cool down, closing my eyes and taking in deep, measured breaths.“Are you okay?” I shake my head no as tears threaten to spill. Zac places a hand on each of my shoulders.

“Please tell me you’re dressed,” I beg.

“My bag was in here. I am wearing the towel you launched at me though.” I can hear the playfulness in his voice. “What just happened?”

“You mean besides the fact you just flashed me?”

“I didn’t flash you. In order for one to flash, they must be wearing something first. Since I did not have a towel, there was no flashing. Please open your eyes and look at me.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“I can’t look at you without thinking...”

“Of my naked, glistening body.”

I instantly chew on my lower lip, mumbling, “I’ll never be able to let you see me naked.”

Zac spurts out, “Why?”

I open my eyes to look up at him. “Because...I’ll never look like that.” I motion to his body. “No matter how much time I spend in the gym or weight I lose.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you know what I see when I look at you?” She shakes her head no.“I see a woman whose body has carried life. She’s also gone through tragedy and come out the other side. Ultimately I want you to be healthy and happy in your skin, but Sweetheart. When I look at you, I see a woman who is sexy as hell and you doesn't even know it. Your curves drive me mad as a hatter. And your smile...I’m not sure I could ever deny you anything if you asked it while flashing that smile at me.” She chuckles. “I am constantly fighting myself not to touch your ass. I am **insanely** attracted to you. Shall I continue?”

She shakes her head no. “Could you please go put some clothes on before I do something I’ll regret.” Zac stands there a moment and contemplates.“ZACHARY!”

He turns around to reach for his bag at the same time he pulls the towel from his waist revealing his ass. “I’ll just go get dressed in the bathroom.” He’s rewarded with Jen’s groan.Turnabout it fair play. If it’s one thing Zac has learned this week, Jen has a shit ton of self-control. She has been able to stop herself before they went too far. He meant what he said, he is following her lead, but he doesn’t have that kind of self-control. Not many men do, so he decides he might as well have some fun chipping away at hers. Jen comes in after a few minutes. She plugs in a hair straightener and pulls out her blow dryer. He leans against the wall and watches as she dries her hair. Jen’s face contorts when drying the back of her tender head. Their eyes meet in the mirror a few times. Once her hair is dry she begins to straighten it.

“You’re a less is more kinda gal, aren’t ya?”

“I figure you met me in beach wear for the first time and came back, I don’t need to put in that much effort,” she smirks.

“Touché.”

“I am a tomboy at heart. I dress for comfort and I’m most comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt, or hoodie in the cooler months. I come home from work and change right away. I’ve never understood the draw to makeup, but will wear it, and dresses, on special occasions.” She shrugs.

“You don’t need makeup. You’re naturally beautiful.”

Jen’s face pinkens. “Awww, shucks.”

“Question?”

“I might have an answer,” she winks at him in the mirror.

“Where do you see yourself in five years?”

“Hmmm…Danny will have graduated. Maddie will be entering her senior year. I suppose we’ll still be here.”

“Have you ever thought about moving?”

“All. The. Damn. Time. I just never could afford it. Now with Danny in high school, I’m not sure it would be fair. He loves his school and has lettered in his conservatory. Danny hasn’t asked me to stay, but I would.”

“That’s fair.” Zac waits before asking his next question, “What about teaching?”

“I love my job, but there are too many political hands in the pot making laws that they have no business making since they haven’t spent one damn day teaching in a classroom. It is, however, another reason I’ve stayed. I make far more as a teacher here than I could ever make in other states. Single parent supporting kids makes my salary kind of important.”

“You said it yourself, Texas is hiring teachers like crazy.”

Jen’s eyebrows furrow trying to figure out where he’s going with this questioning, “That’s true. I’ve had quite a few friends move there and absolutely adore it. Texas loves to hire California teachers.”

“Would you give up teaching if your books got published?”

Jen gives him an inquisitive look, “How do you know about my books?”

“Maddie mentioned you were writing yesterday when I got here. She said you’ve written a couple of books and keep a blog.”

“That girl doesn’t know how not to share.”

“You wouldn’t have told me?”

“I suppose I would have eventually.”

“What are your books about?” Zac watches as she contemplates telling him. He’s certain not many people know about her writing. “I've written an autobiography, of sorts, but left out certain details. Those details I wrote into a fictional story to purge it.”

“Ian and your sister?”

“I do not want my children to know that their father and I were companionable roommates and not the soulmates they believe us to be.”

Zac walks up behind her and takes her into his arms. “We make a great looking couple.” She places her hands on top of his and looks at him in the mirror. “Stay with me tonight.”

Jen gives him a confused face, “I thought you were staying here tonight?”

He gives her a pointed look, “I want to spend the night with you.” Her face registers what he’s asking and he sees the fear behind her eyes. “What’s stopping you?”

“We…didn’t finish our talk last night.”

“I am clean, Jennifer. I’ve concluded you are too. I suppose you’re not on birth control, so we'll use condoms. Did I miss anything?”

“I’m not on birth control because I can’t get pregnant.” Zac’s face asks the question for him. “I had a partial hysterectomy a few years ago. You still want to spend the night with an old woman?”

“You might be older in years, but you definitely look younger than me,” he motions to the image starting back at them. “Please stay with me tonight.” He watches as her face looks down and his heart plummets. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to take it regardless.

“Okay,” she murmurs.

Zac’s arms tighten around her and he kisses the top of her head, “Let me go make a couple of calls.”

He walks out of the bathroom to grab his phone, down the hallway, and out the front door. Zac presses Tony’s number.

“Zac, buddy, how’s Shekinah?”

“I didn’t make it. Jen had an accident. She hit her head. I played nurse all night.”

“Is she okay?”

“No concussion, but she will have a goose egg on the back of her head for awhile.”

“Oh man! I’m glad she’s okay. So are you going there tonight instead?”

“That's why I’m calling. Remember when I asked if I could bring Jen over?”

“Yes…”

“Would it be too much of an imposition to bring her tonight?”

“I take it that means I need to find a place to crash for the night?”

“Yes?”

“Sure thing, but Z, when are you leaving?”

“I leave Sunday.”

“If you do this tonight, are you going to be able to leave?”

“Tony, I want this woman more than I’ve wanted anything in a long time. I am leaving Sunday, but after tonight I anticipate she’ll catch up to the page I’m reading from.”

“And what does that page say?"

"I'm falling for her. Big time. I want her to know that, to feel it, before I leave."

"Okay. What time do I need to make myself scarce?”

“By 4?” Zac answers as he sees the teenagers walking up the driveway.

“Enjoy brother.”

“Thanks Tony.”

Zac hangs up the phone and calls out, “I was just about to send a search party out for you.”

“Nah, we’re good. We ran into one of our Pastor’s and got to talking. He showed Jack some of his own moves,” Danny replies.

“You have a Pastor who skates?”

“Oh yeah. So does his son. We ended up hanging out there with them using their ramp.”

“I was also invited to the camp out tonight,” Jack adds. “My parents said it was okay. They’ll pick me up tomorrow so you don’t have to make a special trip.”

Zac’s night officially just went to shit. There is no way Jen will agree to go with him now that Jack will still be here. They walk into the house and hear music coming from the kitchen. Zac is not familiar with the song. He had not pegged Jen for a country music girl. And then his girl began to sing.

_Let's take it slow I don't wanna move too fast_

_I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last_

_When your up this high, it's a sad goodbye_

He looks over at Maddie, who just smiles. Jack smacks Zac’s arm with wide eyes. Zac puts his finger to his mouth to shut him up.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while_

_We can make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay_

Zac heard Jen sing yesterday, but nothing like this. Her voice was made for country. It has a little rasp to it. He imagines Jen in tight jeans, cowboy boots and hat, as he’s two-stepping her across a dance floor. _Mental note: Learn to two-step._ “Mom?” Danny calls out breaking Zac’s spell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“In the kitchen,” I call. They all walk in at the same time. I reach over and turn the music down.

“What are you doing?” Maddie asks.

“I’m just cleaning up a little.”

“We can do that. You should still be taking it easy,” Danny admonishes.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Maddie asks.

“I slept great, never threw up, and no headache. I promise, I’m okay.”

“We ran into Pastor Ryan while we were skating. He invited Jack to the camp out. Jack’s parents said it was okay.”

I look over at Zac whose smile goes into a straight line as he shrugs.

“What about clothes?”

“Danny has agreed to let me borrow some,” Jack chimes in.

“Are you sure about this Jack?” Zac asks him.

“I think it will be fun.”

“Where is this camp out?” Zac inquires.

“It’s at my leader’s house,” Danny answers.

“Do you remember the man you met at the beach?” I remind him.

“Buzz Lightyear? Yeah.”

“That’s not his name,” I chuckle, “but the boys will be staying there.”

“And Maddie?” Zac questions further.

“She will be at her leader’s house about 1/2 a mile that way,” I point.

I can see it on Zac’s face, the look of defeat.

“We’re gonna go get cleaned up before we leave,” Danny states.

“Maddie, let the boys use the front bathroom and you use mine, okay?”

“Okay Mama.”

The teenagers take off while Zac remains on the other side of the kitchen. I bridge the gap between us, wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head against his chest. His arms envelop me but stays silent. “What if you stay here tonight, like we planned? There’s a great steak place we could eat lunch at. We could grab dessert afterward. I could show you some sites. Or,“ I pause not sure I can say this next part out loud, “we can come straight back here and you can make love to me.”

Zac’s body stiffens, his arms tighten around me. “Are you sure Sweetheart?” he exhales. I nod my head against his chest. “I need to hear you say it.”

“I’m sure.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac pulls her away from him to run the back of his hand down her face, “Thank you for trusting me.” Her eyes well up with tears. He smooths his lips across hers, but Jen took the initiative and licked across his lips for entry. He could never deny her whatever she asked. Their tongues twine together leisurely. There is no hurry due to the promise of what tonight will bring. She breaks the kiss and he almost whines until he hears Danny’s voice.

“Mom, I just got a text asking if I can go over early to help set up tents. Also, can we bring chips and dip?”

“What time does Rick want you there?”

“He said he’d feed us lunch if we could get there by 1 to help.”

“Is Jack going with you then too?”

“Well it makes zero sense for you to have to bring him back.”

“Dial it down teenage smartass.”Zac’s eyebrows lift. Here’s a teenage side he had not witnessed out of Danny yet. Of course Jen handled it in her unique way. Most moms lose their shit, threatening to ground for years, but Jen just calls it as she sees it and moves on. “Do you know what time Allie’s mom is suppose to pick Maddie up?”

“No clue,” he calls out as he walks away.

“You just called your son a smartass.”

“Because said son was was being a smartass.”

“Who is Alliie?”

“Allison. She’s Maddie’s BFF since kindergarten.”

“Maddie and Allie?”

“Adorable, right? I’m going to go check on her.”

Jen walks out of the kitchen leaving Zac standing there. He decides to send a quick text to Tony explaining the change in plans. Then he sends one out to the Grazer’s telling them he can bring Jack home tomorrow for them. Finally, he calls his sister.

“Zac, how is Jennifer?”

“Much better than I anticipated. It looked bad last night.”

“I’m sure you took wonderful care of her, yes?”

“Yes. But I’m exhausted. Getting up every three hours to check on her was rough.”

“She was very lucky to have you there.”

“I’m the reason she got hurt in the first place. It was the least I could do. I’m sorry I missed our visit though.”

“Don’t worry about it. Will I see you before you leave?”

“I fly out Sunday morning. Do you mind if I stay with you Saturday?”

“Of course not. You’re always welcome here. What are the chances you would bring Jennifer with you? I would love to meet this mysterious woman who has monopolized your time.”

Zac had no anticipated his sister’s response. Bring Jen with him? Is he ready for the family to meet her? Are they even to that point yet?

“I’m…I’m not sure. I mean. I don’t know.”

“Oh my. Listen to you all flustered. She must be something to get you riled up like that.”

He sighs, “She truly is.”

“Okay Zac, keep her to yourself for now while you figure everything out. Just know that all we want is for you to be happy.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll see you Saturday. Bye.”

“Bye.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Maddie?” I knock on her door.

“Come in,” she calls out.

“What time is Allie’s mom picking you up?”

“I was going to ask you to drop me off before you drop the boys.”

“Will Mrs. Martin be home?”

“Yes and she’s feeding me too. She’ll drop us off after.”

“Then you need to be ready in 30 minutes.”

I close the door and knock on Danny’s.

“Come in,” he calls out.

“Be ready in 30 minutes.”

“We’re ready.”

“I’m going to drop Maddie off at Allie’s before we hit the store.”

“Okay.”

Zac comes into the hallway, “What’s the plan?” As I’m telling him I sway a little. He reaches out for me with concern across his face. “Jen?”

“I’m fine. I just need to eat something. Low blood sugar from not eating breakfast.” We walk into the kitchen and I grab a bag from the freezer.

“What is that?”

“It’s my version of a prepackaged smoothie. All I have to add is protein powder and coconut water.”

I throw it all into my VitaMix and blend.

“Jen, its green.”

“That’s the spinach and kale,” I inform him as I pour it into my glass. Zac opts for the leftover cold pizza.

We’re sitting at the kitchen table when Maddie comes out first.

“Mama, I can’t find my flashlight.”

“Check in the laundry room. Bottom shelf.”

Danny comes out next, “Mom, do you know where the extra sleeping bag is?”

“Hall cupboard. Top shelf.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac watches Jen in awe as she helps the kids. She is remarkable. “Ready!” all three teenagers say in unison. Each have their bags over their shoulders with sleeping bags and pillows in their hands. The boys have their skateboards as well. It dawns on him that they had only come by to grab Jack’s skateboard but they never left. If Zac had sent Jack to the door, Jen wouldn’t have hit her head, last night’s confession wouldn’t have happened, and tonight would play out very differently than what Zac is envisioning.

“Are you coming?” Jen

Zac’s face betrays him, “What?”

“Are you coming with us?”

“Absolutely.”

The kids toss their things into the trunk of Jen’s car and pile into the back. Zac takes the passenger seat. She backs out the driveway and takes off. The woman is a speed demon. A few minutes later she’s pulling into another driveway.Maddie leaps out before saying, “Have a great time tonight D & Jack.”Jen gets out and helps Maddie with her things. A young girl, Allie, comes running out the house to greet them. Jen gives her a hug. Danny rolls down the window to say hi. Allie smiles and waves. Jen hugs and kisses Maddie before getting back into the car.

She goes back the way we came and then heads to the same grocery store Jack, Finn and he went to the other day. Jen hands Danny her ATM card and the boys head into the store. Jen fills him in on what the area looked like when she was growing up. Apparently this spot was a great place to ride dirty bikes. Once again he's wondering what other tidbits he'll learn about her today. The boys come back out with a couple of bags filled with various chips and dips. Rick’s house is 5 minutes down the main street and located within a gated community. She has the code. The area is gorgeous. “I would love to live here, “Jen announces. “The view at night is breathtaking.” She pulls up along the sidewalk and parks. We all get out of the car.

“I can carry your boards,” Zac offers.

Rick opens the door, “Hey guys.” He reaches in and hugs Jen. “Thanks for bringing them over early. I appreciate the help.”

“My pleasure,” Jen states. “You remember Zac? And this is Jack.”

“Hey man, good to see you again.” Rick reaches out to shake Zac’s hand before looking at Jack. “Glad you could join us tonight. The more the merrier. Come on in.”

We walk in to the formal living room, only it’s been turned into a game room complete with pool table.

“Go ahead and leave your things here. Dana’s in the kitchen if you want to say hi.” Around the corner is the kitchen. Rick’s wife, Dana, wipes her hands on a towel before coming over.

“Hi! I’m so glad you guys made it.” She hugs Jen, “Thank you so much for lending them to us early.”

“Of course. You’ve outdone yourself here, my friend.” Jen motions to the counter filled with smores makings, popcorn bags and other goodies for the evening.“Dana, this is Zac. Zac, this is Dana.”

“I’m so happy to meet you." She reaches to shake Zac's hand. "Danny sure has talked you and Jack up to Rhiannon.” Jen fills him in on Rhiannon being one of Danny's best friends and the daughter of Rick and Dana.

“The pleasure is all mine. Thank you for including Jack tonight.”

“Of course. We’re happy to have him.” Dana turns to Jen, “How’s your head? Danny told Rick you took a good hit.”

“It’s sore, but no lasting effects.”

“I’m glad to hear it. So any plans for the evening?”

“Date night,” Zac declares.

Dana smiles at Jen, “Good for you. Don’t let us keep you.”

Jen turns to the boys, “Behave. Make smart choices.” She turns to Jack, “You’re safe here. But if you feel overwhelmed do not hesitate to call me. Okay?”

“You got it Mama Carpenter.”

"We've got 'em J. No need to worry," Rick assures her.

Jen hugs them both. Zac claps them on the back.

“Pick up is at 9?”

“If you let them stay to help clean up, I can bring them home around 10,” Rick offers.

The boys nod and Jen agrees. Once we’re back in the car she asks, “Where to now?” Zac waggles his eyebrows and Jen’s face flushes. “We’re not making it to lunch, are we?”

“It’s safe to say that if we go back to your place right now, no.”

“Well," Jen pauses, "their portions are huge. If we eat there for lunch we’d have sustenance for later,” she winks. This woman is going to be the death of him. Once she makes her mind up about something, there is no stopping her. Zac knows that if they went home right now, he would have the absolute pleasure of fulfilling her every desire into the wee hours of the night. He is half tempted to tell her to drive straight there. However, she makes a good point. They will need nourishment later to keep going. “Zac?”

“I’m thinking. I’m thinking. Give me a minute,” he teases. “I could have my dessert first, but no guarantee we’d ever make it back out for actual food. I suppose the responsible thing to do is to eat first.”

Jen chews on her bottom lip and pulls onto the road.


	17. I'll Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: I'll Be by Edwin McCain
> 
> I had forgotten about this song and then it popped on the radio this last week. Instantly it hit me, what a great song to name this chapter. Zac is laying his feelings out there. Question: Does anyone listen to these songs to help set the mood for the chapter?

On the drive Zac decides it’s a good time to obtain more information while putting information out there. “What type of music do you listen to?”

“My taste in music is very eclectic. It’s all over the place.”

“Mind if I look at your playlist?”

“Sure.”

He picks up her phone and places it next to her face, “Smile.” Once her phone is unlocked he goes to her music. She’s not kidding. “You have the Beatles, Canadian Tenors, Ray Charles, Lauren Daigle, Eminem, Sara Evans, Kenny G, Garth Brooks, Etta James, Gavin DeGraw, Linkin Park, Toby Mac, Marilyn Manson, Pink, Queen, Justin Timberlake, Rob Zombie…Wow! I don’t think I’ve ever seen a playlist quite like this one.”

“Where words fail, music speaks. And music speaks straight to my soul.”

“Any concerts you would absolutely kill to see?”

“No. I prefer not to kill,” she winks at him, “but I definitely have to see Garth. It’s a bucket list requirement for me. I tried to get Queen tickets for their tour this summer. They were just **way** out of my price range. I would love to see JT in concert. I hear he puts on one helluva show. And Pink. She’s my girl crush.”

“You have a girl crush? That’s hot!” Zac teases as he puts her phone back down. “You’re not opposed to country then?”

“Hell no. I love country."

“Ever been line dancing?”

Jen’s phone begins to ring, _Let’s Just Kiss (And Say Goodbye)_. Her face goes white as a ghost. “He won't stop calling until I answer.”

“Are you sure you want to answer it with me in the car?”

Jen's look turns serious, “I don’t have anything to hide.” She clicks the answer button on her steering wheel. “Hello?”

“Hello there, stranger! You are a hard woman to get in touch with.”

“Not really," she rolls her eyes. "I got your voicemails, but I was indisposed.”

“Indisposed?”

“I fell and hit my head.”

“Holy shit! Jenny, are you okay?”

Zac notices Jen blanches at the use of Jenny. He remembers her requesting him not to call her that.

“No concussion. I’m much better courtesy of my excellent nurse,” She looks at Zac and smiles a lopsided smile.

“I’m sure the kids took great care of you.”

“Not the kids. But anyway, why are you calling?”

“Do I need a reason to call, Babydoll?”

A grimace plasters Zac’s face. He swears Jen gags a little.

“Ordinarily you have one, Jason.”

Jason. He has a name. Jason and Jen. Zac feels ill. I'm sure they were named _Cutest Couple_ in their high school yearbooks.

“I miss you.”

“How’s Lexi?”

Jason whines, “She low-jacked the GPS on my car since the Nikki incident.”

“Incident? Is that what you’re calling cheating on your girlfriendthese days?“

“Don’t be like that, I didn’t call to argue.”

“I’m still waiting for you to tell me why you did call?”

“Why are you being so hostile?”

“Probably because you usually only call for one reason.”

“Well, since I have you on the phone I am curious about something. Dan-Man posted a picture on Instagram. Are you seeing someone?”

Zac is annoyed with the nicknames this man is using for people he cares about. Jen looks over at him with a questionable look. He nods emphatically his approval.

“I am.”

“Really? Is it serious?”

Again Jen looks at Zac. He raises one eyebrow to direct the question back to her, following her lead after all.

“Jenny?”

Zac nods his head again.

“Yes,” she pauses, “it’s serious."

“Anyone I know?”

“Not personally, no.”

“What the fuck does that even mean?”

“I am dating Zachary Levi.”

“Bullshit!” he lets out a boisterous laugh.

Jen remains silent.

“Wait. Are you being serious? How the hell did that happen?”

“You know me, never a dull moment in my life. I left a comment on one of his Instagram posts. We began DMing. Then we met up at the beach during one of the kid’s youth group days. He brought a couple of friends, Finn Wolfhard and Jack Dylan Grazer.”

“The videos Danny posted of the kids from IT are real? I thought he was working on a class project or something.”

“Yep. In fact, Danny and Jack are at a youth group camp out as we speak.”

“I’ll be damned!”

“Why is this so hard to believe?”

“You haven’t put yourself out there since Ian passed. And now, now you're dating a celebrity? That's not really you, Babydoll.”

“Perhaps I hadn't put myself out there because there wasn't a man worthy of the effort.”

Zac smirks at her insult.

“Ouch! Are you deliberately trying to hurt me?”

“No, I’m not like you. I was stating facts. Anyway, I’ve gotta run. I'm meeting Zac for lunch since the kids are camping out until tomorrow.”

“Jen, have you slept with him?” Jason's voice is deliberately low, almost as though he's afraid of her answer.

“Jason, that is **NONE** of your business!”

“Come on, this is me you're talking to. Just answer my question.”

“I do not call you and ask you about your sex life, therefore you do not have the right to call me and ask me about mine.”

“Yet,” he asserts, “I do call you to remind you that there hasn't been another woman who makes me come as hard as you do. And whether or not you believe it, Jenny, you will never find a man who will eat your pussy...”

“Bye Jason,” she ends the call with disgust written all over her face. Zac sits there revolted. Nothing she would have told him about that man would have prepared him for that conversation. He looks over at Jen. Her knuckles are white holding the steering wheel as he watches her taking deep cleansing breathes in and out.

“Sweetheart, are you okay?” Zac places his hand on her thigh and rubs it in an attempt to comfort her.

“Yes, I’m use to it by now.” She looks over at him, “You?”

“He’s an arrogant prick, isn’t he?” He tilts his head.

“Yep.”

They continue to drive in silence until Jen picks up their previous conversation, “For years, every Wednesday and Friday I went line dancing. We had two different establishments that hosted specialty nights. They closed down some years back and nothing has taken their places.”

Zac is grateful she’s moved on, “Did you wear a hat and boots?”

“Of course! I take my country very seriously."

“You’d definitely fit in in Texas,” he mutters under his breath.

Jen pulls into the parking lot realizing the irony is not lost on him. The restaurant looks like an old saloon. He hops out of the car to let her out and then wraps her up in his arms. She embraces him back as he kisses the top of her head. No words are exchanged, just solace. He takes her hand to walk her inside. It looks like something right out of an old country western movie. Recognition flashes across the host’s face, but he doesn’t say anything as he seats them. They are seated in a back room away from most of the patrons. Their server comes around to take their drink orders.

“Strawberry lemonade please.”

“I’ll have the same,” Zac adds.

“Can we get your sampler platter to start?”

“Sure thing, Sweetie.”

“What comes on the sampler platter?” Zac probes Jen.

“Yummy-licious goodness,” she licks her lips before smiling. “What’s up, Zac?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been skirting around something all day. First while I was doing my hair, now in the car. What is it you really want to ask me?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ordinarily Zac is even keeled, but for the first time I witness a nervous Zac, which starts to make me panic a little.

“I leave in a few days.”

“I know,” trying to keep the sadness from my voice.

“I meant what I said while you were talking to him. This,” he motions back and forth between us, “has come to mean something to me. When I leave,” he pauses, “a piece of my heart stays here with you.” My heart begins palpitating as my anxiety level rises. Is he really doing this right now, here? “I need to know that you feel the same way.”

“I,” brace myself to admit my feelings to this amazing man sitting across from me, “do.” And then I look down.

“Why can’t you look at me when you say that?” Tears prick the back of my eyes and all I can do is shake my head no. Zac gets out of his seat and climbs in next to me. “Please look at me, Sweetheart.”

“I can’t,” my voice hoarse with unshed tears. “I’m afraid I’ll cry.”

“Why will you cry?”

“I’m terrified. I’m terrified of my feelings. I haven’t felt like this in…I can’t remember how long. And I definitely don’t deserve you or for you to have feelings for me.”

“I think you’ve got that last part backwards. It's I that doesn't deserve you.”

I shake my head no again, “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Jennifer,” he lifts my face up to look at him, “I came to California to spend time with my family and I’m leaving with,” Zac searches for my face, “a girlfriend. I was not looking for you and I know you weren’t looking for me. Yet here we are.”

“How is this even going to work? We live a thousand miles apart.”

“That’s what I want to talk to you about. Will you hear name out?” I nod. He leans over to kiss my temple before going back to his seat. Zac reaches across the table and takes my hand in his.“My thought is that I will come out once a month for a longish weekend. The IT premiere is August 26th. I have a couple of back to back con appearances. If I leave Toronto on the 25th I can be back here for the 26th and stay until the 28th before I have to be in Atlanta for the next one.”

“That’s insanity, Zac."

He rubs his thumb across my knuckles, “Totally worth it. I won’t be able to make it back until the end of September. I was thinking of making that a longer stay. We can go to _Halloween Horror Nights_ and celebrate my birthday.”

Our server comes and places the sampler platter down.

“Can I get you anything else?”

“Extra ranch please,” I ask.

“What is this?!” Zac's eyes go wide.

“Potato skins, onion rings and fried zucchini.”

“You may have to roll me out of here like Violet in Willy Wonka.”

“Some of this is suppose to go home for later, remember?”

Zac digs in for a fried zucchini while I grab an onion ring. The server returns with ranch and then takes our order. Our topic forgotten until she's gone.

“I’m guessing Halloween is a big deal in the Carpenter homestead?”

“Understatement of the year." My laugh turns into a cackle. "We go all out. Actually, our whole neighborhood does. It’s pretty incredible”

“I have a a con that weekend, but could come out for a few days that week to spend Halloween with you.”

I put my head down and nod.

“Unless you don't want me to come for Halloween?”

“As much as I’d love to celebrate the holiday with you, and I’m sure the kids would too, that is practically three months away.”

"Yes?"

"You're assuming we'll still be together?"

"Not assuming, hoping." His stare turns intense. "But there's something else. What is it about Halloween that I don't know?"

“Nothing about Halloween." My voice softens, "My birthday is November 2nd. It would have been nice to be able to spend it with you.”

“What?” Zac looks sheepish and laughs, “We're kind of doing this all kinds of backwards, aren't we? I suppose we should have talked birthdays already. Mine is September 29, yours is November 2nd. When are Danny and Maddie’s?”

“Danny’s is February 13th and Maddie’s is May 21st.”

“Hmmmm...what if you came with me for that con in November?”

“Cart. Horse."

"Clearly. We've been doing that from the beginning."

"Where is it?”

“New Orleans.”

“Stop!" I'm certain a shit eating grin has plastered my face. "Are you serious? I have always wanted to go to NOLA. Especially at Halloween time. Another bucket list item is attending the Vampire Lestat Ball.”

“As in Anne Rice’s Vampire Lestat?”

“Yes!”

“Damn, you weren’t kidding about vampires,” Zac chuckles. “I’ve never heard of the ball. So I could come out for a few days the week of Halloween, spend Halloween with you and the kids, and then steal you away for a weekend in New Orleans? I have to work, but we can play also.”

"Just to reiterate, it’s the beginning of August and you are planning three months in advance. What if we don't make it that long?”

“Why are we not going to make it to three months in the future?”

“Summer fling?”

“I don’t do flings,” he looks at me point blank, “and neither do you.”

He makes a fair point, “Let me see what I can do about getting a babysitter.”

“We can leave it there for now and discuss the holiday season in a couple of months?”

“Okay,” I fold my hands on the table and look at him, “now it’s my turn.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ask away darlin’. I’m all yours,” he states as he pops an onion ring in his mouth.

“Do you want children?”

Zac coughs and then begins to choke cough. He reaches for his lemonade in an effort to clear his throat. She went there, no warning, straight out the gate.

“You’re not pulling any punches, are you?”

“You didn’t. I’m following your lead. Plus, I’ve asked this question before, you never answered.”

“I adore children and I love being an uncle. Jack and Asher look up to me like a big brother and I’m good with that too. But…I am pushing 39. Do I want to start a family now and be 60 when the first one graduates? Not particularly.” Zac takes another drink and steels himself before continuing. “One thing I have realized the last couple of weeks is,” he takes another drink, “I don’t need to have my own children to fill the position of dad.”

“Whose children are you referring to?” her brows furrow.

He sits up straight, “Do you want the answer to that question?” She begins to chew on her bottom lip, so he decides to go for it. “Watching you parent Danny and Maddie has been inspiring, Jen. Being a mother is in your DNA. You have treated Jack and Finn with the exact same care and concern as your own. Naturally it got me thinking. Your children are living without a father. While I would never try to replace the one they had, I have entered the picture as a friend. Should our relationship continue the way I hope it does, maybe one day Danny and Maddie could accept me in the position of step-dad. I won’t have all the growing up memories, but I would be willing to tag in for an assist in the teenage years and reap the benefits of their adult years.”He watches Jen intently as she processes everything he said.

“Zac,” she whispers, “we've barely been talking a couple of weeks and spent not even a handful of days together. You can’t possibly be thinking of us as long term.”

“Why not?”

“Name a celebrity/fan relationship that has worked out.” He's been ready for this question.

“First off, you can’t claim to be a fan because you haven’t even seen Chuck,” he shakes his head in teasing disappointment. “Second, Matt Damon, Jerry Seinfeld, Patrick Dempsey, and Julia Roberts.”

Jen’s face is one of shock. Her mouth pops open as she gasps, “Have you been researching this topic?”

“As a matter of fact, yes. Yes I have.”

“Then you know Patrick Dempsey and his wife have been rocky for awhile.”

“Would you like me to name another to replace his? Adam Sandler. You should note that Matt Damon’s wife was a single mom when they met. Subsequently he became a step-dad. Furthermore, I think you’re a rockstar in all you do. That makes me the fan in this scenario and I’ll be the greatest fan of your life. I’m. Just. Sayin’.” Jen shakes her head in bewilderment.“Have you not considered a future for us at all?”

Zac watches as several different emotions cross her face, “I have tried very hard not to and chose to live in the moment.”

“Do you see yourself remarrying?”

“Well the first two turned out so well, right?” Jen rolls her eyes. “I already explained to you that a happy ending isn’t in my future, although I am not opposed to remarrying. I would like my children to see a healthy, happy marriage. If that’s not in the cards for me, I’ll keep up the pretenses of the marriage I shared with their father.” She shrugs. “Same question to you.”

His heart aches every time she says she doesn’t get a happy ending. She deserves a happy ending more than anyone he’s ever met.

“I’m in a much better place to be a husband now than I was then. Have you ever considered that your happy ending hadn’t happened yet because you’ve been waiting for me?” Zac's eyebrows raise in question. “We had both taken a break from the dating life to work on ourselves. Perhaps we were working and waiting for each other but just didn’t know it. I have messaged fans before. I have never stalked one to a beach or kissed her the same day I met her. I’ve never kissed a fan the way I’ve kissed you. You are like a magnet, Jennifer Carpenter. You pull me to you without even trying.” Zac worries he has said too much. He says a silent prayer that this doesn’t hold her back from him once he’s out of sight and back in Texas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I had not,” I pause, “considered that.”

Our server comes with our meals. Zac watches her closely for a few seconds before taking a bite of his food. He moans in approval.

“Would you give up teaching if your books got published?”

“Probably not. It’s very hard to make a living as a writer. I can’t imagine my little books doing well enough for me to be able to support my family.”

“What if you weren’t the sole supporter of your family?”

“I relied on a man before. I lost it all when Ian died. Granted, it wasn't his fault, but I’m cautious and unsure I could ever rely or count on someone else to help take care of me and my children again.”

“Jen, marriage is suppose to be a partnership. Each person contributing to the family.”

“But my kids would not be his kids. What right do I have to ask someone to support children that he has absolutely no legal claim to?”

“The right man wouldn’t need to be asked. He loves you, he understands the kids come with, making you three a package deal. It’s not about legal claim, it’s about love, care, respect, and unity.”

“Is everything always so black and white with you?”

“I don’t see it as a black and white issue. I see it as a heart issue. You said yourself you are raising Danny and Maddie to be productive members of society, but you are also raising them up with what society is telling them to forget: morals, values, and compassion. It’s hard to do that in today’s world. I get called a ‘ _creeper_ ’ for being kind. There must be something wrong with me. I have some nefarious secret.” Zac shrugs.

“I hate to break it to you, but you are a creeper. You stalked me to a beach and haven’t left me alone since,” I giggle.

He lets out an animated laugh, “Touché!”

“What is the bottom line here, Zachary?”

He takes his napkins and wipes his hand before looking me in the eye.

“Jennifer, I just want to know that when I leave California I have something to come back to. I don’t want you to think that because a couple of states separate us that I won’t be thinking of you and wishing I was with you."

“Let me get this straight, you’re worried that once you’ve gone home I’ll forget about you?”

“Yes,” He states plainly.

I guffaw, “Shouldn’t I be the one worried you’ll forget me?”

“How could I forget you?”

“How indeed,” I roll my eyes.

“Am I missing something?”

“Yes you are! I’m nobody, you’re Zachary Levi.” I throw my hands up in an ‘ _obvious_ ’ motion.

“You are far from nobody, Sweetheart.”

I steer the conversation away from the heavy topics and over to mundane questions like favorite movies, authors, and foods. Out of nowhere Zac proclaims, “I. Am. Stuffed.” and pats his stomach. I let out a laugh.

“I quit eating awhile ago, but you hadn’t noticed.”

“I’m sorry. The food here is excellent." He switches to an accent. "My compliments to the chef!"

“I’m glad you liked it.” I say as I wave down our server. “May we get the check and a couple of boxes please?”

“Sure thing,” she says before scurrying off.

“Where to next?” Zac asks.

I feel like this is a test. I’m not sure what the real question is. Part of me thinks we could go cruise around my hometown. That would easily be the chicken shit thing for me to do in order to avoid going back to my place.

“I thought we were going back,” but he cuts me off.

“I was just checking to make sure you weren’t having second thoughts.”

“Of course I’m having second thoughts. I’m having third, fourth, and fifth thoughts.”

The server brings the check and boxes. I snatch the check before Zac can get to it. He glares at me. I pull out cash from my wallet and place it in the folder.

“What do you think you’re doing darlin’?”

“I’m treating you to lunch.”

“No, that is not necessary. And a little emasculating.”

“And yet, it’s done.” I hand our server the folder. “Keep the change. I’m going to run to the restroom.” He begins to pack up the food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac knows this is going to be a hurdle. He will have to take this slow to prove he can be trusted. All he wants to do is cherish her the way she deserves. If he’s being honest with himself, he’s apprehensive. Making love to Jennifer could make or break them. She comes up from behind and rubs her hand across his shoulder blades, "Ready?"

He gets up with the bag of food and reaches for her hand, “Yep.” When they get to Jen’s car Zac traps her between the driver’s side door and his body. He bends down and kisses her before thanking her for lunch. Her breathing hitches. He moves in near her ear, remembering what it did to her last time. Instead of whispering he places a kiss behind her ear and she mewls. Zac reaches behind her to open the driver side door, “We need to go. Now.”


	18. Take Me There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Take Me There by Rascal Flatts

“You grew up here, right?”

“Born and raised. I’ve been attempting to claw my way out since my mid-30’s,” Jen laughs.

“Really?”

“You asked me if I've thought about moving. I have wanted to leave for some time, but man plans and God laughs. See the mall there?”

“ **That’s** your mall?”

Jen chuckles, “Right? It was music to the ears of my generation of teenagers they announced we were getting a mall. Now, I drive an hour away to shop at a real mall.”

Zac laughs, “You’ve seen this place grow in ways others haven’t.”

“I remember when we were pulled out of class for an emergency assembly and told about gangs.”

“Seriously?”

“Yep, I was in 7th grade. Some kids were truly frightened. If we only knew what gang violence would be 20 years later.”

“Will you show me where your high school is?”

Jen looks over at him, “You want to see where I went to high school?”

“Why not?”

“Okay.”

Zac’s relieved when she agrees.

“Tell me about your first kiss.” Jen giggles and then snorts, which makes Zac laugh out loud, “That never gets old.”

“Why do you torture me so?”

“Sweetheart, the sooner you realize your giggle snort is fucking adorable the easier this is going to be. I’m sorry if that hurts your feelings but I’ve never known someone to do it as often as you.”

Jen huffs and then asks, “Why do you want to know about my first kiss?”

“I’m curious. About all aspect of Jennifer Carpenter.”

“I was in preschool. The boy’s name was AJ and we were on…well, I’m not sure what it was called. It was like an inner tube with bars through it. You held onto the bars and jumped on the tube. He reached over and kissed me.”

“Did he ask for permission?”

“Nope. Just laid it on me.”

“Where is AJ today?”

“We went to school all 14 years together. Then he went into politics.”

“No shit?”

“No shit. But if you want to know about my first real kiss, that was with Gary Stanley in the 5th grade.”

“Fifth grade!”

“Yep. He was my boyfriend in 5th, 6th, and part of 7th. We got real good at playing _7 Minutes in Heaven_ and _Truth or Dare_.” Jen looks over at him and waggles her eyebrows. He is starting to worry about his sexual prowess where this woman is concerned. She started young, dabbled in BDSM, and obviously has her preferences. Zac begins to have doubts about whether or not he’ll be able to fulfill her. “Where’d you go?”

“Huh? Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking I was still playing Transformers when I was in 5th grade. You were full on making out.”

“When you come from a broken home where love is not given or shown, you try to find it elsewhere.”

Zac looks over at her with sympathy, “I’m sorry you went through that. Care to share? I understand if you don’t.”

“My parents were teenage parents. My dad didn’t want to be tied down, so he took off and joined the military. My mom had a revolving door of men, all deadbeats, hoping that they would take care of her. However, there was me and not many men were willing to take on a kid. She began using drugs. Speed was her drug of choice. I was sent off to my grandparents for a few years and then to my aunt’s before moving in with my dad and step-mom.”

“What about your sister?”

He doesn’t miss the look that crosses her face when he asks Jen about her sister.

“Jessica and I had different fathers. Our mom married him. She stayed with our mom.”

“Your step-father didn’t accept you?”

“I was not a fan of him. He spanked me. I had never been spanked before in my life. So I called grandmother who came over to the house and threatened him. My mom sent me off the next day. She chose her new family.”

“Why did he spank you?”

“I asked for a glass of water and when he went to get it, I snuck into their room. I was afraid of the dark. He was upset at the trickery.”

“How old were you?”

“I was 6.”

This woman has been let down by every person who was suppose to love her. It’s amazing that she hasn’t completely shut herself off from everybody and everything. Even more remarkable is the mother she is to her children. Jen makes it look effortless.

“Jennifer, that’s terrible.”

“I’m over it. Truly. I’ve spent a ton of time, and money, on counseling. If I hadn’t I wouldn’t be the mother I am to Danny and Maddie.”

“Where is your mom, dad and sister now?”

“My mom and dad live here. I see them occasionally. My sister is in prison.”

“What?”

“Home invasion.”

“Holy shit, Jen!”

“The saying blood is thicker than water, not true in my family. I’ve made my family out of my friends.”

“Crystal being one of those friends?”

“Yep. She and Jamie are the best.”

“Jamie?”

“I forget you haven’t met Jamie yet! She reminds me every time we talk. I actually knew Jamie before Crystal. Jamie worked with Ian. Jamie and Crystal were friends from childhood. When Crystal’s marriage tanked, she moved out here. They kept me instead of making me the third wheel.”

“What is it Ian did?”

“Ian was the principal of our old high school. Jamie was a teacher. Now she’s the assistant principal there.”

“You have a thing for education in your family?”

“We wanted jobs where we could have time off when our kids did.”

“What does Crystal do?”

“She’s a doctor.”

“I would not have guessed that!”

“I know,” she laughs.

“When can I meet Jamie?”

“Whenever you want. She’s on pins and needles waiting.” Jen turns into a parking lot. “This is my high school.”

“It looks like a prison!”

“It didn’t always. I have pictures of what it looked like when I attended. The fence went up a year before Ian started teaching here. We both graduated from here.”

“But Danny and Maddie don’t go here?”

“No. It was bittersweet, but their passion lies elsewhere. Besides, Danny was worried about being that kid in his father’s shadow. We didn’t attend football games for a couple of years after Ian died because the looks were too much. Now we attend every home game.”

“Take me some place else.”

“Where?”

“You pick.”

Jen pulls out of the parking lot and heads down a main road.

“Why don't you call Jamie, Crystal too, see if they’re available for breakfast tomorrow.”

“Really?”

“The kids won’t be home until 10, right?”

“Yes.”

He nods, “Absolutely. Let’s put Jamie out of her misery.”

“Hey Siri, text Crystal. ‘Call me and 3-way Jamie in please.’”

She grins over at Zac who smiles back at her. The phone begins to ring, _Satisfied_ from Hamilton plays. Zac cocks an eyebrow and wonders if he has a special ringtone.

“Hello?”

“Hang on, I’m gonna call Jamie.”

There is a silent pause.

“Jamie, you there?”

“Yeah.”

“Jen, you there?”

“Yep.”

“We’re all present and accounted for Mistress. Why have thou summoned thee?” Crystal quips.

Zac likes Crystal. She’s got a great sense of humor. He wonders what Jen's friends think about her past. Crystal calling her Mistress is cheeky and Jen doesn't bat an eye. Did Jason call her Mistress, or just Babydoll? The thought makes him boil.

“I was wondering if you would be available to grab breakfast in the morning. Say, 8ish?”

“I’m free,” Crystal answers.

“I don’t know. I was going to…”

Jen interrupts Jamie, “Zac will be there.”

“What?” Jamie exclaims.

“I told him how you were upset,” Jen puts her finger to her mouth to keep Zac quiet and he nods, “about not having met him yet. He wants to fix that before he leaves for Texas.”

“Jennifer, you didn’t?” Jamie groans. Crystal lets out a laugh.

“I was thinking _Maryann’s_. Are you in or out?”

“IN!” They both say in unison.

“See you then.” Jen says before hanging up. “This stretch of road is where we use to drag race in high school.”

Zac sputters, “What?”

“You said to take you someplace else.”

“Are you serious?”

“Back in high school we didn’t have the police force we have now. There was no traffic signals or street lights and this stop sign didn’t exist. We lined our cars up along the road with our lights on to illuminate the stretch of road. It was a great place to drag.”

"WOW! I would have never suspected. Did you ever race?”

“My mom’s 1973 Mustang Fastback.”

“NO!”

“Guilty. I only did it twice. Won both times too,” she smirks

“Jen, your coolness factor just skyrocketed in my book. Dirt bikes and drag races, who would have guessed?"

"I adore a man on a motorcycle. Definitely does something to me."

"I'm not sure if you know this, but I have a couple of bikes myself."

Her puckered lips and raised eyebrow tells him she does, “Where to next?”

“Back to your place?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pull back onto the road and head home. The entire time my heart is pounding in my chest. I am a nervous wreck thinking about what is going to happen. Sex is like riding a bike, right? Just hop back on and you’re body will instinctively know what to do. I begin gnawing on my bottom lip. Will he still be attracted to me after he sees me naked? Will I be able to please him? Will he please me?

“Jennifer, when you chew that bottom lip of yours my cock becomes extremely frustrated.”

I let out a squeal, “You can’t say things like that to me.”

“Yes I can. And you can take it.”

My panties instantly become wet. I can’t bring myself to look over at him. I am in over my head. Why did I agree to do this? _Because you haven't had sex in seven years!_ I draw out the ride home in attempt to temper my nerves. As I pull into the garage I feel as though I might physically be sick. Zac comes around and opens the car door for me. I am relieved that he doesn’t touch me. I unlock the door and he breaks the silence.

“Should I just put the leftovers in the fridge?”

“Yes please. Can I get you anything?” I regret the question the minute it comes out of my mouth.

“Water would be nice.”

I grab a couple of glasses from the cupboard and pour some water, “Hey Siri, text Danny and Maddie, how are things going?”

“Are you bothering them on their camp out?”

“Nope, but they know they’re suppose to check in at least twice.”

My phone alerts to Danny’s text.

> **Great! My friends can’t believe Jack is here. He’s getting along with everyone.**

My phone alerts to Maddie’s text.

> **Zoey’s here. We’re avoiding her. Other than that, everything is good.**

Zac is reading over my shoulder, his arm around my waist.

“Who is Zoey?”

“Maddie’s bully.”

“Somebody is bullying Maddie?”

“Well, not anymore because Maddie left the school. But, Zoey is still friends with others from there. Zoey has never attended a youth group function until today.”

I quickly type out a response.

> **Continue to take the high road. Stick with Allie. I love you!**

I type out a response to Danny next.

> **I bet you’re the talk of the camp out. Make smart choices. I love you!**

Two texts alert at the same time with “I love you too!” from the kids.

“They are great kids, Jen. You have done a wonderful job raising them.” Zac comments as he pulls me into him.

“Gah! It’s so hard being a single parent. I am always second guessing myself.” I reply as I wrap my arms around him.

We stand in each other’s arms for a few minutes. It feels perfect and settles my nerves. This man has not been anything but a gentleman. He has done nothing in the last few weeks to make me feel anything but cherished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac can feel the apprehension begin to drain out of her. Crisis averted. He wants nothing more than to make love to this woman, just not in the state she was in a few minutes ago. He knows that women need more of an emotional connection in order to achieve release, whereas with men it’s more of a physical deliverance. Zac can’t begin to imagine how wound up she must be after all this time. He begins to rub small circles along her lower back in an effort to continue to calm her nerves. He is repayed with a tighter hold on Jen’s part. Zac leans down and kisses the top of her head. “Do you…” Jen pauses, “want to go to my room?”

 _More than anything_ , Zac thinks, but his response is, “Not just yet, Sweetheart.”

She lets out a smallish sigh before looking up at him with wondrous eyes. He takes the back of his hand and caresses it down her cheek.

“I want to make sure you’re ready. I can feel your tension. I’m nervous too so let’s not put a time limit on it. Is there something else you want to do in the meantime?”

“Hmmm…we could watch TV or a movie? Play a game?”

“Dance with me.”

“Dance with you?”

“Dance with me.”

Zac goes over to turn on her bluetooth speaker. He pulls out his phone and connects it, scrolling through his songs looking for one. “Do you have a preference? Slow or fast?”

“Surprise me.”

He smiles to himself and puts on the _Thinking Out Loud_ by Ed Sheehan. Zac reaches his hand out to hers. Her face blooms crimson as she shakes her head slowly. He wraps her up into arms and begins to dance her around the living room. Every so often he would sing a line of the song to her, will her eyes still smile from her cheeks when they're old, how he could picture kissing her under a thousand stars in his backyard or maybe they are finding love. Right here. Right now. When the song ends, Zac tips her back, placing his lips on hers in a chaste kiss. She thanks him for the dance.

“Pick what you want to watch. I’ll be right back.”

He grabs her, “Where are you running off too?”

“Restroom.”

Zac settles down on the couch, turns on the TV and flips through her digital library. Jen’s taste in movies is as vast as her music. He settles on a comedy and waits for her to return.

“Woman, are you trying to kill me?”

“What?”

“What are you wearing?”

“I wanted to be comfortable. You’re more than welcome to change.”

Zac feels overdressed as Jen has changed into one of her _Carly_ dresses. He has grown use to her in them, but his imagination tends to run away with him knowing what he could do to her while she’s wearing it.

“I picked 50 First Dates, you can start it without me.”

He decides two can play this game, he exits the living room to go change. At first Zac thinks he’ll come out in just his boxer briefs, but realizes that will be opposite of what he’s trying to do. He throws on his cotton shorts and removes his tank top. When he walks back out into the living room Zac realizes he’s met his match in Jennifer Carpenter. She is laying on the couch with her leg crooked. Today she is not wearing anything but black panties under that dress. His instant erection becomes painful so he adjusts himself.

“No chaise cuddling today?”

“I thought this was safer,” she bats her eyes at him.

“Because you think there’s no room for me?”

“Because there **isn’t** any room for you.”

“Challenge accepted.”

Zac wedges himself between the back of the couch and her body, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her in tight. She gasps when her ass brushes against his rigid cock. He growls and places his forehead against the middle of her back to quell the ache.

Jen breathes out, “I told you I thought it would be safer.”

He nods his head against her back and mutters, “Danger is my middle name.”

“Your middle name is Levi.”

“What’s your middle name?”

“Rose.”

“But your favorite flower is a sunflower?”

“Sunflowers symbolize adoration, loyalty, and longevity. They bring joy.”

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Purple, but I love orange too.”

“Orange?”

“I think it has something to do with my love of all things Autumn.”

Zac has finally calmed down enough to lift his head from her back. He places a kiss at the base of her neck and her entire body shivers from the contact.

“Are you ready to start the movie?”

Jen presses play and lays down on the pillow Zac placed under her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When my eyes open again the house is darker. I can tell the sun is setting by the lighting in the kitchen. Zac mumbles something under his breath.

“I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I think my right arm will need to be amputated. I have no feeling left in it.”

I giggle, “Sorry.”

I attempt to sit up, but Zac pulls me back down, “Not so fast, Sweetheart. I just wanted my arm back. You stay here.”

We lay like this for awhile, content in each other’s arms. Zac’s left hand skims down from my stomach to my thigh. He rakes his fingers upwards at the same time he kisses the back of my neck. My entire body trembles. The back of my neck has always been my erogenous zone and something tells me Zac has figured that little secret out.

“The way your body shivers when I kiss the back of your neck makes me think of naughty things,” Zac says in a low rumble.

“When you kiss the back of my neck my body wants you to do those naughty things,” I purr out.

That was all the approval Zac needed. He rolls me over onto my back. My legs slide open on their own accord as his mouth descends on mine in a fervent kiss. Zac’s body is all encompassing as he positions himself on top of mine.His hands skim up my thighs as my hands caress his biceps and shoulders. Zac’s arms do not disappoint. His biceps are flexed as he holds himself up over me. He nips my bottom lip and pulls on it before plunging his tongue back into my mouth. My hips buck forward as a little moan slips out.Zac’s hand reaches my panties and stops. I say a silent plea. _Please do not ask permission, I’ve already granted it._ I’m not certain my brain would give it again. Thank fuck when he moves my panties aside and slips a finger into my sex. My back arches, breaking the kiss as my head tilts back.

“FUCK!” Zac curses out, “Jen, you’re soaking wet.”

He adds a second finger and plunges them both inside. My hips rise to meet his rhythm.

“Don’t stop!” I whine out.


	19. Let's Get It On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye
> 
> I have been dreading writing the "sex" chapter. The hardest chapter to write thus far!
> 
> On a side note: A friend told me Zachary Levi was singing "I'll Be" in an Instagram Story recently. Made my day considering that was not originally the title of Chapter 17.

Zac couldn’t stop if he wanted to. Jen’s greedy sex is pulsing around his fingers in no time. He thrusts his fingers in and swipes at the spot that ignites a woman. Her thighs tighten against his sides as her hands clutch the cushions of the couch. She shouts his name. “I’m going to…” but before Jen could finish that sentence she lets out a curse followed by a moan and then another curse. Her legs are shaking. He wants to rub against her clit to send her into another orgasm, but decides against it as he would rather taste her. Jen’s breathing begins to even out. He presses his mouth to hers before standing up. There is no shame written on his face as his shorts tent from his hard on. When Jen looks up at him he reaches down and picks her up off the couch.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m carrying you to your bed so I can make love to you.”

“Oh.”

She lays her head on his shoulder. In her room he gently sets her feet down to the ground. Zac looks down at her biting that fucking lip. He shakes his head in disbelief. “Do you even know when you’re chewing on that lip of yours?”

She bites it again, “Not usually, no.”

Zac places his hands at her side before beginning to bunch her dress upwards. Jen stops breathing. “Breathe, Sweetheart.” She takes in a deliberate breath before raising her arms. Zac lifts her dress up over her head, leaving Jen standing there in a black bra and panties.“You are so beautiful.” Jen faces down. Zac lifts her chin to look up at him, “You better get use to my compliments. I have no intention of stopping.”

He runs his finger from her chin down her neck and through her cleavage. Goosebumps pebble across her chest. He runs his finger back up and over the hills of her breasts. Placing both of his hands on her shoulders he turns her away from him and then glides his hands down her shoulders to her hands. Zac locks their hands together and Jen gives them a tight squeeze. He leans down and kisses her right shoulder. She tilts her head to the left to allow him better access. He peppers kisses from her shoulder up her neck while pressing his body against her back. “Do you feel what you to do to me?” Zac murmurs in her ear. “I have been painfully hard for you. Your body drives me insane. I am addicted to your sweet kisses, but have a craving to taste you in other places. Are you opposed to that?” 

Jen slowly shakes her head no. Zac releases her hands and unhooks her bra. He gently slides it down her arms before letting it fall to the floor. He watches her body tense up so he kisses the back of her neck softly. Once, twice, three times. Jen’s body relaxes as it quivers under his lips. He slips his hand across her waist, sliding it up to her breasts. She moans in approval when he rolls a nipple between his thumb and forefinger.“My legs are about to give out,” Jen professes under her breath.

“Just a few more minutes, Sweetheart. I won’t let you fall.” He moves in front of her. That lovely blush spreads across her face, down her neck and covering her chest under his gaze. Zac presses his lips to hers. He kisses from her lips to her chin to her neck, down to her breasts. He swipes his tongue across one nipple and then the next. Zac continues to kiss through the valley of her breasts prior to kneeling down in front of her. He kisses her stomach at the same time his hands slide up the back of her calves to her thighs and placing a hand on each ass cheek. Zac looks up at her as he runs his nose along her panty clad pussy. “Jennifer, your arousal is my new favorite smell.”

Jen lets out a little squeak. He hooks his fingers into her panties and leisurely slips them down her legs. As Zac begins to stand he runs his tongue over her slit. Jen sucks air in through her teeth. He scoops her up and deposits her in the middle of her bed. She lifts herself up on her elbows to scoot up. Zac’s eyes never leave Jen’s as he removes his boxer briefs and shorts. She licks her lips watching him undress, but before she can begin chewing on her bottom lip he crawls over and smashes his mouth to hers.

Their tongues mingle while their hands roam over each other’s bodies. Zac pays close attention to her breasts as Jen runs her hands down his back to his ass. Her body reacts to every touch with a jolt. He can’t imagine what it must feel like to be touched like this after going without for so long. As much as he wants to draw this out, he’s unsure of how Jen will react. Zac massages her breasts, pinching her nipples between his fingers. The sound that comes out of her shoots straight to his cock.

He moves his kisses down her neck and then traces his tongue between her cleavage. Zac swipes her nipple and then bites down on it. Jen makes that sound again causing Zac to growl. He sucks her nipple into his mouth and then releases with a POP! His tongue licks down to her belly button and places a tender kiss there. Jen’s body becomes rigid as he makes his way down. He approves of her smooth pussy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As much as I want this, need this, I begin to panic a little knowing where Zac is headed. He plants a kiss on my mound. What if he thinks a full Brazilian is gross? He kisses the inside of my leg while spreading it a little further out. I am bared open to him. I want to cover my eyes with my arm so badly, but at the same time I am dying for his tongue to touch me there.“Sweetheart, I want you to watch as I eat my dessert.”

I groan loudly, “Zac…I’m not sure I can.”

“Mistress, would you please watch me pleasure you?”

HOLY FUCK! Hearing Zac call me Mistress turns me on more than I care to admit or want to examine at this point. I sit up on my elbows as Zac’s tongue glides through my folds. I let out a whimper. The next time he licks he presses his tongue against my clit and I almost sob from how amazing it feels. He flicks my clit with the tip of his tongue and my arms begin to turn to jelly. Zac takes my other leg and places my foot on his shoulder, opening me more.

“I fucking love that you keep yourself clean down here. The better for me to eat you my dear.”

He licks between my lips and dips his tongue deep inside. My head falls back as I let out a curse.

“I have learned something new about you this week. You curse like a sailor. Especially when you are being pleasured.”

“Zachary Levi, didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s not nice to talk with your mouth full?”

“But my mouth isn’t full. And let’s leave my mother out of this.”

“Precisely.” I give him a pointed look. “Less talking, more eating.”

“As you wish.”

Ordinarily I adore Zac’s banter, but right now is not the fucking time. I have literally waited years to feel the touch, the pleasure of a man again.Zac’s tongue again licks between the folds of my sex only this time he does not stop. He uses his entire mouth, from licking to sucking to biting. Unable to hold myself up any longer, I fall back onto the bed. Before I know it my body stiffens, my hands are fisting my sheets and I am crashing as the waves of my orgasm wash over me.I am still coming down from my high as Zac trails kisses up my body.“Look at me please,” Zac pleads as he hovers over me. I open my eyes to look up at him. I know what he’s asking without him saying a word.

“I’m sure Zac. Please don’t stop.”

He leans his forehead on my chest, “I was not prepared for this. I don’t have protection.”

“I do," I point. "Nightstand. Top drawer.” The startled look he gives me is comical with relief. He leans over to open the nightstand drawer and pulls out the unopened box of condoms. He rips it open. Leaning back on his heels, Zac tears open the package and I watch as he rolls it over his cock. His eyes never leave mine.

Zac blankets me with his body. He props himself up on his elbow as his cock hovers over my entrance. His eyes are searching for something in my face. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m not a virgin, Zac.”

“I know, but…”

“It’s been awhile.”

He breathes out, “Yeah…”

“Just do it.”

“If it becomes too much, you have to tell me to stop.”

I nod. He positions the head of his cock and slowly pushes in, stopping midway when I let out a hiss. With a look of concern etched across his face, I shake my head no and tell him to keep going. “All the way in. Rip it off like a band-aid.”

Zac pushes in to the hilt and the fullness I feel is mind-blowing. He stays eerily still so I rock my hips back and he roars, “NO!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“FUCKING HELL! Jennifer, don’t move. Let me adjust or I’m going to go off before we even get started.” Zac has never felt like this before. It’s as though Jen was made perfectly to fit him. He doesn’t move for a good minute, saying a silent prayer that he can make this last. She deserves it. He pulls out and pushes back in. Jen lets out a whimper. Zac does it again, thrusting full force and this time she cries out in pleasure. “You’re so tight. It’s overwhelming.”

“Please. Don’t. Stop.” They hit a rhythm. The noises Jen makes while he pleasures her are intoxicating. He doesn’t want this feeling to end. Zac has a hard time staying in the moment as he watches Jen come undone beneath him. She wraps her legs around his ass pulling him closer. “Harder.” This woman is going to be the death of him. He thrusts harder. Her nails rake down his back.“Deeper.”

She knows what she likes and has zero shame in asking for it. Zac tilts his hips and positions hers to take him deeper. The minute he does he feels the walls of her pussy begin to convulse. Jen’s back arches off of the bed, pushing her amazing breasts up to his face. He sucks a nipple into his mouth and bites it. She cries out his name as her orgasm takes over. Zac's orgasm rocks through him the minute his name passes her lips. He bucks into her as her greedy walls milk him dry. Zac sees literal stars as he takes in deep breaths.

He caresses Jen’s cheek, “How do you feel?”

“Wonderful.”

“You are a marvel, my gorgeous girl.”

“You’re not too shabby yourself, handsome.”

He pulls out of Jen and notices her wince.

“Are you sore?”

“I didn’t think so until you pulled out.”

Zac rolls himself to her side and pulls her to him, kissing her shoulder.

“I guess round 2 is out of the question.”

“Not only will there be a round 2, but I’m betting there’ll be a round 3 as well.”

“No way in hell are we doing that again so soon. The last thing I want is to hurt you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zachary Levi’s got another thing coming if he thinks we aren’t doing that again tonight. My body is already roaring with electricity with the kisses he’s peppering my shoulder. A smug smile comes over me and my plan is hatched.

“Okay,” I roll out of bed, “I’m going to clean up.”

I don’t look back when I hear Zac huff, “Are you seriously leaving me in post-coital bliss by myself?”

I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. Once the water is warm I step in. It feels wonderful against my skin, almost like my body has been brought back to life. I hear the sink faucet turn on and realize he’s brushing his teeth. As the water runs over me the shower door opens.

“Jen, I know what you’re up to.”

“What am I up to?”

Zac steps in the shower, pressing his body against mine and pinning me to the wall.

“You are trying to seduce me Ms. Carpenter and it’s not going to work.”

“Dial it down Mr. Levi. Are you implying that I’m an older woman attempting to steal your innocent virtue?” I cock an eye brow up at him. “We’re closer in age than that.”

“I love that you got the reference,” Zac laughs.

I adore this man’s laugh. It brings a smile to my face each and every time I hear it. Between our bodies his cock begins to perk up. I lick my lips and look down.

“It seems you are the one trying to seduce me.”

“You lured me in here in hopes of getting it on again. Condoms don’t work in here, Sweetheart.”

“True, but you said it yourself. We’re both clean. And,” I purposefully run my teeth over my bottom lip, “I can’t get pregnant.”

If I were claustrophobic I would be having an attack. There is no room for me between Zac’s body and the shower wall. He let’s out a low rumbled growl, different in tone from the other growls he’s produced so far. Each of his hands are splayed against the wall next to my face.He leans down to my ear, “You little minx, I applaud your resolve these last couple of weeks. Now you’re going to see mine.” Zac takes a tiny step back to look me in the eyes. His blown pupils betray him. “As bad as I want to be buried deep inside you again right now, I am a fierce protector of those I care about. We abused your sweet pussy enough for one night.” With that final word he pushes himself off the wall and stands under the water. His angry cock saluting and taunting me. I reach my hand out to caress it, but he grabs my hand.

“Jennifer…” my name hangs in the air.

“I can help.”

“Then wash my back,” he says as he turns around.

I let out my own growl and I’m rewarded with his laugh. I lather my hands up with soap before I see my handy work. “Shit!” I touch his back, “Does this hurt?”

“What is it?”

“I broke skin with my nails.” I trace over a couple of them.

He turns around and let’s out a hiss when the water hits it, “Well...I can mark that off my to do list.”

“What? A woman leaving claw marks on your back?”

“Yep. Check!”

I shake my head, “I’m sorry.”

Zac grabs my hands and pulls me toward him under the water. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” He leans down to kiss me as the water cascades over us. When he breaks the kiss, it’s all business. We are washed and toweled off in what can only be described as record time. If I’m being honest, I’m a little put out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What is the sour puss face for?” Inwardly Zac knows, but he’s going to give Jen a little tease for it anyway. His resolve is barely holding. It took everything he had not to lift Jen against the shower wall and impale her on his cock. However, she doesn’t see what he does. The little tell tale signs from being sore. The rest of the night is going to be torture. Jen cocks an eyebrow at him and then places both of her hands on her hips. She’s so fucking adorable. “Really, Mistress, are you throwing a temper tantrum?”

She walks up to him, a complete transformation comes over her face, the way she walks, her stance and voice. “If I was your Mistress you would be punished for the insolence you just showed, complete with a locked chastity cage for 48 hours.” He watches as Jen turns on her heel and exits the bathroom. Zac stands there stunned and insanely turned on. He enters the bedroom as Jen slips a Beatles tee over her head, sans bra. She’s wearing purple parties. Zac yearns to rip them off of her and take her again. He steps up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

“Are you mad?”

“Not mad. Disappointed. Maybe a little hurt.”

Zac turns her around to face him, “Because I won’t make love to you again?”

“Partially. I understand your reasoning. I am more tender than I anticipated.”

“I feel a but coming on.”

“When Ian died I lost a part of me.” Jen pauses, “It sounds strange, but I haven’t felt like a woman, a desired woman, in over seven years. I haven’t had an orgasm that wasn’t self-made until you. My body is thrumming to life.”

“It hasn’t been nearly as long for me, but I’m there with you Sweetheart. Know that it is taking all my willpower not to bend you over this bed and take you. What’s the other part?”

She looks down. Ordinarily he wants her looking at him, but something instinctively tells him to let her say what’s coming next her way. “You were pretty flippant about my past lifestyle.”

“Jen,” he tries to interrupt, but when she looks up at him he shuts his mouth instantly.

“Zac, have you ever had a BDSM relationship or experienced any kind of kink?”

“No to the BDSM. As for kink, define kink.”

Jen looks up at him, “A BDSM relationship is about trust. A submissive must have complete trust for their Dominant in order to allow the Dom to inflict both the pain and pleasure. The pain isn’t necessarily painful. The ultimate goal of course is pleasure, for both. In order to achieve this, there must also be respect. The way you used the term Mistress, the first time, was...” He watches her as she looks for the words, “...almost unbearable. It turned me on more than I care to admit. I have to figure out why. When you did it just now in the bathroom, I know you don’t realize it, but that was out of line. In a real D/s relationship it would have been punishable. We don’t joke with titles or disrespect the Dominant in such a manner. Therefore, I’m going to ask you to refrain from referencing that part of my life.”

Zac stands there in shock. Is she saying she wants to have that kind of relationship with him? “It was never my intent to disrespect any part of you. Jen, you’re not in that lifestyle anymore. I did not consider anything I said to be taken the way you did.”

“Because you’ve never been in the lifestyle. I may not be in it, but I still respect it. It still means something to me, whether you understand or not.”

“You’re right. I don’t understand. It will not happen again. Will you please accept my apology?” Zac tightens his hold around her.

“Of course. I know you didn’t mean any harm, but I needed to address it.”

“I do have a question.”

“I might have an answer.”

“Actually, I have two questions. 1) Did Jason call you Mistress? 2) Is a chastity cage real?”

A wicked gleam crosses Jen’s face, “A chastity cage is real. It goes over your cock and locks around your balls. The intent is to keep the submissive under lock and key for a defined amount of time while he continues to pleasure his Dominant.”

“He’s unable to get hard this entire time?”

“It’s hard to with his cock confined. Pun intended.”

Zac is sure his eyes have gone wide, “Have you ever used one?”

“Jason and I did turn 18 during our relationship. By then we had realized what it is we were doing. We ventured into nipple clamps, cock rings and cages, as well as other stuff. And yes, he began referring to me as Mistress.”

“You enjoyed it,” Zac insists.

“Show me a teenager who wouldn’t enjoy an active sex life. Teenage girls are too self-conscious to ask a boy to go down on her or know they can achieve a G-spot orgasm. And a teenage boy is just happy to be getting off without using his hand. He has yet to learn control or know that ultimately he has to make sure the girl gets off too. So, yes, I enjoyed it.”

“Fair enough.” Zac leans down and kisses my forehead. ”I’m starving”

“I’ll get the leftovers going.” Jen looks up and down Zac’s body. “Are you going to get dressed first or just hang out in a towel?”

“A towel would be easier access, however, since we can’t play that game again tonight I suppose I should get dressed.”

Jen walks out the room saying, “We absolutely could play that game again, but you’re playing by a different set of rules.”

Zac stands there watching her walk out in her t-shirt. After he’s dressed he walks into the kitchen to find Jen getting the food ready. When she bends over to pull something out from the cupboard he realizes that he’s going to have to dig deep for this resolve tonight.The rest of the night is uneventful. There are stolen kisses and touches, but nothing that goes too far. When it’s time for bed they are once again face to face in Jen’s mirror brushing their teeth. An ache creeps up into Zac’s heart. Leaving her tomorrow is going to hurt more than he ever thought possible.


	20. You and Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: You and Me by Lifehouse
> 
> I've been editing some chapters. I was informed that Zachary's mom passed away in 2015. To keep uniformity, and on the off chance he would ever stumble upon this story, I thought it would be best to go back and fix this discrepancy. The last thing I would want is to cause pain. My mother passed in 2010 and it would hurt to read a current story as if she were alive. 
> 
> Also note: With Zac now heading back to Texas there will be some time jumping. I've got a few chapter outlines done with a good portion written.

The following morning Zac wakes up before Jen’s alarm goes off. They are in the exact same position they were when they fell asleep. Exhaustion from the night Zac had to wake her up every 3 hours coupled with their bedroom activities yesterday must have caught up to them. A dull ache fills him to know that he will have to say goodbye to this woman in a few short hours. He regrets setting up breakfast with her friends this morning. It would be so much easier to just fall back asleep with Jen in his arms. However, the last thing he wants is the kids to walk in on them like this. Jen’s phone begins to ring. At first he thinks it’s her alarm, until the ringtone registers. She reaches for the phone to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Did I wake you, Babydoll?”

Zac’s body stiffens as he hears Jason through her phone. She let’s out a groan.

“Jason, what do you want?”

“I’m in town, I need to see you.”

He tightens his hold until he hears Jen “OOF” and then loosens it.

“What are you doing in town?”

“I want to see you.”

“So you drove all the way here?”

“Yes, why is that hard to believe?”

“And where is Lexi?”

“Girls weekend with her sister.”

“I see. Well, you’re out of luck. I’m out of town too.”

“Where are you?”

Zac kisses her shoulder to help relieve some of the stress he feels building in her body.

“I’m in Ventura with Zac.”

“What?”

“I told you yesterday the kids were at a camp out and I was meeting him.”

“When will you be home?”

“Actually, I’m not sure.”

“Seriously? I drove all this way.”

“Seriously, I didn’t ask you!”

“Jenny, we need to talk.”

“I can't imagine we have anything of importance to discuss.”

“I need your advice. You know me better than anyone. Lexi gave me an ultimatum.”

“Quit fucking around on her or she’ll leave?”

“No. She wants children or she’ll leave.”

“HOLY SHIT! You aren't considering it, are you?”

Zac is a little perturbed that Jason has been able to keep her on the phone for as long as he has. Now she's actually engaging in the conversation.

“I am. Can we meet later?”

“No, we can’t. God bless her for her willingness to bring a child of yours in the world.”

“What the fuck is that suppose to mean?”

“Jason, one thing I am beyond grateful for is that we never had a child together. Your morals are skewed.”

“Don’t get holier than thou on me Jennifer Rose Maxwell. I know where you came from.”

 _Maxwell?_ Maiden name?

“You’re right, you do. But what you’ve forgotten, or refuse to accept, is that I did not stay there and set up shop. **I moved on**. You want my advice, here it is. Lexi only wants your child because she thinks it will keep you from looking elsewhere. I don't even understand why you are still with her. She obviously doesn't do it for your sexually, hence Nikki and the St. Andrew's Cross. You might even consider finding a need a new shrink because your current one is not helping.”

_St. Andrew's Cross?_

“This was a bad idea.”

“Understatement of the fucking year. I wish you and Lexi nothing but the best. However, since I know you I’m going to begin praying for her immediately. Bye.”

“Jenny…” he leaves her name hanging there.

Jen hangs up the phone, “Un-fucking-belivable!”

Zac tightens his hold again, “Good morning, gorgeous.” He kisses her shoulder in another attempt to calm her rising fury.

“Good morning,” She sighs, “Sorry about that.”

“You warned me, but I really didn’t heed that warning. St. Andrew's Cross?"

"BDSM furniture."

"Okay. He did this with Ian too?”

“The minute he found out we were dating. I’m not even sure if what he’s saying is the truth or if it's just an excuse. He can’t be trusted.”

“That’s not exactly the word I was thinking of,” Zac says with a slight chortle. “Where does he live?”

“San Diego.”

“How long has it been since you two have seen each other?”

“Four years.”

“It really is because of me then?”

“Yep. I’ve got a boyfriend and he’s come to mark his territory.”

“Or, he’s come to claim his Mistress.”

Jen lets out an exuberant laugh, “Not in the slightest. He’s a Dominant now, remember?”

“You said it yourself, first love is all encompassing. He may very well still be hung up on you and not know how to show it. This is his way. Did you ever consider that he became a Dominant because he couldn’t handle being a submissive for another woman?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hate to admit it, but Zac may be on to something, “Even if you're right, it changes nothing.

“Sweetheart, believe me when I say I am secure enough in what we’ve got going on to know that.”

“Thank you. I didn’t realize I needed to hear that, but I did.”

“You don’t think he’ll show up here?”

“He doesn’t know where I live.”

“Oh. Okay. We should probably get up then, yes?”

“Probably. I don’t want to be late for breakfast. Plus, I’m starving.”

“Me too.”

The way Zac says that implies something more. I wish I could get him to relent. I roll over to face him and he smiles at me. I adore the crinkle around his eyes and the lines that form between his eyebrows when he smiles. I lean in and kiss the base of his neck where it meets his shoulder. He lets out a sigh. I kiss him again a little further south, right above his heart. As I kiss my way down, I slip my hand into his boxers to palm his growing cock. I’m rewarded with that Levi growl. I grasp his cock tighter and begin to stroke him. Zac moves to his back to grant me better access. The tip of his cock is peeking out the top of his boxer briefs now. I bend down and swipe at the drop of dew leaking there. This time the sigh he lets out includes my name. I hook my free hand into his boxers and pull them down. Zac watches me with lust filled eyes. I appreciate that he keeps his manscape trimmed as I lick up his cock from root to tip. When I reach the top I slip him into my mouth, hallowing my cheeks and sucking. As I bob upwards I allow my teeth to graze the base of his cock while using my free hand to massage his balls. Zac lets out a guttural groan and places a hand to the back of my head. I let out a yelp releasing his cock.

“What just happened?” Zac asks in confusion.

“You hit the bump on my head.”

“Oh Jen, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“I know. Maybe not hold my head this time?”

“I’ll try,” he says with remorseful eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac watches as Jen pulls his cock back into her pretty little mouth. With one hand massaging his balls, the other is fisting the base of his cock as she sucks him off. He has never been so taken with the sight of a woman giving him head the way he is with her. She’s mesmerizing. Winking up at him she takes him all the way until his cock bumps the back of her throat. He immediately feels the familiar draw from his balls as his eyes roll back into his head. The polite thing to do is to warn her, “Sweetheart, I’m going to come.”

She releases his cock abruptly, leaving him unfinished, “Not unless you’re inside me.” Jen jumps off the bed and heads for the shower. His eyes pop open as realization hits. _Damn, she’s good._ Zac scurries off the bed behind her, depositing his underwear on the ground next to hers. _When did she take her panties off?_ He catches her up into his arms as she enters the shower and presses her against the wall. He reaches for the faucet to turn it on.

“Well played, Love.”

Jen smirks up at him, “I thought so.”

“How are you feeling this morning?”

“I have a terrible itch that needs scratched and I can’t seem to reach it.”

“Hmmm…I may be able to assist you.”

Zac hooks one of Jen’s legs around his waist and plunges two fingers inside her. Her teeth bite down on her bottom lip.

“How’s that?”

“So good,” she whispers, “but I may need something,” she lets out a gasp when he enters a third finger and audibly gulps, “more.”

“Jen,” he is struggling. Ordinarily he doesn’t do bareback, but then again he’s never wanted a woman the way he wants her. He longs to make love to her withnothing between them. Before he can talk himself out of it he removes his fingers and positions his cock at Jen’s opening. In one fluid movement he thrusts in hard enough that her entire body moves up the shower wall. Together they both yell, “FUCK!”

Once again he needs time to orient himself, “Give me a minute.” Jen’s chest is rising and falling with anticipation. This is not going to last long at all. The feel of their bodies connected is electrifying. Zac looks down at where they are joined as he pulls out and plunges back in. It’s the sexiest fucking thing he’s ever seen in his life. He does it again and again and again. On the last one he grabs Jen’s ass impaling her down on his cock.He feels the tell tale signs of her orgasm rising as the walls of her pussy begin to tremble. Her head leans back against the shower wall. Zac pulls out and thrusts back in. Her body begins to slack in preparation. He grabs her other leg and she wraps it around his waist. He drives in one, two, three more times.

Jen lets out a string of curses. He will never tire of watching this beautiful woman come undone before him. As her orgasm begins to wane he takes the pad of his thumb and massages it against her clit. It has the desired effect as a second wave crashes around her sending him into his own orgasm. Zac’s orgasm shoots out of him like a bullet, hard, fast, and almost painful. He continues to pump in and out of Jen until her body completely relaxes.Zac leans his head against the shower wall while Jen’s head falls to his shoulder. They stay like this as their breathing begins to normalize. Slowly he releases one of her legs and then pulls out of her. She lets out a groan while his is more of a hiss. Gently he brings her other leg down.

“Are you okay?”

“Better than. You?”

“Fucking fantastic. I guess we should really clean up now.”

“If we want to make it to breakfast.”

He watches as Jen wets her hair. She is stunning. Her curves are incredible. Zac wonders how he is going to survive a month without being able to touch her. As she reaches for her shampoo he asks, “May I?”

“Ummm…okay.”

He’s not sure why he asked. He’s never done this before. Jen pours some shampoo into his hand and he begins to rub it into her scalp, paying careful attention to the bump on her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I close my eyes and savor the feeling of Zac’s hands massaging my scalp. I’ve never had a man, other than my stylist, wash my hair before. It’s almost erotic.

“I think I’m done.”

I turn around and tip my head back under the water. Zac runs his hands through my hair until all the shampoo is out.

“I’d return the favor, but I can’t reach,” she chuckles.

“No need darlin’.”

I watch Zac shampoo his head while I put conditioner in my hair. It’s almost comical in that he’s harsher on his head than he was with mine. He has to stoop down in order to rinse. Apparently my shower isn’t made for men over 6 feet. I grab the soap and lather my hands. I may not be able to reach his head, but I can wash his body. I begin to rub my soapy hands over his chest. He keeps his head under the water while I do so. When I work my way down to his cock, he stops me.

“We have someplace to be and if you start touching me again we’re never leaving this shower.”

He reaches for the soap and finishes washing his body while I rinse the conditioner out of my hair. Zac leans in, kissing me as the water cascades over us washing away the soap from his body. The next thing I know he’s opened the shower door and gets out.I stand under the water replaying what just happened in my head. I finish washing myself. As I rinse myself I realize I am still wound up. The water pressure feels wonderful against my sex.

Zac is not in the bathroom or my bedroom when I get out of the shower. I finish drying off and get dressed. A few minutes later he walks back in with a couple of glasses of water. “Thank you.” I gulp the glass of water down. Zac removes his towel, standing naked in my bedroom as he looks through his bag for something to wear. I desperately need another glass of water.

“Do you need a load of wash done? I can start it before we leave.”

“If you don’t mind, that would be great. I’ve got to stop by Tony’s and pick up the rest of my things before I head to my sister’s.”

“Do you always stay with Tony when you’re in Cali, or your sister?”

“Depends. Tony and I needed time to catch up. It's been awhile since we got to hang out. He’s annoyed he didn’t get to meet you.”

“Oh really? I didn’t realize he knew I existed.”

“Twenty Questions was his idea. Since getting you to talk to me was like pulling teeth at first.”

I let out a laugh, “How far we’ve come.”

“Pun intended?”

“Always,” I smirk.

He shakes his head at me while smiling, “Little did we know we’d end up here, right?”

“Not exactly how I saw my summer playing out.”

“Are you disappointed?”

“No, I’m flustered. Can you put some clothes on please?”

He lets out the laugh this time, “Whoops.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac hadn’t realized he was standing there butt ass naked while talking to her. Their comfort level has reached an all new point since they’ve become intimate. He pulls out the last of his clean clothes and dresses while Jen goes into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

“When can I get you to Austin?” Zac startles her as he walks into the bathroom and asks her the question.

“What are you talking about?”

“I have spent time here at your home, I’d like to show you mine.”

“Shouldn’t we just let this play out for a couple of months before we start adding extra time on top of what you’ve already set out?”

“Okay, Love.” He turns to walk out of the bathroom, “Would it be alright if I throw a load of wash in now?”

“Of course.”

He scoops up his dirty clothes and walks out to the laundry room. While he’s loading the washer Zac reprimands himself for going too fast. Jen has opened herself up to him and the last thing he needs is for Fort Knox to be erected again. It dawns on him that he’s panicking about leaving her. How has she become such a big part of him in such a short amount of time?

“Need help?”

“I’ve got it.” He pushes start, “Are you ready?”

“Whenever you are. The restaurant is about 15 minutes away.”

“All set.” He opens the garage door and Jen steps out.

Jen interrupts his thoughts on the drive over, “You’ve been unusually quiet since we left.”

“I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“Truth?”

“Always.” Her voice softens, it almost sounds like a plea, “Please.”

His heart breaks knowing that she has to beg for honesty because the people in her world never gave it to her.

“I’m thinking about how hard it’s going to be to leave you.”

“You’ll be gone for like 3 weeks before the IT premiere.”

“You aren’t the least bit worried about our time apart?”

“I think it will do us good.”

He turns to look at her with an insulated look on his face, “How so?”

“Zac, we’ve gone from like 0 to 60 in a short amount of time.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing, necessarily. But I feel the distance will help us stick to getting to know each other better, giving us time to learn more about one another.”

“Can I request something of you?”

“You can request, I have every right to say no.”

“Would you let me add you as a friend onFacebook?”

“I have already liked and/or followed you on all social media platforms I use.”

“I have a personal Facebook page. It’s hidden.”

“Won’t my friends see you then?”

“My personal Facebook is pretty secure. Plus, if your Facebook is as locked down as your Instagram, I'm sure we'll be fine. I trust you wouldn't have any **friends** who would stalk me or start sending me friend requests.”

“Let me think about it.”

Really, she wants to think about it? That was not the answer he was expecting. “This would be another way for us to continue to learn about each other. Isn’t that what you just said we should be doing in our time apart?”

“I don’t feel comfortable putting your personal account out on blast.”

“I’m asking. I would like that additional connection.”

“I’m more active on Facebook than Instagram.”

“Are you worried I might not like what I see?”

She let’s out a laugh, “Definitely not. Open book, remember? But I share stuff about Ian, good times. To keep up the pretenses. And I haven’t shared about you, or us, on Facebook yet.”

“I haven’t either. Maybe we should though?” Jen is quiet. “Isn’t that what couples do?”

“Are we…,” Jen pauses, “a couple? I mean, we’ve kind of been implying it to each other, but…”

“After what we did in the shower this morning, I should hope so. Do you need me to ask officially?” Zac turns his body to face her better, “Jennifer Rose Carpenter, would you go steady with me?”

“You are such a goofball,” she chuckles.

“I am being completely sincere, Love. I want to know that you’re mine and I’m yours. Whataya say?”

Jen looks over at him and smiles, “Alright. Yes.”

“Score!” He pulls out his phone and sends a friend request to her Facebook.

“Your sisters and friends are going to think you’re insane.”

“My sister, Shekinah, asked me to bring you with me to meet her today.”

She sputters, “WHAT?!” Zac shrugs. “Good grief. You’ve told her about me?”

“Of course I did. We're super close. Why does that surprise you?”

Jen pulls into the parking lot, “I don’t know. I hadn’t considered you would talk about me.”

As she’s parking the car he explains, “I told her it might be too soon for you. I figure we can make introductions at my birthday.” He gets out of the car and opens her door. “Will that give you enough time to prepare?”

“Yes?”

“That sounds more like a question and not an answer.”

“Jen!” she turns around toward the voice.

“Come on Romeo, you’ve got your own inquisition to attend.” Jen takes his hand.

“Wait, What?” They walk over to Jamie’s car.

She lets go of Zac’s hand to hug the woman, “Is Crystal here yet?”

“No.”

“Jamie, this is Zac. Zac this is Jamie.”

Zac puts his hand out to shake Jamie’s, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

Crystal honks as she pulls in beside Jamie’s car. She gets out of the car flustered, “Damn it! I wanted to be here for the introduction.”

“Hey Crystal, good to see you again,” Zac smiles at her.

“You too Zac!” Crystal gasps and puts her hand over her mouth in a dramatic fashion. “You little jezebel! He’s already deflowered you!”

Jen’s face turns scarlet red as she spins herself into Zac’s chest to cover her face. A mumbled, “I’m mortified” can be heard from beneath her. Zac’s chest vibrates from laughter. She smacks his chest, “This is not funny!”

“It kind of is though,” he replies as he rubs small circles down her back in a comforting manner.

“WOW! You’re absolutely right. I would never believed it if I hadn’t seen it with my own two eyes. Jennifer Carpenter…embarrassed.” Jamie quips.

“How could you tell?” Zac inquires.

“She’s glowing! I have never seen that look on her before.”

“Somebody put me out of my misery, please,” Jen declares while still pressed against Zac’s chest.

“Get over it Jen. I’m ecstatic for you. You’ve finally gotten some. It was long overdue,” Crystal clarifies. "Good on you, Zac!"

“I’m not ashamed,” Zac announces.

“Good grief,” Jen turns back around. “Can we quit talking about my sex life and go eat breakfast. I’m starving.”

“I bet you are. I’m sure you’ve worked up quite an appetite,” Crystal teases, Zac chuckles, and Jen groans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We walk into the restaurant and are seated near a window. Zac puts his arm around me, rubbing my neck with his thumb. The movement is comforting and it's then I realize that he consistently makes it a point to touch me in a calming way. 

“Besides the bedroom activities, do you have anything else to share with the rest of the class?” Crystal, always keeping it real. “We don't appreciate you keeping our bestie from us Mr. Levi.” She looks at him pointedly.

“My apologies. The last few days have been...eventful,” he shrugs.

I explain about the day Zac and the boys came to visit, filling them in about how I hit my head as well as the teenagers at the camp out. In between all that, our server takes our orders.

“What exactly are your intentions with our friend?” Jamie abruptly asks. Crystal and I are both taken aback and direct our attention at her.

“I would very much like to see where this relationship takes us.”

“So you define what the two of you have as a relationship?”

“Yes Jamie, I do." He looks at me with a soft smile on his face. "We both do.”

“But it’s only been a few weeks, you hardly know each other.”

“True. We spent a few weeks talking online getting to know each other, and when I return to Texas that will continue.”

“When do you leave?”

“Jack and I head out once the kids get home from the camp out. I leave for Texas tomorrow.”

“What happens after you return to Texas? Do you get to see other women and Jen other men?” Jamie continues her interrogation. Crystal faces me with a concerned look.

“No, we do not. Jen and I have agreed that we are exclusive despite our distance. We have come up with a visiting schedule. I’ll come out about once a month for a long weekend so that we are not apart for long periods of time.”

“Zac will be back in a few weeks to attend the IT premiere. Danny and I were also invited. He’s very excited,” I keep my voice light, trying to assure Jamie everything Zac is saying is what I've agreed to.

“I’ll return toward the end of September for a longer visit since it’s my birthday. I’d like to get Jen to Austin at the beginning of October and then I’ll be back out for Halloween.”

“I don’t know about the Austin trip.” I shake my head, “Crys, I was hoping you’d keep the kids my birthday weekend in lieu of a present. Zac has invited me to New Orleans.”

“Of course I will! Well done Sir. Jen has always wanted to visit NOLA!”

Jamie’s body language is off. I lean in to Zac and whisper, “Would you mind excusing yourself for a few minutes?”

He nods, kissing me temple before sliding out of the booth. Crystal and I both stare at Jamie. She folds her arms over her chest in a defensive move and asks, “What?”

“What? That’s all you’ve got to say, what?” Crystal's disappointment registers.

“What is your problem? Why are you acting like this?” I am beyond hurt, so rather than disappointment my questions have anger behind them. “You have been bugging me to introduce you to Zac and up until today you have been uber supportive. Now this is how you act?”

“I don’t have a problem. I’m making sure he’s good enough for my best friend.”

“No you’re not!" My eyebrows raise as my lips purse. "You haven’t given him a chance. He answers one question and you’re firing off the next. It’s almost like you want to catch him in some misdeed.”

“That’s not true!”

Crystal chimes in, “Yeah, Jamie, it is. I’ve never seen you like this.”

“Do you know how completely unfair this is. You’ve both already been married. You,” Jamie motions to Jen, “have kids, and now you get to call Zachary Levi your boyfriend while I’m still sitting here waiting for my Fairytale. When do I get my happy ending?”

Crystal and I both sit there dumbfounded. I look at Jamie waiting for an additional head to grow out from her neck.“Right, okay. Because I had the fucking Leave it to Beaver upbringing either of you did. I have never thrown that in your face **once**. Who is being unfair? We have all had shitty relationships. But you think we don’t deserve some happiness because we’ve already been married? Unhappily, I might add. Jamie's wants trump ours? How selfish can you be?”

“Jamie, she has a point. Each one of us can lay claim to a relationship that left us a shell of a person.”

“I won’t apologize for being happy. In fact, I’ll fucking scream it from the rooftop if I have too. I am elated to have this incredible, generous, dreamy man show interest in me. I wasn’t looking for him. I hadn't been looking for him. I didn’t ask for him, yet here he is! You know me almost better than anyone, so the fact that I’ve slept with him should clue you in on my feelings for him.” I stand up, “I mistakingly thought my best friend would be happy for me.” And with that, I storm out of the restaurant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac walks back to the table, but doesn’t see Jen. Jamie is crying. “Is everything okay?”

“I believe I owe you an apology,” Jamie states. “My actions may have just lost me my best friend.”

“Are you apologizing because you may have just lost your best friend or because you are truly sorry?” Crystal's look tells him she approves of his question.

“I am sorry. I immersed myself in a pity party, which was completely unfair to you. To you both. I do want Jen to be happy.”

“We want the same thing, Jamie." He closes his eyes and huffs out a laugh, "As crazy as it sounds, and believe me, it sounds insane. I have fallen madly in love with your best friend.”

“You have?” Jamie and Crystal ask in unison.

“Yes. I hope you will keep that tidbit to yourselves until I have a chance to say it to her. Ladies, I came to California to spend time with family. I definitely wasn’t looking for a girlfriend. However, here I am. I realize we're doing this at warp speed, but I have never had a relationship feel so...." he pauses to search for the word. "Flawless. Everything in me wants to pack Jen and the kids up and abscond away with them back to Texas. Ridiculous, right? It’s entirely too fast, but it’s what I want.”

“Honestly, that makes me feel a little better. Not that you want to abscond away with our best friend, but Jen deserves to have a man like you. She’s not had it easy.” Crystal tries not to give too much away.

“Our wake up call this morning was from Jason.”

“WHAT?!” Again Jamie and Crystal ask in unison.

"He called yesterday as well. And the day before that."

“Jen told you about Jason?” Crystal inquires.

“I think her hand was a little forced, due to his incessant calling.”

“Zac, this is bad. Like, really bad.” Jamie worries. “He is a dog without a bone when it comes to Jen. If someone of the opposite sex is lavishing any time of attention on her, he…”

“He what?” Zac begins to worry.

“Jason stalked her when Jen first started dating Ian. They had to move more than once because he kept finding out where they lived. He would just show up. Your relationship is still so new. How How does he even know about you?”

“Danny posted a picture on Instagram.”

“I have told her more than once she needs to remove Jason from all social media!” Crystal slams her hand down on the table. “He can’t be trusted.” Crystal sees the concern etched across Zac’s face. “He’s harmless, really. Just an annoying little gnat.”

“Should I be worried, leaving Jen and the kids defenseless?”

“He would never harm her. I promise you that. But he will make every effort to chip away at your relationship, you mustn’t let him. And Jen, she is definitely not defenseless. Not only has she taken self defense classes, but she has a few guns and was a sharp shooter in high school. ROTC.” Jamie informs Zac, whose eyebrows shoot straight up to his hairline. “But...you didn’t know that, did you?”

“Assuredly not!”

“Jen is pretty bad ass. Jason has the misguided belief that he has this claim to her nobody else does.” Crystal continues, “I wouldn’t worry Zac.”

Jen walks back in and heads for their table, “Are you ready to go Zac?”

“Jen, please don’t. I’m so sorry,” Jamie attempts to apologize.

“Not now Jamie. I can’t. You hurt me. And I need to get back for my kids.”

“We haven’t even eaten,” Crystal chimes in hoping to smooth things over.

Jen puts money on the table, “This will cover ours.”

“Jamie, it was nice meeting you. Crystal, great seeing you again,” Zac stands up, taking the money from the table he hands it back to Jen. “I’ll go pay the check. Breakfast is on me since I’m technically the one who invited you. Enjoy.”

“Jen, please…” Jamie makes another attempt, but Jen turns and walks away.

Zac stops at the counter to pay. He asks for their order to be boxed up. When the host goes to the back he looks at Jen, “You want to talk about it?”

“Not sure," she interlaces her fingers with his. It's the first time she's made the first move. "I am so sorry for the way she acted. I have never seen her that way before.”

“Did she at least give you a reason, or was it just me she’s opposed to?”

“Jealousness.”

“I’m sorry. You may get that more than you think. You are dating a celebrity.”

“Not jealous because of who I’m dating, but that I’m dating at all. She’s pissed because Crystal and I have already been married and I have children. Jamie insinuated it was her turn and I have taken it from her.”

Zac pulls her into him, “I’m sorry, Love. You both need to take some time to cool off before you sit down to talk about it. It will be easier once I’m gone.”

“No it won’t.” Jen lets out a sigh, “Who is going to talk me down or give me such sound advice?”

“I am. It will just have to be over a phone.”

“You can’t hug me through a phone.”

She’s right. Their physical connection may suffer because of the distance. Zac loves holding her, touching her. Those innocuous touches remind her that she’s safe with him, that her heart is safe. The host comes back with a bag.

“Is there cutlery in the bag?”

Zac thinks that is an odd question, but looks anyway, "Yes?”

“I’ve got an idea,” her eyes light up as she waggles her eyebrows. Jen pulls out of the parking lot and begins to drive. A few minutes later she turns into a gorgeous park. “You have the choice of bench or lawn seating.”

“Since we don’t have a blanket, I’d say bench.”

“I never said we didn’t have a blanket,” Jen grins and pops open her trunk.

“Do you always carry a picnic blanket in the trunk of your car?”

Jen smile turns all the way up, “Actually...I do, yes.”

Zac can’t help but smile back at her. This is a side of Jen that he has yet to see, almost carefree in a way. As he pulls the blanket out he asks, “Why is that?"

“Since I was young the park has always been a place for me to recharge. I’ll come and curl up under a tree to read or swing on the swings. Sometimes I just sit and pray. It’s a happy place of mine.” Zac pictures about his backyard. She would never have to go too far in order to recharge or be happy. He would make whatever changes she wanted to know that Jen was safe and content at home with him. A dull ache fills his chest. She reaches for the blanket and lays it out before taking a seat. Zac sits down across from her and opens the bag. Jen pops up, “Hold on.” He watches as she jogs back to the car. He finishes unpacking the food. When she returns she has a couple of water bottles.

“Were you a Girl Scout?”

“Nope. Just always prepared. I’ll need to replace them in my emergency kit.”

“Question?”

“I think it’s cute that you think we’re still playing.”

“We’re not?” He guffaws.

Jen laughs, “Ask away.”

He hands Jen her box of food, “What is your biggest fear?”

“Ironically, being alone. Abandonment issues and all that from childhood. When Ian died I realized I wasn’t alone in the way I feared. I have Danny and Maddie. But it was loneliness that took over. In some ways that was worse.”

“I did not expect that answer to go deep. I was thinking more like clowns or spiders.”

“You didn’t tell me it wasn’t a hard hitting question," she playfully smacks his arm. "Superficially, I am deathly afraid of snakes, spiders, and creepy crawlers.”

“Deathly afraid seems a bit of an exaggeration.”

“Until you see me up against one,” Jen giggle snorts at the same time Zac had taken a drink of water. When he laughed at Jen’s snort he choked and water spurted from his nose. She fell over onto the blanket in a fit of laughter. He grabbed a napkin to wipe himself off before tackling her back to the ground as she attempted to sit up.

“Are you laughing at me, Sweetheart?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely!”

Zac begins to tickle her and she lets out a squealed, “Stop.” He continues. “You laugh at my snort,” she tries to say between tickled laughs, “it’s only fair.”

“I can’t help it. You are so fucking adorable when you do it.”

“I’m gonna pee!”

Zac stops tickling her which gives her the advantage and she slides out from under him. “Not so fast!” He grabs for her causing Jen to topple on top of him with an “OOF!” Jen looks down at him, licking her lips. He leans up to capture her mouth with his, rolling them over so he’s on top. The kiss quickly becomes intense.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My hands wander up his tank top and skate down his back. I love the feel of his muscles as he holds himself up over me. I trace over his biceps next. Zac’s arms do not disappoint. Our tongues dance simultaneously like they’ve done it a hundred times before. I am overwhelmed by the affection this man shows me. He makes me feel cherished and I’ve never experienced that to the extent he shows. My heart hurts when I think this may very well be the last intimate kiss we share before he leaves.

“Come back to the moment, Love.”

The new term of affection Zac has bestowed upon me today is not lost on me. I think darlin’ is his go to term for pretty much everyone. Any man can call you _babe_ or _baby._ Sweetheart makes me feel adored. However, Love brings a whole new context with it. I try not to dissect it too much, or get my hopes up that this man could ever love me.

“Sorry.”

“Where did you go just now?”

Reluctantly I tell him, “I was thinking about you leaving.”

Zac leans his head on his hand, looking down at me with furrowed eyebrows. “I’m not looking forward to it either.” He runs the back of his other hand down my cheek in a caress. I close my eyes to savor the touch. “I told the girls I wanted to pack you and the kids up and take you back with me.” I let out a snorted chortle. Zac facepalms himself before bursting out in a hysterical laugh. “Well now, that’s new!”

“Stop!” I smack him against his chest. “You can’t be serious about me and the kids.”

“I’m **deathly** serious. I realize it’s too soon.” Emphasis I’m deathly.

I breath out, “Understatement!”

“It’s what I want nonetheless. I’m still following your lead. If you think the time apart is going to change my feelings you’re wrong, but we’ll do it your way for now.”

“Zac,” it comes out as a sigh, “you’re overwhelming.”

“Jen,” he mimics my sigh, “you’re phenomenal.” He kisses the tip of my nose and sits back down on the blanket. I sit up and do the same.

We finish our breakfast in companionable silence. I would love to know what is going on in that head of his, but what’s rattling around in mine is keeping me busy. Zac admitting that he wants the kids and I in Texas is too much. Yet, when he said it I instantly imagined us all there. _What does that mean?_ After we finish eating Zac folds the blanket up while I dump the trash. On the ride back to my house we’re still quiet. I envision a storm cloud looming overhead as we get closer to saying goodbye. When I pull into my driveway Rick is there with the boys.

“Hi Rick, how were they?” I give him a hug.

“They were great and helped out a lot. Thank you again.”

“Thank you, and Dana, for hosting the camp out again this year. Opening your home to that many teenagers is going to earn you extra jewels on your crown in heaven.”

Rick laughs while getting into his truck, "It’s not why I do it Jen, and you know that.”

“I know. Drive safe.”

As Rick leaves Danny and Jack begin talking a hundred miles a minute, telling Zac and I every little detail of their night. It makes me happy when I see how much Jack enjoyed himself. We walk into the house. Zac and the boys head to the living room, still talking while I move Zac’s clothes from the washing machine to the dryer.

“I thought we lost you,” he says when he backtracks to the laundry room.

“I figured I better get your clothes in the dryer.”

“Thank you. I could have done that.”

“I know.”

We both turn when we hear a commotion in the living room. Maddie's home and they’re all talking animately about their nights. I stand there watching them as Zac wraps his arms around me. He pulls me back into him and lays his chin on the top of my head. “They are great kids, Jen. You should be proud.”

“I am. It’s the one thing I’ve done right in this world.”

“Come here,” he says as he turns us toward the kitchen and away from teenager ears. “I know I kind of freaked you out by telling you that I want to take you and the kids back to Texas with me. It was not my intention to blurt that out, but I wanted you to hear it from me instead of Crystal and Jamie.” All I can do it just nod. “We will take all the time we need to figure us out, I promise.”

“Thank you. As much as I’m dreading saying goodbye, I think some time apart will put things in better perspective.”

“My perspective is crystal clear, Love.”

“Mama!” Maddie breaks the moment.

“Maddie,” I give her a big hug. “How was it?”

She bursts into her stories. Zac places his hand on my back and rubs the circles I’ve become familiar with. It’s a soothing gesture, yet it also reminds me that I’m admired and protected. Danny and Jack enter the kitchen next and all three teenagers begin scrounging for food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the teenagers have all cleaned themselves up and Zac has finished packing his bag, he takes one last look around Jen’s room attempting to commit as much as he can to memory. “Z, you ready?” Jack interrupts his moment.

“Yeah, Jackie. I’ll be right there.”

Walking down the hallway feels like he’s walking the green mile. They’re all standing at the door. Jack is hugging Jen. “Anytime, Jack. You are always welcome here and I genuinely mean that.”

“I’d like to get Danny to my place soon. My parents want to meet you all.”

“Just let me know when. You’ve got my number now.”

Jack hugs Maddie and then does some elaborate handshake with Danny. Maddie turns to hug Zac. “When will we see you again?”

“I’ll be back for the IT premiere in a few weeks.”

“I’m not going,” she grimaces.

“Then I’ll make it a point to come here to see you.”

“Okay,” she says with a smile plastered across her face.

Danny gives me a clap on the back and tells us to drive safe. “Would you give Jen and I a couple of minutes?” The kids all nod and go out to the car. Zac puts his bag down and his arms out.

“Come here, Sweetheart.” She wraps her arms around him without hesitation. He tightens his hold and sighs with contentment. “It’s just 23 days. We’ve got this, right?” Jen nods against his chest. “If you need me, all you have to do it call.” Zac kisses the top of her head before lifting her chin up. Her eyes are glassy with unshed tears. He kisses her forehead, nose, chin and then lips. “Twenty-three days, Love.” Zac leans down and kisses her lips one more time and then he releases her before opening the front screen door.The teenagers are all laughing while waiting for them to come out. Zac pops the trunk of his rental car and throws his bag in, Jack does the same. “Jack, do you have your skateboard?”

“Yep,” he pops the “p” at the end and gets in the car. “I will see you in a few weeks, until then text me, call me, FaceTime, DM me…something!”

Zac hugs Jen one more time, kissing her temple. She watches as he gets in the car and pulls out. He looks in the rearview mirror once more before her house is too far away.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You look like a lost puppy dog.”

“This hurts.”

“You really like her, huh?”

“I love her.”


	21. One Call Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: One Call Away by Charlie Puth

After dinner Zac is sitting at the table with his sister, Shekinah. Her boys are running around, playing. He checks his phone for the umpteenth time since leaving Jen, she still hasn’t accepted his friend request.

“You are a million miles away, what’s up?”

“Please don’t judge me.”

“I’ll always judge you, it’s what sisters were put on earth to do.”

“Jennifer.”

“Zac, you just left her less than 8 hours ago.”

“I KNOW! It’s completely crazy. **I’M** completely crazy. I can’t stop thinking about her.”

“Has she truly made that much of an impact on you?”

Zac groans, “Yes. She’s phenomenal. I know that seems exaggerated, but there really is no other word for her. Despite all she’s been through. Jen’s been through hell and back yet she’s kind, compassionate, humble, and full of grace. And...she’s an amazing mother.”

“Do you have any pictures of her?”

“A few,” he pulls out his phone to show Shekinah pictures. There’s a couple that Danny took of them and one he snuck of Jen. Zac goes to her Instagram to show her a few more pictures with the kids.

“She doesn’t really seem like your type.”

“Because she’s not super model thin?”

“No, but she’s bigger than you usually go for,” she shrugs.

“Yet you love Yvette,” Zac looks at her with a tilted head.

“You’re absolutely right. I apologize for snap judging based on a picture.”

“Thank you,” he shoulder checks her with a smile.

“What are her kids like?”

“Danny and Maddie are wonderful kids. Danny is an artist. His room is part art studio. Maddie is a singer/actress and in National Honor Society. Both are honor roll students. Jen’s done an amazing job despite their circumstances.”

Zac’s phone buzzes with a text. It’s a picture of Jen laying in bed pouting with a caption that reads: **My bed is cold and lonely without you.**

“Oh my,” Shekinah looks at her brother, “it’s like that.”

“Like what?”

“I didn’t realize you were already in love with her.”

Zac blushes, “Yes. Yes I am. Madly, passionately in love with her.”

“Complete with blushing Zachary! My, oh my.”

“At least Jen didn’t see me blushing. Ordinarily it’s her that turns a beautiful shade of red.”

He types out a response to Jen: **My little minx!**

“Zachary, you didn’t sleep with her?” Still looking down, he nods, worried his sister will be disappointed in him. “WHOA! Zac, I don’t know what to say.”

“That it’s way too fast. I already know that. From the minute I met her, it’s all been too fast. When I told her that I hated leaving her today, she said she believed the time apart would help.”

“I’m liking Jen a little bit more right now. At least one of you seems to have a level head on their shoulders.”

“I have never felt this way about anyone, Shekinah. It’s almost like God sent her to me at the perfect time. I’m the healthiest, especially mentally, I’ve ever been. I will be able to be the man she desperately deserves.”

“But can she be the woman you deserve? Are the feelings reciprocated?” He remains quiet. “Zac?”

“Yes, I think so.”

“You think so? You tell her you love her and what does she say, thank you?”

“I haven’t told her. It’s too soon.”

“Good grief!” His phone buzzes again, this time with a few second snippet of Jen grazing her bottom lip with her teeth and then a wink. He realizes then and there that Jen may very well have been on to something regarding time apart. The next three weeks could end up being a lot of fun.Zac sends back a smolder, a la Flynn Ryder, pic. He draws a couple of hearts in the background. Shekinah watches him in disbelief and shaking her head.“I can’t wait to meet the woman who has turned my brother into a love sick teenage boy.”

“Stop! It’s not that bad.”

“We are going to have to agree to disagree because from where I’m sitting, it’s **_that_** bad.”

“Come here little guy!” Zac intercepts his nephew in attempt to end the conversation with his sister. He knew she would be leery. He also knew better than to lay it all out too soon, but he is having a helluva time keeping his mind off of Jen. He hopes playing with the little rugrats will help. The next time Zac’s phone buzzes it’s a Facebook notification. Jen finally accepted his Friend Request. Relief washes over him. He didn’t realize how worried he’d been that she wouldn’t.

“It’s time to get these little guys ready for bed.”

“Can Uncle Shazacky help?”

“Of course.”

Once the boys are down Zac decides it’s time for him to get to bed as well. He says goodnight before retiring to the guest bedroom. After he brushes his teeth and changes into his pajamas, he opens Facebook to check Jen’s profile. She told him she was more active there and that was no joke. She keeps a modest number of 249 friends and he’s certain she knows each and every one of them in real life or they wouldn’t be on there.

He’s not proud, but he went straight to Jason’s profile. Zac tells himself it’s not that he’s worried Jason is competition, he just wants to see for himself who this arrogant prick is. Not surprising, Jason’s profile is open for the whole world to view. When he clicked on photos he saw all the ones Jen had tagged him in. The pictures of them from high school were hard for Zac to wrap his head around. He knows what the two teenagers in those photos were participating in sexually. Jen hasn’t changed much since high school. In fact, she still has a rather youthful look about her, despite all that she’s been through. Her hair was longer then, also darker and she’s put on weight, but who doesn’t with age? Jen looked stunning in her prom picture, a little black dress with red heels. There were pictures of them from their engagement party, posted by Jason’s mother, as well as pictures from the summer four years ago. He can see the hard work Jen has put in to lose the weight compared to those pictures.

Next, Zac decides to do an internet search on BDSM. He looks up the St. Andrew’s Cross and female Dominants, also referred to as Dommes or a Dominatrix. How do teenagers get involved in a lifestyle like that? The woman he made love with showed no signs of needing to dominate over him, did she? Jen had gotten her way this morning in the shower by not finishing sucking him off, but he didn’t see that as a BDSM thing. If anything he felt he had been in control and she allowed that. Zac looks for Jennifer’s blog to no avail.

Absentmindedly he wonders if Jen has ever done a search on him. Then he laughs at himself because of course she has. By her own admission she didn’t know much about him. She’s never even watched an episode of Chuck. It’s refreshing in a sense, this woman who has put absolute faith in him, Zachary Levi Pugh, to heal her heart and not the _actor_ everybody else sees him as. The song _I’ll Be_ by Edwin McCain reminds him of what he told Jen the other day. He’ll be the greatest fan on her life. Truth be told, he feels a lot of what that song expresses.

He pops back to Facebook to share the video of _I’ll Be_ on her profile, but gets cold feet and decides against it. Zac wants to say those words to her, but not via some cheesy stunt. He regrets not saying them before he left her. Instead, he gets acquainted with all things Jennifer Carpenter through her Facebook. She has posted stories, raw and emotional, under her Notes section. She is a wonderful writer, gifted with storytelling, and many friends have encouraged her to write a book. Zac has learned that Jen was bulimic in high school and attempted suicide on two separate occasions before she turned 22 years old. The last time was the same year she came to a relationship with Jesus. He remember this was also the time she was in an abusive relationship. There are stories about losing a spouse and the loneliness left behind. He stays up late into the night reading.

Zac wakes up to a text from Jen: **Good morning. Safe travels today.** 😘

He writes back: **Good morning. Thank you. I hope you slept well. I missed cuddling with you.** 😍

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later…

My phone chimes alerting me to an incoming FaceTime call from Zac.

“Hi, Sweetheart!”

“Hi, Handsome. What’s new?”

“Funny you should ask. I got my first dog! Meet Blue.” Zac pans the phone over to Blue.

“OMGoodness! He’s gorgeous. Even has the same coloring as his Dad.” Jen giggle snorts, causing Zac to burst out laughing.

“You’re right. And just to clarify, the laugh was both about your adorable snort and comment.” He winks at her. “What’s new on your end?”

“The teenagers are grouchy today as they get things ready to start school tomorrow.”

“Summer is over and that’s a bummer. What are you going to do for the next week?”

“I guess I’ll start prepping early this year. Although, Jamie, Crystal and I have a spa date planned for Wednesday.”

“I’m very happy you and Jamie were able to work things out. I’m sorry if I caused any of it.”

“It wasn’t you. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“So, listen. There’s been a change in my Con schedule. I’m heading to Chicago before Toronto, but will be on a plane to LAX the evening of August 25th. Do we have plans figured out yet?”

“We spoke to Finn yesterday. The cast is going to the IT experience before the premiere. We won’t need to be there until the evening, so I am working half day as well as making Danny go to school. Maddie will stay the night with Allie.”

“OUCH! What a mean mom you are,” he laughs.

“Danny wants to stay the night at Jack’s with Finn. I guess Wyatt may stay as well. I figured that would be fine since we’re taking the 27th off.”

“I’ll get a room for us to stay down there that way we don’t have to drive back and forth, especially late at night. The only drawback is I won’t get to see Maddie this time.”

“I’m not sure how late your plane arrives, but you could come here from the airport and stay the night. She would get to see you in the morning.”

“Would you consider letting me take the kids to breakfast and drive them to school, maybe a little tardy?”

“I think they’d like that very much. Are you sure about this, Zac? It sounds like your week is going to be crazy insane.”

“Absolutely. We agreed I would be back for this and we knew it was going to be a marathon. Have you given any thought about what you’re going to wear?”

“No clue!”

“Are we coordinating?”

“Did...you...want to?”

“It is our first red carpet event together. I was thinking red and black. It really doesn’t have to be anything formal.”

“If I wore black pants, a white shirt and red cardigan would that work? Danny’s got black pants and a red and black tie. No jacket though.”

“He won’t need a jacket and a cardigan may be too much for you considering it’s August in Hollywood.”

“Are you sure about no jacket?”

“Yes, Love. It will be fine.”

Blue starts whining for attention, “I think somebody needs your attention. I’ll call you before bed to say goodnight.”

Zac pouts, “I’ll talk to you then.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later…

Zac is in dog heaven. He decides to go live on Instagram playing with Blue. The outpouring of him getting a dog is heartwarming. Sadly, Jen is not one of the watchers. He looks for her name often, but she never seems to log on when he’s live. As he’s scrolling through Facebook later he realizes today was Jen’s spa day. There are a few tagged pictures from Jamie. It looks like they had a restful day. In one of them Jen is lounging on a float with a big straw hat reading a book. It is the first time Zac has seen Jen in a bathing suit. His cock approves as he presses the heart button on the picture.

His phone buzzes a couple of hours later with a notification from her: **You are too cute with Blue. It looks like he’s a trained pro. I miss you.**

> **I miss you too. I had hoped you would come on when I was live.**

Jen switches from Instagram to Text: **Spa day plus time difference. I was prepping dinner. I wonder if there is a way to get notifications for just you. I’ll look into it.**

Zac: **What was for dinner?**

Jen: **We barbecued. I made chicken, corn on the cob and potato salad.**

Zac decides to FaceTime Jen instead of texting.

“Hey, Love,” he greets her before groaning, “What are you wearing?”

“Nightshirt. I was just getting ready for bed.”

“It’s 8:00 there. Why are you going to bed?”

“Because I spent the day at the spa and I’m exhausted,” she laughs. “Why are you not in bed?”

“I was waiting for my goodnight call.”

“I’m sorry. We are going to have to coordinate better.”

“We’ll figure it out. I called because your dinner tonight gave me a great idea for my birthday dinner. What if we barbecued?”

“Sounds great. Are you sure Shekinah is okay with hosting?”

“Actually, I was considering renting a beach house for the weekend. That way there is enough room for you and the kids to stay. Maybe bring Crystal and Jamie?”

“Zac, you don’t have to do that. We can just come for the day.”

“It’s my birthday and I can do whatever I like.”

Jen rolls her eyes at him, “Okay, but we won’t be able to leave until after school that Friday and we’ll have to head back to my place on Sunday.”

“Did you just roll your eyes at me?”

“May-be.”

He shakes his head at her, “I’m looking at coming in on the 26th and staying until the 6th. We can celebrate on the 28th. I’ll stay in Ventura until the 30th and then maybe stay with you until the 5th?”

“Okay,” Jen yawns, “that sounds good.”

“I better let you go so you can get some beauty sleep.”

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Love. Sweet dreams.”

“Only if they include you.” She blows a kiss to him through the phone and hangs up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That weekend...

Zac’s been gone two weeks now. I’m counting down the days until I get to see him again. We’ve done well keeping in touch via technology, but it’s not the same. I can’t touch him, and oh how I crave his touch.I’ve been all over his Facebook. I have convinced myself it was nothing more than research, no different from my original google searches. I found a pic of Zac, from some event he attended, and it’s now the screensaver on my phone. I have zero shame about that. No, my shame comes from binge watching The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel this week. Epic show that I would have enjoyed even without Zac’s presence. Tony Shaloub is always a hit, but it’s Alex Borstein who steals it for me. Next week I start Chuck. I know what you’re thinking, could she be anymore obsessed? Probably.

We did learn that I can get notifications when Zac goes live on Instagram. I have yet to actually be near my phone when he’s done one though. Next week will be worse with me back at work. I am suffering from a little bit of guilt taking a day off the second week of school for the IT premiere, but I might as well get use out of all my accrued sick days. Very rarely do I use them and what better way than to spend time with my boyfriend.

Later that afternoon the kids and I are cleaning the kitchen. We’ve got our assigned jobs and the music’s bumping. Usher’s _Yeah!_ comes on and I begin dancing around the kitchen. Maddie’s face is complete shock, mixed with a little bit of horror. When I begin to twerk Danny pulls out his phone and begins recording, or so I thought. I’m all in now, moving like I haven’t in years, and it feels wonderful! Maddie yells, “NO!” and hides in the laundry room for a few seconds before coming back out. She’s so dramatic. Her mouth is in a permanent “O” as she shakes her head. Danny is cheering me on even while he pans over to Maddie. When the song ends she says, “What was that?”

“You didn’t know your Mama could dance, did you?” I tease.

“Not like that! You play around sometimes, but that was mind blowing. Why didn’t I get those genes?”

“They’re in there, we just have to bring them out,” I try to encourage her.

My phone alerts me to a FaceTime call from Zac, “You guys keep working, I’m gonna take this real quick.” I press accept and sing song, “Hello?”

“Hello yourself, my little Dancing Queen,” he’s got a cat that ate the canary look on his face. I give him an inquisitive look. “That was quite the show you just put on.” Recognition hits.

“DANIEL JAMES CARPENTER!” I bellow.

“Gotta run,” I hear Danny tell Maddie.

I chase after him, forgetting Zac on FaceTime, and catch up to him in the hallway. “What did you do?”

“I may have gone live on Insta.”

“I thought you were recording!”

“Technically,” he shrugs, “I was.”

“Hand over your phone,” I put my hand out.

“But, Mom!”

“Now!” Danny puts his phone in my hand. “Get back to work.”

“Yes ma’am.”

I stand there for a minute before I hear Zac clear his throat, “Oh!” I look back at my phone, “I’m sorry. I forgot you were there.”

“I was worried about Danny’s safety, or that I would be a witness,” he laughs.

“I’m humiliated!”

“I’m extremely turned on.”

I gasp and instantly start to blush.

“You’ve been holding out on me. Now I need to plan a dancing date night along with our karaoke night.”

“I was just messing around in my kitchen.”

“Sweetheart, you can dance.”

I just shake my head, “For fun.”

“Why is it so damn hard for you to take a compliment?”

“I’m not sure,” I worry my bottom lip.

“I wish you could see yourself through my eyes,” he growls out.

“Me too,” I whisper.

“I’ll let you go, I know you were busy,” he cackles, “gettin’ your freak on.”

“Stop!”

“I only called to say I liked what I saw. A lot!”

I begin to blush again, “I’ll call you back before bed.” I stick my tongue out at him and then end the call.

My phone chimes right away with a text from Zac: **I’ve got someplace you can put that tongue.**

Me: 😲

Zac: 🍆

Me: 😱

Zac: 😈😂😘

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First day in Chicago, three days before Zac’s back in Cali…He is trying to keep his spirits up, but this week has been the roughest yet. Between his traveling, time differences and Jen’s first week back in the classroom there has not been enough time for them to talk. Lots of texting, but that tends to be so impersonal. He misses her and can’t wait for the moment she’s back in his arms.

While he’s packing up to leave _Wizard World_ for the evening Zac’s phone chimes with a text from Jen: **I hope you had a great day. When you get a chance, give me a call. I have a question.**

Curiosity peeked, he makes it to the car before he FaceTime calls.

“Hello?”

“Isn’t it weird how we still say ‘Hello?’ even though we now know who is calling courtesy of technology?”

“Yes, that is weird. Just another thing that makes me go hmmm and keeps me up when my insomnia hits.”

“You’re welcome. How was your day?”

“I’m exhausted. I swear I may end up sleeping all day Saturday and Sunday.”

“Definitely get your rest. You’re going to need it.”

“Oh, really?” Jen cocks an eyebrow at me.

Zac didn’t mean it like that, but since she went there he just grins at her. She begins to chew her bottom lip. How he’s missed that. “Jennifer...,” he sighs out.

“Right. Sorry. How was your day?”

“Pretty good. The cosplays really floor me sometimes.”

“I bet! There are some seriously creative people out there.”

“So, what’s up? You said you had a question.”

“I do. I um, was wondering, um...,” he loves it when Jen gets a little flustered. This must be big.

“Yes, Love?”

“Should we make our relationship public before the premiere?” She rushes the sentence out in record time. It takes him a minute to process what she said. “You’re right, it’s stupid. Never mind I said anything.”

The look of defeat on her face breaks his heart. He longs for the day when she will realize he is not like the others. There is no way he could ever let this woman down. “Whoa! Hold on a minute. I had to figure out what you were asking Lightning McQueen. I wasn’t sure I heard you correctly.”

“Oh!”

“Are you sure about this?”

“I’ve been giving it a lot of thought this week, and yes. I’m sure.”

“How do you propose we make it public?” The word propose causes his mind to switch gears for a second before he can wrangle it back in.

“I didn’t get that far,” she giggles, minus the snort. He’s disappointed.

“The joke goes, it’s not real until it’s on Facebook. Shall we start there?”

“We…c-c-could,” Jen stutters out and it’s adorable.

“That’s a start,” he smiles at her and she smiles back. He takes a screenshot of it.

“Except, only your friends and mine will see it then. Not really public.”

“True, but I’m sure I’ll think of something,” the plan already hatched in his mind.

“Okay, well, that was my question and I should get going. I’ve got papers to grade. Call me before you go to bed?”

“You know it.”

She blows him a kiss and disconnects. Zac logs into Facebook. He has never done this before, but find that it’s fairly easy. Jen having to accept their relationship worries him for a moment. He then goes over to Instagram and posts the screenshot he just took of them with the caption, “Counting down the days until this beautiful woman is back in my arms. I miss you…” Before he’s done on Instagram, a Facebook notification pops up that Jennifer Carpenter accepted their relationship. It makes him laugh. His phone chimes with a text from her: **That was fast!**

Zac: **Really? I feel like I’ve been waiting forever to make this official.** 🤔

Jen: **Touché!** 😉

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My phone begins to blow up with notifications. So much for grading papers right now. Facebook is all a chatter with my newfound relationship status. I head over to Zac’s page to see what the comments are like. Tony’s comment makes me laugh: Bro, about time. I’ve known about her for months. I can’t wait to meet you Jen!

Skekinah responds to Tony’s comment: Get in line, the family gets first crack.

I join in on the fun: Is that like some sort of Pugh ritual I should be aware of? 😬

My comment earns laughs, which eases my apprehension. A little.I decide to take the few pics I have of us and upload them to a new photo album. I send out a quick text to Zac telling him we need more pictures together.

His response is quick: **I couldn’t agree more!** 📸 😁

I’m confused when Instagram sends me a slew of notifications. I have a few follow requests. By a few, I mean 12. I’ve never had 12 follow requests at once, not even when I first joined Instagram. Since I only know two of them, Finn and Jack, I accept those and decline the others. I can’t figure out why the influx of requests until I scroll through my feed. Zac posted a screenshot from our last FaceTime call with a sweet caption. I suppose they found me by clicking on who Zac follows.Instagram then goes crazy. Finn and Jack must be together because they are liking my posts simultaneously. It makes me laugh.

My phone chimes with a text from Zac: **I’m afraid my phone won’t be able to take much more of this Captain. It’s gonna blow!**

Before I respond to his text, I go comment on his Instagram post, “Get here already! I miss you too…”

Me: **Right? Finn and Jack are currently going “Like” crazy on my Instagram.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shekinah texts Zac: **Were you looking for attention? Because I think you got it.**

Zac: **I had no clue that would happen. I’m a little worried about Jen.**

Shekinah: **From her comment to me, I think she will be able to handle it.**

Zac: **She’s such a private person. I’m not sure we thought this through.**

Shekinah: **Too late now. Ride the wave, but keep her close.**

Zac: **Thanks for the advice.**

Zac FaceTimes Jen, “How are you handling this?” He asks with a remorseful look.

“I was taken aback when I had a slew of Instagram follow requests. I only accepted Finn and Jack’s. As for Facebook, it’s both of our friends commenting, so that doesn’t scare me as much. I suppose my name will get out there now. I’m not sure I like that.”

“I’m not sure we thought this completely through.”

“Yeah, well, not much we can do about that now. I suggested going public. Whether it happened today or Monday, it was going to happen. At least we took control of it.”

“Indeed!”

“I’ve got to go and get these papers graded. I was a little sidetracked.”

“I’m going to say good night now, as we’re heading out for karaoke.”

Jen laughs, “Enjoy. Have a great night.”

“Good night, Sweetheart.”


	22. Paparazzi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Paparazzi by Lady Gaga

Relief washes over Zac as he turns his rental car onto Jen’s street. The last three weeks have been hard, and this last one crazy, but it will all be worth it in a few minutes. He pulls into her driveway and gets out. Before he gets to the trunk to retrieve his bag, the front door opens and Jen is running toward him. He scoops her up into his arms and she giggles. Sadly, no snort. Once her feet are back on the ground he smashes his lips to hers. After the kiss is broken, he runs the back of his hand down her cheek in a soft caress and whispers, “Hi, Sweetheart.”

Jen sighs, “Hi.”

“Where are the kids?”

“In bed.”

“Oh really?” he waggles his eyebrows, “You wanted me all to yourself?”

“Always,” she winks at him, “but it’s also a school night.”

“I’m sorry I’m a little late. I’m sure you’ve got to get to bed too.”

Zac turns to his trunk and grabs his bag. He takes Jen’s hand and they walk into the house.

“Can I get you anything?”

“I could really use a shower. I’m travel nasty.”

“With the kids home we have to keep it PG. You’ll be showering in the guest bathroom and sleeping on the couch.”

“Of course.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For understanding.”

“As much as I want you all to myself, what the kids think and how they feel about me is important.”

“I know. Thank you for taking us all on.”

“Best decision I’ve made in a long time.”

“Let me go get you a towel. You can keep your bags in my room.

Zac follows her down the hall and walks into her room. She has candles lit. The smell is cinnamon. At that moment he wants nothing more than to make love to Jen by candlelight.

“Ummm…” he turns to see her biting her bottom lip.

“Love, between you, your lip, the last few weeks, and now the candles I’ve about reached my limit.”

“Sorry. I meant to blow them out before you got here.”

“The smell is a turn on. Cinnamon?”

“Yeah, it gets me in the mood.”

Zac quirks an eyebrow, “But we’re keeping it PG?”

“I was…I planned on…” she huffs and turns a crimson red, “getting myself off before you got here.”

His eyebrows shoot straight up and his eyes go as big as sand dollars, “What?”

“To keep myself from attacking you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I’m not sure why I admitted this out loud. I could have just made an excuse about liking candles. Zac licks his lips and I instantly need friction to take away the ache between my legs.“I think I should go take that shower now,” he closes his eyes and looks as though he’s counting to himself. “A very **_cold_** shower,” he mumbles as he walks to the door.

“I put fresh towels in the bathroom. It got me thinking.”

Zac turns around, “I’m afraid to ask…what did it get you thinking about?”

“Well, you’re going to be spending some time here each month. What if you kept some toiletries and/or extra clothes here?”

“I could, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. It will lessen your travel load. I mean, I know this month you would have needed your bags because of the bouncing from place to place, but it won’t be like that every month.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Zac leans in and kisses her forehead. “I’m gonna get cleaned up.” He grabs his toiletry bag and heads for the bathroom. I wish I was in there with him, worshipping each other’s bodies. I decide to get my pajamas on and begin my bedtime routine. It’s not long before Zac is back, leaning against my bathroom wall watching me. He’s wearingonly a towel on, causing me to let out a groan. “You don’t approve of my attire?”

I roll my eyes, “I rather like it, when I can do something about it.”

He walks up behind me and whispers in my ear, “What would you do, if you could?”

I fight to keep the blush from my cheeks and turn around, “I would rip that towel right off your body and suck your dick.”

It’s Zac that lets out a groan this time, “Not exactly what I had in mind, but not bad.”

“What were you thinking?”

I see an evil glint reach his eyes. Before I have time to brace myself he’s scooped me up and sat me on my bathroom counter. His mouth descends on mine. I run my hands down his arms, I swear I can’t get enough of them, right down to where the towel is knotted at his waist. Zac pulls back to look at me with a challenge on his face. Challenge accepted as I yank the towel off of him. I cock an eyebrow up at him with my own challenge. Without breaking eye contact he kicks behind him to close my bathroom door. Zac’s hands skim up my thighs lifting my nightshirt.

“How many times have you gotten yourself off in the last few weeks?”

“I haven’t," my face falling. "I actually kinda suck at it.”

“Good. I want all your pleasure to be with me,” and with that he rips my panties in half.

“Zac,” I breathe out, “we can’t.”

“I assure you we can. We are both so wound up it won’t take much for either of us.”

“But the kids…”

“You better keep quiet then,” he plunges inside me. We probably both could have come right then and there. I let out a garbled mess of words, none of which made any sense. Zac chuckles, “I didn’t quite catch that, Love.” I just shake my head and thrust my hips forward. He takes the hint and begins driving in and out of me. He wasn’t wrong. Just a few minutes later we were both cresting with our orgasms. Zac trapped mine with his mouth to keep me from crying out. His forehead leans into the crook of my neck as we both begin to catch our breath. “I owe you a new pair of panties.”

“Yes you do. These were cute ones too.”

“Were they? I didn’t even get a chance to look.”

We both laugh.

“Zachary! I can’t believe we just did that.”

“I think I understand why you were willing to take care of business before I got here. We are dangerous together.”

“Ya think?”

He laughs again as he pulls himself out of me. Zac picks me up off the counter. “Tell me, was that as good as your fantasy?”

“Better. A hundred times better.”

He kisses me and then reaches for the discarded towel. I watch as Zac wets it in the sink before dropping to his knees to clean me. I am mesmerized by the care he is showing. He takes a portion of the towel that is not wet to dry me. Prior to standing up he kisses the inside of my thigh and then rewets the towel to clean himself up.

“I don’t deserve you,” I blurt out.

“You keep saying that, Sweetheart, but you're wrong. It’s I that doesn’t deserve you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac watches her shake her head no. As she reaches for the bathroom door he catches her arm. “Jen, I mean it. I was living my life, to what I thought was the fullest. I truly believe that even if I had never met you, I would miss you.”

Her eyes shown with unshed tears, “You can’t say things like that to me.”

“Can’t I? There’s a lot more where that came from.”

She smiles up at him and then walks out the bathroom door. He finishes cleaning up, following her out. Zac watches as she pulls a pair of panties out of her drawer and slips them on. He reaches into his bag for something to sleep in. After he’s dressed he pulls Jen into his arms and kisses her. “Sweet dreams.”

“Good night.”

Out on the couch are bedsheets, a blanket and pillow. He lays everything out in a makeshift bed. Not realizing how tired he is, Zac passes out.

Hours later a loud noise wakes him from his peaceful slumber.

“Shhhh! Zac is still sleeping,” he hears Maddie’s whisper.

“I didn’t mean to drop the cup,” Danny argues back.

“I’m up.” He opens his eyes and smiles over at them standing in the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Maddie smiles back him.

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” Danny apologizes.

Zac reaches for his phone to check the time and sees a text from Jen.

> **I didn’t want to wake you, you were sleeping so soundly. I left a note for you to give the school excusing the kid’s tardiness. Call me later to coordinate this evening.**

“What time does school start?”

Danny answers, “7:00.”

“I’ll go get dressed and then we can go.”

Zac heads to Jen’s bedroom to change clothes. He digs into his bag and leaves the card he bought for her on her pillow. It seemed cheesy at the time, but after last night he knows she’ll get a kick out of it. Zac brushes his teeth, packs his bag up and heads back out to the living room.

“Ready?”

“Yep,” Maddie jumps off the couch and grabs her backpack and an overnight bag.

“Do you have everything Danny?”

“Mom took everything with her to work. She said we’re changing at your hotel?”

“That is the plan, yes.”

“Finn invited me to go with them to the IT Experience, since I wasn’t old enough for Mom to take me.”

“Are you going?”

“No. Mom said it didn’t fit the schedule.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s cool, really. I mean, I get to attend a real life Hollywood premiere. That’s pretty epic.”

“If it were any other movie, I would be sooo jealous,” Maddie chimes in.

“There will be other premieres Maddie. I promise you that.”

“Thanks Zac. I look forward to it.”

Zac holds the front door open, “After you?”

He places his bag in the trunk and then opens the door for Maddie. Jen is raising a gentleman, Danny had already taken the backseat without an issue.

“Where would you like to eat breakfast?”

“There’s this great place down the street from our school called Maryann’s. Can we go there?” Maddie asks.

“I’ve been there but Jen was driving, can you give me directions?”

Maddie is an excellent navigator. They make it to the restaurant and are seated. The waitress takes their order and then Danny asks, “So Zac, this thing you got going on with Mom, is it serious?”

Zac had been expecting something, but figured it would come from Maddie. “What if I said it was, would that bother you?”

“No,” Maddie jumps in.

“No, we like you. We just worry about her.”

“How so?”

Maddie looks down and wrings her hands in her lap, “Mama shut herself down for awhile after Daddy died. Not with us, but she didn’t really let anyone in. Like at all. Plus, people left.”

“It was kinda crazy because the friends that were always there for us began dropping out of our lives. Aunt Crystal was easy to let in because of Aunt Jamie. And I think she let Jason in, you know who Jason is, don’t you?” Zac nods tightly. “Well, I think she let Jason in because he was familiar. Eventually she began opening up again. Maddie and I have both tried to set her up on dates and she went on a few, but nothing ever worked…until you.”

“Nobody was more shocked than us,” Maddie adds.

“Why do you think that is?” Zac inquires.

“I don’t know, but I know her feelings for you are genuine. I haven’t seen the smile you give her since before Dad died,” Danny tells Zac.

“I am in love with your Mom. Head over heels, unconditionally, in love. I have never felt this way about a woman. I realize it may be too quick, too soon, but my feelings are true."

“What do you see happening?” Danny asks.

“Honestly?”

“Please be honest with us Zac, Mama never sugar coats anything.”

Zac takes in a deep breath and looks them both in the eye, “In the last three weeks every time I've pictured my future it has included Jen, and you. I can’t explain it and my sister thinks I’m insane. I know I need to take this slowly for all our sakes. I don’t want you to feel threatened, or like I’m trying to steal your mom from you. I also don’t want you to think I’m trying to replace your dad, because there is no way I could. You only get one. The reason I wanted to take you to breakfast this morning was because my heart hurt thinking I might miss seeing you,” Zac looks at Maddie, “during this visit. You three are a package deal and I very much want to be a part of it.”

Danny looks at Maddie, “We could do worse.” He shrugs. “Shazam as a step-dad?” He looks back at Zac, “You do plan on making a honest woman of her, right?”

Zac shakes his head slowly while laughing, “Eventually, yes. Like, way down the road. That is my prayer.”

Maddie looks at Danny, “We don’t know how Mama feels.”

“True,” Danny replies.

“Jen doesn’t know how I feel either,” Zac indicates.

“You haven’t told her?” Maddie exclaims.

“No, I hope to do it this visit.”

“I see,” Danny looks at Zac, “well, for the time being this conversation will be tabled,” he laughs, “get it?” And he points at the table. “But if you’re looking for our approval of a future, I’ll be honest with you, I could see it happening.”

“Me too, but hopefully you two take some more time. I don’t want Mama to be hurt.”

“I whole heartedly agree with you both,” Zac validates their feelings.

They finish their breakfast with idle chit chat, discussing school, their latests endeavors and music. Zac drives them to school and receives odd looks when he signs them in at the attendance office. Maddie gives him a tight squeeze, “Thank you for breathing life back into Mama. Drive safe and have a wonderful time tonight.” His heart seizes in his chest. This girl has a heart of gold. Danny fist bumps him and tells him, “I’ll see you later. Thanks for breakfast.”

“Anytime.” Zac gets back in his car and begins the drive to LA.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I finish up everything I need to at work before taking off. I make it to my favorite hair stylist in record time.

“Girl, I’m so excited for you,” Elaine hugs me as I walk in. “What is this?”

“I had to eat lunch on the go today, sorry.” I throw the Del Taco bag away.

“No worries. Alright, so what are we doing?”

“I was thinking of something up, since it’s August in LA!”

Elaine laughs, “I got you, Boo! Do you think Laurie can do your makeup while I’m doing your hair?”

“Whatever gets me out of here before 2:00!”

“We got this.”

I relax as Elaine begins to work on my hair. Laurie comes in with her cart, “What look are you wanting Jen?”

“I’m wearing red and black with white. I bought this red lipstick,” I pull it out of my purse to show her.

“Hot Mama! You are going to kill it. We’ll go dark smokey for the eyes. Will you be wearing your glasses?”

“I’m dying if I don’t. You know I can’t see without them.”

Elaine and Laurie both start laughing.

“I’ll never understand why you don’t get Lasik,” Elaine says.

“I honestly don’t like the way I look without my glasses. Even if I did have surgery, or wore contacts, I would still want various frames to cover my face.”

“You are beautiful, and fierce, Jen. Own that shit!” I roll my eyes and Elaine smacks my shoulder. She continues to curl and pin my hair while Laurie is working on my face. When they are done they both stand and stare at me admiring their work. Elaine spins the chair towards her mirror and says, “Ta-Da!”

My mouth drops to the floor. Laurie’s make-up job is phenomenal. I am blown away. Once again Elaine has made my hair do things I only wish I could do myself. I beam up at them in the mirror and they give each other a high-five. “Thank you ladies!”

“We can’t wait to see pictures!” Elaine exclaims.

“Lots and lots of pictures. Especially of that tall, burning hunk of love.” Laurie waggles her eyebrows.

“You are both terrible influences.”

“That may be, but you wouldn’t have us any other way.” Elaine hugs me before I leave.

I make it to the kid’s school in time to hug Maddie before she gets in the car with Allie’s mom, who graciously agreed to pick her up and take her in for the next couple of days. Danny and I take the back-way to get to the freeway. He’s awfully quiet. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

“I’m curious about something.”

“Curiosity killed the cat.”

“Satisfaction brought him back,” he smiles wide as he uses my phrase against me. “Seriously, Mom, what’s going on with you and Zac? I thought it was pretty cool that we got to hang out with him, Jack and Finn this summer. Then I thought it was a phase. When these plans were made I honestly thought it would fizzle, so I really didn’t get my hopes up. But now...”

“What exactly are you asking me Danny?”

“Is this serious? Like serious, serious?”

“What if I said it was? How would that make you feel?”

"I guess I kind of figured. You've never let a man around us before. And Jason doesn't count. I like Zac, so that's not a problem." He looks at his mom with love, "I would just hate to see you hurt again." I nod in understanding. “Do you love him?”

I look over at him, “Yes I do.”

“I think I knew that already. Does he feel the same way about you?”

“I’m...not sure. Neither one of us have said it.”

“Why not?”

“I can speak for him. For me, it’s fear.”

“What are you afraid of?”

“Rejection. I’m afraid he doesn’t feel the same way.”

“Mom, the man squeezed in a two day visit between Comic Con appearances clear across the other side of the United States and another country! I’m pretty sure he’s not going to reject you.”

My phone begins to ring, I press the connect button on my steering wheel, “Hello?”

“Hello Sweetheart. Just wondering what your ETA is.”

“According to my GPS we’ve got another hour. Give or take.”

“Perfect. Registration will need to see your ID before giving you a key card. I’ve got to run an errand, but you and Danny come in and start getting ready. If I'm not back, I'll be there shortly.”

“Is your errand something we can do prior to getting there?”

“No. I won’t be long. It will give you two time to get dressed.”

“Alright, we’ll see you soon.”

“Bye, Love.”

“The fact that he calls you 'Sweetheart' and ‘Love’ should be a huge clue. Just sayin’.” We finish the ride in silence. Not complete silence. If you’re in a car with me for any period of time you’ll soon learn that I put on a concert. Fortunately for me my children play along.We pull up to the hotel and Danny whistles, “Uhhh...I’m not sure we belong in a place like this.”

“I’m going to agree with you.”

I find a parking spot and we grab our things from the back. As we enter Danny’s eyes are taking everything in. We walk up to the registration desk.

“Good afternoon,” the woman greets us. “How can I help you?”

“Checking in. Jennifer Carpenter.”

“May I see your ID?”

I pull out my drivers license and hand it to her. She types into her computer, “Oh yes, your husband has already check in.” I attempt to keep a straight face, but Danny blanches. “Let me get your key card.” The woman walks away.

“Husband?” Danny asks.

“Celebrities tend to use aliases to avoid the paparazzi,” I shrug, “you have to admit, that is a great cover.”

“As long as you’re not keeping anything from me.”

I can’t tell if he’s joking, “Of course I’m not.”

“Here you are Mrs. Carpenter,” the woman hands me the key card and gives us directions to our room.

Danny and I make our way to the elevator and up to our floor. I open the door and can’t believe my eyes. It’s the most beautiful hotel room I’ve ever set foot in. Granted, I haven’t been in a lot, but this is stunning. I set my bag down and then drape our clothes across the bed.

“One bed,” Danny comments.

I ignore him, “Do you want to change out here and I’ll change in the restroom?”

“Okay.”

I take my clothes in and hang them on the hook behind the door. I switch into my new bra and panties, noting how they fit my body like a glove. I slip on my shirt and leave an additional button undone to show extra cleavage. Once I’m dressed I give myself the once over in the mirror. My hair and makeup have held up despite the heat. I look pretty good. Zac and Danny don’t notice when I come out.

Zac asks Danny, “Have you ever tied a tie?”

“No. I looked up a video on YouTube, but I still can't get it.”

“Would you like some help?”

“You don’t mind?”

“Not at all.”

Zac walks over to Danny and removes the tie from around his neck. He straightens it out and then puts it back, turning Danny around to look at himself in the mirror. Zac begins to explain the process in a French accent causing Danny to laugh. Once Zac is done he smooths the tie out and let’s out a “Voila! C'est magnifique!”

“Thanks Zac," Danny brushes his hand along the tie. "I really appreciate it.”

As much as I wish Ian had been the one to show Danny how to tie a tie, watching Zac in that moment makes my heart feel as though it’s about to burst.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac looks up to see Jennifer standing there watching them. He is awe struck. She looks amazing with her hair curled and pinned up, giving him complete access to her neck. For the first time since he’s met her she’s wearing makeup. He closes his eyes for a brief moment to picture what her luscious red lips would look like sucking his cock. “Damn woman, you are breathtaking!”

Her cheeks begin to color with that beautiful blush that is just so Jen, “Thank you.” She walks up to him and runs her hands down the lapels of his jacket, “You’re not so bad yourself handsome.”

Jen turns to look at Danny, “Don’t forget your jacket.” He reaches down for the jacket and puts it on.

“I told you it would be fine if Danny didn’t have a jacket.”

“I know, but I figured this suit could double as a homecoming suit as well. It just made sense to get both pieces. Besides, you’re wearing a jacket.”

He has no argument for that. Danny’s phone rings, “It’s Finn! Hey Finn!”

“Hey, you are not in a car…which means you aren’t on your way yet?”

“No. Not yet.”

“Where’s Zac?” he hears Jack say.

“Right here,” Danny points the camera over to him.

“Dude, get in the car. It’s time!”

“Look here Bossy Pants, we were just getting ready to leave.”

“Are you excited?” Jen asks and Danny pans the phone over to her.

“Beyond!” Jack replies. “HOLY SHIT! Mama Carpenter, what have you done?”

“I got dressed up for a Hollywood premiere.” She spins around and Zac’s cock stirs. “Too much?”

Finn exclaims, “I wish I was older. I’d give Zac a run for his money.”

“FINN!” Zac chastises.

“What? Are you threatened Zac?” Finn questions.

“Boys, we’re leaving now. See you in a bit,” Jen intervenes.

Everyone says bye and Danny ends the call. Zac doesn’t know why he lets Finn get to him. It’s not the first time Finn has made a comment like that. He really can’t blame him for having a crush on Jen. The woman is fucking extraordinary.

“Alright, Danny you should bring your things and leave them in the car for after. Let me grab my purse.”

“Wait. I have something for you,” Zac grabs a velvet box from the dresser. “They’re on loan, so don’t freak out.” He opens the box to showcase a beautiful set of pear-shaped diamond earrings with a matching tennis bracelet. The earrings will look amazing with Jen’s hair up.

“What in the world?” Jen exhales out.

“I called in a favor. I almost went for rubies, but I’m glad I didn’t. It would have been too much red.”

“Zac, this is too much. I can’t wear these.”

“Yes you can, my Love.” Jen runs her fingers over the diamonds and begins to chew on her bottom lip. “Sweetheart, go put them on. We’ve got to go.”

She looks up at him as he hands her the velvet box and walks over to the mirror. He watches as she removes her earrings and puts the diamonds in. They look incredible hanging against her neck. Jen seems to have trouble getting the bracelet clasped so he takes her wrist and does it for her. “Thank you,” she whispers out.

“My pleasure,” he winks at her earning him a grin.

“Are we ready?” Danny asks.

They exit the hotel to a waiting car. The driver puts Danny’s things in the trunk before opening the door to let them in. The ride over is uneventful. Danny is beaming. He picks up his phone and begins to talk into it.

“Danny here, just on my way to the IT premiere with some friends. Say Hi.” He pans the camera over to Zac.

“Are you excited?” Zac asks him.

“Totally. I can’t believe I get to do this.” He moves the camera to Jen. “Say ‘Hi’ Mom.”

“Hi Mom!”

“Ha Ha! Very funny. What are you most looking forward to tonight?”

“Hopefully meeting Alexander and Bill Skarsgard. Both played yummy-vicious vampires.”

This earns her a “MOM!” and “JEN!” groan from both Danny and Zac. She starts laughing.

“Stay tuned friends, there’s more coming your way soon,” Danny puts his phone down.

“I can’t believe you said that!” Zac face palms himself.

“I can,” Danny quips.

“Where does your vampire obsession come from?”

Before Jen can answer the car begins to slow down.

“We’re here. I guess I should have asked before, but do you two have a preference on how you want to walk the red carpet?”

“What do you mean?” Jen asks.

“Do you mind walking it with me, or would you two rather walk it together?”

“I thought the whole point of tonight was us coming out as a couple?”

“Of course that’s what I want, but we have to take Danny into consideration too.”

“Oh please, Danny is good with you two as a couple. Let’s do this,” Danny states in the third person.

“Then it’s showtime.”

Zac exits the car first. He is bombarded with a barrage of flashing cameras and his name being called. He holds his hand out to Jen, who climbs out next. The paparazzi explodes with questions. Then Danny gets out. Zac takes Jen’s hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. There is no backing out now.The three of them walk down the red carpet together. Zac is proud to introduce Jen as the special woman in his life. The paparazzi continues with their questions and snapping pictures. Zac doesn’t let go of Jen’s hand the entire way. Ready or not, they are now out as a couple in the prying eyes of _Hollyweird_. He can only hope this doesn’t have a negative impact on their relationship.


	23. Electric Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Electric Love by BØRNS

The IT premiere has exceeded all my expectations and then some. Pennywise was more terrifying, and the snippets of the young Losers Club was perfect. Bill Hader absolutely stole the show, in my humble opinion, and I was able to tell him that face to face when I met him. The cherry on top was getting a picture with the Skarsgard brothers. Oh yes, I am a happy woman, despite the teasing I received from Zac, Danny, Finn, and Jack about me fan-girling. Zac was a little put out that I fan-girled over them but never did with him. “It’s the vampire obsession, isn’t it?” he taunted.

Danny is running around with Jack, Finn, and the others. They completely accepted him as one of them for the night. I’m sure his Instagram is going to be full of fun little tidbits over the next week. Currently Zac and I are sitting with the Grazer’s, who have thanked me more than once for keeping Jack safe and cared for like any good parent should. I feel much more at ease about letting Danny go and stay the night there now.

The party is winding down and a yawn slips out. Zac reaches his hand over to my neck, he has definitely paid much more attention to that part of my body tonight, and rubs his thumb across the back of it. “Tired?”

“It’s been a long week.”

“Tell me about it. I’ve spent most of it in a plane.”

“Point taken. You win. No more yawning.”

“I was going to suggest heading back to the hotel,” he looks at me pointedly, “when you’re ready.”

I take the hint. “I just need to find Danny.” I look over at Mr. and Mrs. Grazer, “Thank you so much for letting Danny stay with you tonight.”

“It’s our pleasure, truly. I’m glad we finally got to meet you,” Jena replies.

“What time should I come by tomorrow to pick him up?”

“Whenever. See Zac off and then come by afterwards,” Gavin states. “I’m sure the boys will be up most of the night and sleeping the day away tomorrow anyway.”

I hug Mrs. Grazer and thank her again before going off to find Danny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“She’s lovely Zac, you’ve found yourself a good one there,” Gavin claps Zac on the back.

“Believe me, I know. Thank you for taking Danny in tonight. You’re going to have your hands full with all of them.”

“We love it,” Jena smiles warmly at Zac. “Now go get your girl and get as much time in as you can before you leave tomorrow. It means the world to us that you would fit this in to your busy schedule. Jack would agree.”

“You know how much I love that guy. I’ll see you next month.”

Zac begins looking for Jen and Danny. He finds her with the boys and stands back to watch their interaction. It dawns on him that from where he’s standing he could call her phone under the guise of asking her where she is. He would be able to hear the ringtone she’s chosen for him, if he has a special one like the others do. Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he presses her name.

Jen looks startled by something. She reaches into her purse and pulls out her phone. Realization hits Zac, it’s on silent. He shouts out, “There you are!” and walks up behind her.

“Are you leaving?” Jack asks.

“Yeah, Jen was beginning to fall asleep.” Zac makes a face and shrugs.

“I was not,” she smacks his arm playfully. “But it is past my bedtime.”

“Thank you for letting Danny stay,” Finn chimes in.

“Thank you for including him. And thank you both for including us on this amazing evening.” Jen hugs Finn and then Jack.

Zac watches as Finn hugs Jen a little too long for his liking. He’s going to have to keep an eye on that kid. Zac reaches out and hugs Jack after Jen, “Be a good influence on Danny. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Zac, I never...”

“Riiiggghhht!” Finn draws out.

“Leave them alone Honey, they’ll be fine.”

Zac blushes at the new term of endearment. Jack catches it before Jen does, “O.M.G. That’s a lovely shade of red on you. I didn’t realize you coordinated the color of your face to match your outfit. Pulling out all the stops tonight, eh?”

Jen breaks out in a wide grin and pumps her fist, “YES!”

“Alright, alright, that’s enough,” Zac motions, “from the both of you.”

“No, I don’t think it is,” Jen shakes her head.

Zac leans in to her ear and whispers, “Unless you’d like me to make your ass the same shade, you should quit while you’re ahead, Sweetheart.” He’s not sure why he did it. He has never had the desire to spank her before, but the minute the words were out of his mouth he wanted to know if her glorious smacked ass would match the color of her blushing cheeks.

Jen bites the bottom of her lip with a glint of mischievousness in her eyes. She cocks an eyebrow at him, “I believe that shade of red is scarlet. I wonder if we can get him to crimson.” Zac can’t believe his eyes when she winks up at him and then places the tip of her index finger to her chin in an inquisitive pose.

The boys begin to laugh hysterically, both at Jen’s comment and Zac’s face. He is utterly dumbfounded. Instances like these remind him of what he knows about Jen’s past. It’s rather hard to reconcile the two sides of her. There is timid, shy, blushing Jennifer and then there’s this confident, challenging, force of a woman. Zac begins to panic a little because he just threatened to spank her and now she’s daring him to follow through. Would she even let him? Don’t Domme’s usually do the spanking, not get spanked? He begins to panic a little more now as he wonders if he’d let her spank him.

“You’ve had your fun,” Zac looks at the group of boys, “now it’s time for us to go. I’ll see you next month.” He says to Jack.

“I wouldn’t miss it. Safe travels tomorrow. Bye Mama Carpenter.”

Jen smiles at the boys and hugs Danny one last time, “Call me if you need me. Otherwise I’ll see you after I drive Zac to the airport tomorrow.”

“You’re driving me to the airport?”

“Yes?”

“I hadn’t realized,” he takes her hand and leads her out. The car is waiting for them out front. Zac opens the door to let her in. Once he’s in he puts the partition up so the driver can’t hear them. “Honey, huh?”

“I was trying it out,” she shrugs. “You didn’t like it?”

“On the contrary, I did. It was just…unexpected.”

“So was your idle threat about spanking me.”

“Who said it was idle?” Zac becomes nervous when Jen unbuckles her seatbelt, “Sweetheart, this is dangerous. You should put your seatbelt back on.”

She climbs into his lap, straddling him, “Have you ever spanked someone before?”

“Other than in a playful manner? Like birthday spankings, remember those?”

“Let me clarify. Have you ever spanked someone,” she grinds herself against his groin, “in a sexual manner?”

This is the side of Jen that perplexes him. He sighs and bucks his hips upward to meet her, “No.”

“This should be fun then,” she leans into his ear and purrs, “don’t you agree?” Jen licks his neck under his ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth. She bites down gently.

“Who. Are. You?” he murmurs. His cock grows uncomfortably rigid.

“Just a woman, horny as fuck, and in need of a right good spanking.”

“Jennifer…” he breathes out.

“Yes, Honey?” she says in her sweetest voice.

Zac leans his head back against the seat. Jen takes the opportunity to run her tongue over his Adam’s apple to his chin and subsequently to his lips. He lifts his head to take her mouth with his. The kiss deepens. He is a few seconds away from unbuckling his own seatbelt and taking her right there. Mercifully the car begins to slow down and the driver pipes in, “Sir, we are pulling in to your hotel.”

“Pity. We could have had some fun,” Jen pouts as she retakes her seat. He adjusts his engorged cock under the watchful gaze of his beautiful girlfriend and hits the button to lower the partition.

The car comes to a stop outside the lobby doors. Zac opens the door and steps out before reaching in for Jen’s hand. They both thank the driver. The lady at reception greets them, “Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Carpenter.”

“Good evening,” Zac replies.

“Danny had a small coronary when she told me my husband had already checked in,” Jen informs him.

“Shit! I didn’t even think. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I explained that you’ll be taking our last name when we get married,” she giggles and then snorts.

Zac lets out a chortle. He places his hand on her lower back to guide her into the elevator, “Like hell I am. You’re becoming a Pugh.” Jen lets out a nervous laugh and he realizes he might have overstepped.

The elevator doors open on their floor. They walk down the hall to their room and Zac opens the door. Jen removes her red cardigan as they enter. He didn’t realize her shirt underneath was sleeveless. She is showing a lot of skin with just the right amount of cleavage. “Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?”

“Yes,” she smiles at him, “a few times actually. Thank you. And thank you for these,” she touches the earrings and then the bracelet. Jen wanders over to the bedroom mirror to remove the earrings before placing them back in the velvet box. She repeats the process with the tennis bracelet.

Zac watches her as begins to unpin her hair, releasing cascades of curls. He removes his jacket, undoing his tie and cuffs. Jen takes her hands and rubs her scalp, letting out a soft moan. While unbuttoning his shirt he crosses the room in a few strides. She turns around and caresses his stomach up to his chest then his shoulders. Her hands slip into his shirt, skimming it down his arms and off. She places a soft kiss above his heart.

“My turn,” he maintains eye contact as he begins unbuttoning her shirt. He slides it off and then kneels before her. Zac looks up at her while unfastening her slacks. Lifting one foot and then the other he slides her flats off followed by her hidden socks. He runs his hands back up to unzip her slacks before hooking his thumbs in to glide them down to the floor.

Zac stays kneeled mesmerized by the sight. “You’re stunning,” he declares as she stands above him in white lace panties and a matching bra. He can tell when she begins to get anxious because she starts chewing on her bottom lip. He leans in to kiss her knee, then the inside of her thigh. He skims his fingers up her legs to the edge of her panties, slipping them in. Her breath catches as he shimmies them down her legs leaving her exposed. She attempts to cover herself by crossing her legs. “Please don’t,” he whispers. “I want to look at you. All of you.”

Jen furrows her brows but uncrosses her legs. He kisses her belly button, dipping his tongue in. Zac reaches behind her to unclasp her bra, sliding it down her arms until it hits the floor with the rest of her clothes. He stands up and crushes his mouth to hers. She let out a gasp before moaning into his mouth. Her hands roam from his shoulders to his biceps and come to rest on his forearms.

Zac pulls back the covers on the bed. She moves with him, undoing his belt and pants. As he begins kicking them off Jen reaches down and palms his straining cock through his underwear. The tip is peeking out the top. She swipes the droplet of precome with her thumb. He watches as she brings it to her mouth and licks the pad of her thumb. He yanks off his underwear, tossing them aside.

“Kiss me,” Jen commands and Zac obeys.He grasps the back of her neck, fingers weaving in her hair at the nape, as he claims her mouth. He attempts to convey every emotion he feels, but has yet to vocalize, for this incredible woman in one kiss. She lifts her hands to his chest before wrapping around him in a tight hold. He leans her back on to the bed without breaking their kiss, that has become urgent. Tongues twisting and turning between moans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am putty in his hands as he positions his body over me. When I asked him to kiss me I had no clue it could be like this. My entire body is an electric current. Every place he touches feels like a spark, leaving behind a tingle. You know, kind of like when you touch a 9 volt battery to your tongue. I have never felt anything like it and damn sure never want it to end. He’s positioned himself at my entrance, but continues to kiss me. I wonder if he’s experiencing the same feeling as I am.

Without warning Zac pushes himself in, filling me completely. “Jennifer,” he breathes out after breaking our kiss, “I will never get use to how perfectly we fit together.” He leans his forehead against mine to acclimate. Unlike last night where we were wound up from weeks apart, tonight it seems he wants to take his time. I tilt my hips upward and that was all the encouragement he needed. His hands reach for mine, intertwining our fingers as he makes sweet love to me. When my orgasm explodes within me tears begin to leak from my eyes. While there was no foreplay or words spoken, I have never felt more cherished by a man during sex than I do right now. Lost in my emotions, I hadn’t even noticed Zac had come with me.

Zac releases one of my hands to wipe my tears, “Did I hurt you?”

“Stupid girl emotions,” I sniffle.

He continues to look down at me, concern etched across his face. “I…I…I just…I’ve never felt like that before,” it’s all the answer I could give him in that moment. I wanted so badly to tell him I’m falling in love him, but fear is a real bitch. My record is 0 and 3. The common denominator is me. What if I’m the issue? Maybe I don’t know what love is. Hurting this wonderful man is not an option.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“At least you're not crying because it was terrible,” he smiles down at her in a poor attempt to make a joke instead of begging her to say what she really wanted to say. Zac was sure she was going to utter those three words he’s been yearning to say to her, but something stopped her. They both sigh when he pulls out of her. He dips down to kiss her before rolling onto his side. She rolls onto her side facing him. They lay there looking at each other for the longest time. Zac caresses her face with his fingertips to remove the hair cascading over it. She smiles at him. Her eyes begin to droop, but she’s fighting to stay awake. “You can sleep, my Love. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Jen licks her lips before pressing a kiss to his neck, his chin, and then his lips.

“Goodnight,” she whispers, curling into his body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Goodnight,” he wraps his arms around me and begins humming a familiar song. I can’t quite place it. Zac's voice is lulling me to sleep when he begins to sing the lyrics.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

I’m too far gone now to know if I’m dreaming or not, the blackness of sleep has pulled me in. The last thing I remember is hearing my dream Zac say “I love you Jennifer,” before kissing my temple. I wanted to say it back but I couldn’t get my mouth to open.


	24. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith
> 
> I love it when the story takes you on a ride. I had planned to have them admit their feelings during Zac's next visit, but pillow talk switched things up. I rather like how it unfolded.

In the middle of the night I wake up completely overheated. I can’t figure out why I’m sweating until I feel the electric blanket of a man spooning me. Good grief, the body heat radiating off of Zac is overpowering. I slip out from under him and out of bed. I reach for my glasses to head to the restroom, absolutely horrified when I get a peek at my face in the mirror. I grab my toiletry bag and pull out the makeup remover to get rid of the clown face staring back at me. Quickly I wash my face and I’m back to normal. Zac is sitting up in bed when I walk back into the room.

“Everything alright, Sweetheart?” Zac asks as he pulls the covers back for me to crawl into bed.

“Yes. I hadn’t realized I was dating a human electric blanket.”

He laughs, “Sorry about that.”

“I was a little confused. We’ve slept in a bed together already, but not without fans blowing on us. You’ll come in handy when the weather changes.” I lay back down on my pillow and watch Zac do the same. Once again we lay looking at each other. “Question?”

He scrunches his eyes, “I thought you said we weren’t playing anymore?”

“Technically we’re not.”

“Ask away, my Love.”

“What do you want for your birthday?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laughingly he replies, “That was not what I was expecting.”

“Sorry to disappoint,” she pouts.

Zac leans in and sucks her lip into his mouth. The action turns into a sensual kiss. His cock goes rock solid when Jen licks the roof of his mouth with the tip of her tongue. He’s never experienced a sensation like that. She maneuvers her body in a way that Zac ends up on his back with Jen straddling him. “My Love, what are you up to?”

“It seems I’m not the one **up** to anything,” she glides her wet sex over his cock.

His eyes roll into the back of his head, “You little minx.”

Jen repeats the movement, earning her that Levi growl, “You say that like it’s a bad thing. From my point of view, you don’t seem to mind.” The next time she glides over him, she catches his cock with her pussy and he slides in. They moan in unison. She sits up, placing one hand on his stomach and the other behind her on his thigh to steady herself. Zac opens his eyes to watch as she begins to ride him. It’s the sexiest fucking sight he’s ever seen. He bucks his hips up to meet her as she grinds herself down on him. The contact almost sends him off. Although he’s trying to stay in the moment, various positions bombard his mind. “Come back, get out of your head,” she begs him.

He focuses back on the sight of her in time to watch her position her body further back. Each of her hands now on one of his thighs. The angle feels incredible, the view is stunning, and Zac is barely holding it together. When he feels the signs of Jen’s orgasm approaching, he sits up, cradling her ass to push himself in as deep as possible. She wraps her legs around him, arching her back as she cries out his name. He reciprocates as his orgasm rips through him. Jen sits back up, leaning her head on his shoulder. They stay like this for seconds, minutes, who knows. He caresses her back, kneading it from the workout she just gave it. She gives him an affronted look when he begins to chuckle. “What’s so funny?”

“I am a 38 year old man and can’t figure out the little trick you just did that slipped my cock inside that perfect pussy of yours. Consider me mind blown.”

“A lady never gives away her secrets,” she leans in to kiss him.

“And the roof of the mouth lick…Woman, you are bewildering,” This comment earns him her mega watt smile, a smile she doesn’t wear very often but that lights up her entire face.

“I aim to please,” she winks at him, “Now back to the question, what do you want for your birthday?”

“What you just did to me. All weekend long.”

This time it’s Jen that chuckles, “You’re so silly.” She moves to her knees and slips off of Zac’s cock. He lets out a sad sigh.

“I’m dead serious. Consider my world rocked.”

Jen shakes her head before laying next to him. He wants so badly to tell her he loves her, but can’t figure out why the words won't come out of his mouth. Zac has told everyone in her relational world how he feels...except for her. It’s a dunce move.He leans up on his arm, places his hand to her face and kisses her lips. Zac repeats the move a few more times before whispering, “Tell me it will always be like this between us.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Middle of the night sexcapades?” I waggle my eyebrows.

“No. I mean, yes, that too, but just…easy. I’ve never been in a more complicated relationship that seemed so effortless.”

“We’re complicated?”

“We live a thousand miles apart. Long distance relationships are complicated based on the title.”

“I would love to tell you that our relationship will always be easy-peasy, but we’re adults and we know better than that. We will eventually have our first fight. We won’t always see eye to eye. What I can tell you is that I will always strive to listen when you speak, to be honest, attempt to keep my insecurities at bay, do my best to make you happy enough to keep that killer smile on your face.”

Zac looks down at me with the most heart warming smile and declares, “I love you, Jennifer.”

I gasp before replying in a whisper, “I love you, too.”

He leans down to kiss me and I can’t help the sob that escapes my lips. “Hey, what just happened?”

“I…you said…”

“I love you?”

I nod my head, turning to bury it in my pillow.

“Shhhh,” he soothes, kissing my temple and running his hand down my back. “I’m sorry it took me so long to say it.”

I shake my head and mumble, “That’s not why I’m crying.”

“I didn’t quite catch that, Sweetheart.”

I turn my head and repeat, “That’s not why I’m crying.”

Zac leans down to my face and thumbs a tear away, “Then why are you crying?”

“How much time do you have?”

“For you? All the time in the world.”

“That, right there, is one of the reasons,” I hiccup, “I’m crying. You are so damn sweet.”

“I’m sorry?” Zac furrows his brows.

“No, don’t be,” I take in a ragged breath. “This…us…I have never had...someone who makes me feel like this.”

“And?”

“It’s overwhelming. I’m overwhelmed. I was at peace with where I was before you walked into my life. What if I had said no to our first date and left the day at the beach as our only day together? I could have missed this and I don’t want to miss a moment with you.”

He leans in, kissing my eyes, the tip of my nose and the side of my mouth, “First of all, you were never going to get away with saying no to our first date. That day at the beach had me utterly discombobulated. I could not get enough time with you. Your blue eyes and smile, coupled with your laugh reeled me right in. The blush helped too.” He crinkles his face up as he smiles.

“Gah!”

“Walking with your hand in mine down the beach lit a fire under me. I had not pursued a woman in a long time. I knew there was no way in hell I would be able to get on a plane back to Texas without seeing where this could go. I’ll admit, Fort Knox scared me, but the more you opened up,” he pinches the bridge of his nose, “I want to kick the ass of each and every man-child that ever hurt you. They are the perfect examples of how not to love you. And loving you, Jen, has been one of the easiest things I’ve done.”

“Wow!” I roll out from my pillow, tears no longer streaming down my face.

“Good wow?”

“Great wow,” I smile up at him.”Thank you.”

“What are you thanking me for?”

“For not giving up….on me.”

“Giving up on you is not in my playbook. I'm not giving up on us either.”

“It is a little insane though, right? Us?”

“A month ago I would have said yes. Now, I don’t believe it is. We have both been hurt, but we both took time to heal ourselves, mentally and physically. Despite the hurt, we willingly opened our hearts to each other. Perfect timing.”

“Yeah, but…everything happened at warp speed. We had sex pretty quickly and now declaring love after only a few weeks?”

“It’s been six weeks and I’ve loved you for at least the last three,” he leans down to kiss my lips. “I will grant you the sex part. That was fast. For us both. More so you Mrs. I’ve-Been-with-Three-Men. Even how fast we slept together proves my point. I don’t look at our first time as having sex, we made love.”

“I feel that way too,” I murmur.

Before I have time to brace myself Zac crushes his lips to mine. Our tongues dance together like they’ve done it a million times. Zac’s thumb caresses my cheek, my hand resting on his wrist. Before the kiss turns into round three, he breaks it.

“I love you.” He places a tender kiss on my lips, “And I’m not ashamed to say it or show it.”

“I love you, too.”

Zac lays down, pulling me to him in the little spoon position, “Ignore the log between us.”

“It’s a little hard, since it’s bumping up against my ass,” I giggle and then snort. Zac lets out a boisterous laugh. It makes me laugh causing the bed to vibrate.

He kisses my shoulder and whispers in my ear, “Sleep now, my Love.”

“Good night.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac is awake before Jen. He lays there watching her sleep, attempting to commit the sight to memory. She is laying on her back, the blankets have slipped down passed one of her breasts and her hair is cascading across the pillow. Beautiful. The next month is going to be challenging, especially since they’ve finally admitted their feelings to one another. He reaches for his phone to take a pic, avoiding her nakedness and focusing on her face.

Leaving her in bed, he goes to the bathroom and turns on the shower. Zac leans against the shower wall, allowing the hot water to beat against his back. He shivers when a rush of cool air hits him. Jen slips her arms around him, laying her head against his back. He puts his hands on top of hers, “Good morning. I hoped to get through this without waking you.”

“Your lack of body heat woke me,” she places a kiss on his shoulder, or as close as she can reach anyway.

Zac turns his body to face hers, “Did you sleep well?”

“Very well. I’m not looking forward to sleeping alone again tonight,” she pouts.

“You do that on purpose?”

“What?” she bat her eyes.

He laughs and shakes his head, “You know what. The pout. And now you’ve added batting your eyes to it.” Zac leans down to kiss her lips, sucking her bottom one into his mouth and nibbling. Jen yelps. “As much as I want you, we don’t have time. I’ve got a plane to catch.”

“Well, then we better hurry,” she reaches for the soap and begins lathering her hands. He stands there watching as they glide over her body. She is making quick work of it.

His body reacts before his brain has time to catch up. Zac pushes Jen up against the wall. The water cascades over her body, rinsing the soap away. He leans down and pulls a nipple into his mouth earning him a hiss. Her hands roam up his arms to his shoulders down his chest to his cock where she starts to stroke him.

“I will never get enough of you,” he whispers against her mouth and kisses her. Zac lifts her up, she wraps her legs around him.

“I need you,” she whimpers out.

He positions his cock at her entrance and slides in, “I love how you’re always ready for me.” Zac sets the pace, pumping in and out of her. Jen meets him thrust for thrust. Her sex is pulsing in no time, she let’s out a moan followed by a garbled curse, sending him over. The aftershocks of her pussy milk him until he’s dry.

“I love how quick you hit that spot to send me over the edge,” she purrs.

“I aim to please,” he smirks, using her line from last night.

“I guess we did have time after all.”

Zac slips out of her and helps her back to her feet, “We didn’t have time, but my little minx knows how to get what she wants, doesn’t she?”

Jen turns around to finish washing her body, she looks back over her shoulder and winks, “I don’t hear you complaining.”

They steal little touches as they continue showering. Zac exits the shower first. He watches Jen finish through the glass doors, wishing it was his fingers and not hers running through her sex as she rinses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I turn off the shower and step out to an empty bathroom. Zac left a clean towel for me. After I towel off I wrap it around my body. So much for not getting my hair wet. I’m drying my hair when he walks back in wearing only boxer briefs. He stands at the sink to brush his teeth. Two can play this game. I go into the bedroom and put on my bra and panties before joining him.

“What the hell?”

“You’re the only one that gets to walk around in your underwear?”

“Darlin’, you are testing my limits today.”

“I don’t want to get toothpaste on my clothes.”

He wipes his mouth off, throws the towel on the counter and walks out. When he comes back in he’s dressed. I try to manage my hair before throwing it up in a ponytail while Zac packs his toiletry bag. I follow suit.

“Damn it woman, go put some clothes on!”

I laugh as I walk out of the bathroom. Flustered Zac is new. I rather like him. I pull my shorts and t-shirt out of my overnight bag. Once I’m dressed, I slip on my socks and Converse. Zac walks out and stops dead in his tracks. “What. Are. You. Wearing?”

“You don’t like it?” I say as I take a small spin to showcase my shirt. It reads, _IF LOST RETURN TO: Flynn Rider_ with a silhouette of Flynn’s face.

Zac lets out a bellowing laugh, “Where did you find that?”

“Etsy,” my laugh joins his.

“I definitely approve. You look great in purple.”

“Thank you.”

“Come here,” he pulls me toward him and faces us to the bedroom mirror. Pulling out his phone he snaps a pic. “Are you packed and ready?”

“Yep. You?”

“Yes. You know you don’t have to drive me to the airport.”

“I want to. Do we have time to stop someplace for a quick bite?”

“Why don’t we grab something from _Earl of Sandwich_ there?”

“Okay.”

Zac reaches down and grabs their bags.

“I can carry mine.”

“Of course you can, but then what kind of boyfriend would I be?”

“The kind that already has his hands full.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jen opens the door for him. They drop their keycards at reception before heading out to her car. Zac places their bags in the back. The ride to airport is uneventful. As she pulls into a parking spot her phone rings.

“Mom!”

“Danny, what have I told you about that? Please start the conversation normally. You give me a start when you do it that way.”

“I’m sorry. Where are you?”

“We just got to LAX, why?”

“We were gonna go skating, but I didn’t want to be gone when you got here.”

“It’ll be a couple of hours before I get there. Go. Have fun.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Zac and Jen make their way through the airport. They split a sandwich and then wait for Zac’s plane to begin loading. While they’re sitting he holds her hand, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. People are looking, but not approaching. After some time, his flight is called over the loudspeaker. Zac stands up, pulling her into him. Her eyes are glassy with unshed tears and she’s wearing a genuine pout. His brows furrow and he too is fighting back tears.

“We’ve got 29 days until I’m back. It’s only a few more days than this time.”

“Are you going to count us down each month?”

“If I have to, yes.”

Jen nods, wrapping her arms around him. He holds her tight, kissing the top of her head.

“We’ve got this, Sweetheart. It will be here before we know it,” Zac tilts her head up to look at him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” a tear slips down her cheek. He wipes it away and kisses the trail it left behind. “Call me when you get to your hotel.”

Zac leans in to kiss her lips, “I will. Drive safe getting to Jack’s.” He kisses her again and then releases his hold. “Bye.”

“Bye,” she squeezes his hand one more time before he walks away. When he looks back she’s gone.


	25. Breaking the Habit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park
> 
> What a great song dealing with anxiety or depression. I find Jen's way of dealing with her panic attack valuable and you can see she doesn't allow herself to wallow in it. That's a sign of healing.

Not willing to melt down in public, I practically sprint out of the airport. I’ve done this before. I gave my heart to a boy, who left on a plane, only to have him break it when he’s thousands of miles away. What am I thinking? I was so cautious not to fall again, but in walks Zachary _freakin'_ Levi and I’m standing outside an airport with a full blown panic attack setting in. My heart begins to palpitate and I’m taking long, deep breaths as I begin to recite my goto Bible verse. My phone chimes with a text message.

Zac: **Where did you go?**

Of course he looked for me. That is so him. How do I answer him? Oh, I’m just outside the airport having a panic attack. My phone rings then.

“Hello?”

“Sweetheart, are you okay?”

Less than 12 hours ago I made a promise to always be honest with him. _Nows the time to put up or shut up, Jennifer_ , “No.”

“What’s wrong?” I can hear the anxiousness in his voice.

“I’m having,” I breathe in, “a panic attack.”

“Where are you?” I hear shuffling, “Excuse me. Sorry.”

“Zac, no! Don’t get off the plane.”

“The hell I’m not. You need me.”

“I’ll be fine. Please,” I pray he understands me, “I can’t say goodbye again.”

“Is that what triggered it?”

“We’ll talk about it later, okay?”

He’s abnormally quiet. I begin to think we got disconnected, “Okay, but we will talk about it. Jennifer, I love you.”

“I love you, too,” I begin to sob when I end the call. _Good grief, get your act together_. The panic attack has subsided and now the anger sets in.Vulnerability is hard for me and I haven’t been this vulnerable in years. I refused to allow it. Now that I’ve told Zac I love him, I am exposed and raw. The kicker is, I’m in it until the end. There is no way I could walk away from that man now. He snuck behind enemy lines and blew the walls of Fort Knox sky high. The image of Shazam breaking through weeks ago plays out in my head.

I make it back to my car and plug in Jack’s address into the GPS. On the freeway I turn up the music and sing at the top of my lungs in an attempt to forget what just happened. My phone chimes with a text from Zac. It’s the picture he took of us before we left the hotel. Following Siri’s directions, I pull into Jack’s driveway. The boys are hanging out in front.

“Mama Carpenter!” Jack comes running over and gives me a big hug. “What are you wearing?”

“It’s great, right? I found it on Etsy,” I laugh. “What are you guys up to out here?”

“Finn’s taking some pictures.”

“Jen, look over here,” Finn directs. Jack and I look over, Danny runs over and we all smile.

“What are you shooting with today?” I ask him.

Finn gives me all the details and then shows me some video he shot of them skating earlier.

“Finn, you remind me of Maddie. I don’t think there’s anything you can’t do once you set your mind to it.”

“Thanks!”

Mr. and Mrs. Grazer come out of the house and greet me.

“Come on in, can I get you anything?” Jena asks.

“Water would be great.”

We sit around the kitchen table, talking about the premiere, and how all the boys crashed hard last night.

“I’m sure it’s been a whirlwind,” I comment.

“Jack tells me Maddie is quite the performer. We can’t wait to meet her.”

“Has Jack said anything else about Maddie? They’ve become awful close.”

“Yes they have,” Gavin chimes in. “We were hoping you could shed some light on that.”

“Maddie says they’re just friends. Zac interrogated Jack and he said the same. I’m grateful Danny’s always around the chaperone,” I chuckle. “I want to believe them, but every time I turn around they’re talking. FYI, Maddie is not allowed to date until she’s 16. Group outings are all that’s allowed.”

“That’s because you’re a good mom. We’ve asked Jack as well, and he makes the same claim, they are just friends. I know he thinks the world of you and your children. And if Maddie is anything like Danny, we’ve got nothing to worry about.” Jena explains.

“The feeling is mutual. I adore Jack. Finn too. It’s a shame he lives so far away.”

“I know. The boys got so close while they shot the first movie. We try our best to get them together as much as possible. They are excited about Halloween Horror Nights.”

“We are too! We’ve never been. I worry about Maddie. She’s such a scaredy cat.”

“Oh dear, but she still wants to go?”

“She’s adamant. I just hope the boys don’t tease her too badly.”

“We’ll talk to Jack about it,” Gavin assures me. “Do you know what Zac’s plans are for that weekend?”

“I’m not sure. He talked about renting a beach house, but I don’t know if that’s still his plan.”

“It is. We rented one a couple doors down,” Jena fills me in with news I didn’t know.

“What?”

“We thought it best if we kept the teens at one house and the adults at the other.”

“Wait, so the teens get a house all to themselves? That makes zero sense.”

“No,” Jena laughs. “Obviously they’ll be going back and forth. Gavin and I will be chaperoning the teens there at night. There are 4 bedrooms. The boys can double up. We can put Millie and Maddie together in a room as well.”

“I don’t understand. My kids will be at that house?”

“Yes, it’s got a pool with water slide, table tennis, pool table, and movie theater.”

“I’m sorry, I’m confused. I thought the kids and I were staying with Zac at his house.”

“You’ll need to ask Zac,” Jena suggests.

“Do you know what days the houses are rented out for? How did you two get teenage duty?”

“We offered and we’re there from September 25th to 30th.”

“So we’ll go back there after Halloween Horror Nights?”

“Yes. Recoup day is Friday and Zac’s birthday party is Saturday. We’re unsure of what that entails.”

“I had no knowledge. Zac wouldn’t even tell me what he wanted for his birthday.“

Jack comes running into the house, “Mama Carpenter, come check this out!”

We all get up from the table to see what the commotion is. Finn has his camera set up in the living room. He has taken action shots of Danny doing a trick on his board.

“Finn, these are amazing! And you’ve just given me an idea. Can I run something by you?”

“Anything.”

I walk Finn away from the group, “Would you consider taking pictures of the kids and I for our Christmas cards this year? We haven’t sent any out, or even had our pictures taken, in a few years. The beach would be a great backdrop.”

“Absolutely!”

“I’ll pay you.”

“No way. I love new ways to hone my craft.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind. Really.”

“We’re good. You’ll just have to give me a little time to edit them afterwards.”

“Of course. Thank you so much!”

We walk back near the rest of the group to see video shot from last night. I hadn’t even realized Finn was recording. Zac and I are cuddled up against the bar talking.

“When did you have time to video last night?”

“That’s not mine. We found this online.”

“WHAT?!”

“There are lots of pictures and video of you and Zac floating around today. The big question being, ‘ _Who is the woman that stole Zachary Levi’s heart?_ ’” Jack adds.

“Ugh!”

“Mom, you can’t be all that surprised. You’re dating a celebrity.”

“I’m not. It’s just...how bad is it?”

Finn types in his phone and shows it to me. My jaw hits the floor. “Holy shit!” I look over at the Grazer’s and apologize.

“We hear worse from these guys,” Gavin states.

“Are you okay, Jennifer? I know it’s a lot to take in all at once. The first time Jack was stalked at our grocery store I went into full on protect my cub mode.”

“I...this is...surreal.”

“You get use to it,” Finn adds.

“Do you, really?! Honestly, if you wanted to go to the movies right now, would you get to watch it at all?”

“She’s got a point,” Jack states.

“In my area I can. Here, probably not. I’m grateful I live where I do,” Finn continues. “We’ve been able to do it in your area too.” Jack nods in agreement.

“I bet it’s why Zac moved,” Danny chimes in.

“I guess this is my life now,” I sigh. “Danny we should get going. I promised Maddie we’d be home before she was.”

“Yes ma’am. Let me go get my things.”

I turn to the Grazer’s and thank them for having Danny.

“Anytime, Jennifer. Truly,” Jena smiles warmly.

“We won’t see you again until Halloween Horror Nights, right?” I ask Finn.

“Right, but I can’t wait. We’ve got such a large group, it’s going to be a blast!”

Danny comes down the stairs and thanks Mr. and Mrs. Grazer for their hospitality. He gives fist bumps, high fives and intricate hands shakes to the boys. I hug everyone before Danny and I take our leave. On the way home Danny tells me about their night. Apparently Finn’s crush is legit causing Danny to speak up and asking him to stop talking about me in front of him. Jack still ascertains that there is nothing going on between he and Maddie.We make it to Allie’s house to pick Maddie up. I run through a drive thru for dinner because I’m too beat to go home and cook dinner. After we eat I unpack and decide to take a nice, long, hot bath.

I pour a glass of red wine and begin filling the tub. “Hey guys,” I holler out of my room, “I’m going to take a bath. Please don’t disturb me.” The kids yell back “Okay” from the living room. With candles lit and music softly playing in the background, I undress and get in. The water feels amazing. Michael Bublé is crooning to me. When my phone starts vibrating I was fighting falling asleep.

“Crap. Crap. Crap.” I fumble the phone and press accept, “Hello?”

“Well hello yourself. I’m glad I don’t have anyone in my room with me. I’m not sure I could explain my girlfriend answering a FaceTime call while naked in the bathtub.”

“SHIT!” I look at my phone and realize it wasn’t just a call. I move the phone so Zac can only see my face.

“There’s that beautiful blush I have come to love. Although, I liked the view before as well,” he waggles his eyebrows at me and scrunches up his face with a smile.

“I didn’t…even look at my phone. I was dozing.”

“Jennifer, that’s dangerous.”

“I know. I guess I was more tired than I originally thought when I got in. How was your flight?”

“I was apprehensive to land so I could talk to you. What happened earlier?”

“I…panicked.”

“About what?”

“Us.” Zac sits straight up, concern etched across his face. “I stood in an airport once before, handing my heart to someone I love and trusting him to care for it thousands of miles away. He let me down. As I watched you walk away, I felt like I was suffocating and needed air. By the time I got out of the airport, my heart was palpitating and I was sweating. If you hadn’t called, I’m not sure how bad it would have gotten.”

“You’re talking about Jason, yes?”

“Yes,” I admit.

“How long have you had panic attacks?”

“They started after Ian died, but I haven’t had one in years.”

“Do you think I’m going to ‘let you down’?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The look on Jen’s face says it all. It breaks Zac’s heart to see it there, but she has doubts. He has to remind himself that all the men in her life, including her own father, have let her down. It is not an option for him.

“I hope not,” she bites her lip, “but it’s all I’ve known.”

“I know, Sweetheart. I’m here to prove to you that not all men are the same. I want nothing more than to love and cherish you the way you deserve.”

Jen smiles at him, “I’m sorry.”

“What do you have to be sorry for?”

“Of all the women you could be with, you got broken me.”

“I don’t see you as broken, my Love. In fact, I think you’re one of the strongest women I’ve ever met. I’m proud to call you mine and look forward to showing you through the eyes of everyone else around you.”

“I had a great visit with the Grazer’s.”

He allows the change of subject and asks, “Did Danny have a good time?”

“He did. Finn sure is talented with a camera!”

“I saw. It’s a great pic of you and the boys.” She looks confused, so Zac continues, “Finn posted a pic he took of you guys on Instagram. You didn’t see it?”

“No. I haven’t been on my phone much. He shot a few pics while I was there. I asked him to take family pictures for Christmas cards while we’re at the beach. I was going to coordinate us with blue jeans and white button-up shirts. Maybe a Santa hat. We haven’t had our pictures taken in a few years, let alone sent out Christmas cards. I thought it would be a great opportunity.”

“Sounds wonderful.”

“Speaking of the beach, the Grazer’s told me you’ve already rented the house and they have one too. The teens will be staying there? Care to explain?”

“Well, it was suppose to be a surprise.”

“Why?”

“I found the house their renting first and thought it would be perfect for the teenagers to have things to do. Then I saw the one I’m renting and fell in love with it, but it didn’t have enough room for everyone. I was talking to Gavin about what everyone’s plans were in order to decide which one to rent. He suggested they rent the one for the teenagers and chaperone them in the evening so we can adult.”

“Oh. So how many bedrooms does the one you’re renting have?”

“It has four. We’ll take the master, Jamie and Crystal will share one, Tony and Nick will share one, and the fourth will stay vacant just in case Danny or Maddie need to be with us.”

“Do you trust the Grazer’s to keep Jack away from Maddie?”

“Yes, I do. Plus, Maddie will have Millie the first couple of days.”

“What about Skekinah?”

“It doesn’t make sense for her to stay with us when she lives so close. Besides, the boys will sleep better in their own beds. She’ll come hang out during the day.”

“What are the actual plans for your birthday then?”

Zac’s smile widens, “We’ll hang out there that day to celebrate with everyone, but the adults are going out that evening.”

“Where?”

“Nope. That’s part of the surprise.”

“Gah! Okay, and now back to my question last night. What do you want for your birthday?”

“Sweetheart, I have everything I want.”

“Thanks for not making this easy on me,” I roll my eyes.

“Listen, all I want for my birthday is to have a kick ass weekend with family and friends. Maybe we’ll do something more next year for my 40th,” he shrugs. “Now, what’s a guy got to do to get a little peep show?” Zac waggles his eyebrows.

“Not. Happening.” I purse my lips.

“What if I said that’s what I wanted for my birthday?”

“ZACHARY!”

He chuckles, “I’m kidding. Mostly.”

“Have you seen the videos and pictures of us from last night posted online?”

“Jack sent me a few.”

“They showed me a couple while I was there.”

“Jen, if I could shield you from that I would. It is something I worry about, knowing you are such a private person.”

“I know. I did take it into consideration before I agreed to go public.”

“If it ever becomes too much, please talk to me.”

“I will. I better go, I’m starting to prune.”

“No need to hang up on my account,” he chuckles more.

“You’re incorrigible!”

“Get some sleep. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“I love you.”

“You said it first,” he makes a heart with his fingers, “I love you, too! Sweet Dreams.”

“Good night.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He sure hasn’t made it easy on me. I have no clue what to get him for his birthday. While I’m handling my nighttime routine I run over possibilities in my head, but nothing fits. One thing has me thinking more than anything, he implied I would still be around next year for his 40th. As I walk out to the kitchen to grab some water I notice the house is abnormally quiet. Both Danny and Maddie are passed out on the couch. I reach down to wake them.

“Hey, go get in bed.”

Maddie looks up at me, “Okay, Mama.” She turns to wake Danny, “Time for bed.”

“I was already sleeping,” he grumbles.

“In your bed Daniel,” I say.

“Yes, ma’am.”

They each kiss me on the cheek good night and walk away. Back in my room I pull back the covers on my bed and rearrange the pillows to find an envelope. Inside is a card with an octopus on it, it reads, “I wish I were an octopus so I had more hands to touch your butt with.” I giggle and then snort. When I open the card, Zac had written a message:

Dear Jen,

I saw this card and instantly thought of you. I am one lucky man to have you in my life.

Love,

Zac

I snap a pic of the card and send a text to Zac: **INCORRIGIBLE!** 😘

He replies: 🐙 😍


	26. Bon Appétit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Bon Appétit by Katy Perry
> 
> I have sat on this chapter for DAYS without a chapter title. Then I came upon this little gem and I literally laughed out loud with glee. If you haven't heard it, run, do not walk. Go, now is good. You can come back for the chapter later. It fit perfectly!

The following day at work a coworker and I are talking about the premiere and the experience of it all. I had spent a good couple of hours searching up “Zachary Levi’s new girlfriend” online to see what had been posted about us. Specifically I was looking for any personal information that may have come out about me or Danny. Thankfully, I was still “Just Jen” as I had the foresight to change my name as well as my username on Instagram before we came out. I changed my Twitter also and I knew they couldn’t get me on Facebook. I locked down my profile locked so tight you can’t find me, I have to find you. I realize I won’t be able to stay incognito forever, but will relish it while I can.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next month goes by slowly…too slowly for Zac’s liking.Zac has been to two cons since leaving Jen and things are coming together at Wyldwood, yet he just can’t seem to focus. “Penny for your thoughts,” Nick snaps his fingers at Zac. “Never mind. That looks tells me everything I need to know. Damn dude, you got it bad.”

“You aren’t the first person to tell me that.”

“I can’t wait to meet the woman who has turned you upside down.”

“You’re going to love her. She’s intelligent, kindhearted, compassionate, loving, and funny, but doesn’t know it. Our values are similar and she’s willing to put in the effort. That’s huge, especially in my crazy life. Honestly, I feel like I’ve known her my entire life.”

“Okay, but you didn’t say a damn word about the sex.”

“Come on, really? How old are we?”

“That bad, huh?”

“Best sex of my life. I can’t keep my hands off of her.”

“No way.”

“She rocked my world so hard, I was begging.”

“I call bullshit.”

“You can call it whatever you want. Have you ever come so hard that it hurt, physically hurt?”

“No. That doesn’t sound pleasant at all.”

“I’ve also come just by kissing her.”

“I didn’t know that was possible.”

“Me either. I’m just sayin’.”

His phone chimes with a text from Jen: **I love you like a Hobbit loves second breakfast.**

“Oh, for Pete’s sake. Must be Jen.”

Zac just smiles. He adores the text game they’ve got going on. He texts back: **Good one!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later I’m sitting at lunch when a text notification comes in from Zac: **I love you like a zombie loves brains.**

Me: **Gross! Are you saying you want to eat my brains?**

Zac: **No, I prefer another part of your anatomy.** 👅

Me: **That’s my favorite!**

Zac: **Favorite what?**

Me: **Have I not shared that with you?**

Zac: **Shared what?**

Me: **I love being eaten out.**

My phone rings, it’s Zac.

“Hello?”

“Would you care to elaborate about the subject of being eaten out?”

“I really can’t at the moment, seeing as I’m at work.”

“FUCK!”

“It’s why I was texting it to you.”

“Alright, hanging up. I love you.”

I laugh, “I love you, too.”

Zac: **Why are you just telling me this?**

Me: **You never asked.**

Zac: **Why have you never asked for it?**

I don’t respond.

Zac: **Jen? Answer me.** 😫

Me: **Not all men like to go down on a woman.**

Zac: **You’ve never asked me whether I did or didn’t.**

Me: **Can we talk about this later?**

Zac: **No. Please explain.**

Me: **I’m not like most women. I crave it. I use to need it more than sex.**

Zac: **WHAT?!**

Me: **Hold please. It’s going to be a book.**

Me (continued): **When I became sexually active, it was something he, who shall not be named, was really great at. Until I learned to come via G-spot, which you’re fantastic at AND in record time I might add, him going down on me was the easiest way for me to get off. Ian was not good at G-spot, so the best way for me to come was by him going down on me. Nine times out of 10 when I have wet dreams I’m dreaming of being eaten out. The one time I got myself off after meeting you, that’s what I was fantasizing about.**

Zac: 😵

Me: **You asked. But like I said, I’ve never had a man be able to get to my G-spot as fast as you. You’ve given me mind-blowing orgasms, so I can’t complain.**

Zac: **I believe the reason I have the ability to get you there so fast is because you were made for me. We fit perfectly together. I’ve never experienced anything like it. Confession time. What if I told you I crave going down on you as much as you crave needing it, but was afraid? Remember, I was in the car when Jason, he’s not Voldemort after all, said you’ll never find a man to eat you the way he did.**

Me: **I had forgotten that. I’m sorry you heard that. And…I’m even sorrier we haven’t had this conversation before now.**

Zac: **Tell me about your fantasy.**

Me: **Zac, you asked that all my pleasure be yours and I’m already wound up.**

Zac: **Me too. Phone sex later?** 🤔

Me: **LOL**

Zac: **Why are you laughing? I’m serious!** 😈

Me: **I was in the shower, the morning after you stayed the night the first time. The fantasies, make out sessions and sleeping next to you had me needing release. DESPERATELY. So I fantasized you were in the shower, kneeling before me, and eating me out.**

Zac: **Kneeling, huh? You can take the Mistress out of the dungeon, but you can’t take the Mistress out of the girl. I’ll worship you anytime, anyplace. All you have to do is ask. BTW, I heard you scream my name that morning. I was stroking myself, not really looking to release, with my own fantasy of going down on you. When I heard you, I came all over my hand.**

Me: 😳

Zac: 😬

Me: **Lunch break is over. We’ll discuss phone sex later.**

Zac: **No discussion required, we just do.**

Me: **INCORRIGIBLE!**

Zac: **So you keep saying. I love you!** 😘

Me: **I love you!** 😘

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phone sex did not happen, disappointing Zac. A few days later the topic of their texting conversation continues to replay at the most inopportune times causing him to stay seated until his hard on subsides. He’s lounging in the backyard one day fantasizing about going down on Jen when Shekinah calls, subsequently pouring a bucket of ice cold water over him.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing. I haven’t heard from you in awhile. I wanted to make sure we’re still on for your birthday.”

“Yes we are, I had planned on calling you after dinner. I rented the house. We’re going to Halloween Horror Nights on the 26th, recouping the 27th, but I was hoping you guys would come over to meet Jen that day.”

“You’re still as over the moon about her as before?”

“More. Much more. I think you two are going to hit it off.”

“She must be something to have you all twisted up the way you are.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday afternoon the intercom in my classroom buzzes before the school secretary speaks, “Ms. Carpenter there is a delivery for you. Shall I have it sent to your classroom?”

“I’m not expecting anything. Are you sure it’s for me?”

“Yes.”

“Send it over. Thank you.”

A few minutes later there is a knock at my door, the office assistant has a beautiful arrangement of flowers in her hand, “Here you go Ms. Carpenter.”

“Thank you.”

My class all ooooh and aaaah with hushed whispers. I take the vase and place it on my desk, pulling the attached card out to read it:

 **My Love,** ****

**You are the most enchanting creature I’ve ever met. I’m pretty sure I fell in love with you the first day I met you. Exactly 2 months ago today.** ****

**Missing You, Zac**

There are white roses with purple carnations and lilies along with other greenery. I snap a picture of the flowers and send Zac a text: **Thank you so much for the beautiful flowers! I love you.**

After dismissal I look at my phone to find Zac texted back: **My pleasure.**

I laugh. He will never let me live that line down. I finish my afternoon duties before heading to the gym. When I get home Maddie greets me at the door. “Mama, you had a delivery.”

“What?”

“I put it on the dining room table.”

I set my bags down and go to the kitchen, where another vase sits in the middle of my table. The arrangement includes pink roses, Gerbera daisies, lilies, larkspur and other greenery. Equally as beautiful as the one sent to me at work. The card reads:

 **My Dearest Jennifer,** ****

**Until you are back in my arms you are never far from my thoughts.** ****

**All my love, Zac**

After I snap a pic of the flowers I call Zac.

“Hello?”

“You are too much, you know that? Thank you so much for the flowers. They are both so beautiful.”

“They don’t hold a candle to you, Sweetheart.”

“Is there anything I need to pick up for this weekend?”

“Nope. We’ll figure all that out once we’re there.”

“You fly in at what time?”

“I’ll be in at 2 and meeting the agent to pick up keys shortly thereafter.”

“The plan is still to meet at Universal, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. I’m going to go make dinner.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

After dinner I’m lounging on the couch making a post on Instagram about my amazing boyfriend and the flowers he sent. Once I’m done I begin scrolling and find that Zac had posted a few videos from his back porch. The sunsets he posts are breathtaking. I send him out a text.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jen: **I’m jealous of the view you have from your porch!**

Zac: **You don’t need to be. It’s yours for viewing anytime.**

Jen: **Someday.**

He wants nothing more than to get Jen to Wyldwood to share with her what he’s creating. Zac would love to have her in his element, but understands it’s harder for her to get away. He seconds the thought…someday.


	27. Ghostbusters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Ghostbusters by Ray Parker Jr. 
> 
> Party of 11 taking on Halloween Horror Nights!

My phone buzzes with a text from Zac: **Touchdown! I can’t wait to hold you in my arms, to feel you and know that you’re real, not just someone I’ve made up in my dreams.**

Me: **Dreams are overrated. The real thing is better.** 😉

After school I change into what I’m wearing to Halloween Horror Nights. I’ve gone with a vintage-esq Universal Monsters shirt. I am practically running out of school and to my car that afternoon. On the way to pick the kids up I text Crystal: **If you’re available, will you 3-way Jamie and I?** A few minutes later we’re connected.

“Are you on your way?” Jamie asks.

“I’m almost to the kid’s school and then we’re out. I just wanted to touch base with you two before…”

Crystal cuts me off, “Before you’re sucked into nasty, hot, sweaty sex with Zachary.”

“Good grief, could you get anymore colorful?”

“DON’T ASK HER THAT!” Jamie protests. “We’re meeting at my house and leaving no later than 1 tomorrow. I will be very careful with the cake, and we’ll pick up the grocery order before we arrive.”

“Thank you so much for doing that.”

“Do you need anything else?” Crystal asks.

“Nope, just my besties. Don’t forget swimsuits. And maybe beach towels?”

“Don’t worry, we got this Jen. Everything will be fine,” Jamie tries to calm me down.

“I am so nervous.”

“What about?” Crystal inquires.

“I’m not sure. Okay, I made it to the school. Drive safe tomorrow.”

“Drive safe today and be safe tonight,” Jamie asserts.

I hang up from the girls as Danny and Maddie get in the car. We are on the freeway less than 15 minutes later and on our way. Fortunately it’s a Thursday afternoon and for the most part we’re going against the commuting traffic. It was decided that we would meet at Universal CityWalk for dinner. We’re pulling into our parking spot as my phone begins to ring.

“Hello?”

“Sweetheart, do you have an ETA?”

“I’m parking as we speak.”

“Perfect. They are getting ready to seat us. Can I order your drinks for you?”

We give him our drink order before getting out of the car and heading in.

“Mama, I’m nervous,” Maddie leans into me.

“About what?”

“Meeting everybody.”

“You’ll be fine. Look at how well you’ve done with Jack and Finn.”

“I suppose.”

As we walk into Hard Rock Café I see Finn waiting for us. He walks over to Danny and they do that same intricate handshake. Then he gives Maddie a hug, before coming to me.

“You made great time. They just sat us. I volunteered to wait to show you to our area.”

“Thanks Finn,” I say as we begin walking back.

“Everyone is so excited.”

“I bet. You and Jack should be proud, you pulled it off.”

“Pulled what off?” Jack asks as he comes out from around the table to hug me. Zac stands too, smiling at me.

“Tonight. You two set your minds to something and by the looks of it,” I make a motion to everybody sitting at the table, “you accomplished it without any problems.”

I am standing between Jack and Finn as they introduce the kids and I to everyone. From Stranger Things there is Millie, who plays Eleven, Noah, who plays Will, and Gaten, who plays Dustin, with his girlfriend Lizzy. The crossover person is obviously Finn who starred in IT along with Jack and Wyatt, who played young Stan as well as young StarLord in Guardians of the Galaxy. Add Zachary and you’ve got a whole lot of star power here. It’s intimidating. I’m grateful Gaten brought his girlfriend so Maddie and Millie aren’t the only girls. Millie calls Maddie over to sit in the empty seat next to her.

“I hate to state the obvious here, but how the hell are we going to get through Horror Nights with all of you and not get bombarded with fans?” Danny asks.

“We will have guides with us tonight,” Finn explains. “Which means we’ll have a perimeter and can only engage with them if we want.”

“I think we decided that we will do the most engaging at the Stranger Things maze, right?” Noah seeks confirmation.

“Correct, but we’re saving that maze for much later,” Millie adds.

“You’ve got it under control then,” I look over at Zac, “Now what does a girl gotta do to get a greeting from her boyfriend?” I place my hands on my hips. Zac stalks over to me.

“I was waiting for the introductions to be done,” he wraps his arms around me and kisses me on the lips. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

The entire table lets out an “Awwwww!” I roll my eyes, look over and say, “Grow up.”

“I do believe it was you that said, ‘ _Adulthood is coming. Children should stay children for as long as possible._ ’ Of course, I’m paraphrasing,” Jack smirks.

“Since when did you begin listening to me?”

“Pretty much since damn day one, right Finn?”

“You would be correct, Jack. She’s got a few great pearls of wisdom,” Finn nods at Jack.

“No, no, no.” Gaten joins in, “I’ve got the pearls,” he makes the same growl noise he does from the show. The entire table bursts out laughing.

Zac takes my hand and walks us to our seats. We’ve got a big group. As I’m counting off the number I giggle and then snort. Once again the table is laughing. “Mama Carpenter, why are you snorting over there?” Jack turns in my direction.

“Did you just call her Mama Carpenter?” Millie asks.

“Yep. I coined it. Finn opted out and calls her by her first name. Chump.” Jack and Finn playfully smack each other.

“What should we call you?” Millie inquires.

“I’m good with Jen, or Mama Carpenter,” I smile over at Jack who beams, “but please don’t call me Ms. Carpenter. I’m off the clock.” I give Millie a warm smile before looking back at Jack, “And to answer your question, have you taken count on how many people we have in our group?”

Finn and Noah catch on first, “11!” The table is once again roaring with laughter. Millie grins.

Our servers come out shortly after to deliver drinks and take our orders. I’m pleased to see the intermingling of the group, specifically the inclusion of my kids. Zac reaches under the table for my hand, I look over at him. “I missed you.”

“I missed you. This was the longest month ever,” I pout.

He leans in, “Please don’t.”

“Don’t what?” I ask as I bat my eyes.

Zac lets out the Levi growl that I love, only this time it’s lower and deeper than usual. I begin to chew on my bottom lip as I press my thighs together from the moisture pooling between my legs. He makes a face, one that tells me he’s caught on, “Sweetheart?”

“Your growl is equivalent to me biting my bottom lip.”

He cocks an eyebrow, “You are full of information this month, aren’t you?”

“The newness must have worn off.”

“I tell you I love you and the newness is gone? Nah, I don’t think so. There is still so much we haven’t done yet.”

“For instance?”

He leans in to whisper in my ear, “I owe you a spanking.”

“True,” I lower my voice, “And the next time I ride you, you’ll be tied to the bed.”

“What?!” Zac’s voice cracks from shock.

“You good down there?” Jack looks over at us.

“All good, Jackie.”

The food comes out and our conversation is seemingly forgotten. I’ll take it as a point for me. Finn and I begin talking about music, it’s definitely a subject we’re both passionate about. “Did you listen to that song I sent you the other day?”

“Yes, it wasn’t even a blip on my radar. I went looking for more of their stuff. They’re good.”

“They remind me of the band you sent me a couple of weeks ago,” Finn adds.

“You think? I thought they were a little rougher around the edges.”

“Wait, you guys have been sending each other songs?” Danny questions.

“Yeah, why?” Finn replies. “Your mom has great taste in music.”

“Well, I know that. Where do you think I get it from?”

“It’s no different than her and Jack sending each other movie or show suggestions.”

Gaten joins in and the conversation switches from music to shows.

“Mama has been a season pass holder at the _Pantages_ the last few years. She bought us all tickets for Hamilton in the spring,” Maddie shares with the group.

“I didn’t know that,” Zac looks at me.

“It’s Crystal, Jamie, and my girls night out. Hamilton was a perk this season. We had to work it around Danny and Maddie’s rehearsal and show schedule though.”

“Wait, what rehearsal? What show?” Jack exclaims.

“Didn’t you tell them?” I look over at my children. They each shake their heads no.

“Danny is playing Prince Charming and Maddie the Fairy Godmother in Cinderella this Spring.”

“When did this happen?” Jack looks at Maddie.

“A few weeks ago,” Danny shrugs.

“You know we want to be there to cheer you on, right?” Finn adds, “But we can’t do that if you don’t tell us. Our schedules get pretty crazy and we have to ask for days off way in advance. Sometimes that doesn’t even work.”

“It’s not a big deal, really.”

“Danny, I know we just met, but here’s something you need to know about these guys,” Noah points his thumb over to Jack and Finn, “they are fierce friends. They want nothing more than to see their friends succeed in whatever their craft is. Don’t dismiss that, you won’t find bigger cheerleaders in your life.” I clear my throat. “Except, maybe for your mom.” He smiles at me and I smile back.

“I think we should invade opening night,” Zac suggests. “Nobody would expect us. We’ll be less likely to cause chaos that way.”

They agree to put opening night in their calendar’s, including the newer teenagers to our little group. Well, technically, we’re the new ones, but it was nice to see the comradery. We are finishing eating when Finn’s phone rings.

“Hello?” He listens to the person on the other line, “Yes, that would be great. Thank you.” Finn ends the call, “We’ve got about 15 minutes until they send over our guides to get us.”

The teenagers are shoveling food into their mouths. I know I always say this, but it amazes me how much teenagers can eat. Maddie and Millie seem to be hitting it off. I don’t know why I was worried. This group has got to be one of the most well rounded bunch of teenage actors in Hollywood right now. I want to thank each and every one of their parents for doing such an amazing job raising them. I reach for my purse to pull out my credit card when Zac, Finn, and Jack balk at me.

“You’re money is no good here. We agreed that this is our treat tonight,” Finn smiles at me.

“Do you remember the conversation we had in my kitchen awhile back?”

“Yes I do.”

“Do you remember me telling you that we don’t want to take advantage?”

The group is watching us, heads going back and forth as thought their watching a tennis match while Finn and I discuss this.

“Do you remember,” he leans in across the table and Jack’s eyes go wide, “when I said that friends like to do things for their friends?”

“Yes, but did you not just treat us to a premiere last month?”

“Yes we did. However, when we planned the premiere we also planned tonight. It was kind of a package deal.” He folds his arms across his chest.

“Finn Wolfhard, you can be so infuriating.”

“But you still love me, right?” he flashes a smile at me and it makes me chuckle.

“Like one of my own kids. Thank you for once again showing us an amazing time.” Both Danny and Maddie thank them as well before I proclaim, “Dessert will be on me later!”

The table erupts in hoots and hollers. Jack and Zac both laugh while Finn’s mouth turns into a straight line. I smirk. Zac leans in and comments, “Good boundary line set when answering you love him like one of your kids.”

“I still think the crush thing is an act, but better safe than sorry.”

The guides walk in a few minutes later. We gather our belongings and follow them out. Zac reaches down for my hand. I’m not sure where the guides are leading us, but it looks like we’re being let in to the park a back way.

“Where to first?” Noah asks.

“Mama Carpenter?” Jack looks to me.

“Nope, this is not my ride. We’ll follow your lead.”

With that said we make our way to the first maze of the night, but not without first running into a giant clown, who broke character when he realized who our group was, and a terrifying zombie attempting to eat Maddie’s brains. Jack, ever the knight in shining armor, rushes in to protect her. Those two are going to kill me. Slowly. The first maze was _Ghostbusters_ and had a great jump scare that got me pretty good. I screamed, hollered and dug into Zac, who snickered and wrapped me up in his arms.

After our first few mazes the teens decide we need to take in a ride. I am grateful for SoCal September’s. Despite getting wet on _Jurassic World_ we’re dried in no time at all. The teenager’s bond grew as the night continued on. Their laughter was contagious. Zac and I were able to steal a few moments, and kisses, without too much razzing. As promised I treated the group to dessert around 11 that night. Once we’re finished we head over to the _Stranger Things_ maze. The teenagers worked it out with the guides to let them be a part of the maze after we went through. Needless to say there were some pretty excited guests that got to meet El, Will, Dustin, and Mike. The guides even took a group picture of us in Hopper’s cabin.

At the end of our night we were all beat. Gaten’s parents picked him and Lizzy up, but not before social media accounts were followed and numbers exchanged. It turns out Noah was staying for the weekend as he and Millie were scheduled to travel to a Con together. We split up the group to head back to the beach houses. I got Finn, Jack and Danny while Zac took Maddie, Millie and Noah. The car ride is uneventful. The boys are talking animately about our night, what worked and what could have been done better. We pull into the driveway behind Zac. Danny and Maddie grab their bags from the back before we all walk in.

Danny lets out a “WHOA!” as soon as he’s through the front door. The house is an entertainer’s paradise. Mr. and Mrs. Grazer get up from the couch to greet us.

“You did not have to wait up for us,” I assure them.

“It’s in our parent DNA, as you know,” Jena hugs me. “How did it go?”

The teenagers begin to spew stories from our night all at once. They’re talking over each other and adding tid-bits to other’s stories.

“Sorry you asked?” Zac looks at Gavin, who just shakes his head.

“Are you sure about taking them all on? We have room tonight for a few,” I offer. Zac’s face drops the minute the words are out of my mouth.

“Oh please, this is nothing. We’ll be fine. You two go on. You must be tired,” Jena makes a shooing motion with her hands. “If we need you, we know where you are.”

“Alright,” I look over at Danny and Maddie, “call me if you need me. More importantly, call before you come over tomorrow. No teenage wake up calls at the butt crack of dawn, you hear?”

“Yes ma’am,” Maddie hugs me and then Danny.

“I want you all to listen to me,” I say to the group of teenagers, “Mr. and Mrs. Grazer have graciously agreed to take you all on this weekend. Do not, I repeat, do not give them any trouble. Capisce?” I hear a _yes_ , _okay_ , and _I wouldn’t think about it_ come from the group.

Zac and I thank the Grazer’s again before we take our leave. Always the gentleman, he opens the car door for me to get in. I back out of the drive way and a minute later pull into the house we’ll be staying at. He gets out of the car, opens my door and then pulls my bags out of the back. He unlocks the front door and holds it open for me. This house is more modern than the other one. It’s got a great floorplan. “Wow! I see now why you didn’t want the teenagers staying here.”

“You didn’t see the other house in it’s entirety, but yes this one is more adult. Come here,” Zac reaches his hand out to mine and leads me to the back. He opens the french doors to the deck. Right off the deck is the beach. I can hear the waves crashing against the shore. He sits down in one of the chairs, pulling me into his lap.

“Beautiful,” I murmur.

“Yes you are,” he slides my hair aside to kiss my cheek. I look at him and smile.

“I meant the view.”

“I did too.”

I cuddle myself closer to him as his arms tighten their hold.

“Question?”

I chuckle and shake my head, “Go ahead.”

“I realize that I only saw you for a little more than 18 hours the last time I was here, and don’t hate me for asking, but how much weight have you lost?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The space between Jen's eyebrows pucker, “Ummm. I’m not really sure how to answer that.”

“I asked you not to hate me. I know you had lost weight prior to meeting me, but I’ve seen and felt a change in your body today. I didn’t know you were still losing weight.”

She scrutinizes Zac’s face, “Since I’ve met you I’ve lost an additional 12 pounds. I had a goal set and would like to meet it before ringing in the new year.”

“Jen, you are perfect.”

“No I’m not.”

He shakes his head, “Sweetheart, it’s frustrating that you don’t see what I see. I understand you wanting to be healthy. I get that, more than you know.”

“Then why are you giving me the third degree about how much weight I’ve lost?”

“Truth?” He cocks his head to ask.

“Always."

“I’m being selfish. I love your curves and don’t want you to lose them.”

“You’re in luck, there is no need to worry about that. I’ve always been curvy, even at my thinnest. You could really tell a difference?”

“Yes, especially when I wrapped my arms around your waist. And your ass.”

“Good to know. Those are the areas I’ve been working on.”

“Do you promise you’ll keep your curves?”

“I’ve seen pictures of the women you’ve dated. It makes zero sense to me that you would be attracted to my curves.”

Zac takes in a deliberate breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Please do not compare yourself to the women I’ve dated. In my eyes there is no comparison. You are my ideal woman. Beautiful inside **and** out.” She leans in and kisses his lips softly, a shiver runs through her body. “Let’s get you inside. The last thing I need is for you to catch a cold out here.” He picks her up and carries her in, setting her down just inside the door. Jen lets out a yawn. “Come on darlin’, time for bed.”

He leads her to the bedroom and sets her bags down. She kicks off her shoes before beginning to unpack. He watches her move around the room envisioning what living with her would be like. As she walks into the bathroom to drop off her toiletry bag he hears her shout, “HOLY SHIT!”

“What is it?”

“The tub, jacuzzi, whatever the hell you call it, is ginormous.”

“I had hoped to get you in there tonight, but I didn’t count on getting home at 3 am.”

Zac is getting undressed when he hears the water begin running. He sure loves that little minx of his. By the time he makes it in the bathroom Jen is already soaking in the water with the jets on. Her head is leaning back completely peaceful. He drops his underwear on the floor before joining her, taking the seat across from her. The water feels wonderful against his tired body. He reaches down for her feet and begins to rub them, earning him a moan.

“That feels fantastic.”

“I hadn’t realized how tired my body was until the jets started massaging my back.”

“Right? Keeping up with that many teenagers was exhausting.”

They lay there for a long while, letting the hot water and jets do their job. He tugs her big toe, “Hey, don’t fall asleep.”

“I’m not. Just relaxed.”

Zac moves through the water, kneeling in front of her, “How relaxed?”

She bites down on her bottom lip and sits up, “Depends,” Jen licks her lips, “how tired is your body?”

“My body never tires of pleasuring you,” he pulls her close to claim her mouth. She reaches between them stroking his cock root to tip. Zac slides his hands up her thighs, forcing them apart. Breaking their kiss he whispers against her mouth, “I wanted to bury my face in your pussy and abuse that clit of yours.”

“You know, you’ve got a real dirty mouth when you’re sexing me up.”

“Pot, kettle wants their color back." He stares at her. "Seriously, does it bother you?”

“No, it’s a fucking turn on,” she squeezes him tighter and he lets out a growl. Zac scoops her up, taking her spot. She straddles his lap.

“Ride me, Sweetheart.” Jen positions herself over his cock, sliding him between her folds. He growls again, digging his fingers into her hips, “Don’t tease. Not tonight, it’s been too long.” She must take pity on him because in one swift motion Jen impales herself on his cock. His hands move to her ass to hold her there. “Wait a minute.” He counts to 60 and then thrusts his hips up. He watches Jen’s hips move in a circular motion, grinding down on him, causing the water to splash around them. Her breasts are bouncing up and down. The sight of her in charge is mesmerizing. It’s all he can do to keep from going off too soon.

“Zac,” she whimpers.

“Yes, my Love.”

“Deeper.”

He scoots forward a little, angling his hips as Jen leans back, holding herself up by his knees. Zac grabs her by the hips and begins slamming into her. Almost instantly the walls of her pussy begin to tremble.

“Don't stop,” she sighs.

He continues to pound into her. She reaches between her legs to rub her clit sending her whole body into convulsions as her orgasm tears through her. The sight pushes him over the edge and he’s spilling inside of her while persistently grinding into her. Her body goes slack and he cradles her to him. “I love you,” he kisses her temple.

“I love you more.”

Zac guffaws, “Impossible.”

“Let’s not argue.”

He moves her back to slip out of her and pops the drain with his foot.

“Phooey.”

“Did you just say phooey?”

Jen let’s out a giggle. “Come on, you, let’s get you to bed.” He stands up, reaching for a towel to dry her off. Once he’s done with himself he lifts her and carries her to the bedroom, depositing her onto the bed. Zac pulls the covers up, “I’ve got to turn out the lights and then I’ll join you.” By the time he climbs into bed she is sound asleep. “Sleep well, my Love.”


	28. I Knew I Loved You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden
> 
> Sorry for the delay. Flu and holidays...hoping to get a few chapters in before it's back to the grind.

I don’t remember the last time I slept so hard. I roll over and reach for Zac, but he’s not there. I stay put for a few more minutes trying to get myself to wake up. Only to doze off again. The next time my eyes open Zac is seated on the side of the bed calling my name.

“Jennifer, wake up Sweetheart.”

“What time is it?” I mumble.

“Just after 11. I brought you a bagel with cream cheese and hot chocolate from Starbucks.”

I open my eyes, “What?”

“I asked the kids what you would want and this was the order they gave me.”

“Thank you,” I say chuckling and scooting up in bed. “They’re up over there? What time are Nick and Tony suppose to be here?”

“Yes and around 3. What about Crystal and Jamie?”

“About the same. Shekinah?”

“She and the boys will be here in a couple of hours. I figured we’d take them to go play in the pool at the other house.”

“Sounds good, but I’d really like to shower first.”

“Go ahead, I’ve already taken mine. I’ll keep your bagel and hot chocolate warm for you.”

Once I’m out of the shower I put on my bath robe and walk out to the kitchen. Zac is sitting at the table typing away on his phone. I sit next to him and open my bagel. Asiago cheese, my favorite. He looks up at me, “Sorry, just a couple of Wyldwood matters to take care of.”

“No worries.” I pull out my phone. Jack got a great pic of Zac and I last night that I turn into my screen saver on my phone. Then I share a few pics on Facebook and Instagram. After I’m done eating I head back into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready. Zac is still on his phone when I return. I sit in his lap, wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him below his ear. “All work and no play makes Zac a dull boy.”

He growls before kissing the tip of my nose, “You’re right. I’m sorry. I can handle the rest when I get home. What do you want to do?”

“I would love to go for a walk on the beach. Too cliche?”

Zac lifts me up and carries me out the back door. We walk the beach hand in hand, in the opposite direction from the house the teenagers are staying in so that we could squeeze in just a little more alone time.

“Question?”

I chuckle, “Yes.”

“What do you normally do for the holidays?”

“Which? Thanksgiving or Christmas?”

“Both,” he shrugs

“Well, Thanksgiving is just us. I cook, we eat leftovers for days and decorate for Christmas.” I pause before starting again, “Christmas is a little different. We get together with my dad, step-mom, brothers and their families for Christmas Eve service at church. We eat out afterward and then go Christmas light looking. On the day of it’s just us. I bake cinnamon rolls in the morning, we open presents, lounge around in our pajamas while I cook dinner.”

“What about New Year’s Eve?”

“That’s a toss up of whatever we throw together, usually last minute. We had a game night last year. Why?”

“As you know, I’ll be out of the country for Thanksgiving this year.”

“Yes.”

“Ordinarily I’m with my family for Christmas.”

“Of course.”

“But this year, you and the kids are part of that family.”

“Zac, you drive me insane when you’re beating around the bush!”

“I know, I’m sorry. Have you considered my part in your holidays this year?”

“I have, but we made a pact to wait and see where we were in a couple of months.”

He stops walking and places his hands on each of my shoulders, “It’s been a couple of months, Sweetheart.”

Realization dawns on me, “So it has.”

“We made plans through Halloween, and your birthday.”

“You’re right. Just to clarify, when I leave you in NOLA, I won’t see you again until Christmas?”

Zac shrugs, “Precisely why I’m trying to hammer this all out.”

“Wow.”

“I can always come back to SoCal from NOLA with you for a few days. But we have that big weekend planned at Wyldwood Veteran’s Day.”

“Will you come out earlier in December?”

“I was looking at your school calendar. You get out December 18th. I’m not back in the states until then, so I was thinking of flying in from Capetown to you. I was planning on sending some of my things your way when I get home from this trip. Like we talked about?”

“Would you like to join us for Christmas Eve service?”

“I would like that very much. I’ll go back to my sister’s after so I’m there Christmas morning.”

I nod, “That’s fair.” Zac’s face betrays him, “But…there’s more you want to ask me.”

“You’re getting very astute at reading me,” he looks down at his feet and then back at me, “I would like you and the kids to come to Texas for New Year’s.”

“I don’t know, Zac. Airfare is not in my budget. Especially right after Christmas.”

“My treat. I have frequent flyer miles and know the best time to book to save money.”

I shake my head no, “Thank you for the generous offer, but I…can’t. It’s too much.”

“I think I’m beginning to understand. You, Jennifer Carpenter, have too much pride. I bet it’s hard for you to ask for help, even if you need it. You have your circumstances with me, but let me give you a little about mine. While I believe professions like police officers, firefighters, **teachers** are severely underpaid for the job they do, I make stupid money and I can use it as I see fit. What I want more than anything is to fly my girlfriend and her kids to spend New Years Eve with me.”

Once Zac is done with his speech, he turns around and walks back down the beach to the house. I call after him, but he continues to walk away. I am left standing there, speechless. We just had our first fight. And it was over money. When I get back to the house he’s gone. Definitely not my finest moment. I call his cell phone but he doesn’t answer so I shoot out a text: **I’m not sure where you went, but I am going to give you time to cool off. Just know the longer you ignore me, I might need my own cooling off period.** I grab my purse and head for the front door when the doorbell rings. I open it and there stands a woman with two small boys.

“Hi, you must be Jennifer.”

“I am and you must be Shekinah. Come on in,” I open the door wider for her and the boys to come in. “Who are these little guys?”

“This is Gryffin and Gunther.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“You too. Were you going somewhere?”

“Oh, the teenagers are a couple of doors down. I was heading there.”

“Where’s Zac?”

“He’s running an errand. I’ll call him and let him know you’re here.”

“I can do it. That way you can go check on the kids.”

I am grateful Shekinah has given me an out, from calling Zac and from staying here with her without him. “Are you sure? It won’t take me long.”

“Absolutely. As long as you don’t mind me hanging out here.”

“Of course not. Make yourself at home and I’ll be right back.”

As I’m walking down to the other house I see Zac come out of the front door. I almost hide behind a bush. Clearly I’m batting a thousand today. Instead I stand where I am and wait for him to meet me.

“Shekinah’s at the house.”

“She called to tell me that. You met her?”

“I did.” I let a pause hang between us before asking, “Can we talk?”

“I’m not ready.”

“I know you’re angry,” I begin to say but Zac cuts me off.

“I’m not angry, darlin’. I’m hurt.”

 _I'm back to being darlin'_. “I’m sorry I hurt you,” I whisper, “For what it’s worth, you were right. But we can talk about it later.”

I start walking towards the Grazer’s house when Zac grabs my hand, “Wait.”

“I...don’t...look at it as pride. True, I’m no good at asking for help, but that’s because I’ve never had anyone in my life I could count on.” I attempt to hold back tears, but it’s useless. “Ian was a wonderful provider. We never went without and he dotted on us terribly. I literally had to start over when he died. Something like traveling has never been in the cards for us because I have to allot finances elsewhere. I agreed to go with you to NOLA, but that’s just me going. Now you’re offering to fly me **and** my children and it's beyond generous.”

“You’re not opposed to spending time with me in Texas, just opposed to me spending money on airfare to get you there?”

“For the foreseeable future you will be spending money on airfare to come out here once a month. Even that bothers me.”

“What does ‘ _for the foreseeable future_ ’ mean?”

“Zac, you’re the one making all the sacrifices for us. Your money, your time and your energy…all of which you could be devoting elsewhere, is being put toward having a relationship with me.”

“Are you having second thoughts about us?” His eyebrows furrow.

“NO!” I exclaim, “NO! I am not saying that at all. I’m just doing a really poor job at explaining myself.”

He pulls me into a tight embrace, “You scared the shit out of me just now.”

I can feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, “That was not my intention. Nothing is coming out right.”

“I don’t look at my coming out here once a month as a sacrifice. I am in love with you and right now this is how we maintain our relationship,” he holds me back to look at me, “But I want nothing more than to share my home with you. You asked me what I wanted for my birthday and now I can answer. I want to bring you and the kids to Texas to ring in the new year with me.”

“That is so not fair, Zac.”

“It’s what I want.”

“Essentially you’re buying yourself a birthday present.”

He shrugs, “I don’t see it that way. And if you don’t agree to this present, the request will still be the same when I’m asked about a Christmas present. Or,” a mischievous smile breaks out over his face, “one of the presents you and the kids open from me will be plane tickets to Texas.”

“INCORRIGIBLE!”

“So you keep saying, but I am a man on a mission. And you know what I'm like when I'm on a mission.”

“Fine,” I shake my head and shrug. “You win. We’ll come to Texas.”

“Our first fight,” he kisses my forehead, “and we can’t even go have incredible, hot make-up sex because my sister decided to arrive early.” Zac waggles his eyebrows at me.

I playfully smack his arm, “You should go. I’ll be over in a few minutes. I want to check on the kids,” I begin to walk away. “By the way, I told Shekinah you had an errand to run.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac walks in the house, but nobody is there. He calls out, “Shekinah?”

“Out here,” she responds. She and the boys are hanging out on the deck.

“Hey,” he hugs his sister.

“You’ve outdone yourself here. This place is amazing,” she motions to the view.

“Right? You got here early.”

“Sorry. I assumed you’d be here.”

“Yeah, I needed to go cool off. Jen and I had our first fight.”

“What about?”

“Money.”

She guffaws, “She’s asking for it already?”

“No. Jen’s not like that. I wish you’d cut her some slack.”

“Well if she’s not asking for it, then what was the problem?”

“I asked to fly her and the kids out to Texas to ring in the new year with me. She declined because of the money.”

“Oh.”

“Shekinah, Yvette and I are not getting back together. I really need for you to accept that and give Jennifer a chance.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I will do my best.”

“Honey?” Jen calls from the living room.

“Out here,” he calls back before looking at Shekinah. She nods.

“Hey, I was thinking maybe we should order some pizza for dinner. I can make a salad to go with it.”

“Sounds great.” He looks at his sister, “Do you want to get you and the boys changed before we go swimming?”

“Point me in the direction,” Shekinah says. Jen takes his sister and shows her to the bathroom.

It occurs to Zac that this will be the first time he’s seen Jen in a swimsuit. Although he’s seen her in various state of dress, the idea of seeing her in a swimsuit excites him. Shekinah hollers from the restroom that she’s sending the boys out. Right as he’s about to send out a search party, the girls come out. Jen’s wearing a tankini and her hair is in braids. He’s amazed at how youthful she looks with her hair like that. It doesn’t escape him that while she’s older, Jen looks younger than him. “Ready?”

They walk down the street to the house they refer to as the “Party House.” The Grazer’s are lounging by the pool while the teenagers are playing Marco Polo. Zac pulls off his tank top and dives in between Danny, Jack and Finn. When he comes up out of the water both of the boys begin to splash him. Maddie hollers, “Come on Mama. The water feels great.”

Zac hears Finn tell Jack, “I wish she wouldn’t. I rather like the view from here.” Danny punches Finn in the arm while Jack shushes him. Zac swims over, grabbing Finn by his legs and pulls him under the water. Finn comes up spluttering. Maddie, Millie and Noah are at the other end of the pool. Jen walks over to where they are and sits at the edge with her feet dangling in the water. Shekinah and the boys are wadding at the stairs so Zac swims over to them. He lifts up Gunther and skims him across the top of the water. The boy giggles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Watching Zac with his nephews is utterly adorable. It makes my heart skip a beat before seizing it. He is so good with them. I realize how selfish I am. This man deserves to be a father and he’s chosen to be with someone who can’t give him that. It’s a feeling I’m not sure I can process at this time, but definitely something I will need to revisit.

“Mom, can you grab my speaker from the kitchen and turn on some tunes?” Danny calls out. I jump up from where I’m sitting and head to the kitchen. I set it up on the table.

“Jen, use your playlist. I’m curious to hear what you’ve got,” Finn says. I look over at the group and they all nod. I connect my phone to the speaker and press shuffle.

“Is it too loud Jena?”

She looks up from the book she’s reading, “Not at all.”

I retake my seat and notice a scowl on Jack’s face as Maddie laughs at something Noah has said. Finn swims over to join the group, followed by Jack.

“Are you afraid of the water?” Finn asks me.

“No, why?”

“Because you haven’t gotten in yet.”

“I will, I’m just soaking up some of the sun first.”

The song changes and appreciation crosses Finn’s face. He tilts his head to the side in a question. I smile when Finn begins to sing the lyrics.

_Another mother's breakin'_

_Heart is takin' over_

_When the violence causes silence_

_We must be mistaken_

I join in, changing the lyrics from 2018 to 2019.

_It's the same old theme_

_In two thousand nineteen_

_In your head, in your head, they're still fightin'_

Finn nods in approval, puts his hand up for a high-five and we finish the verse.

_With their tanks, and their bombs_

_And their guns, and their drones_

_In your head, in your head, they are dyin'_

“I can’t believe you own the Bad Wolves version of this song. Not a lot of people know about it,” Finn gushes.

“Finn, when are you going to realize that my taste in music is not the same as the average person?”

“Now. I realize it now. We should check out when they go on tour and see them in concert.”

“I think we would all have a great time, except for Maddie.”

All the teenagers turn to look at her in question, her response is, “ _Zombie_ is not on my playlist by either Bad Wolves or The Cranberries. It’s not a song I’m a fan of.”

Mouths drop open in shock while I shrug. Suddenly the teenagers disperse, my brows furrow but I don’t have time to react before Zac grabs me from behind and throws me into the pool, jumping in behind me. My prescription sunglasses fall off and when my head is above water again I am blind as a bat. Laughter is coming from all sides of me, but I can’t pinpoint any one person.

“Before anyone moves, would somebody please find my sunglasses?”

“I got ‘em Mama Carpenter,” Noah responds and hands them to me. Once I can see again I notice the daggers being stared at the back of Noah’s head courtesy of Jack.

“Thank you,” I say to Noah before splashing water at Zac and swimming over to Jack. I take his hand and pull him to the side of the pool. “What’s going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“In the time I’ve been here I’ve seen a scowl and now daggers being thrown Noah’s way. Spill it.”

Jack puts his head down, “I can’t.”

“I know you have feelings for my daughter, as much as you claim you don’t.” Jack’s eyes widen and he looks up at me in fear. “You are both too young for anything but a friendship and that is all I am willing to allow. I adore you Jack, you already know that. What do I need to know about Noah and Maddie?”

“Noah likes her too. As if that wasn’t enough, he uses my nickname for you.”

“Well, you said that it was up for grabs and that anybody could use it. As for Maddie, you were there first. Don’t let him push you aside.”

“But you just said…”

I interrupt him, “That you are both too young for anything but a friendship, yes. However, I am a firm believer in falling in love with your best friend. So don’t let Noah take that away from you. She was your friend first.”

“Thank you,” Jack begins to move toward Maddie.

“Oh, and Jack,” he turns to look at me, “if you try anything physical other than a hug or hurt my daughter in any way…I know people who will make you disappear.”

Jack’s back straightens, “I’m not sure if you’re joking or not.”

I lift my eyebrows and watch as he visibly gulps. Zac swims by and splashes Jack, bringing him out of his shock. When he reaches me I attempt to swim away, but don’t get far.

“Where are you going, my Love?”

“Away from you,” I splash at him.

“Awww, are you sore at me?” He winds his arms around the small of my back.

“You threw me in!”

“You were taking too long to get in.”

“I was about to jump in,” I lift myself and wrap my legs around him. Zac moves his hands to hold me beneath my ass. I feel his cock stiffen between us. “Jack just admitted to having feelings for Maddie.”

“WHAT?” Zac sputters. “That is not happening on my watch.”

“I just threatened him. He’s jealous of Noah, who apparently also has a thing for Maddie.”

“What the hell?”

“Yep.”

“I’ll talk to him.”

“Thank you.”

“Hey you two, break it up!” Shekinah calls over.

I feel my face begin to heat, Zac’s goofy grin lights up his face as he rubs the back of his hand down my cheek, “That will never get old.”

I unwrap my legs from him and swim over to Shekinah and the boys, “Gryffin, you want to go down the slide?” He nods adamantly. We get out of the pool and walk over to the slide. “Zac, stand watch at the bottom.”

“You got it, Sweetheart.”

I get Gryffin situated and send him down. He squeals and then giggles when Zac catches him. I slide down next. We do this a hundred more times. It may be an exaggeration, but I start feeling it in my thighs from walking the steps out of the pool and up to the slide. My phone rings, breaking up the music playing from the speaker. It’s Crystal’s ringtone. I run over but miss the call. I call her right back.

“We’re here!”

“Oh. My. Goodness. I’m so sorry. We’re down at the other house. Grab your swimsuits and walk 2 doors down.”

“We have food, remember?”

“SHIT! I forgot. Okay, I’ll be right there.” I wrap my towel around me and holler, “The girls are here. I’m gonna go let them in.”

“I’ll come with you,” Zac states.

“NO! Stay here. We’ll be back.”

“I can help,” Finn offers.

“Nope. You’re staying with me Wolfhard,” Zac says with an undertone of warning. Finn looks at him confused.

“Jack and I can help, Mama.”

“Come on then. They’re waiting.”

We walk over to the house to let the girls in. Jamie is cautious as she retrieves Zac’s cake from the back on the car. She has outdone herself. It is a two-tiered red and gold fondant with white piping complete with Shazam’s lighting bolt, Chuck’s badge, Fandral’s sword, Benjamin’s stethoscope and Flynn’s wanted poster.

“Jamie, this is AMAZEBALLS!”

She beams, “Thank you. It was so much fun to make. It needs to be in the fridge though. Is there room?”

“I’ll make it.”

Once all the food is put away I send Maddie and Jack back over to the other house to let them know we won’t be returning. I show the girls to their room and run to take a shower while they’re unpacking. As I’m about to take my braids out Zac says, “Leave them in.” He opens the shower door to join me.

“Seriously? We don’t have time for any funny business.”

“I like the braids,” he grabs them and swings them. “You know we don’t need a lot of time. I can get you there quick.” Zac winks.

His name comes out like a prayer, “Zac…” I bite down on my bottom lip, “We have guests.”

“We will have guests all weekend long, is that going to stop you?”

“No, but…”

“I’ll behave, but I better get mind-blowing makeup sex tonight.”

I giggle and agree. We take the quickest shower in history and rejoin the girls only to see the boys have arrived. Zac and I make the introductions, of course they had already done it amongst themselves. I add, “I am so sorry. We didn’t know you were here.”

“So it would seem,” Tony laughs. Zac smacks him. I blush. As I attempt to walk away Zac grabs my hand and brings me to him. He is quickly becoming my shelter and I am in awe of how in tune he is with me. I’ve never had a man in my life instinctively know when I needed him, whether it’s safety, comfort, love or whatever.

“What’s for dinner?” Nick asks.

“We thought pizza might be the best option to feed this motley crew,” Zac replies. “We just need to know who likes what.”

The doorbell rings as I’m texting Jena to find out what type of pizza they and the teenagers would like. She responds that they’ll cover the teens. Zac lets Shekinah and his nephews in. I watch as Zac swings Gunther around. Crystal comes up beside me, “What’s up?”

“Huh?”

“You look like your dog just died.”

“Do you see Zac with his nephews?”

“Yeah, they’re adorable.”

“I can never give him that. He deserves to have that opportunity.”

“Jen, get out of your head.”

I shake my head at her while fighting back tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac catches a glimpse of Jen wiping away a tear as she’s talking to Crystal. He trips as a result, not paying attention.

“Whoa! Careful there buddy,” Tony jokes. “Seriously, you can’t keep your eyes off of her, can you?”

“I noticed the same thing. It’s a side of you I haven’t seen before,” Nick adds. “What do you think Shekinah?”

“As much as I hate to admit it, I think my brother is a lost cause.”

“I’m in love. Not going to apologize for that,” he shrugs. “I’m grateful you all get to know her this weekend. Excuse me.”

Jen hurries in the opposite direction when Zac walks over to where she and Crystal had been talking. He calls after her, but she continues to walk away. “Is she okay?”

Crystal gives him a sympathetic look, “She will be.”

“What’s going on? Why was she crying?”

“I…can’t…say.”

“Can’t?”

"Can't or won't?"

"Both."

"Crystal," he looks at her pointedly. “Please, I can’t stand to see her cry.”

“You need to ask her. Know that I told her to stay out of her head.”

“Should we chance having the pizza delivered or go pick it up?” Jen asks when she walks back into the room.

“You and I can go pick it up, my Love.”

“Oh. Um, I was going to make a salad.”

Tony speaks up, “Why don’t the guys make the run?”

“Great idea,” Jen smiles at Tony, but the smile doesn’t reach her eyes. There’s no usual sparkle.

“Put the order under my name. Do you need us to pick up anything else?” Tony asks.

“No, thank you.” Jen walks toward the kitchen with Crystal and Jamie. Zac follows after them.

“Sweetheart,” Zac begins but Crystal slowly shakes her head no at him, he falters. “Are you sure there isn’t anything else we can pick up?”

“I’m sure. The girls picked up a grocery order before getting here. We’re pretty much set, but will need to get the meat tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Zac walks over to her and kisses her temple. “We’ll be back. I love you.”

He doesn’t miss the sheen in her eyes when she says “I love you too.”

The guys razz him the entire time they’re gone. It gets a little frustrating, but knows it’s all in good fun. He just can’t seem to keep his mind off of what could be bothering Jen. They made up from earlier and she’s agreed to come to Texas so what happened? When they get back the teenagers have invaded. Jen is nowhere in sight. Neither in Shekinah.

“Jamie, where’s Jen and Shekinah?”

“Oh, they’re outside.”

Zac strolls out onto the deck and sees Jen chasing after Gryffin. She’s doing a funny walk with a crazy accent. He’s giggling and Shekinah is laughing. It makes him a little sad knowing he missed this side of Jen with Danny and Maddie. His sister waves him over. “Where’s Gunther?”

“He got super crabby. Jen rocked him to sleep and laid him in the extra bedroom.” Shekinah pouts, “I owe you a huge apology. Jen is wonderful.”

“How long was I gone?” He looks at his wrist like it has a watch, “What changed?”

“She’s so good with my boys. The minute Gunther was in her arms he completely calmed down. She must have the perfect temperament for babies. Look at her with Gryffin. I see it now. You’re both just the biggest goofballs. Plus, I'm not sure how you did it, but you found your nerd girl. Jen and Jack got into a huge discussion about some video game coming out and I was lost. I didn’t know she helped build the first website for the local community college.”

“I didn’t either. I’m glad you finally caught up. One down, one to go.”

“One what?”

“Sister.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I need both you and Sarah to approve.”

“Why is it so important to you? You’ve dated women we didn’t approve of before.”

“Because this is not just some random fling.”

Shekinah coughs, “What do you mean?” He looks down at her with a cocked eyebrow. “ZAC! You can’t be serious.”

“She’s it for me,” he looks over when Gryffin squeals. Jen has him in her arms and is dancing with him while singing _Another One Bites the Dust_ to him. “Shekinah, God brought her to me. I know it in my bones. I’m waiting for her to catch up.” He walks down the steps to her. “Hey buddy, go see Mom.” Zac takes Gryffin from Jen’s arms and shoos him toward the deck. He runs to Shekinah, who scoops him up into her arms.

“Everything go okay getting the pizza?”

Zac grabs Jen and crashes his lips to hers. She sways a little so he wraps her in his arms to steady her. Jen’s hands fist his shirt and she moans into his mouth. He pulls her tight against his body as their tongues dance together. When he breaks the kiss he squats to look her in her eyes. “Jennifer, what were you and Crystal talking about earlier?”

“When?” she asks while looking away.

“Don’t. You know when.”

She begins to chew on her bottom lip, “It’s nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me, you don’t cry over nothing.”

“I wasn’t crying.”

He cocks his eyebrow, “Honesty.” She shakes her head and he tightens his hold. “I’m not letting this go, Sweetheart. We had our first fight today and I can’t stand knowing I did something that made you cry.”

“You didn’t do anything to make me cry,” a tear slips down her cheek as she proclaim this. “I’m being stupid and really trying not to let something fester.”

“What. Is. It?”

“I…you…the boys,” she’s all over the place. “Watching you with your nephews made me feel like shit because if you stay with me, you won’t get that experience. You deserve to be a father, Zac.” Tears are streaming down her face. He envelopes her in his arms.

“My Love, I am two days away from hitting 39. The earliest I could be a father is 40. I’d be pushing 60 when my first child would graduate from high school. I’d be too old to enjoy grandchildren, that’s if I even survive that long. You, of all people, know our time is numbered. Sure, we could use a surrogate,” Jen nearly chokes, “but I can’t imagine you want to start over this late in the game.”

“I really, truly, do not.”

“When I saw you playing with Gryffin, I’ll admit it hurt my heart knowing I missed that side of you with Danny and Maddie. But please know Sweetheart, I am more than good with my life and the choices I’ve made.”

Jen nods, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yea. I just...I didn’t want you to regret settling.”

“I am most definitely not settling!”

Danny calls from the deck, “Yo! Are we eating or what?”

“Crap, I forgot about the pizza. Let’s go.” Zac squats down and says, “Hop on.”

“You’re insane!”

“Insanely in love with you. Come on.”

“I will hurt you.”

“No, you won’t. Let’s do this woman, I’m starving.”

Jen hops up on his back and Zac piggy back’s her to the deck. She climbs off but before she can step into the house, he grabs her, dips her and plants one heck of a kiss on her. There are hoots and hollers from the kitchen. Zac is rewarded with that beautiful blush that he loves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The house is bursting at the seams with family and friends. I couldn’t ask for a more perfect evening as the two sides merge into one. I grab my phone and go live on social media, panning around the house. “Our nearest and dearest coming together to celebrate this wonderful man’s birthday!” Zac winks at me as I end the video.

After dinner small groups begin to form. Jack hollers out from across the room, “Mama Carpenter, can you connect your phone to the speaker for your kick ass playlist from earlier?”

“Sure thing,” I connect and music begins to filter around the house. I look over to where Zac is seated. Crystal, Shekinah and Nick are with him. Gavin, Jena, and Tony are watching as the teenagers are seated at the poker table playing games.

“Have you ever played Dutch Blitz?” I ask the table.

Jamie, Danny, Maddie, and I begin to explain the game. Tony laughs as the competition kicks up. We go a few rounds of showing them before allowing them to try it. We slow things down for the newbies, but Danny still kicks ass. We remove ourselves from the game and let Finn, Jack, Millie and Noah try it some on their own. Noah cleans house round after round. I lift my hand for a high five, “I think you got it!” He beams.

“This will be such a cool game to play between takes to keep our energy up,” he replies.

“Especially when we’re shooting in the middle of the night.” Finn adds.

“Thank you for teaching us,” Millie smiles over at me.

Laughter abounds and stories are shared. My heart is happy until the music is interrupted with a certain someone’s ringtone. Zac turns toward me, as does Crystal who shoots daggers.

“Classic song, Jen.” Gavin points out.

“Yep, it is.”

I know I shouldn’t let it bother me, but it does. He sure knows the most inopportune time to call.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony walks over to where Zac is in a conversation with Crystal, Nick, and Shekinah. “Dude, I totally get it now,” he says when he takes a seat next to Shekinah.

“Get what?” Zac asks.

“Jen. She’s fantastic. If I had met her first…” Zac cuts Tony off with a look. “What I mean is, I’m glad you didn’t take my advice.”

“What advice is that?” Shekinah inquires.

“Not going after Jen, or you know, stalking her,” he laughs.

“I did not stalk Jen!”

“Bro, you were all ga-ga over her from the moment you started sending messages. He was brooding and attached to his phone. It was sickening. Then he goes and finds her at the beach. Who does that?”

“He does have a point,” Crystal chimes in. “Even I thought that was a little weird.”

“I thought you were for it?” Zac tries not to look hurt at Crystal’s words.

“I was, am, all for you two together. Zac, it was out of the ordinary to go comb a beach looking for someone you’ve met online.”

“Touché!”

“All I’m saying is, Jen is good peeps. Don’t fuck this up.” Tony gives Zac a hard look.

“I hadn't planned on it.”

Shekinah looks at her brother, “What did make you go look for her at the beach?”

“I’m not sure. Tony’s right. From the moment we began talking, I knew I had to meet her. Somehow. Someway. She drew me in.”

Jen walks over to their group. As she passes Zac to sit next to Shekinah, Zac reaches for her hips and pulls her into his lap. “Hey, what’s the big idea?”

“Where did you think you were going?” Zac kisses her on the tip of her nose.

“I was going to sit next to Shekinah.”

“Why, when there was a perfectly good seat right here?”

She curls up into his lap, like a cat on the back of a couch, completely at home. He wraps his arms around her.

“See,” Tony motions over to them, “sickening. Sweet, but sickening.”

“What did I miss?” Jen looks around the lot of them.

“Nothing. Tony was just saying what a great couple we make. Sickeningly sweet,” he waggles his eyebrows at her.

They sit like this for who knows how long, talking about various subjects from movies, work, to holiday plans. The song that comes on is one Zac hasn’t heard in a long while, but that doesn’t stop him from leaning in and singing a part of it in Jen’s ear.

_A thousand angels dance around you_

_I am complete now that I've found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

She looks over at him with a sheen in her eyes. He tightens his hold.

The teenagers, and Grazer’s, leave first. Then Zac and Jen walk Shekinah and the boys out to her car.

“What time are we doing this tomorrow?”

“We’ll eat around 3 before getting ready to go out,” Zac answers his sister.

“Where are we going?” Jen asks.

“You didn’t tell her?”

“No! It’s a surprise.”

“Which makes absolutely zero sense,” Jen places her hands on her hips. “Especially since it’s his birthday we’re celebrating.”

Zac hugs his sister and ruffles the boys’ hair. Jen gives Shekinah a hug and says, “Drive safe. Text us to let us you know made it home.”

Shekinah smiles warmly at her, “I will.”

They stand in the driveway and watch as she pulls out. Zac turns to her with an evil glint in his eye, “How about that make-up sex?”

“We have to wait for everyone to go to bed first.”

“Spoil sport,” he says as he takes her hand and they walk back into the house. Crystal and Jamie are cleaning up the kitchen while Nick and Tony are bagging up the trash.

“You don’t have to do that,” Jen tells them.

“We’re happy to help,” Nick states.

When Tony comes back in the house from taking out the garbage he says, “I’m beat. Think I’ll head to bed.”

“Me too,” Crystal adds.

“Good night,” Jamie hugs Jen and follows Crystal.

“I guess that just leaves us,” Nick smiles. Zac gives him a look before Nick bursts into laughter. “Just teasing. See you both in the morning.” He leans in and kisses Jen’s cheek.

"Good night," Zac and Jen say in unison before retiring to their room.


	29. I Want Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: I Want Crazy by Hunter Hayes

The following morning I am greeted with the sounds of the ocean and laughter coming from the beach. I peek my eyes open, reaching for Zac, but he isn’t there. I don’t know where his energy comes from. Our make-up sex turned into a full blown marathon. The last time I looked at the time it was 2:30 in the morning and we went one more round after that. I groan, throwing my arm over my face. I lay there a little while longer before dragging myself out of bed. I start the shower, taking my braids out. The curl they leave in my hair is pretty, so I decide to braid my hair again when I get out. Zac has not afforded me any clue about what the evening holds, but this afternoon I get to play the hostess with the mostest. When I walk out into the kitchen the girls, Crystal, Jamie, Maddie, and Millie, are cooking and decorating.

“What’s going on here?” I ask.

“We decided to get a head start on the sides and decorating,” Maddie beams at me.

“Where are the guys?”

“The walking testosterone are out back playing football,” Jamie replies.

I snort, “That’s what woke me up.”

“You look like you could use some coffee,” Millie grabs a cup out of the cupboard.

“I don’t drink it.”

“WHAT?” she exclaims.

I shrug before rummaging through the fridge to make a smoothie. “So where are we going tonight?”

“Nuh-uh. No way. Not happening. Zac has sworn us to secrecy,” Jamie places her hands on her hips.

“Isn’t that weird, it’s his birthday but he won’t tell me what we’re doing?” Which means I’m not going to like it. I sigh. Crystal and Jamie both laugh, confirming my fears. I dive in to help while sipping on my smoothie. Maddie and Millie are doing a wonderful job with the decorations. The pasta salads come together while I slice the toppings for burgers. We hear the guys before we see them.

“Ladies,” Nick sing songs as he walks in.

“What is all this?” Zac smiles before pulling me into his side and kissing my temple.

“Birthday decorations,” Maddie’s pride beams from her. He walks up to her and hugs her.

“Thank you,” turning to Millie, “both.”

“What do you need us to do?” Nick asks.

“Men must acquire meat for the grill,” I grunt and then smile over at him.

Nick chuckles, “What are we hunting for?” 

“Hamburger, chicken, and hot dogs. Keeping it simple. Maybe some extra drinks? We’ve got everything else.”

“Ice! We could use more ice,” Crystal adds.

“Alright fellas, we’ve got our marching orders,” Zac states in a crazy accent. He stalks over to me, plants one heck of a kiss on my lips, tips his imaginary hat and they’re off. That man sure can make me laugh.

“I will never get tired of hearing that sound out of you,” Crystal smiles over at me.

“My laugh? I laugh all the time.”

“Not like that.”

“Mama Carpenter, what can we do to help?” Noah asks. I see Jack bristle.

“Help the girls with whatever they need please and thank you.”

We have everything set up and ready to go when the guys return. Shekinah comes in with them and has brought guests.

“Jen, I would like you to meet our sister, Sarah, and my husband, Ian.”

“Sarah? I am so happy to meet you.”

“You too. I hope I’m not crashing. It was last minute.”

“Not at all. The more the merrier.” I smile at her before shaking Ian’s hand, “It is so nice to meet you. Where are the little ones?”

“My parents,” Ian answers. “We thought it best since we’re all leaving from here to go to…”

“NOOOO!” Zac interrupts him. “Jen doesn’t know where we’re going.”

I squint my eyes at him, putting my hands on my hips and turning to walk away. His laugh trails behind me. “Sway those hips darlin’!” I let out a huff. He laughs harder.

We eat, visit, eat some more, sit out on the deck, visit, eat again, rinse and repeat. The afternoon and early evening is a success. Jamie motions to the kitchen with her head and I know it’s time for the cake. I stand up to help her, only to have Zac pull me to him, “Where are you going?”

“We’re going to start cleaning up so we can get ready to go.” I lean up to kiss his cheek, but he turns his head and captures my lips with his.

Our hands are flying around the kitchen, putting food away, while Jamie pulls the cake out to center it on the island. Maddie sets out the plates and forks before asking me if I want to call him in. I walk out to the deck and smile. Zac gives me a puzzled look. “Would everyone please join me in the kitchen?” Once Zac walks in Jamie lights the candles and we begin to sing Happy Birthday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac pulls Jen into his side and holds her there. He looks out at a room full of people he loves, beaming with pride to share this birthday with him. When they finish singing he closes his eyes, makes a wish and then blows out the candles. “Who made the cake?”

“Jamie did!” Jen answers.

“Jamie, this is amazing. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.” He gives her a big hug. 

“You’re very welcome. I had a blast making it.”

Jen takes a pic of him with the cake before the girls begin serving it up with ice cream. It’s delicious. Sarah walks up to him and bumps his arm, “What’d ya wish for?”

“Nope, not saying.”

“Come on, you can tell me.”

“If I tell you, it won’t come true.”

“What more could you possibly want?” Zac’s gaze locks on to Jen. “Ohhhh! I see.”

“See what?” Shekinah joins them.

“Zac wishing for Jen.”

“I’m confused,” Shekinah looks at them both.

“I never said I wished for Jen. I already have her. But I am not telling you what I did wish for, so you can give it up.”

Jen makes her way over and asks if she can get them anything. Zac’s sisters decline. “I’ll take a kiss.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, it’s been far too long since the last one.”

“How long has it been?”

“I can’t remember the last time you kissed me. That’s how long.”

She snickers and then leans up to kiss him. He tastes the mint from the ice cream and yearns to deepen their kiss, refraining because it's not the time or the place. Zac’s not sure what came over him, but as Jen walked away he smacked her ass. “ZACHARY!” his sisters exclaim. She yelped, turned around and winked. He laughed at his sisters and shrugged.

“You’ve got it bad,” Sarah comments.

“Yes. Yes I do.”

Tony joins them, “The car will be here in 15. Should we get ready?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac announces our departure time. I run to our bedroom to change and fix my hair. Releasing my braids I'm happy with the curls left behind. I decide to add a waterfall braid. I put on a little mascara and lipgloss before slipping on my torn capris, blue boyfriend shirt and matching Converse. My Apple Watch alerts to a message from Maddie: **We’re taking off. Have a great night.**

I send a dictation response: **Wait, let me hug you good night.** Taking one last glance in the mirror, I reach for my purse and head back out in to the living room. Zac is hugging Maddie. Placing my hand on Maddie’s back, she turns around to hug me. “I love you. Be good for the Grazer’s.”

“I will.” I hug Danny next, then the rest of the teenagers before they head back over to the Party House.

Zac leans down, growling in my ear, “You look fucking amazing. Now I want to stay in and unwrap you.” I bite down on my bottom lip causing him to growl again, this time his breath caresses my neck and goosebumps break out across my skin.

“Limo’s here! Let’s get this party started,” Tony announces.

“Limo?” Jamie asks.

“The best for our friend. Plus designated driver,” Tony smiles.

Nick holds open the door as we file out of the house. Zac reaches for my hand intertwining our fingers. We climb in to the limo last. Tony gives the driver the address and I am still in the dark. Nick reaches into the bar and pulls out a bottle of Fireball. He asks Crystal to grab the plastic shot glasses. “Alright, we’re going to toast our friend on his birthday and get a little lose.” Crystal passes down the shot glasses as Nick fills them. “Zac, thank you for being a great friend, partner, and all around best person to go on an adventure with. Happy birthday, man.” He lifts his shot glass and we all follow suit before tipping them back.

Zac keeps his eyes on me as I lick the remnants of cinnamon from my lips. I see the hunger in his eyes before his eyes dart around at the backseat full of people. I cock my eyebrow as a challenge, but when his gaze lands on his sisters I knew he wouldn’t dare. “Who is up for another round?” Nick asks and I lift my shot glass up to him. Zac tilts his head at me before I slam it back. I let the alcohol relax me while we continue the ride.

The limo begins to slow down and Tony announces, “We’re here!” The last ones in the limo are the first ones out. I look up at the establishment and let out a groan. The neon sign reads _Karaoke with Live Band_.

“It’s not that bad, Sweetheart.” Zac whispers in my ear. “Look at Jamie, she’s excited.”

“Because **she** can sing,” I reply. The alcohol has loosened me up, but I’m not sure it’s enough for this.

We make our way over to a corner booth. A waitress comes over and introduces herself, Candy. She recognizes Zac, thanking him for coming in. We give her our orders before she tells us how to request a song. Apparently the band is versatile. “Who is going up first?” Zac asks the table.

“I’ll go,” Jamie offers. She jumps up from the table and picks her song. When it’s her turn, the band introduces her. Of course she chose _Memory_ from Cats. It’s her go to song to showcase her vocals. Everyone is left speechless when Jamie begins to sing. I know I was the first time I heard her. Our waitress comes with our drinks.

The conversation is easy, the company is perfect and the man I’m in love with has just been called up to the stage for his turn at the mic. He gives me a panty dropping smile as he gets up from the table.

“What is Zac singing?” Crystal asks.

“I have no clue, did they announce it?” I answer.

The music begins and I grin. I adore this song. Zac’s voice sucks me in. I begin to chew on my bottom lip while his eyes never leave mine. He walks off stage toward our table.

_And I know it starts with hello_

_And the next thing you know you're trying to be nice_

_And some guys getting too close_

_Trying to pick you up_

_Trying to get you drunk_

Zac’s standing in front of me with the most amazing smile on his face.

_And I'm sure one of your friends is about to come over here_

_'Cause she's supposed to save you from random guys_

He looks over at Crystal and Jamie who are rolling with laughter while Shekinah and Sarah’s mouths are gapping. Tony pumps his fists as Nick follows Zac with his camera.

_That talk too much and wanna stay too long_

_It's the same old song and dance but I think you know it well_

_You could have rolled your eyes_

So I roll my eyes…

_Told me to go to hell_

I mouth “Go to hell” when he sings the verse, he waggles his eyebrows at me.

_Could have walked away_

_But you're still here_

_And I'm still here_

_Come on let's see where it goes_

Zac reaches for my hand, lifting me from my seat. He takes me in his arms and sways me while he continues to sing. Smooth, real smooth.

_I don't wanna steal your covers_

He mouths “Yes I do,” and winks.

_I just wanna take your time_

_Woah, I don't wanna go home with you_

_Woah, I just wanna be alone with you_

As he finishes singing the song, he looks into my eyes. Zac lets me go before he walks back on stage to thank the crowd for the applause.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nick fist bumps Zac when he comes back to the table, “Badass man!” Sarah adds, “I love to hear you sing.”

“I couldn’t agree more, Sarah.” Jen leans in to whisper to Zac, “I don’t know if it’s your voice or the alcohol, but I am horny as fuck.” He spits out his drink causing the entire table to burst out in laughter.

Once he’s cleaned up the mess he asks Jen, “What are you going to sing, my Love?”

“Ha! Not going to happen.”

“Jenny,” Zac witnesses Jen bristle when Tony calls her by the nickname, “is it true you haven’t watched the show Chuck?”

“Jennifer, or Jen, please,” she’s curt with Tony, “and yes, that is true.”

“So what made you follow Zac on Instagram, or even leave a comment?” Shekinah asks.

“I had seen Shazam,” she shrugs. “and enjoyed it. I followed him, Jack, and some of the other IT kids. As for the comment, it was a whim after watching Zac’s day at Disneyland. I didn’t give it a second thought until I got his DM."

“What about you, Zac,” Nick asks, “what made you send Jen the DM?”

Zac looks over at Jen with such love, “It sounds cliche, but I was drawn to her comment. There were hundreds left that day. Then I clicked on her profile only to be denied. I appreciated that she wasn’t on blast, or looking for public acceptance. I’m not sure why I sent the DM, but it was hands down one of the best decisions of my life.” He winks at his girl.

Tony is called up to sing his selection, Journey’s _Don’t Stop Believin’_. Jen is belting it out next to Zac.

“Alright, Jen, give us some juicy details,” Sarah leans in as soon as Tony is back at the table. “What’s the craziest thing you’ve ever done to attract a crush?”

“Are we really doing this?”

“Yes, and then you can ask me something.”

“Wait a minute!” Tony interjects. “I see a game in this somewhere. After all, I’m the one that suggested Zac should play 21 Questions with Jen. Shall we play Truth or Dare?”

“Absolutely not!” Zac, Shekinah, and Crystal all exclaim in unison.

“Damn, alright. Then let’s say, juicy questions and the last person who is asked is the next ‘asker’.”

The table looks around at each other and all nod. Zac is all ears when Jen begins to answer, “Breaking and entering into our local junior high and going skinny dipping. I was in the eighth grade. The boy, Ray, was too cute for words and I couldn’t say no.” She looks over at Tony and asks, “What’s your favorite go-to move for getting attention from the opposite sex?”

After Tony answers it goes round robin, bypassing Zac, which he is beyond grateful for since the questions are mostly sexual in nature. Jen is asked another question at the hand of Nick, “What’s the one thing you’d do in bed with someone if you had no inhibitions whatsoever?”

“Nick…” Zac attempts to halt the question while Jen states, “Anal, but also I don’t really care too either.”

Zac spits out his drink for a second time tonight. “You seem to be having some issues keeping your drink in your mouth tonight,” Tony cackles, "and at least you know that's not happening." Zac is not amused. In fact, he’s seething.

“Come on Jen, let’s get you signed up for a song” Jamie changing the subject while egging her on, but Jen shakes her head no. “I can always sign you up,” Crystal threatens.

“Don’t you dare!”

“Well then…I think you need to go pick something to sing,” Crystal cocks an eyebrow.

Zac chuckles when Jen’s chair screeches backward as she gets up. She stops by the bar for another drink on the way back to their table. He worries about the amount of alcohol she’s consuming tonight.

Shekinah and Sarah are called up to sing Gloria Gaynor’s _I Will Survive_.

Jen’s name is announced shortly after and she tosses back her drink before taking her place on stage. Our group of friends erupt in hoots and hollers. The band strikes the first chord.

Jen belts out the first few lines, blowing Zac’s mind.

_Here come old flat top_

_He come groovin' up slowly_

_He got joo joo eyeballs_

_He one holy roller_

_He got hair down to his knee_

_Got to be a joker_

_He just do what he please_

The group spring to their feet. Nick looks over at him and mouths, “WHAT. THE. FUCK?” Zac shrugs in response. Shekinah asks him, “Did you know she could do this?” Zac shakes his head no. Jen owns that stage. The whole place lights up as she finishes her song.

Many of the patrons congratulate Jen as she walks off stage and back to the table. Zac grabs her into a tight embrace and whispers in her ear, “Between the sex talk, alcohol, and that performance I am ready to go home and sex you up.” Jen blushes. Much to the dismay of the two of them, they stay another couple of hours. Both wind up on stage again in group performances. Tony and Shekinah attempt to get the couple to sing together, but Jen refuses, leaving Zac a little hurt.

The ride home is much calmer than the ride in. Jen leans her head on Zac’s shoulder, eventually falling asleep. “I wasn’t sure what to expect, but I like her,” Sarah declares. Zac smiles over at his sister.

“I’m pleased to hear that because she’s not going anywhere.”

“That’s obvious. The way the two of you look at each other is endearing. You move together like you’ve been a couple for years, not months. When are you going to introduce her to Dad?”

“Christmas. I’ll be meeting her family then as well.”

“You will?” Jamie inquires.

“Yes. I’ll be attending Christmas Eve service with them. Why?”

“That’s huge! Jen doesn’t introduce her dad to anyone.”

“Why is that?” Shekinah asks.

“Without betraying too much, Jen’s childhood sucked. She prefers to keep the kids and herself away from the drama.”

“What about her ex-husband’s side?” Sarah pumps for more information.

“First off, she’s a widow. They didn’t divorce. Please don’t ever refer to Ian as her ex-husband to her. Secondly, they both came from dysfunctional families. That’s all I’m willing to divulge.” Jamie replies.

Zac has never pried Jen for information on Ian’s family, but now he wants nothing more than to know what the story is there. Whenever Jen needs a babysitter it’s usually Jamie or Crystal she asks. He understands why she wouldn’t go to her family, but Ian’s family must want time with Danny and Maddie. They’re all that’s left of Ian.

As they file out of the limo, Zac and Jen say goodbye to his sisters and brother-in-law. “Text me to let me know you got home safe.”

“Will do,” Shekinah assures him.

He takes her hand and walks into the house. Everybody must have already gone to their rooms to get ready for bed. Jen heads to the kitchen. “Do you want some water?”

“Sounds great. Thank you,” he smiles at her.

She hands him the water before announcing, “I’m going to get ready for bed.”

Zac sits there awhile, taking in the night. When he walks into the bedroom, Jen is in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She’s wearing only a t-shirt and panties. He leans against the wall, folding his arms over his chest. “That was quite a performance you put on tonight.”

“How do you mean?”

“ _Come Together_. I was blown away.”

“It was the alcohol. Liquid courage.”

“I’m not sure about that. Courage, maybe. Talent, no.”

“I am beginning to think you have blinders on where I’m concerned,” she smiles at him through the mirror while removing her makeup. He steps next to her to brush his teeth. Jen sits on the counter waiting for him. “What was the verdict with your sisters?”

“They approve. Sarah asked when I would be introducing you to Dad.” Jen gets a pensive look on her face. “What is it, my Love?”

“I didn’t think Shekinah liked me, so I’m happy to hear I was wrong.”

“Very wrong. You stole her heart by being the amazing woman you are to her boys.”

“I adore kids. If I didn’t, I couldn’t teach.”

“Fair point.” Zac steels himself before asking her, “Where’s Ian’s family? Do the kids ever get time with them?”

“How long have you been sitting on that question?” Jen hops off the counter and walks out of the bathroom.

“Jen, wait.” He follows her out. “I’m curious. You never talk about them and when you need a babysitter you always ask one of the girls.”

“Ian and I both came from dysfunctional families. We thought we could form a functional one for our children and from the outside, we did. Ian was one of three. His mom died when he was young, his dad checked out on them. They literally had to fend for themselves and raised each other. Each one of the siblings have their own issues. Ian was the most together one. Danny and Maddie got fucked in the family department.”

Zac pulls her to him, “Not anymore. You all have me and the entourage that comes with.”

She sighs, “Thank you.”

“For what?” He strokes her hair as she tightens her hold.

“For loving me, despite the crazy.”

“I like crazy, or at least your brand of it.”

“Nobody likes crazy, Zac.”

“And I don’t think you’re crazy.”

The sound of her giggle and then snort breaks the moment. Zac tries not to laugh, but gives up and doubles over. “Are you ever not going to laugh at my snort?”

He stands straight up, puts his hand on his hips and says, “Nope. It’s still one of my favorite sounds in all the world.”

Jen playfully slaps him, “INCORRIGIBLE!” She walks to the nightstand and pulls out a present. “It's after midnight, Happy Birthday.”

“What’s this?” Zac shakes the box. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“I know, but when I saw it, I knew it was you.” Jen begins to chew her bottom lip from nervousness. “I just hope you don’t have one yet.”

He rips open the paper to what looks like a jeweler’s box. Zac looks at her before pulling the lid off. Inside sits a Shazam lightning bolt tie clip and cufflink set. “Jennifer,” he sighs. “These are beautiful!”

“You really like them?”

“Like them? I love them! Where on earth did you find these?”

“My secret.”

Zac closes the gap between them, taking her mouth with his. The kiss turns fervent. Hands are caressing, clothes are flying, and before long he is being shoved on to the bed with Jen straddling him. Quickly he flips her over to her back, “So…no anal, huh?” Jen blanches and her body stiffens. “It was a joke. I meant it as a joke.” She lets out a trembling breath. While he knows there is more to this, now is not the time to probe. He runs his tongue across the seam of her mouth and she opens to him.

He begins kissing down her neck to her chest, swiping her nipples with his tongue. She lets out a groan, “Zac, please.”

“I am, Sweetheart. I want to taste other parts of you first.” He kisses down her stomach, nipping at her hips. “Your curves drives me insane.”

Jen attempts to squeeze her thighs together, looking for friction. He makes his way down, spreading her legs in order to open her up to him.“I need you,” she moans.

Zac licks her from perineum to clit. Her back arches off the bed, “More. Please.” He grabs her hips to bring her closer as he flicks his tongue against her clit, over and over. She fists his hair, pushing his face deeper between her legs.

Concentrating on licking her up, down, sideways causes his cock to become painfully engorged. He begins rutting against the bed for his own friction. “Zac.” Jen mumbles, “Close.” She digs her nails into his shoulders, bucking her hips up toward his mouth while calling out his name over and over. Zac jolts backwards when her juices squirt his face. The astonishment sends him over the edge releasing his own orgasm.

“Holy fuck!” He exclaims as Jen’s body continue to quiver while she comes down from her orgasm. He wipes his face off on the bedsheets before climbing up. “Sweetheart?”

“Hmmm...”

“What. The. Fuck. Was. That?”

She opens her eyes in confusion, “What?”

Zac’s eyebrows reach his hairline, “Do you even know what just happened?”

“I came.” She bites her bottom lip, “I’m guessing you did too.”

“You came so hard,” he shakes his head in disbelief, “that you squirted in my face.”

“I’m. So. Sorry.”

“I’ve only heard of the phenomenon, I thought it was a bullshit.” Jen giggles. “Did you know you could do that?”

“It’s been years, and I only did it a few times.”

“Hands down the wildest sexual experience of my life.”

“I aim to please,” she smirks.

“And aim it you did.” Zac pulls her body to his, kissing her shoulder.

“Happy Birthday, Zac.”

“Thank you, my Love."


	30. Just Like Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Just Like Heaven by The Cure
> 
> My sincerest apologies for the delay in updating. I got hit with the flu after the new year. Twice. And then two different secondary infections between each bout. I have several rough chapters already written, but focusing on any of them was hard to do, especially with my real job calling my name. Thanks for keeping hope alive! 😊

Zac wakes up to a painfully hard cock. He reaches down to stroke it, hoping to ease the ache. When that doesn’t work, he leans in and kisses Jen’s neck, who moans in approval, “You think because it’s your birthday you get birthday morning sex?” He pushes his cock against her ass, she leans into it, “Hmmm, you may be right.” He flips her over, taking her hands and holding them above her head. She cocks an eyebrow up at him, “Now what are you going to do?” Zac strokes his cock against her sex and the sound that bubbles from her throat causes him to growl. Jen bites down on her bottom lip, spreading her legs further and it’s all the invitation he needs

“Has sex always come easy for you? Pun not intended,” she asks as she traces shapes into his abs. He laughs.

“Why do you think its easy?” He squeezes her closer to him, running his fingers down her arm.

“I know it had been awhile for me, but I’ve never been able to come as fast as I do with you. I’m afraid I could turn into an addict.”

“Damn, I thought I had you already hooked. I have to rethink my plan.”

“I’m actually trying to be serious,” she looks up at him with furrowed brows, “I’m trying to figure out why my body reacts to you the way it does.” He rolls them over until they’re facing before reaching out to trace her face with his fingertips.

“No, it’s never been this easy for me. I believe our hearts were mad for each other, which means the same for our bodies.”

“You’re getting all mushy on me.”

“I can’t help it, you make me mushy. Jen, I'm beginning to sound like a broken record. I have never felt for anyone the way I feel for you.” She looks down, he tips her chin up until she’s looking at him again. “It scared the shit out of me at first. Seriously. Not anymore. You were made for me. It totally sucks that I had to wait damn near 40 years to find you, but the timing was meant to be. It was perfect. Before now, I don't believe it would have worked. We were crippled, emotionally." He wipes the tear that slides down her face with his thumb. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He leans in to kiss her. It’s tender and full of emotions he has no words for. A knock on their door interrupts them.

“Hey, you two awake?” Nick asks.

“Yeah,” Zac huffs.

“Jamie and I are gonna go grab breakfast. I’m taking orders.”

“Can we text it to you?”

“Sure thing.”

“I guess it’s time to get up and greet the day,” He plants another kiss to her lips before getting out of bed.

“Zac…” Jen lets his name hang there for a minute, “I’m still scared of this.”

“I know you are, Sweetheart. It’s why I can’t afford to be. One of us has to be willing to jump in feet first.”

“It’s not that I’m not willing, I just…”

“You’ve been hurt and let down. Jennifer, I’m not like them. You’ll see. I would rather cut my left leg off than to prove your fears right.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I hope so,” I whisper as I watch Zac walk to the bathroom. The shower turns on and I hear the door open then close. I lay there for a moment, letting Zac’s words sink in. I started this relationship believing I didn’t deserve him, or a happy ending. Jennifer Carpenter, always the glass half empty girl. Maybe I had to fight through trenches of shit in order to get to the happiness and love.

Bounding out of bed, I make my way to the bathroom and open the shower door. “Took you long enough,” he reaches for my hand and pulls me in.

Once we’re dressed we head out to the kitchen where the smell of breakfast lingers and the chatter is lively.

“Good morning,” Crystal smiles from her stool. “We didn’t think we’d see you two for a few more hours.”

“I’ve got to squeeze in all the time I can with this one,” Zac replies as he places his arm around me, “while I can.” I smile up at him despite the ache in my chest.

We spend the morning on the beach wrapped in each other’s arms. As the time ticked by I become more and more restless. The weekend was damn near perfect, with the exception of the hiccup regarding Zac wanting to fly us out to Texas for New Year’s.

“Hey,” he squeezes me tighter to his chest, “what’s going on with you?”

Tears spring to my eyes and I blow out a shaky breath, “Reality setting in.”

“It’s been an amazing weekend. Just think, the next time we’re together will be a hundred times better.”

Before I know it the kids and I are packed up, pulling out of the driveway, watching our friends wave goodbye. I feel as though I left my heart standing in that driveway. As I’m merging onto the freeway Zac’s ringtone plays over the radio.

“Hello?”

“Thank you for making my 39th birthday one to remember. Also, drive safe and don’t forget to text me when you get home.”

“My pleasure,” he laughs at my reply, “Safe travels and I won’t.”

“I love you, Sweetheart.”

“I love you.”

***************************

October is my favorite color. The kids and I begin decorating as soon as we’re back from our weekend at the beach. We spend the week perfecting the outside decorations before tackling the inside. Still, I miss my guy. The school year is in full swing. With the first quarter drawing to an end, I struggle with managing the time I get to text or talk with Zac. Currently he’s in London shooting a commercial and I’m attempting to focus on handling report cards and preparing for parent teacher conferences. I’m sitting in my office doing just that when FaceTime alerts me to Zac’s incoming call.

“For the love of all that is holy, what are you wearing?”

“What? This old thing,” he replies with a British accent. “It’s just something I threw on.”

“Please tell me you get to keep it!”

“Do you like it?”

“It’s causing my entire body to feel things it shouldn’t when you’re not here.”

Zac snickers, “It will please you to know that I do get to bring said suit home with me.”

“You better be packing that for our trip to NOLA. I’m going to make you put on a show for me,” I waggle my eyebrows at him.

“Stop,” he says with another accent, more feminine this time, “I’m beginning to think all you want me for is my pretty face and body.”

“It doesn’t hurt!”

We both laugh, I snort, causing him to laugh harder, “Still working on report cards?”

“Yeeesss…and I’m completely over it.”

“I’m sorry to disrupt, should I call back later?”

“NO! I need the disruption, and the break. What’s up?”

“I think I figured out what we should dress up as for Halloween.”

I nearly choke on the water I was drinking from, “Are we coordinating?”

Zac’s face drops, “I thought so. Do you not want to?”

“I mean, we hadn’t discussed it. I kind of already planned something.”

“Oh,” the look of defeat present.

“But, I have time to change it. I haven’t bought anything,” my attempt at cheering him up, “So what were you thinking?” His face brightens as he begins to tell me his idea. It’s pretty fucking brilliant, so I agree wholeheartedly. Apparently we're that couple. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac is rocking out watching The Cure perform their setlist. He loves every minute of it, but someone is missing. He decides to bring Jen in via FaceTime for her favorite song. Her face lights up as she sings along. While it’s not the same, any connection they sneak in is worth it. Later that evening he FaceTime’s her again to say goodnight.

“Hey Beautiful, is it too late?”

“Nope, I was just reading to wind down.”

“What are you reading?”

“Ummm…” she bites her bottom lip. His curiosity is peaked and he raises an eyebrow.

“Jennifer, are you reading something naughty?”

Her face blossoms into that beautiful blush before answering, “I’m reading a FanFic. And it does have some naughty bits to it.”

“Oh really? What’s the story?”

“Actually, it’s about you.”

“What?! There are naughty FanFics being written about me? How did you find this out?”

Once again her nervousness is evident. She licks her bottom lip before running her teeth over it, “I went looking.”

“Let me get this straight. You had nothing better to do, so you thought that you’d just search up sexy FanFics of Zachary Levi?”

“Yes?”

“Interesting. Any good ones out there?”

“A few had some potential, but fizzled. Besides, our story is better, especially the sexy parts,” she winks at him.

“I. Miss. You.” Zac punctuates each word to express how much.

“Me too.”

“If I was there, what would you have me do first?”

“Show me how you do that trick, the one that makes me scream,” she says.

“Cheeky, woman. Very cheeky.”

“And yet…true,” she winks.

The month drags on at a painfully slow pace. She is working hard to make her birthday weekend away stress free. He has gone above and beyond to plan the perfect weekend together in NOLA. Just a couple more weeks until his heart will be reattached to his body.

***************************

Zac: **Cali, I am in you!**

Me: **Who the fuck is Cali?**

Zac: **Ha Ha!**

Me: **Let the countdown begin.**

Zac: **Tomorrow still works?**

Me: **Yep.**

Zac: **May I take you and kids out for dinner?**

Me: **Not necessary, I can cook. I’m ordering pizza for Halloween.**

Zac: **Please?**

Me: **Alright, but we’ll still meet at my place, right?**

Zac: **Yes, at 4?**

Me: **I can’t wait! Tell Shekinah "Hi" for me.**

Zac: **Will do.**


	31. Because Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Because of You by Kelly Clarkson

The next day at work I am on edge knowing Zac is just a hundred and some miles away from me. It’s hard for me to focus. I stay after to ensure everything is in order for my substitute on Friday. I know I won’t have time to do it tomorrow because I’ll be too excited to get home for Halloween. My phone chimes with a text from Zac.

Zac: **Are you still at work?**

Me: **Yes, I’m just about to leave. I wanted to make sure I had everything ready for my sub on Friday. Where are you?**

Zac: **Anxiously waiting for you.**

Me: **You’re already at my house?**

As I wait for his reply I pack up my things and lock my classroom door before heading out. Still no response when I look at my phone. I shoot off a text to Danny and Maddie letting them know I am on way when I see him. Zac is leaning against my car in the school parking lot with a beautiful autumn bouquet of flowers. He shines his megawatt smile at me, “I was beginning to look a little out of place standing here. Security asked me if this was my car.”

“What are you doing here?” I ask in utter amazement.

“Surprise!” Zac kisses my lips before wrapping his arms around me, “I have missed having you in my arms.”

“I’ve missed being in your arms."

“For my lady,” he presents the flowers.

“They’re beautiful. Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” he winks. “May I hitch a ride?”

“Where’s your rental?”

“At your place. I took an Uber.”

“What? Why?”

“So I could get the reaction you just gave me,” he states as though it was obvious.

I unlock my car and pop the truck, placing my bag inside. Zac opens my car door to let me, but grabs me and kisses me once more first. On the way to get the kids he updates me about Shekinah and the boys.

“I was shocked to learn that you and Shekinah have been keeping in touch.”

“Why does that shock you? I’ve also kept in touch with Sarah.”

“So I heard. Too be honest, I’m delighted.”

“I adore them. They are important to you.”

Zac reaches for my hand and kisses it, “So are you. Thank you.”

We pull up to the kid’s school and wait for Danny and Maddie to come out. Their faces ignite the minute they see Zac. Maddie practically runs to the car. He gets out to hug her.

“Zac!”

“Hey there,” he finishes hugging Maddie and fist bumps Danny.

“I thought we were picking you up for our house?” Danny asks.

“I surprised your mom at work,” he replies before opening the door for Maddie to get in.

Once the kids are in the car the conversation is animated. To the outside listener, it would be hard to follow. Maddie is talking a million miles a minute, telling Zac about rehearsal while Danny talks about his film class and the horror short his group just shot.

“Where are we eating?” Danny switches gears.

“I was kind of hoping we could hit that saloon restaurant you took me, the one with the amazing appetizer platter.”

“You got it!” I smile and continue driving.

Dinner conversation is light. Zac fills the kids in on his trip to London and the bands that played at Austin City Limits Music Festival as well as who was at Celebrity Fan Fest.

“Just as good as the first time your mom brought me here,” Zac mumbles around his onion ring.

“You’re not going to tell him he shouln’t talk with his mouth full?” Danny balks.

“He’s not my kid, so no.” I state.

Zac wipes his mouth, “Sorry. The food here is just that damn good.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the ride home Zac ponders the ease in which they all come together as if no time has passed. He knows it’s still too soon, but he wants nothing more than for this to be a normal day in his life. Coming home to Jennifer and the kids.

As soon as they’re in the door Jen is giving orders, “Danny, get in the shower. Maddie, make sure your Aztec project is complete. If either of you have homework that can be done today rather than tomorrow...GET. IT. DONE! I will make you stay home on Halloween if you don’t.”

“Yes Mama,” Maddie calls out.

Zac walks up behind Jen and puts his arms around her. She wraps her arms on top of his. As he moves her hair aside he whispers, “This,” kisses her neck, “is right where you belong.” She hums in approval. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“Gah!” Danny exclaims when he walks into the kitchen. Zac releases his hold of Jen like two teenagers caught by a parent. “Can you warn people when you two are making out in the common areas of the house so the other people who live here don’t walk in on you?”

“You consider this making out?” Jen sniggers. “You’ve got a lot to learn. Why aren’t you in the shower?”

“My clothes are in the dryer, unless you want me walking around the house naked while we have a guest?”

“Dial in the attitude, Daniel.”

After Danny retrieves his clothes and is gone again Zac asks, “He’s been in a mood for a couple of weeks now. What’s going on?”

“The girl he likes started dating a guy in their friend group. He’s pissed off at me because my rule is no dating until 16. He blames me for the missed opportunity.”

“Ahhh, I see. He’ll get over it.”

“Yes he will. And he’ll thank me later. She’s a mess of a girl anyway. Wears too much makeup and tight fitting, leaving no room for imagination, clothes. Zero modesty!”

“I like it when you go into Mama Bear mode.” He kisses her forehead, “I’m going to grab my bag from the car.

Jen is wiping down the kitchen counter when he comes back in, “Can I put this in your room?"

“Of course.”

“Sofa City?”

She frowns a little before answering, “You know why it has to be this way, right?”

“Yes, but out of curiosity. Where do the kids think you slept at the beach house?”

“I have no idea. We never spoke about it,” Jen sighs. “Zac…” she leaves his name hanging, “I can’t let you sleep in my bed with me while the kids are here. What kind of example is that for them?”

“You act like we don’t know you two are doing the nasty,” Danny chimes in from behind.

“DANIEL!”

“Zac already slept in your bed when you hit your head. It’s not like you’ve had a revolving door of 31 flavors since Dad died. Zac’s been the only one. You’re not setting a bad example from where I’m standing.”

“Okay, so let me play devil’s advocate. Fast forward to when you’re 18 and you’ve been seriously dating a girl for a solid year. Now you want her to stay the night, are you going to expect me to allow it because of this conversation?”

“Uh, no. First, even if I was 18 this is still your house and I’m your kid. You have expectations and I know there is no way in hell you’d allow it. Which kind of piggy backs on my second point. This is _your_ house, you’re an adult, you are not harming us if you let Zac sleep in your bed. If anything,” he motions to Zac, “you’re harming Zac by making him sleep on the couch. Dude probably needs a chiropractor after visiting.”

“Who needs a chiropractor?” Maddie asks as she walks in the room.

“Zac, because Mom keeps making him sleep on the couch when he visits. I told her we didn’t care if he slept in her bed.”

“Oh…yea, it’s no big deal.” Maddie shrugs.

Zac addresses the kids. “I support your mom in whatever decision she sees fit and I don’t mind the couch. Really.”

“Didn’t you guys share a bed at the beach house?” Maddie asks them.

“Yes, but that wouldn’t have happened if you guys had been sleeping in the same house.”

“What?!” Zac exclaims at the same time Danny asks, “But why?”

“I’m already struggling with the fact that I’m having sex out of wedlock, why would I flaunt that in front of my children?” I look at Zac to answer.

“Welcome to the twenty first century, Mom! Do you really think Maddie and I will be virgins on our wedding day?”

“Good grief, can we not talk about your wedding days?” Jen rubs her hand across her forehead. “I do not have blinders on where you’re concerned. Would I love it if you remained virgins until your wedding day? Of course! But I know the world we live in. You’ll understand when you have kids of your own. Parents want better for their kids.”

“Look at it from our side. You closed yourself off from dating for years! We love you. We love Zac. You’re not getting any younger. Continue doing what makes you happy, because it’s been too long since we’ve it. Or not. I don’t care,“ Danny turns to walk away, “but you and Zac should be focused on more quality time when you get to see each other rather than finding ways to stay further apart.”

“Danny makes an excellent point,” Maddie kisses Jen’s cheek and walks back down the hall.

Jen stands there with her mouth agape. Zac’s grin speaks volumes.

“I can’t…did that…what the fuck?” Jen blurts out.

Zac chuckles, “I am so proud of them right now.” He raises his hands in surrender when Jen whips her head in his direction to glare daggers at him. “Sweetheart, when are you going to realize you have raised two of the most remarkable kids I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing. They love you and want nothing more than for you to be happy.” She chews on the inside of her cheek, something he’s never seen her do before. He realizes it’s a nervous response to what just happened. “I’m just going to drop my bag in your room and change. You can leave the blankets on the couch.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Are my kids right? I watched man after man traipse through my mom’s house. Because of her choices, I made different ones. When Ian died I made a list of dating standards I thought would be best for my children, and myself. Of course they were much younger then. Zac has pretty much blown the first few out of the water. Danny and Maddie met him at the same time we began dating. No wait and see if it works out period. We also shared the same bed, in my home, within days of said meeting. Extenuating circumstances, sure, but it happened. Let’s not forget I broke my own rule and had sex with Zac in the same bed I shared with Ian. He spends the night in our home every time he’s here. It just doesn’t make sense to waste money staying in a hotel on top of flying out here. And we’ve vacationed together as a family. It’s safe to say that the last three months have proven I didn’t know shit when it came to dating, or falling in love, with children in the picture.

As I walk down the hallway I stop in front of the hall closet where the blankets are kept. Instead of pulling them out, I turn around and knock on Danny’s door. “Come in.”

“Hey, what are you two doing?”

“Helping Maddie with her math homework.”

“You got a minute?”

“Depends. Are we beating a dead horse?”

I laugh and lean against his door frame, “Listen, I want you to know I heard everything you both had to say. I appreciate your candor. I’m in uncharted territory here. I’m worried that I may set a bad example and lead you down the wrong road.”

“Mom,” Danny attempts to interrupt.

“No, wait. I’m not done. But the thing is,” I take a deep breath in, “I am crazy about Zac.”

“We know,” Maddie giggles.

“I don’t think you do. It’s hard for me to even admit it to myself at times. I am so in love with that man it scares the shit out of me. I envision my future and he’s in it.” I look down at the floor, fighting back the tears threatening to spill over while chewing on my bottom lip.

“Mama, it’s okay,” she stands up to come hug me. “We love Zac too. And he’s got our approval. I’m sure Daddy would approve too.”

Danny walks over to hug me from the other side, “Dad wouldn’t want you to stay single forever. He would want you to move on. We’re totally cool with Zac staying here and we don’t care where he sleeps.”

All I can do is nod while I compose myself. I kiss the top of Maddie’s head and Danny’s cheek. “Thank you. I don’t know what I did to deserve you two, but I am one blessed Mama.” Looking at them I announce, “When Zac is here and my door is closed you will need to knock. If it’s locked…”

“We get it, alright. Believe me, neither one of us want to walk in on anything we shouldn’t!” Danny trumpets.

“Okay, okay. That’s all I’m going to say on the subject. You’ve got thirty more minutes before bedtime.”

“Yes Mama.”

“I’m going to say good night now.” I hug and kiss them each one more time.

Zac is leaning against the wall outside Danny’s room with his arms folded across his chest and a shit eating grin on his face. I shake my head as I walk by, “Eavesdrop much?”

“That wasn’t my intention,” he says following me into my bedroom.

“How much did you hear?”

“Enough.”

“Zac,” I begin.

“Hold on,” he pulls me to him and looks me in the eyes.

“What are you looking at?”

“The woman who has finally admitted she’s as crazy about me as I am her,” he winks.

“Zac, I realize I tend to keep you at arms length. It’s not because of my feelings, well...partly it is. I’ve already told you how terrified I am.”

“What is your biggest fear?”

“They kinda all mesh together. I fell hard and fast, you talk about wanting a future with me, hence going back to the fast part. But mostly, I’m afraid of getting my heart broken. Again.”

“I’m right there with you, my Love. All of it. But you said something else, about your mom. Care to elaborate?”

I sit down on the edge of my bed, folding my hands in my lap, “My mom was a mess. She had a new guy all the time. Sometimes weekly. I couldn’t keep up. After Ian died, I was fine with being alone. The loneliness didn’t matter as long as my kids weren’t seeing a line of men coming in the front door and walking out the back.” Zac’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “I wish that was an exaggeration. I made myself a list of expectations to follow, should a man enter the picture.” I look up at him with furrowed brows and a half smile, “However, nothing could have prepared me for the force that is Zachary Levi.“

He chuckles, “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“No,” I smirk. “Just the realization that no matter how much you plan, or try to prepare, for various scenarios...life will throw you a curveball.”

“I’m diggin’ the baseball metaphor. Continue.”

“I’m tired of playing it safe,” sigh, “so I don’t get hurt. When all I really want,” I stand up and walk to my bedroom door, locking it, “is to lose myself in you, us, and the gamut of feelings coursing through my heart, mind, and body.”


	32. This is Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: This Is Halloween (The Nightmare Before Christmas) 
> 
> Marilyn Manson's version is dope too!

When my alarm goes off the next morning I’m confused by the arm laying over my stomach. Last night’s events come back with the realization that I survived sexing up, and sleeping next to, my boyfriend while my children were in the house. Zac moans when I reach for my alarm to turn it off.

“What time is it?”

“5 o’clock. Go back to sleep.”

He tightens his hold on me, “Only if you’re sleeping next to me.”

“I have to go to work.”

Zac groans, “Dirtiest four letter word in the english dictionary.”

I laugh, “In eleven short hours I’ll be yours for a whole weekend.”

“That’s practically an eternity from now,” he plants a kiss on my shoulder blade.

“You will live.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“I’ll make it up to you later,” I tease by wiggling my ass and am rewarded with that Levi growl. “What are you going to do today while I’m at work?”

“I have no idea.”

“I’ll have Danny leave his house keys on the kitchen island so you can get back in. You know, if you leave.” I move to get out of bed. Zac huffs as his arm drops to the mattress. He pulls my pillow to him, replacing the spot my body left with it.

I learn something new about Zac this morning, he can sleep like the dead. I shower, blow dry my hair, and move about the room with my regular routine. He doesn’t stir once. I leave a little note on the nightstand next to his phone.

_I shouldn’t have to say it, but make yourself at home. I love you!_

On the drive to work my phone rings with the all too familiar ringtone of my ex. I decide to ignore it. When I get to my classroom I listen to the voicemail. “Good morning, Babydoll. I woke up this morning thinking about that Halloween you dressed as a sexy vampire. Do you remember? You wore that short black dress sans panties. How many times did we do it that day? Three? Four? I wanted to tell you that Halloween is still my favorite. All these years later. I miss you.” I remember that Halloween fondly. How excited I was to surprise him with my outfit. We couldn't keep our hands off of each other and had sex four times that Halloween. That Jason I miss. My Jason. The boy I fell for. The one I learned with. However, that boy grew up and the man he is today, I don't even recognize him.

The morning drags on. Fortunately on days like today not a lot of teaching goes on. Instead, we do a bunch of fun activities. Our school is one of the few in our area that still hosts a Halloween parade. The kids walk around the school showing off their costumes. My phone chimes with a text message right after first recess.

Zac: **Good morning. What would you like for lunch today?**

Me: **?**

Zac: **It seems somebody left their lunch on the kitchen counter. I figured I could do better than that.** 😉

Me: **I hadn’t even realized! You can only bring me lunch if you stay and be my lunch date.** ☺️

Zac: **Done!**

I send him my order and the time to arrive by. We’ll have to avoid the teacher lounge, otherwise we won’t have any time to ourselves. The rest of the morning goes by quicker, knowing Zac is on his way. Right before lunch I get the call.

“Ms. Carpenter, we have a visitor here for you.” I can hear the confusion in Rhonda’s voice.

“Yes?”

“Jen,” she whispers, “it’s Zachary Levi.”

“Yes. And he better have my lunch.”

“Jennifer!”

“Rhonda!” I mimic her tone. “Just send him over, please.”

“You have a lot of explaining to do!”

There is a knock on the door as my class is lined up to walk to the cafeteria. I open it to find Rhonda had escorted Zac.

“Thank you Rhonda,” Zac smiles at her. “Class, I would like you all to say hi to my friend, Zac.”

“Shazam!” Ethan hollers out.

“That’s right, Ethan.” I look at Zac, “Would you be willing to stay awhile longer to meet my Superheroes?”

“I would love nothing more.”

“Alright class, Zac will be here when you come back from lunch. But right now, we’re late.” I motion to Zac to stay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Jen is dropping her class off at the cafeteria Zac looks around her room. He can’t contain the grin from his face. Her classroom is like stepping into a Dr. Seuss book. The wall behind her desk boasts pictures of the kids, Crystal, and Jamie. One of the pictures is Jen as The Cat in the Hat with Danny and Maddie as Thing 1 & 2\. The kids are young, so he’s guessing it’s an older picture. Maddie is missing her two front teeth.

“What are you looking at?” Jen asks when she comes back in.

“How old are the kids in this picture?”

Jen places her hand on Zac’s back as she looks at which picture he’s referring too. He instinctively puts his arm around her shoulder. “That was my first year teaching. Maybe 6 and 9?”

“Adorable!” Zac turns to face her, kissing her chastely on the mouth. He looks her up and down, appraising what she’s wearing. “So…your costume, what do you call it?”

“Smartie pants!” Jen does a little turn to showcase her outfit. She’s wearing jeans that have smarties glued in both their packaging and out along the front of them with a button down white shirt. She’s even wearing a tie with smarties on it. The look is complete with her hair in pigtails.

“You make smart people look hot!” He watches as that beautiful blush blooms across her face. “Your classroom is awe-inspiriing. Did you do this all yourself?”

“No way,” she giggles, “Jamie, Crystal and the kids helped.” Jen motions for them to sit at a table in the back of her room. She wipes it down with a Lysol wipe first. “Thank you for lunch.”

“My pleasure,” he says with a wink. She rolls her eyes.

“You’re never going to let me live that one down, are you?”

“Probably not,” he unpacks their lunch, handing Jen’s to her.

“My class was very animated walking to the cafeteria. They kept talking about Shazam coming to visit their teacher.”

“I noticed Shazam isn’t represented on your wall of pictures,” Zac tilts his head at her with a questioning look.

Jen purses her lips, “Well...I...you know me. I try to keep my life as private as I can. When you sent the flowers, I was the talk of the school for a couple of days.” She shrugs. “But you’ll be up there now since I’m sure you being here is buzzing around the campus as we speak. I’m grateful I don’t have to be here tomorrow.”

“Whew! I thought you were ashamed of me,” he chortles.

“Right, like that would ever happen.”

The class comes back from lunch and Jen formally introduces Zac to them. Many recognize him from Shazam. Jen is a wonder with the kids. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. It’s obvious she loves her job. Zac ends up staying longer than he anticipated, but seeing their little faces light up was worth it. He even got to read a book to the class, complete with goofy voices.

On the way back to the house Zac calls to confirm the arrangements he’s made for the weekend. Despite his commitments, he intends to make sure Jen’s birthday is special. She deserves it.

Zac: **How about I pick up the kids so you can get your sweet ass home and change?**

A few minutes later Jen texts back.

Jen: **Their riding the bus home today. They have to set up the candy booth in the driveway.**

Zac: **Candy booth?**

Jen: **You’ll see.**

An hour later the front door opens and in come the kids.

“Hey Zac, how was your day?” Danny asks.

“Pretty good. I got to have lunch with your mom at school hang out with the class for a little bit. How was school?”

“Halloween should just be a holiday. It’s not like any real learning happened today. But it was kind of cool to see all the costumes.” Maddie explains.

“Jen’s costume was clever, but yours is iconic.” Maddie is dressed as Rosie the Riveter. Zac looks at Danny and asks, “Greaser?”

“Ponyboy Curtis,” he flashes a copy of _Gone with the Wind_ from his pocket.

“How do you know who Ponyboy Curtis is?”

“Hi, I’m Danny Carpenter. Have you met my mom?”

“Yes. Yes I have. She is the walking IMDb,” he jokes. “It’s crazy how much pop culture she knows.”

“She’s just crazy smart. I’d love to stay and talk, but I’ve got to get my math homework done before Mom gets home. Otherwise, I’m in Halloween jail.” Danny takes off to his bedroom.

“Don’t you have to go change?” Maddie asks.

“Shit! I probably should.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac and the kids are putting the finishing touches on the candy booth as I pull into the driveway. He stops and waves, like Forrest Gump, completely in character for this evening.

“Hey Forrest,” I drawl as I get out of the car.

“Have you seen my Jenny?” Zac drawls back. “I can’t seem to find her anywhere.”

The nickname doesn’t bother me so much as I know it’s my character’s name, but it doesn’t stop me from squirming a little.

“I’m going to run in the house and get dressed,” I reach up to kiss his cheek. “The booth looks great guys! Thanks so much for doing it.”

“Mom,” Danny hollers behind me, “did you order the pizza?”

“YES!” I call out before entering the house.

Maddie had turned on my curling iron for me before I got home. I need to add some soft waves as I’ll be channeling hippie Jenny for the evening. Zac walks in while I’m curling my hair, in nothing but my bra and panties.

“FUCK!” he shouts, startling me bad enough that I jump.

“What the hell?”

“Why are you in nothing but your unmentionables?”

“Unmentionables? How old are you?” I giggle, then snort. Like, really snort. Zac doubles over in a fit of hysterics. “Jackass!” I huff under my breath.

He walks up behind me, trying to compose himself but the smirk on his face betrays him. “I’m sorry.”

“You are not,” I push his arm away.

“Come here, Sweetheart.”

“I don’t have time. I’ve got to finish getting ready.”

Zac runs his fingers up my spine, causing goosebumps to pebble and a shiver to run down my back. “It would be a shame to waste this opportunity.”

“Cut your losses, it’s not happening. Do you not see the hot iron in my hand? I will burn you if you try anything.”

He moves his hand to my breast and pinches my nipple.

“ZACHARY. LEVI. PUGH!”

“The whole name? Really?”

“We have guests arriving any minute. Food too. When I say we don’t have time for this, I mean we don’t have time.”

“You’re right. I can’t help myself when I’m near you, especially in your state of undress.” He kisses my shoulder before leaving. I feel a little bad for snapping, but not enough to say anything. I know the second I do he will continue his sweet torture until I’m riding his cock and screaming his name. When I walk out into the living room Crystal and Jamie are already there, with dinner.

“There’s my Jenny,” Zac says channeling his inner Forrest. Jamie’s eyebrows shoot to her hairline. I give her a look that tells her I’ll be alright.

“Oh. My. Goodness. You two look incredible. Whose idea?” Crystal asks.

“Zac’s. Costumes came out pretty great, didn’t they?”

“Yes! Danny and Maddie’s did too. Let me get a picture.” Crystal snaps her pic. “Are you ready to eat?”

Jamie is dressed as a Mary Poppins while Crystal is dressed as a witch. The conversation is easy while we’re eating dinner. Jamie tells us about a fight that broke out after school and how she thought she wasn’t going to be able to make it because the cops got involved. Danny chimes in and tells us that a substitute teacher was escorted off campus for making a lewd comment to a student.

“What the fuck?!” I bellow. Jamie gets his name to follow up and make sure he’s not on their substitute list.

“No, it was a woman. And she made the comment to girl.”

We are all silent, processing the information. It’s heartbreaking what the teenagers of today have to put up with. Gone are the days of innocence. My children’s childhood looks nothing like mine. Our moment is broken when the doorbell rings with our first round of trick or treaters.

“I’ll get it and then head out to the booth,” Maddie declares.

“Not without an adult, or your brother!” Jamie shouts, following behind her.

“I’ll clean up so you two can get out there,” Crystal offers.

“Uh…” I hesitate.

“What?” Crystal asks.

“I hadn’t actually considered Zac and I being out there,” I look at him. “You’re going to be recognized and then people will know you’re here. At my house.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jen continues rattling off various scenarios without taking a breath. Before long she’s in a full on panic attack. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Jen, I need you to sit down,” Crystal pulls out a chair, “and take a deep, slow breath in.”Zac feels helpless. He hasn’t seen Jen worked up like this since the first few days they spent together. “Okay, exhale slowly. Do it again.” Jen continues her breathing. “Where is your Xanax?”

“No,” her voice is shaky, “I’m not going,” she takes another deep breath in, “to miss Halloween.”

“Take half, just to take the edge off and get through the night.”

“My purse,” she says. Danny runs to get her purse and is back in a flash.

“Thank you Danny. Will you please go outside and take Jamie’s place with Maddie?”

“I want to be with Mom.”

“Zac and I got her, but I need Jamie too. Please.”

“Okay.” Zac has never heard Danny sound so low.

“What can I do to help?” Zac asks Crystal.

“Would you mind getting a glass of water?” While he retrieves the water Crystal breaks the Xanax in half. Jamie walks in.

“Danny said you needed me?” Her demeanor changes when she sees Jen. “What happened?” Zac hands the glass to Crystal, who hands it to Jen with half of the pill.

“She worked herself up worrying about Zac being recognized out there.”

“Jen,” Jamie squats down in front of her, “it’s not your fault you fell in love with a hot celebrity. It’s Zac’s. And nobody is going to blame you for moving on. It’s been seven years. You are cleared for lovin’.” When Jen lets out a snicker, Zac begins to calm down.

“I’m sorry,” Jen looks at Jamie, then to Crystal, but when she looks at Zac he sees the unshed tears filling her eyes.

“No apologies necessary,” Crystal places her hand on Jen’s shoulder.

Jen hasn’t broke eye contact from Zac, “Can you, uh, give Zac and I a minute?”

“Sure thing, We’ll keep the kids outside,” Jamie says before she and Crystal exit out the front door.

Jen stands up and then looks down. Zac closes the gap, wrapping his arms around her and folding her up into his chest. He lets out a heavy sigh. “Are you okay?” He feels her nod. “You scared me. You started talking a hundred miles a minute, some of it made sense and some didn’t.” She finally brings her arms up to hug him back.

“I’m sorry.” There are a few minutes of silence until she continues, “I told you I started having panic attacks after Ian died. They were pretty severe. It was mostly in public because I was afraid of running into someone who wanted to know how the kids and I were, or worse, I’d see someone who didn’t know. Of course the doctors wanted to prescribe a pill for everything and I refused. However, Crystal eventually talked me into the Xanax. My goto is to recite a Bible verse, but I was too far gone in this one to even remember it. Which is why I agreed to take the damn pill.”

“You’ve had a few panic attacks since meeting me, should I be worried?”

“This isn’t about you,” she looks up at Zac, “I promise. This is me relinquishing my heart over to you and trusting you to take care of it. I became so worried about the kids and my privacy after Ian died and yet I’m dating a very public person. That’s what caused it tonight.”

“Okay,” he leans down to kiss my forehead. “Are you ready to go outside?”

“Can you give me a few minutes to go fix myself?”

“Of course, but you already look great.”

“You’re bias,” she says as she walks down the hallway.

Zac walks outside to the candy booth. Jen was not kidding when she said they go all out. The front yard is decorated like an old graveyard. The tree has a family of spiders living in it with a body hanging upside down wrapped in a web. The booth boasts busts of a zombie band that Danny made out of latex. They are incredible. The band is hooked up to a bluetooth speaker that plays Halloween-esque songs. The whole setup is thrilling.

“How’s our patient?” Crystal asks.

“She’s seems alright, but I’m worried. She’s had a few of these since I came into the picture.”

“Jen has always been her biggest critic. She puts unattainable expectations on herself and then beats herself up about it. I think part of this episode stems from her leaving the kids this weekend."

“She never mentioned any of that.”

“She doesn’t leave the kids, except for nights on the town with Jamie and I. Vacations are always family vacations. The only time she’s away from them is when they are away at summer camp.”

“Is this her first time?”

“Yep.”

“Oh!”

“Wow! Look at that. The street is already full.” Jen states as she walks out of the house. She looks at Zac. “DIdn’t I tell you how crazy our neighborhood got? We start buying candy in September and will run out before the night is done.”

“You good?” Crystal hugs Jen.

“Yeah. I could use some water though.” They walk over to the cooler set up behind the booth.

“What took you so long? I’ve been waiting for you to do The Time Warp.” Maddie is none the wiser of what had taken place a little while ago.

“Let’s do it!”

Maddie switches the song. The familiar notes begin to play. Jamie shakes her head while Crystal smiles. Danny and Maddie sing the beginning and Jen jumps in when the actual dance begins. Zac stands back watching them.

“If you were a cartoon, you’d have heart eyes,” Jamie invades his thoughts.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Do you think she’ll ever leave California?”

“Are you trying to take our best friend from us?” Crystal’s question sounds more like an interrogation.

“I’m not moving back here. But leaving my family,” he motions to where the three Carpenter’s are dancing, “gets harder and harder.”

“Jen will move to Texas, when the time is right.” Jamie answers.

“Has she said that?”

“No, but she doesn’t need to. We know our friend. She’s bitchy for a couple of days after you leave.” Crystal adds.

“I knew her with Ian and now with you. There is no comparison. Of course we know the whole story,” Zac understands what Jamie is referencing. “You’re going to have to make a great proposal. And I’m not talking about marriage. In order for Jen to leave before those kids graduate, you will need to have information on the top schools in your area.”

“Zac, join us,” Maddie hollers. He waggles his eyebrows at the girls before doing that. When it comes time for Columbia’s part, Jen goes for it. The smile on her face and the sound of her laughter steals his breath away. Never has a woman ingrained herself so deeply into his being as this woman has.

The remainder of the evening Zac and Jen alternate with Jamie and Crystal manning the booth. The ones not tending to the booth are in charge of chaperoning Danny and Maddie while they trick or treat around the neighborhood. At the end of the night taking the booth down is much quicker with everyone helping. Crystal reminds the kids she’ll be picking them up from school.

At the end of the night they’re back in Jen’s bedroom getting ready for bed. Zac watches as she undresses. She catches him looking and smiles bashfully. He remembers the reserved woman he met three months ago. The woman who was afraid to put herself out there and had built a Fort around her heart. Now she’s allowed him in, not just into her heart but her life. He is beyond grateful and can’t wait to spoil her this weekend.


	33. Never Knew I Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Never Knew I Needed by Ne-Yo (Disney’s The Princess and the Frog)
> 
> How's everybody doing out there? The world sure has changed in a matter of days. Praying for all during this COVID-19 craziness. Stay safe.

Zac feels her head become heavy when Jen enters deep sleep. They were up early. He was surprised, and relieved, to see she had already packed. Especially since last night tipped a little on it’s axis. Despite the quickie in the shower, they made great time to LAX. She decided to take the other half of the Xanax to ease her flying fears, a detail she had left out until this morning. Apparently she’s not a fan. Fortunately this is a nonstop flight and if she sleeps the whole way, they should be able to hit the few highlights he has planned this afternoon without being overly tired from the flight and time change. Before he knows it, he has trouble keeping his eyes open and falls asleep with her.

The pilot comes over the speaker to announce their arrival, weather, etc. He heard Jen’s breathing change before she opened her eyes. “Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty.” Jen let’s out a little moan that speaks straight to his cock. The reaction his body has to this woman is that of a teenage boy going through puberty. The experts say a woman hits her sexual prime in her 30’s and 40’s. Jennifer’s would have hit while she was not actively having sex, therefore, Zac believes her prime hit when they started their relationship. Either way, they can’t get enough of each other, which sucks ass for the times they’re apart.

“I’m sorry I slept the entire way.”

“We’re good. I woke up about 20 minutes ago.”

“Oh. So what time is it in NOLA?”

“12:30. I was thinking we should go check in and grab lunch.”

“Yes, I’m starving.”

As the plane taxi’s, Jen slips her hand into his. He can tell it’s from nervousness because her hand keeps squeezing every so often. In an attempt to comfort her he runs his thumb along her knuckles. They get off the plane and head to baggage claim, Zac guiding her. While they wait for their baggage, Jen pulls her phone out to turn it back on. A minute later it’s chiming with various notifications. He looks over at her as a frown appears on her face.

“Everything okay? The kids?”

“Uh-huh. I should text them, let them know we landed.” She types out a text and pockets her phone.

Once they are in the taxi, she cuddles up against him. The closer they get her knee begins to bounce and the excitement reaches her face as she takes in the sights. The driver pulls up to their Hotel, _Royal Sonesta New Orleans_ , right on Bourbon Street.

“I can’t believe I’m here,” Jen sighs. She stands on the sidewalk, taking it all in. Zac smiles as her enthusiasm contagious.

“Come on, my Love,” he hands Jen her suitcase and takes her free hand. They check in and take the elevator up to their suite.

“If check-in isn’t until 4, how were we able to get in early?” He looks at her, waiting for her to come to the obvious conclusion. “Right, you’re Zachary Levi.”

He lets out a small laugh, “No, not many people request suites. I asked for an early check-in.” Zac puts his access card in and opens the door for her.

“Holy fuck!”

The suite is just as gorgeous as the pictures online. He walks over to the french doors, opening them to the terrace. A little bistro set sits on the balcony. Jen walks up beside him and places her arms around his waist. He puts his arm around her shoulders. “What do you think?”

“I can’t…I don’t…,” she exhales, “it’s beautiful. Thank you.”

“I’m very much looking forward to seeing New Orleans through your eyes this weekend.”

“Should we unpack before we eat?”

“How hungry are you?” As if right on cue her stomach growls. “Come on, Darlin’. Let’s get you something to eat.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We eat lunch at one of the restaurants in our hotel. “I am going to gain so much weight this weekend just eating my way through the French Quarter.”

“There’s a Fitness Center, should you choose to use it.”

“Absolutely not. Between walking everywhere and our daily workouts, that’s all the exercise I plan on doing.” My comment leaves Zac with an wicked grin on his face.

“What do you mean by our daily workouts?”

I tilt my head to the side, “Do I need to spell it out for you?”

“Yes, maybe…I think you do.” An evil glint in his eye.

“I can’t wait,” lowering my voice and lean in, “to be riding your cock in the whirlpool tub tonight.” This earns me the Levi growl that makes my core turn to lava. I bite my bottom lip to keep myself from letting out a moan.

“I see that lip bite. You need to behave my little minx because we have sights to see.”

“Well behaved women rarely make history,” I quote with a wink, leaving Zac’s mouth hanging open.

“You are a wicked, wicked woman. Gonna make me walk around NOLA all day with wood.”

I run my tongue over my bottom lip before sliding my teeth over it, his eyes dilate from the action, “We could always sight see later.”

“If we go back up to our room now, we won’t leave until I have to be at the convention center tomorrow,” he says it as a warning.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Mr. Pugh.” I challenge.

“Jennifer, I have made plans for this weekend. Any attempt to derail them will be thwarted. Despite the blue balls you are leaving me with.”

“Thwarted,” I giggle. “Am I an evil villain now?”

“I’m beginning to classify you as such, yes.”

I throw my head back, laughing. He joins me. Before I know it, the heat building in my belly has cooled. We finish our lunch and head outside. Zac reaches for my hand and we begin to walk. “Do you have some place in particular in mind?”

“I know where I want to end up, but no. We’re just taking in New Orleans sights, sounds, and each other.” The day couldn’t be more perfect. The weather is gorgeous. We walk, stopping along the way to take pictures. At one point there is a street band playing. Zac pulls me into him and we begin to dance in the street. “Have I told you how much I adore you?”

“Not in the last few hours,” I wink.

“I thank God for you every day. I’m not sure what I did to deserve you, but I wish I had done it sooner.” He twirls me, before dipping me, and kissing me. The bystanders applaud. I feel my face flush, hiding it in Zac’s chest. He rubs my back, giggling. “Come on. I think you’ve put on enough of a show.”

“Me?!” I exclaim and playfully slap him on his arm. We begin walking again.

“We’re here,” Zac opens the door.

“No. Way.” We walk into the record store. I don’t know where to look first. They don’t just carry vinyl, but cassette tapes, CD’s and DVD’s. I’m in music heaven.

“What do you think?”

“I love it!”

I’m not sure how long we spend in _Skully’z Recordz_ , but I leave having spent $100 on used and new vinyls for the kids and I. They would have dug this place.

The walk back is quiet. I think about how much has changed in the last four months since Zachary freakin’ Levi slipped into my Instagram DM. I wasn’t looking for a relationship, especially one that would require long distance and time apart. Yet, he is the best thing I never knew I needed and I can’t imagine my life without him. The last thought still terrifies me at times, knowing I’ve completely given my heart to the man holding my hand and is now giving me a weird look. I glance up to see what Zac is looking at. The establishment is called _Bourbon Cowboy_ and the sign below it says Happy Hour and bull riding. Zac waggles his eyebrows and I shake my head no, “I am not riding a bull!”

“Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“Are you going to ride it too?”

“I will, if that means you will.”

Still shaking my head no, “How do you get me into these things?”

“What things?”

“Out of my comfort zone,” I mutter as we walk in.

“Are you telling me Jen, pre-Ian, wouldn’t have jumped at a chance to ride a bull?” He lifts an eyebrow in question. I can’t help the smirk that takes over. “That’s what I thought. This isn’t out of your comfort zone. I’m just reacquainting you with that side of yourself.”

When did Zachary Levi figure me out? Of course he’s right. I had not made that connection yet. Since our relationship began I have been more in tune with myself than I have in the last twenty years. The wit, teasing, adventures, sex, all part of who I am that became buried under a marriage that sucked the life out of me. When the girls say they’ve never seen me this happy, they haven’t. That Jennifer, Jenny to her friends, had lay dormant. Ian got a glimpse of her before he snuffed out her light. It was Jason that knew her intimately. The thought of him reminds me of the voicemail sitting in my inbox.

I follow Zac to the bar. We order our drinks and make our way around. He leans in to my ear, “You can’t seem to keep that smile off of your face.”

“This place is so cool!” We find the bull and begin to debate over who is going first. “I believe I said I would do it **_if_** you did it. That implies you go first.”

“What stops you from backing out if I go first?”

“I guess you’ll have to trust me.”

Zac eyes me wearily as he hands over his phone for safe keeping before getting up on the bull. I pull out my phone and begin to go live on Instagram.

“Look what we found on Bourbon Street!” I say into the camera before flipping it. Instantly I realize how bad this idea was as my body ignites watching Zac ride the bull. His biceps strain in his shirt. I’m a sucker for his arms. His jean clad ass on display for the entire place. The crowd is cheering him on, even when he’s finally bucked off. He gives his audience a bow before he joins me to the side where I’m standing.

“Nothing to it, Sweetheart.”

“Gah!” I groan, handing off my purse, shopping bag, and phone to him. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” He laughs his hearty laugh.

“Engage your core,” he calls out behind me as I’m walking up to the bull.I want to flip him off, but decide against it.

I take my place on top of the bull and all I can think is, please let me stay on longer than ten seconds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac pulls out his phone to record Jen. The operator is a dick in the beginning. He’s making the bull shimmy, showcasing her bouncing breasts. Zac’s not thrilled about it, but can’t say much as he’s the one to blame for having her up there on display. When the operator finally lets the bull do what it’s suppose to, Jen presses her legs into the side, tightens that amazing ass and rides like a fucking pro. His cock stirs imagining her riding him later. He’s never been so thankful to be holding Jen’s purse, it perfectly covers his crotch. Right before she falls off her phone rings. Zac looks at the phone to find the offending name, and picture, flashing across it. He sighs and pockets it as Jen walks over to him with a proud grin on her face.

“THAT. WAS. SO. MUCH. FUN.” He can’t help but smile back as he hands over her purse.

“Oh ye of little faith. Why do you doubt me so?” He leans in to whisper, “I’ll carry the records. They’re hiding my raging hard on.”

She looks up at him as she licks her lips, “Perhaps we should get back to the hotel and take care of that.”

Intertwining her fingers with his, they walk out of the bar. Zac practically drags her down Bourbon Street and into the hotel. When the elevator doors open he lets out a sigh to see another couple in it. Nodding his head they enter. He wraps his arm around Jen’s waist, pulling her until she is flush with his front, pressing his cock into her back. She tilts her head to the side. He plants a kiss to her shoulder while he moves his hand down her back to her ass until he’s between her legs. Jen presses her legs together as his fingers rake against her most sensitive spot. Despite not being able to see her face he knows she’s biting her lip to keep from making a sound. She reaches her hand back and cups the bulge in his pants, stroking it over his jeans. When the elevator doors open, she straightens herself like nothing had just happened and walks out. It takes a minute for the blood to spread back to his brain before he exits behind her. Zac has trouble getting the door to their suite open. She plucks the access card from him, inserts it and opens the door. As she closes it he pushes her up against it and crashes his lips to hers.

Their hands are flying as she undoes his belt and pants while Zac unbuttons her top. Jen frees his cock and begins to stroke it, root to tip, running her thumb across the top smearing his precum. He breaks the kiss long enough to pull his shirt over his head before working on freeing her from her pants. He kneels before her, unzipping her boots and tugging them off. He slides her pants down next, tossing them to the side. When he looks up at her she is biting her lip with lust filled eyes. Maintaining eye contact he glides his hands up her calves, to her thighs, until his thumbs are hooked into her panties. As he slides them down he runs his nose between her legs provoking a whimper out of her. Zac stands up and begins kissing her again. It’s not as frantic, they take their time, enjoying the taste of each other. He runs his hands down her back and lifts her up against the door. Instinctively her legs wrap around his waist. He positions his cock at her entrance causing Jen to mewl. Without warning he thrusts in, murmuring, “You’re perfect.” Zac begins pounding into her. Jen if never more vocal than when they are making love. He can’t get enough of it until he realizes that anyone who passes their door may get a show. He grabs hold of her and turns them around, walking toward the bed.

***************************

“Holy shit,” Zac exhales as he presses a kiss to Jen’s forehead. Her eyes are shut as she attempts to steady her breathing. He pulls out and rolls over to her side. A smile forms on her face as he caresses her cheek with the back of his hand and she opens her eyes to look at him.

“That was quite the workout,” she winks. He leans in to kiss her.

“I love you.”

“I love you,” she replies before he kisses her again.

Zac is confused when he opens his eyes to a dark room. Jen’s head is resting on his chest with her leg draped over him. Rarely do they sleep like this. Ordinarily she is a side sleeper, so he winds up spooning her. Even unconscious Jen is opening up to him. He can’t help the feeling that bubbles up into his chest. Although it pains him to do it, he moves his body enveloping her into his arms subsequently waking her up. “What time is it?”

“Dark o’ clock.”

She giggles, “I can see that.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Famished.”

“Shall we order room service?”

“If that means I can stay naked in bed and not have to get up, then yes.” He kisses her forehead before untangling their bodies. She lets out a whimpered groan, “Where are you going?”

“I have to pee and then call for food.” Jen is sitting up in bed looking at the menu when he returns. “I thought you weren’t getting up?”

“I’m not leaving it up to you to order for me. You’ll get oysters or snail or gator or some such like.”

He laughs, “Nothing wrong with any of those options.” She makes a fake gagging noise which leads to him laughing harder.

“My gag reflex could not take any of the above.”

“You don’t have a gag reflex,” he stares at her pointedly.

“Shows how much you know,” she looks at him with raised eyebrows. “I have a terrible gag reflex.” He tilts his head with furrowed brows. “It just so happens your cock is delicious.” Jen licks her bottom lip.

Zac shakes his head at her before bouncing back into bed beside her. He leans in and kisses her neck, whispering, “You can’t say stuff like that to me, my Love. It turns me on.” He’s rewarded with the shiver that goes down her spine. Tossing the menu over to him, Jen tells him what she would like and hops out of bed. This time it’s him that lets out a groan, “Now where are you going?”

“Restroom,” she smirks, leaving him with a semi hard on. When she comes back out she finds her purse by the door, where the rest of their clothes lay. “Shit!” Jen digs through her purse and then her clothes. “Have you seen my phone?” He gets out of bed to retrieve his clothes, pulling her phone from the back pocket of his jeans and handing it to her. “Thank goodness. I was seriously worried.” She makes a face when she sees the notifications.

“Is everything okay?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part of me wants to lie. Part of me wants to avoid it. But I made a promise. “I forgot I had my phone on vibrate.”

“The kids?”

“No. Well, yes. They called too, but…” I pause. “Jason.” I don’t miss the look of annoyance on his face.

“What does he want?”

“No clue,” I say as I hit voicemail.

“I’m beginning to think you’re avoiding me, Jenny. Give me a call when you get a chance. Please.” I click delete and listen to the second one. “How did you manage to make it to NOLA? Listen, I really need to talk to you. Please call me back. I don’t care what time it is.” After I click delete I listen to the Danny’s voicemail. “Hey Mom, I just wanted to check in. See how it was going. We miss you, but hope you’re having a great time.” The last one leaves a smile on my face. Zac’s face falls. “It was Danny. He said he misses me.”

“Oh.” There is a pause. “And Jason?”

“He left a message yesterday as well. Says he needs to talk to me.”

“Are you going to call him?”

“Nope.” I press Danny’s name to call him and put him on speakerphone.

“MOM! You rode a bull!”

“How did you know?”

“Zac posted it on his Instastory.” I look over at him. “He looked like he had more fun than you did.”

“True,” I look over at Zac to wink. “How was your day?”

“Good. How’s New Orleans?”

“Well, I’ve only been here a few hours, but it’s gorgeous. I’ll take some pics of our suite and send them tomorrow. Where’s your sister?”

“Right here. Let me put you on speakerphone.”

“Hi Mama! Having fun?”

“Yes. How was your day.”

“I got an A on my math test.”

“Good job! Zac took me to a record store. I picked up some albums.”

“Really?” Danny asks.

“You two would have loved it.” I shoot off a text to our group chat with pictures. “I just sent you some pics.”

“Whoa!” Danny exclaims.

“Right?!”

“Where’s Zac?”

“Right here, hi,” Zac chimes in. “I didn’t want to interrupt the conversation you were having with your mom.”

“You’re family too, we wanted to talk to you both.” Maddie says. Zac’s face gets squishy with an aww expression. I might have made the same face back at him.

“Thank you. I feel the same way. So an A on your math test, huh?”

“Yep. I studied really hard for it too.”

There’s a knock on the door. Zac gets out of bed and puts his robe on. I pull the covers up over me, even though the door is not in the line of sight to the bed.

“Was that a knock?” Danny asks.

“Room service. We ordered in for dinner.”

“We’ll let your go so you can eat. Call us tomorrow night.” Maddie says.

“No can do. I’ve got big plans for your mom’s birthday.” I look at him with a questioning look. “We’ll have to call before we head out.”

“Okay. Good night.” Danny says followed by Maddie, “Good night. I love you.”

“I love you, both.” I respond. “Good night,” Zac adds before going to the door. I send another text to the group chat.

Me: **Thank you for including Zac and telling him he’s family.**

Maddie: ☺️

Danny: **No prob.**

“Madame, dinner is served,” Zac chimes with a french accent as he rolls in our cart. I get out of bed and put on my robe before sitting down at the table. “Damn, I had rather hoped to eat naked in bed with you.”

“Seriously? We’re not eating in bed. That’s where we sleep.” I roll my eyes. Zac removes the cloche from the serving dish with flair to reveal my breakfast. He takes the silverware and unwraps the napkin, shaking it out before laying in my lap. “You are so goofy.”

“Gawrsh, you think so?” he replies with Goofy’s voice. I laugh and watch him take his seat. He smiles at me from across the table. “I love to hear you laugh.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

We dig into our breakfast for dinner, talking about what to expect tomorrow. I’m excited about attending my first con, especially with some of the special guests there.

“Who are you most looking forward to meeting?”

“I don’t know. The fact that Brent Spiner and Michael Dorn will be there is pretty awesome. However, Kristin Bauer, I love that woman! Plus Walking Dead’s Cooper Andrews and Ryan Hurst, who will always be Gerry Bertier to me.”

Zac let’s out a hearty chuckle, “I’m not sure how I got so lucky.” I give him a questioning look. “I ended up with as big of a nerd as I am.”

“Not quite,” I wink.

“Coop’s a friend, so that won’t be a problem.”

“Yeah, well before he was Victor he was Jerry.”

“Kristin was great as Maleficent in Once Upon a Time.”

“Ack, while I’m a Once fan she will always be Pam from True Blood. I’m going to end up completely fan girling all over her.”

“I hope to see that in person then,” and then under his breath, “you and vampires.”

The rest of our evening is filled with each other. We talk, we laugh, we cuddle, we love. We had not had yet had a time where we could just be completely immersed in each other. It was wonderful.


	34. Bridges Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Bridges Burn by needtobreathe
> 
> One of my all time favorite songs and I had no idea where this song would play a part until this chapter unfolded. I love how sometimes the writing zig zags away from me.
> 
> Still praying for our country. Please stay at home, if you can.

The following morning Zac’s alarm wakes them up. Jen whines out, “Noooo…” He tightens his hold and she relaxes into him.

“Happy Birthday, Sweetheart.”

“Thank you,” she sighs. “How much time do we have until we have to leave?”

He rolls her over, kissing down her neck to her chest, stopping to pull a nipple into his mouth before releasing it with a pop. “We’ve got time for a shower,” he swipes her other nipple with his tongue as he continues to kiss down her stomach, “and get dressed,” he dips his tongue into her belly button and runs it down to between her legs, “after I eat your birthday dessert.”

“Zac,” she moans out.

***************************

Zac is becoming impatient as Jen takes forever to get ready until she walks out of the bathroom. “WOW!”

“Too much?” She asks with a nervous giggle.

“Not at all.” This earns him a grin from ear to ear. Since he’s a guest and they’ve gone public with their relationship they agreed Jen should dress up to avoid being noticed. She’s put together a Sadness cosplay from Disney Pixar’s Inside Out. She’s wearing electric blue leggings with a matching wig. The outfit is complete with a light blue sweater and converse. “You have outdone yourself. I’m kind of sad I don’t get to dress up with you.”

“Well, if you’re sad, you’ve come to the right place.” She pouts before walking over to him. “You look yummy. I like this shirt on you. It shows off your arms.”

“Why thank you darlin’. Are you ready to go?” Jen grabs her purse and her phone.

“Yep.”

They are escorted into the convention center as guests. Once Zac gets their passes, he hands Jen hers. “Will you come visit me at my booth today?”

“Probably toward the end, so as not to bring attention to myself.”

“Of course.” He kisses her forehead, “Have fun.”

“I intend to,” she smiles at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day is chalked full, but I wish the kids were with me. I’m also over the costume. I want to be me in the pictures I’ve gotten, or at least have a partner in crime that dressed up with me. I guess I’m just lonely doing this myself. Every time I’ve walked passed Zac’s booth today the line is long. I’m not sure how he notices me, but he always gives me a wink.

The conversations I’ve heard about him make my heart smile. Especially the one from a couple of fans sitting in front of me as we wait for Surviving the Dead: 102 with Cooper Andrews and Ryan Hurst.

“Zachary Levi is exactly like he is on his Instagram,” the first girl gushes.

“He’s just a big teddy bear. The sweetest,” her friend replies back.

“According to his Instagram last night, he brought his girlfriend with him. But I didn’t see her at his booth.”

“Me either. I wonder if she’s roaming around here incognito.”

“If he were mine, I’d be keeping a tight reign on him. He’s a flirt.”

I roll my eyes at that. Zac loves to interact with his fans, but she’s mistaking his kind, caring nature for flirting.

“They do make a cute couple though,” she shows her friend a picture he posted yesterday of us on Bourbon Street. “And he obviously adores her.”

“She’s a lucky bitch.”

I smirk and think, _Don’t I know it_.

After my time with The Walking Dead is done, and I get my pictures, I’m back at the main stage to Boldly Go with Star Trek: The Next Generation. When I finally make it back to Zac’s booth he still has a long line. I decide I’m going to stand in line as a joke, trying to keep hidden behind the group in front of me. It just so happens, a staff member comes up and closes the line after me. “You’re going to be the last one, okay?”

“Okay, thanks.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac looks out at the line and sighs. Despite the long day, he’s excited to for tonight and the plans he’s made for Jen’s birthday. When he greets the next person in line, he notices the man in the Assassin’s Creed Ezio cosplay is back.

“We’ve closed the line,” a staff member says.

“Thank you,” Zac replies. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“See the Ezio over there,” Zac points, “he’s been hanging out around my line today, but never got in. That’s not normal, is it?”

“Depends. He may be trying to sneak pics. Want me to go talk to him?”

“Nah. He hasn’t taken any pics. Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure Mr. Levi?”

“Yeah, we’re good. Thanks.” He claps the staff member on the back.

Finally, the end of the line is in sight. Zac welcomes up the last group to reveal the person standing behind them. He bursts out laughing.

“What are you doing, Sweetheart?”

Jen looks around and then points to herself, “Are you speaking to me?”

He walks over to her and takes her by the hand, “Come here, you.” The group is clueless, as is the staff member. “This is my girlfriend, Jennifer.” The staff member looks nauseous.

“I’m sorry Mr. Levi, I didn’t know.”

“No, no. Please don’t apologize. I kind of tricked you.” Jen says, smiling at him. “I’ll wait over here,” and goes to move over to the side so Zac can interact with the last group. He kisses the top of her head before letting go of her hand.

The group is the best kind to have. They are dressed up as various Johnny Depp characters, including Edward Scissorhands, The Mad Hatter, Jack Sparrow and Sweeney Todd. Great group of guys that keep cracking him up. They take some pictures. As he’s finishing up Zac notices the Ezio guy walk to the side where Jen is standing. As he’s shaking Sweeney’s hand he hears the man call out, “Jenny!”

Jen turns toward the voice and instantly goes pale.

“Thanks again guys,” Zac says and walks over to Jen.

“What are you doing here,” Jen hisses at the man.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Jen rubs her forehead, letting out a string of curses under her breath, “Jason, please tell me you did not fly all the way to New Orleans in hopes of seeing me!” Zac blanches at the name.

Jason removes the hood from his costume jacket, “Jenny, I’ve been calling you.”

“Don’t call me Jenny!”

“My Love, let’s take this behind the scenes,” he places his arm around her waist before reaching out his hand to introduce himself. “Hi, I’m Zachary, Jen’s boyfriend.”

“Jason,” he shakes Zac’s hand, clearly sizing up his competition.

“Follow me,” Zac escorts Jen, without removing his arm. They follow the staff member to the back room where they left some of their belongings. Jason looks at him and then nods his head to the door. “I’m not leaving.”

“This is a private conversation.”

“No, it’s not.” Zac sets his lips in a straight line in hopes to show his disapproval, “I know everything anyway.”

Jason let’s out a haughty laugh, “Doubtful man.”

“What the fuck, Jason?” Jen mutters.

“Well first, Happy Birthday, Babydoll” he moves in to hug her but she puts her hands up to stop him. “You’re only treating me this way because he’s here.” Jason gestures to Zac.

“No. I’m. Not. What are you doing here?”

“I broke up with Lexi. I told her that I could never love her the way I love you.” Zac’s back goes ramrod straight.

Jen interrupts, “Are you serious?!”

“I realize it has taken me a long time to get my head together, but I’m here now. I want us to make a real go of it. It will be different this time. You and the kids can move in with me. Our school district is desperate for teachers.”

Jen’s body begins to shake, “You may think you’ve gotten your head together, but you don’t love with your head,” she looks down at his crotch and back up to his face. “Well, most people don’t. You however have only loved with your small head. Other people in the world love with their hearts, their souls. The only reason you’re doing this now is because I’ve moved on. Legit, moved on. You only want me when someone else already has me.”

“Jenny,” Jason sighs out.

“STOP CALLING ME THAT!”

“My sincerest apologies, Mistress,” Zac is startled when Jason kneels before Jen with his eyes cast down and his hands clasped behind his back. “I will accept any punishment for my insubordination that you deem necessary.”

“For fuck’s sake!” Jen exhales a shaky breath. “Don’t do this.” Jason doesn’t move. He maintains his position. She gives Zac a remorseful look. “Put your hands on top of your head and intertwine your fingers.” Jen’s voice subtly changes. It’s lower, more commanding. Jason does as he’s instructed. “Stand up, but keep your eyes down.” The man stands up in one fluid motion. She walks in a complete circle around Jason until she’s standing right in front of him. Despite the height difference, it is clear who is in charge. Zac can’t take his eyes off of them. “Look at me.”

“Mistress,” he whispers. “I cannot. I have upset you.”

“You will upset me more if you do not obey my order.” He instantly looks up at her. “Thank you. Now, we have a problem.”

“Yes Mistress.”

“The problem is,” she tilts her head, “that I have not been your Mistress for a very long time. In fact, you became a Master since you were my sub. Is that correct?”

“Yes Mistress,” he looks down.

“Eyes on me,” Jason lifts his eyes to her again. “Not many Master’s switch back so effortlessly. I find it interesting that you would play this card, especially today and in front of a complete stranger.” Jen runs her fingernail under his chin before grabbing it. “Jokes on you, subbie. He already knew about this part of my life.” Jason’s eyes widen. “He was not lying when he said he knew everything. I’ve shared it all with him.” Panic reaches Jason’s eyes now.. “And you’re a fucking asshole for stalking me all the way to New Orleans,” she releases his chin with a shove as her voice goes back to normal. “It’s been over between us for years! I would never go back to you for a list of reasons, but at the top is that I’m in love with someone else. Someone who listened and held me as I cried while telling him about each and every betrayal I endured from the men in my life. Someone who has done everything humanly possibly to prove he’s different from those men. Someone who, despite my reservations, insecurities and craziness, loves me back.” Zac stands there with a smug look on his face. “You ever come near me again and I will get a restraining order against you. In case you need more clarification that that, you have officially been unfriended. I should have done this years ago, but I’m to blame for allowing this shitshow to continue.” He has never been as proud of Jen as he is in that moment. “Goodbye, Jason.”

As Jen turns to walk away, Jason releases his hands and reaches for her, “Wait.” Zac places his hand between them and shakes his head no.

“I’m a pacifist by nature, but if you touch her I may have to break your arm. She said what she needed to say and you need to let her go.”

Jason stands there stunned. Zac reaches for her hand and walks out of the room. He can feel the tension coursing through her, even in her fingers. Her lips are white from pressing them together too hard. The staff member that was waiting outside the door escorts them out to the curb and their waiting car. He opens the door for them and Jen climbs in first. She sits there in silence, her hands clasped in her lap. As the driver pulls away, Zac attempts to place his hand on top of hers but her body goes rigid. He removes his hand and sits in silence next to her.

The ride to the hotel has Zac’s mind spinning. Everything Jen had told him about Jason would not have prepared him for what just happened. He knew the man was arrogant, but it was more than that. To travel across the country, stalking his booth all day, for the chance to see Jen is mind blowing. All in the hopes to rekindle something from twenty years ago. People grow and change so much through life events and the woman he loves has been through more than most. Jason believed that he would convince her to come back to him. He was very sure of that, even going as far as entering submissive mode. Zac wasn’t sure how he felt about watching Jen take on the Mistress side of herself. She was a different person. Her voice changed, she stood and walked differently. If he’s being honest with himself, it was a fucking turn on. What does that even mean?

The driver pulls up to the hotel forcing Zac out of his head. He opens Jen’s door and she steps out with Zac right behind her. She walks into the hotel and to the elevator, still quiet. When they enter their suite, Jen begins to angrily undress. She slips her shoes off and kicks them across the room, ripping the wig off her head next and flinging it. Zac worries she’ll tear her pants and sweater as she forces them off, letting out grunts and huffs. Clad in just a bra and panties she walks into the bathroom to start the shower. He stands in the bedroom and watches her as she takes off the last two pieces covering her body before stepping into the shower. She begins to forcefully scrub her body. He toes off his shoes and unbuttons his shirt, fighting with himself on whether he should join her. With only his boxer briefs left Jen makes the decision for him when she sinks to the floor of the shower with a heartbreaking wail.

Discarding his underwear with hers, he opens the shower door and joins her, taking her into his arms. Jen shakes her head no, but he wraps his arms tighter, caressing her wet hair. The sobs rip through her body as the water cascades over them. He’s not sure how long they sit like this, but his fingers begin to prune. Her whimpers have subsided, but still she hasn’t moved. He continues to rub her back. A few minutes later she finally speaks, her voice hoarse from crying, “I’m sorry.”

“Shhhh, you don’t have anything to be sorry for.”

“Yes I do,” she sighs, “I can’t believe he came here.”

“Me either. He really does think his shit doesn’t stink.”

“All shit stinks. His is no different.”

Zac cackles, “He’s an arrogant fuck.”

Jen hums in agreement, “Zac?”

“Yes, my Love?”

“You should have never seen me like that. Another reason for me to apologize.”

“He really didn’t leave you much choice. Do you know how proud of you I am?” She shakes her head no. “He thought he had you, but you played him. It was pretty incredible. Then you finished him off with both barrels.” She huffs a small laugh. “Remind me to never get on your bad side.” Finally, Jen looks up at him. Her eyes are red rimmed and cheeks blotchy. Her face is sad, but it doesn’t matter because he is unapologetically in love with her. “Are you ready to get out?” She shakes her head no again. “Sweetheart, I’m a prune.”

“I know, but I want to wash up for our date.”

“We don’t have to worry about that. Why don’t we just stay in?” His heart hurts when she pouts.

“I don’t want him to ruin my birthday or the rest of our time here.”

“Are you sure?” She nods so he picks them up from the shower floor and kisses her forehead before releasing her. They shower, stealing touches as they do. He gets dressed in the room while she finishes in the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank goodness for makeup, I think to myself. My eyes are still a little red, but that will lessen before long. I take another look in the mirror and feel pretty good about how I look. The only information Zac gave me was formal. I found a gorgeous black lace cocktail dress and paired it with black boots. My hair is styled in a classic chignon undo. It’s not my favorite, but given the meltdown I had in the shower and our time constraints, I had to work with what I have. As I walk out of the bathroom my step falters when I get a look at Zac, who is grinning like a maniac at me and then whistles. “Jennifer,” his voice has gone down an octave, “you look absolutely stunning.”

“Stop reading my mind,” I respond as I take him in. He’s wearing a simple black suit with a purple shirt underneath, unbuttoned at the top and no tie. “I thought I asked you to wear your commercial suit.” I lift my eyebrows in question.

“I can’t be seen in public with it until the commercial airs.”

“I guess we’re dressing up for New Year’s Eve then,” I shrug.

“Bet! I would totally do that,” he laughs and walks over to me. “I want to give you your birthday present before we go.”

Looking over at the bed and then back to him, I joke, “Damn it, I am already dressed.”

His laugh fills the room, “NO! You little minx. That’s later.”

“Zac, I don’t need anything other than this wonderful weekend with you.”

“Somehow I knew you would say that, yet,” he pulls out a jewelry sized box from the inside jacket pocket. I panic a little, but instinctively know he wouldn’t do that without our discussing it first. “Open it, please.” I rip off the paper to reveal the black velvet box. When I lift the lid I am speechless. “This collection is called _Open Hearts_. Despite everything you, and I, have been through we kept our hearts open. By doing that we have been able to give and receive love with one another. I adore how the two hearts are touching. You’ve touched my heart in ways I never knew possible. I am eternally grateful for that, you, and your love.” A tear falls down my cheek.

“It’s beautiful,” I look up at him and he leans in to thumb the tear from my face.

“May I?” Zac reaches for the necklace.

“Please,” I turn around giving him access to my neck. Once the necklace is clasped, he leans in and kisses the back of my neck. A shiver runs down my spine. When I turn back around I touch the necklace, “Thank you. This is perfect.”

“Awww, shucks. It was nothing.” He bashfully smiles. “Are we ready?”

“I just need my coat and purse,” as I reach for my purse, Zac grabs my coat and holds it out to help me in it. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” he smirks. I shake my head and roll my eyes.

As it turns out we didn’t have far to go. We walked hand in hand down Bourbon Street to _Galatoire’s Restaurant_. Zac had already made reservations, specifying where he would like us to sit. We are seated towards the back of the dining room, away from prying eyes as much as possible. He holds the chair out for me to sit. One of the reasons I continue to fall more in love with him is that at his core he is a gentleman. Chivalry is not dead and the ladies of the world deserve it. “Thank you.” He seats himself and smiles at me from across the table.

“Are we drinking?”

“I am, it’s my birthday.”

“No wine?”

I scrunch my face up, “I was looking at this New Orleans Hurricane.”

“Woman, I’m not carrying you back to the hotel.” I giggle snort. Zac looks like he’s going to be able to hold it in, but then ends up laughing.“Adorable.” I just shake my head at him. “How about oysters for an appetizer. We have the choice of half shell or fried.” My face must say it all because once again he’s laughing. “Escargot?”

“ZACHARY!” I mutter under my breath. He laughs harder.

“My Love, what would you like for an appetizer?”

“Shrimp cocktail.”

“Good choice. The turtle soup looks promising."

“I’m going to be sick.” Once again he’s laughing at me. “Do you enjoy torturing me?”

“I never realized what a picky eater you are.”

“I am not a picky eater, but one must draw the line somewhere. Snail and turtle does not appeal to me.”

“What do you have against the poor oysters then?”

“I’m not Simba. I don’t do slimy yet satisfying.” This earns an even heartier laugh from Zac. “And neither of us need an aphrodisiac.” His eyebrow raises. We give the waiter our drink and appetizer order while continuing to browse the menu. When the waiter returns he takes our order. “Please tell me you didn’t mention my birthday when making the reservation.”

“Would that be a bad thing?”

“YES!”

“Because Jamie and Crystal warned me, I did not say a word.” I need to thank them for the save. Zac and I discuss our time at the con today. He told me about some of the people he met while I shared about the panels I attended. Dinner was delicious and the company perfect as I attempt to make Jason a distant memory. We finish our dinner and walk back to the hotel. Once we’re in our room, Zac removes my coat and drapes it on the back of the chair. He takes off his suit jacket and sets it on top. “Why don’t I order dessert and we eat it out on the terrace?”

“I would love that,” opening the terrace doors I take a seat in one of the bistro chairs. While Zac is placing our order I take the opportunity to begin exiling Jason from my life. I start by blocking him from all social media before blocking his number and removing his contact information. I blame myself. I never thought he would do this again. My heart hurts a little for Lexi, but she knew what she was getting into with him. She saw the red flags. She even reached out to me once and although I answered her questions honestly, I guarantee Jason fed her the jealous ex story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he’s finished ordering dessert, Zac turns to look at the beautiful woman sitting under the moonlight. Jen seems to be back to her usual self, yet something seems off. With his hands in his pockets and leaning up against the door frame he asks, “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Huh?” She looks up at him with a confused look.

“You look a million miles away,” he takes the seat next to hers. “Jason?”

“Who?”

“Is that how you want to play this?” He sits back and crosses his legs.

“No,” she sighs. “And yes. I was just blocking him from my life.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“You know you can.” She looks at him affirming what she just said.

“Why hadn’t you done it before now?”

Jen looks away as she licks her lips, running her teeth over the bottom one before looking back at him, “Truth?” He tilts his head in a _isn’t that obvious_ way. “I was afraid to be alone for the rest of my life. If I kept him at arms length,” she pauses, “and things didn’t turn around for me…he would be better than living the rest of my life all by myself. I always knew he would come running if I snapped my fingers. Jason’s emotional abuse was easier to handle than the physical abuse of my ex-husband. At least I could beat Jason in the name of sex.” She takes in a deep breath. “Makes me seem like an monster.”

“What changed?”

She guffaws, “You. Not in a million years could I anticipate you walking into my life,” she pauses, “or falling in love with you.” Jen turns her body to face him, leaning over she places her elbows on her thighs and looks him directly in the eyes. “The second I registered his voice calling my name I wanted to vomit. I never want to give you a reason to think that I am not a hundred percent committed to our relationship, but he’s really good at sprinkling doubts. When he went into sub pose,” Jen closes her eyes and shakes her head, “I knew what needed to be done, but I didn’t want you to see me do it. I’m not that person anymore and I definitely don’t miss her, today made me realize that. A person changes so much after their teenage years. I found God, became a parent, and subsequently became a single parent. Who I was then is nowhere near who I am right now. While I kept Jason at arms length, even during my relationship with Ian, it isn’t an option with you. For the first time in my life I am blissfully happy and feel unconditionally loved.” She smiles despite the tear that escapes down her cheek. “Minus my children, because out of a mother’s womb they love unconditionally.” He lets out a small chuckle.

Reaching out, he wipes the tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. “You are loved, Jennifer.” She leans into his hand. “Can I ask you one more question?” Her body stiffens, but she nods. “Why do you have such an aversion to being called Jenny?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Jen sniggers while Zac shakes his head no. “Jenny is the person I’ve just described. She’s the one who grew up in a dysfunctional family and fell for a boy trying to fill the void left by loveless parents. Jenny thought becoming a Dominatrix would make that boy love her more. She was wrong and wound up marrying a man who beat the shit out of her, rebounding from that relationship to marry another man who drained the the light and love out of her. Jenny hasn’t existed in over 15 years. She’s the bridge I want to set fire to and watch burn.”

“Hmm,” Zac nods his head.

“Anything else?”

“Yes, but not tonight.”

“Zac...”

“It will keep.” His attention is diverted when there is a knock at their door. “Stay here.” A moment later a cart is being pushed to the terrace by a waitress.

“Is here good?” The woman looks at Zac.

“Yes, thank you.”

The woman begins prepping the ingredients and Jen’s face registers what is happening. “Bananas Foster?”

“Yes ma’am.”

Jen stands up to watch the waitress work. She’s leaning against the railing with a gorgeous smile across her face. Zac pulls out his phone to snap a picture. The moonlight shines behind her and he instantly knows this will need to be framed. The waitress plates up the dessert. “Will there be anything else sir?”

“No, thank you.” He walks behind her to open the door. Jen is sitting down again with a spoon resting upon her lips. “Did you...?”

“No, but I’m dying to dive in.”

“Not yet,” she gives him an offended look. Zac begins to sing, “Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You,” Jen attempts to hide her face as she blushes, “Happy Birthday Dear Jennifer, Happy Birthday to You.”

“I love you.”

Zac scoops a bite onto his spoon and brings it to Jen’s mouth, “I love you too.” She opens and moans around the tastes that invade her palette. “We’re going to need to finish this quick, because that moan of yours just woke up a special member of my anatomy.”

Jen licks her lips, “Why wait?” A mischievous twinkle in her eye. “Ever eaten Bananas Foster off of a human plate?” She stands up, unzipping the back of her dress as she walks back into the suite.

“Woman, wait until I’ve at least closed the terrace doors!” As soon as he enters the bedroom she releases the dress, allowing it to fall to the floor as she stands there naked. “Have you, did you...”

“Yep, all night.”

In just a few small strides his body is pressed against hers, their mouths crashing against each other, tongues intertwining as they taste the dessert on each of their lips. “And here I thought it was your birthday,” he smirks.


	35. Right Here Waiting for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Right Here Waiting for You by Richard Marx

The following evening we are sitting at the airport waiting for our flights, his to Texas and mine to California. My heart aches knowing I won’t see Zac again for almost six weeks. It will be the longest stretch thus far. Despite yesterday, I feel closer to Zac than ever. Like my mind has finally caught up to my heart.

“Before I leave for Japan, I’m going to box up some clothes, toiletries, and Christmas presents to send to you. What should I know about Christmas Eve service?”

“How do you mean?”

“Attire wise?”

“We dress up, but nothing too formal. I haven’t chosen colors yet.”

“You’re that family?” He queried.

“Yes,” I smile bashfully.

“Let me know so I can pack accordingly. Would you please open the box to set my clothes and toiletries out. The last thing we need is for me to get there and have shampoo spilled or clothes wrinkled.”

“I’ll even clear out some drawers for you in my dresser.”

“Thank you darlin’.” My flight is called for boarding and Zac makes a pouty face. “So, listen…”

“Me first,” I interrupt him. “Thank you for the most amazing birthday since…well, in like forever.”

“My absolute pleasure,” he smirks and I laugh. “Be safe. Text me when you’re home. Give the kids my love.”

“I will.”

“I love you Jennifer Carpenter.” He bends down to kiss me.

“I love you too.”

***************************

The kids are standing at baggage claim with a sign that reads, _Have you seen our mother?_ I laugh as I approach, hugging and kissing each of them. “Zac sends his love.”

“Aww, he’s a swell guy.” Danny jokes. “We’ll go get your bag.”

“Totally their idea, I tried to talk them out of it.” Crystal claims.

“Uh-huh, I’m sure.” I roll my eyes. “Thank you for keeping them.”

“Anytime, you know that.” She smiles. “How was it?”

“Besides the fact that Jason showed up Saturday?”

“WHAT?” Crystal exclaims. “As in person? In New Orleans?”

“Oh ye-ah! We have so much to catch up on.”

The tension was rolling off of Crystal the entire drive home. I filled them all in on the various Con guests and everything I got to do. I showed them pictures I had taken. They let me know what they did over the weekend. We stopped to grab In-N-Out for dinner. I texted Zac to let him know I was home, just not in my home yet.

Zac: **Call me when you can.**

Me: **First, I have to tell Crystal and Jamie about Jason.**

Zac: **I think we should go back to calling him He Who Shall Not Be Named.**

Me: **LOL**

Once we arrive home, I tell the kids to get ready for bed. We all have school tomorrow. After the kids go down, Crystal and I go out into my backyard to call Jamie. I share the whole story with them. They both gasp and curse at the appropriate times. Jamie lets it be known that I should have cut him out of my life years ago. I explained what I told Zac, about not wanting to be alone. Crystal’s eyes got misty. Every woman deserves to have besties like mine.

Me: **It’s late, I’m exhausted and not sure if you’re still awake. I’ll call you tomorrow. Good night.**

Zac: **Sweet Dreams.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac and the guys hit the ground running to have everything ready for Veteran’s Day at Wyldwood. With Jen back at school, they are once again forced into their relationship via text messages during the week. They start by going back to their quirky I love you more than quotes and by midweek they have resorted to sending songs. Zach, one of the Zac’s Wyldwood partners, walks in during a meeting he had secretly hoped nobody would find out about. “Buddy, you should have been out there. Great workout. What’s going on here?” Zach asks.

“Gathering information for a possible project.”

“Oh yeah? What are you thinking?”

The contractor helping Zac looks back and forth between the men.

“Another house on the property.”

“Why do we need another house? We’ve all got our own space. Has somebody complained?” Zach takes a drink of his water.

“Zac looks up at his friend, “I’m going to need extra room when Jennifer and the kids move here.”

“What?!” Zach splutters water from his mouth, eyes bulging from his head. “Did I miss something?”

“No. I want to be prepared. I don’t want the lack of housing to be the reason she won’t move. And it doesn’t make sense for her to buy a house in town when we’ll eventually end up here anyway.”

“You haven’t even asked her to move here, but you’re going to build her a house? That is the definition of putting the cart before the horse.”

Zac shrugs, “It will need to be finished before summer.”

“You mean next summer? Like a year after you met the woman?”

“She will need time to get settled and to be in the state in order to put her resume in for a teaching position for the coming school year. Plus, time to get the kids registered for school.”

“Am I living in crazy town?”

“All I’m doing is checking out the process. That’s it. Nothing is set in stone.”

“Bullshit!” Zach laughs. “Nothing is set in stone? I know you. I bet you’ve already picked out the land.” The contractor from the company lifts his eyebrows. “I knew it!”

“I had to know what part of the property I was looking at in order to receive the correct quote.”

“Were you going to tell us at all or just wait until you broke ground?”

“Once I had the proposal and made my decision, I would have told you.”

“Jen really worth all this?”

Zac doesn’t falter when he looks at his friend, “Yes.”

“Alright then,” Zach looks out the window, “I guess we better look at what part of the property we’re going to hold the wedding then too.” He smiles at his friend. “How big of a house are we talking?”

“Three bedroom with an office.”

“We have an office?”

“Jen’s office.”

“Ah, right.”

Zac shows some of the plans to his friend. He likes bits and pieces of a couple of them and would like to merge them into one. He points to the property map and listens when his friend tells him it’s perfect. Far enough removed that Jen and the kids won’t feel bombarded with Wyldwood business. Zac’s pleasantly surprised his friend hopped on board as quickly as he did. The contractor leaves with all the information gathered and said he would be in touch within a week.

***************************

A few days later Zac and the guys are sitting on the porch to watch the sunset. Everything is prepped and ready for Veteran’s Day at Wyldwood, yet he is completely zoned out envisioning Jen and the kids here with him. He met with the construction company earlier to go over the plans and receive the quote. They assured him the house would be finished by the end of June. Of course he’s petrified to broach the subject with Jen and what she might say.

“Earth to Zac?” Marshall snaps his fingers to get his attention.

“Huh?”

“Where’d you go?”

“Zac,” Zach looks at him. “Are you good?”

“Yeah, I’m happy to be doing this with you guys, everything we’ve accomplished here and can’t wait for this weekend.”

“Awww, you’re such a softy.” Nick smiles over at him.

“Listen, I’ve got to tell you guys something.” Zac doesn’t miss the way Zach’s body stiffens. “I invited Jen and the kids here for New Year’s Eve.”

“Oh. Well. It all makes sense now.” Nick looks at Zach.

“Why you didn’t jump at the chance to go with us on our trip.” Zach adds.

“Guys, it’s cool, right?”

“I can’t wait to finally meet her!” Marshall chimes in. The others nod their approval.

“Thanks. She means a lot to me.”

As if she sensed they were talking about her, Zac’s FaceTime rings.

“I’m out,” Marshall announces.

“Yep, us too,” Nick quickly adds and he and Zach leave their friend to talk.

“Hello, Sweetheart.”

“Hey, how’s it going there?”

“We finished. Everything is ready to go.”

“That’s great! Are you excited?”

“I am,” his grin says it all. “What’s up there?”

“The kids are staying the night at friends, so the girls are coming over.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“Yeah. I was just writing and,” Jen begins to stammer, “well, I was wondering if, maybe you’d like to...uh, read one of the...ummm, books I’ve written.”

“Seriously?” He watches as the blush spreads across her face and she nods. “Do I get to pick which one?”

Her face contorts a little, shocked at what he’s asking, “Okay,” she replies but it’s obvious Jen is unsure.

“Which one were you going to offer?”

“The,” she puts quotes around the next word, “fiction one.”

The “fiction” book is actually non-fiction. It’s about Jason and Ian, everything she needed to purge, but keeping the memory of Ian in tact for the kids.

“I would like that very much.” He flashes a smile hoping to quell some of her apprehension. Jen clicks on her computer.

“I just sent it to your email. Please keep it to yourself.”

“That goes without saying. Have you been writing today?”

“I have. I sat here way too long, but the story was just pouring out of me.”

“What’s this one about?”

“Nope,” she purses her lips together. “Not ready to share this story. I’m actually still trying to figure out where it’s going.”

His curiosity is definitely peeked. They talk for a few more minutes before her doorbell rings. “Was that _November Rain_?”

Jen bursts into a fit of laughter, “Yep. I was trying it out until we decorate for Christmas and change it. I gotta go.”

“I’ll text you later to tell you good night.”

“Okay,” she smiles, “I love you.”

“I love you.”

Zac clicks on his email after they hang up and goes straight to reading Jen’s book. Unsure of what to expect, he’s drawn in by the story, but it’s the way she tells the story that has him unable to put the book down. She’s a fantastic writer. With heavy eyes, he finally puts the book away after reading the first five chapters and texts her.

Zac: **I hope you’re having an amazing time with the girls. Give them my love. Good night.** ❤️

Jen: **Will do. Good night.** 😘

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Zac says to give you his love.”

“That’s because he’s using you to get to me,” Crystal quips.

“I don’t know about that. I’ve seen the way he looks at Jen.” Jamie’s adds.

“It’s quite endearing. And, if I’m being honest, a little infuriating.” Crystal and Jamie continue to talk only to each other.

“Oh no, I totally get that. When they’re together it’s like nobody else exists. Almost as though they are two magnets drawn to one another.”

“Enough you two, good grief!” I exclaim. They laugh. “Back to the issue at hand, please.”

“It will all work out. At least they gave you ample notice.” Crystal attempts to ease my fears.

“I know, but I was hoping to have a little more saved up before pulling this trigger. Like another year.”

“They have been so good to you, maybe they’ll do a lease to own for a year so you can save extra for the down payment? It won’t hurt to ask.” Jamie’s right. My landlords have decided to sell the house we live in. In fact, they are selling all of their rentals and retiring. I got the notice when I returned from New Orleans. They offered me first crack at buying it. “What does Zac say?”

“I haven’t told him.”

“Why not?” Crystal asks.

“It doesn’t affect him.”

“It doesn’t?” Crystal’s brows furrow. “If it has anything to do with you or the kids, it will affect him.”

“Have you given any thought about moving to Texas?” Jamie inquires.

“No,” I scoff. “Why would I move to Texas?”

“Because the man you love is not moving back to California.” Crystal states.

“I am fully aware." I'm certain my face falls from the hurt my heart feels at that statement. "His plans for Wyldwood are coming to fruition and I am very proud of him.”

“But…” Jamie looks at me.

“Where do I start? A) It’s only been four months. B) There is not enough room for the kids and I to invade the bachelor lifestyle that is Wyldwood.” I chortle. “C) Danny’s in high school. He would hate me for uprooting his life. D)…”

Crystal cuts me off, “A) You and Zac aren’t getting any younger. Be grateful you’ve found each other. Any longer and Zac would be a silver foxed bachelor getting all the ladies. B) There is plenty of room, but we didn’t say anything about moving to Wyldwood,” she raises one of her eyebrows, “your mind filled in that blank all on it’s own. Rent a house in Austin and continue the courtship. C) You have put your life on hold for those children long enough.” Crystal raises her hand when I try to speak. “Wipe that look off your face right now. Yes, I said it. I didn’t know you while you were with Ian, but I’ve heard all the stories. You, Jennifer Carpenter, have not put yourself first since before those children were born. They love you and want nothing but your happiness, so they will move if you say so. Without a fight. D) Teaching jobs aplenty, so that’s not an issue.”

I finally speak up, “And my support system?” Misty eyes meet their eyes.

“FaceTime. Vacations. You name it.” Jamie’s smile isn’t a full one, knowing I hit a sore spot. What would I do without my girls? “Let me ask you this. If you were offered your dream job right now, what would you be doing tomorrow?”

“That’s a stupid question, you know I’d be writing.”

“If you could visit anywhere in the world, where would it be?” she continues.

“Italy.”

“Close your eyes. Who is sitting next to you when you are old and grey?”

“Zac,” I sigh out.

“And where are you sitting?”

“On a wrap around porch. We’re in rocking chairs and the grandkids are playing on the tire swing.”

“I rest my case.”

When I open my eyes I am in tears, “What if he doesn’t want the same thing?”

“I’m just fucking ecstatic you finally admitted it to yourself!” Crystal tilts her head when she looks at me. “May I remind you, Zachary freaking Levi stalked you to a beach, continued to come back despite the tears, fainting and craziness the first few times he kissed you, has gone above and beyond to show you what your relationship means to him by flying out here once a month just to be with you. The kids have okayed it every step. Now it’s your turn to get out of your own way.”

***************************

The next morning I wake up to a notification from my phone. It pulls me from a dream. A wonderful dream, someplace I’ve never seen, but where I was happy. I keep my eyes closed trying to stay there, or go back. The image of Zac standing in front of me with that mega-watt grin of his is beckoning me, but it’s no use. I’m awake. I reach for my phone to find a text from Zac.

Zac: **Good morning, my Love. You are an amazing woman and I am proud as fuck to call you mine.**

Me: **What brought this on so early in the morning?**

Zac: **You’re writing is spectacular! I’m already on Chapter 8.**

Me: **What?! How is that possible?**

Zac: **I haven’t been able to put it down. We should really shop this around. I have connections.**

Me: **Zac, it was more for me. Cathartic as fuck.**

My phone rings and Zac’s face lights up my screen.

“Hello?”

“Are you still in bed?”

“Yes. I just woke up.”

He lets out a groan, “I wish I was laying beside you.”

“Me too.”

“Jen, this book could easily be picked up as a movie.”

“Stop,” I snicker. “That’s ridiculous.”

“I’ve read ridiculous scripts. Believe me. This is some Nicholas Sparks shit! People would eat it up. I could make a couple of calls. Share a few chapters, not telling them who wrote it. Just to see. What do you say?”

“You’re serious?”

“You bet your sweet ass I am.” He sighs. “By the way, I miss your sweet ass.”

“Buttering me up is not helping.”

“Great, now I have the image of buttering you up stuck in my head.”

“Good grief.”

“Sorry, completely off topic.” I am quiet. Looking at him to finish his thought. Thinking. Debating. “Jennifer, it won’t hurt to have someone look at it.”

“Okay,” I exhale. “But you’re only sharing a few chapters, yes?”

“I promise. You pick which ones to share.”

We finish up our call and I decide to head to the gym. I chastise myself for not taking the opportunity to talk to him about the house, but I’m in no rush either. I have to figure out what I want to do. I have until March to decide. That’s when they’ll put the house on the market. I pick up the kids on the way home and we spend the rest of the weekend binge watching _Netflix_.

Zac’s box arrives and to my astonishment there are actually wrapped Christmas presents. I pull those out and place them in my closet, before stowing away his clothes and toiletries. At the bottom is another cheesy card. It’s super simple. The front reads, **_I REALLY MISS YOU but probably not as much as you miss me. I’m pretty awesome._** He’s written a little love letter on the inside and I go all gooey. I shoot off a quick text to let him know the box arrived safely and to thank him for the card. Then I send a Facebook message to Nick and tell him I’m going to send something to him for Zac. I ask him to hang on to it until the right time. When he writes back he says he will and then sends me his phone number rather than rely on Facebook messenger. Later that week Zac texts me.

Zac: **Please call me when you have some time.**

Me: **Is everything okay?**

Zac: **I have some news and want to share it with you.** 😘

Me: 😘

That night, after the kids are in bed, I call him.

“Hello, Sweetheart. Are you sitting down?”

“I’m laying down, but yes.”

“What are you wearing?”

“Stop.” I giggle. “You said you had some news.”

“I do. Of the three connections I sent excerpts of your book to, all three want more. They are willing to offer you a publishing deal right now.”

“What?”

“You could end up having a bidding war going on for your book.”

“No way!”

“Yes, Sweetheart. Should I send them your contact information?” I am speechless. “Are you there?”

“Yes,” I squeak out.

“I told you it was fucking fantastic.”

“Go ahead and give them my information. I’m going to need theirs too, so I don’t ignore or decline their calls.”

“Do I share the rest of the book with them?”

“No. Let them call me to request it.”

“Two of them are linked up with movie studios, one of them _Netflix_. You may very well be able to write your own ticket.”

***************************

Before I know it, Zac has left the country. As if we weren’t already having issues keeping in touch with each other, now it was worse with a 16 hour time difference. I fill my time with work and writing.

Zac: **Thank you for the gift. Very sneaky getting Nick in on it.**

Me: **You’re welcome.**

Zac: [Photo with the Ray Ban sunglasses I gifted him.]

Me: **I love you more than Kanye loves Kanye.**

Zac: **DAMN! You may have just won the game. LMAO How was your day, Beautiful?**

Me: **I’m exhausted. I’ll never understand why a fire drill gets scheduled on the same day we have our faculty meeting.**

Zac: **So…too tired to have phone sex?**

Me: **What?!**

Zac: **You got something better to do?**

Me: **ZAC!**

Zac: **Alright, alright.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac touched down in Telford for Wales Comic Con. Jen’s been keeping him in the loop with the book negotiations. The latest offer was beyond what either of them expected for the first book and the offer was doubled for the sequel. Despite Zac knowing nothing about Jen’s second book, the publisher was extremely enthusiastic over the first chapters she shared with them. She is becoming overwhelmed by the whole process and he wishes more than anything he could be there to help her.

Jen: **Thinking of you.**

Zac: [Right Here Waiting for You by Richard Marx video]

Jen: [Distance and Time by Alicia Keys] **Call me when you have a minute. I need to talk to you.**

Zac: **Are you okay? Are we?**

Jen: **Yes! I love you.**

Zac: **I love you too!**

Once Zac’s first appearance is done, he runs out to look for a special Christmas present for Jen. His prayer is that she will see how committed he is to her, and the kids, when he gives it to her. He was grateful that he found what he was looking for almost immediately. On the way back to his hotel he calls Jen.

“Hey, Handsome.”

“Hello, my Love.” He coos into the phone, feeling extra lovey with the present he just picked out for her in his hand. “What’s new? It sounded important.”

“It is, but I’m not really sure how to start.”

“Usually, you start from the beginning.”

“Funny you should word it that way.” He can hear the uneasiness in her voice. “The final offer came through and it’s considerably more than the last.”

“Seriously?”

“I’m freaking out!”

“Are you going to sign?”

“I want to, but first I need to share something with you.”

“Now you’re freaking me out. What is it?”

“I just sent a few chapters of the sequel to you. Read them and call me when you’re done, okay?”

“Jen, I already think you’re a wonderful writer. The publisher must too, if they’ve upped their offer.”

“It’s not about my writing, but the content.”

“Alright, I’m almost back to my hotel anyway. I’ll sit down to read it and get back to you.”

“I don’t care what time it is, just call me.”

“I will. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

When he’s back in his room, he opens his email.

_**Zac, I started this last summer after a certain someone tracked me down at the beach. Actually, I began writing it the same day you scared me and I knocked my head on the desk. Essentially, it’s my love letter to you. I won’t publish it unless you give me go ahead. ❤️ Jen** _

He’s unsure how many times he reread the chapters. His heart constricts with each read. Their love story unfolding before him. Like her other book, names have been changed, and certain circumstances. Only those close to them would know the truth. Zac wishes she had shared more chapters with him because he desperately wants to know if they make it in the end.

“Hello?” she answers with a sleep hoarse voice.

“I love it.”

“Yeah?” he can hear the smile on her face.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“How does it end?”

“I don’t know yet. My hope is that it’s a happy ending.”

“They both deserve it.”

“Agreed.”

“You have to publish it.”

“Are you sure?” she breathes out an exhale.

“Yes.”

“They sent over the papers today. I have a meeting with my attorney tomorrow to go over them.”

“Keep me posted. I’m going to let you get back to sleep.”

“Good night.”

“Good night.”


	36. The Only Exception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: The Only Exception by Paramore, but Lea Michelle's version from Glee was also fantastic!

Zac is annoyed when they touchdown and he realizes his phone is dead. His brain has been in a fog this last week planning for Friday night, relying on the guys to make sure the house is presentable when he returns with Jen and the kids, and fretting over how he’s going to ask her to move to Texas. Sarah is waiting for him at his gate, a warm smile spreads across her face.

“Hey,” he hugs is sister, “can I borrow your phone to let Jen know I made it? Mine died.”

“Sure,” Sarah hands her phone over and then Zac realizes he doesn’t know her phone number. Before cell phones we were our own address book. Now we rely on these little devices to hold all our information. “What’s the matter?”

“I realized I don’t know her phone number,” he grunts. They walk over to baggage claim to retrieve his suitcase.

The drive to Shekinah’s never disappoints. The beauty that is his hometown of Ventura is like a painting God created just for him. While SoCal is where his story started, Texas is now home. He prays Jen will feel that way too.

Shekinah’s house is decorated for the holiday. She has outdone herself. The back of the front door is plastered with Christmas cards from family and friends. One in particular draws his attention. “It looks like the Carpenter family had a great year.” Shekinah shoulders checks him. “The pictures Finn took came out amazing.”

“I thought Jen did a great job of incorporating everyone.” Sarah adds.

“Did she send you one too?” Sarah nods.

The front of the card is a picture of Jen, Danny, and Maddie at the beach. They are in white shirts and blue jeans. He remembers how many shots Finn had to take because the group kept making jokes and giggling. On the back is a collage of snapshots from various times throughout the year. Included is a picture of the four of them from Halloween Horror Nights as well as one of Zac with Jen sitting on the beach smiling at the camera. His heart smiles to know the woman he loves included him.

“Did you not get one?” Shekinah asks.

“I did.” He looks at his sister, “I’m happy she sent one to you two as well.”

“Hey, chin up. She’ll be here tomorrow,” his sister squeezes him from the side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

More than a week has passed since the meeting with my attorney when I finally get the call. “Jennifer, we got everything we asked for. When can you come in to sign?”

“I’ll be there after work. Does 4 o’clock work?”

“You’re on my calendar.”

My attorney, James, happens to be Crystal’s brother. Their parents must be proud to have a doctor and a lawyer in the family. I trust him completely. When I walk in, he has the biggest shit eating grin on his face and envelopes me in the tightest hug. “My sister is going to flip.”

“For real!”

James motions for me to sit before he takes the seat behind his desk. “Here’s what we’ve got. Due to the sensitive nature, they agreed to the non-disclosure agreement, your editor will sign one as well. Also, they agreed you have sole control over any movie rights. Which means that if they begin the process of shopping it around, you have the final say. Between you and me, that is the end goal for them. They plan on making their money back this way. Having said that, it would be a huge financial win for you as well.”

“Wow!”

“One more thing, they loved the trilogy pitch. I added a clause in the contract to ensure you receive a substantial payment for a third book, should you go that route. It will just about total books one and two combined.”

“James, I don’t know what to say."

“Say thank you and then take my ass to dinner to celebrate. I deserve it.”

“Hells yes we’re going to celebrate, but I wish you’d let me pay you. I’m good for it now.” I grin.

“No way!” The face he gives me is that of a man completely offended. “When my sister brought you to me to draw up your will, I told you then. Your money is no good here. We’re family.”

“Thank you,” tears well up in my eyes. “Although you may change your mind if we end up having to deal with movie studios.” I let out a small chuckle.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” James hands me a pen and I sign the contract. “Now, I’ve set you up with an accountant as well. He happens to belong to your church and is willing to do a free consultation for you.” James slides the card across his desk. “Call him to set up an appointment.”

On the drive home my mind is still spinning. I will be a published writer next year. I’ll have the money to buy a house and to send my kids to college. My brain doesn’t seem to compute this. When I get home the kids are sitting on the couch talking to Jack. They’re already on Christmas break, sadly I have one more day. Danny flips the phone so I can say hi.

“Mama Carpenter!”

“Hey Jack. Are you ready for Christmas?”

“Yep. I can’t wait to see everybody! It’s been an eternity.”

“We’re looking forward to seeing you too.”

The kids go back to their conversation while I go change out of my work clothes. I keep waiting for Zac’s text to let me know his plane has landed, but nothing. It’s almost two hours later before I hear from him.

Zac: **I’m here. My phone died on the plane. I had to wait to get to Shekinah’s to charge it.**

Me: **I was beginning to worry.**

Zac: **I’m sorry. I’ll call when I have enough battery.**

As I get ready for bed my FaceTime rings.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

“Hello there, Handsome.”

“How was your day?”

“Epic.”

“Oh really, how so?”

“I signed my contract. They agreed to everything.”

“What?! Jennifer, that’s amazing. We’re going to have to celebrate.”

“I’m already ahead of you. I thought maybe I would get everyone together Sunday evening.”

“Sounds great. As long as I get you all to myself Friday.”

“Are you sure Shekinah doesn’t mind keeping the kids?”

“Believe me, she wouldn’t have offered if she minded.”

“Okay....I’m gonna go. I’ve got to get some sleep in order to be ready for tomorrow’s crazy.”

“What time are you out?”

“I should able to cut and run by 1 o’clock. The kids are coming with me, so we can leave right after.”

“I can’t wait.” He sighs.

“You and me both!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac is a bundle of energy waiting for Jen and the kids to arrive.

“You are as bad as Gryffin. I’m going to send you outside to run around.”

“I’m a nervous wreck. This weekend is going to change everything.”

“Meeting the family is not as big a deal as you’re making it out to be.”

He tightens his lips because he doesn’t want his sister to know that isn’t what he’s referring to. A little while later there is a knock on the door. Zac goes running from the dining room, where he was setting the table, to answer it.

“Hi,” he breathes out and pulls Jen to him, enveloping her into his arms.

“You’re crushing me,” she squeaks out.

He releases the vice grip he didn’t realize he had on her, “Sorry.” She chuckles. Zac leans back and tips her chin to kiss her. Begrudgingly he lets her go before greeting Danny and Maddie, giving them each a hug. “How was the drive?” Zac asks as they walk in.

“Not bad. Wednesday traffic and driving away from the city helps. I worry about Sunday.”

“I was thinking we might consider heading back Saturday evening.”

“I’m good with whatever.”

Shekinah comes out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a dishcloth, “Hey there.” The women hug and it melts Zac’s heart. She greets the kids in the same fashion.

“Where are the boys?” Jen asks.

“Ian’s finishing up bath time.”

“Can I help with anything?” Jen offers.

“No, we’ve got this. Relax.”

“Do you guys want anything to drink?” Zac inquires. They give him their drink order and he goes to the kitchen to get it. Ian comes out with the boys, nice and clean from their bath. Gryffin runs up to Jen with his arms outstretched.

“Hey Buddy!” She scoops him up into her arms. “What’s on your jammies?” Jen pokes/tickles the little one with her finger. He squeals. “Is that a dinosaur?” Zac watches as the woman he loves showers affection on his nephew.

“She’s amazing with him,” Shekinah whispers to her brother.

“Yeah, she is,” he smiles as his sister. “He adores her.”

“He’s not the only one.” She smirks. “Dinner’s ready.” Shekinah calls out.

“Where can we wash up?” Jen asks. Shekinah looks over at her brother.

“That was Jack and Finn’s reaction the first time they heard her tell them to wash their hands before sitting down to eat.”

“People like that still exist?”

“Right?” He walks over to the family and shows them to the restroom.

When they all sit to eat, Zac asks Danny to say grace. Again he notices Shekinah’s inquisitive face. Over dinner the talk is all things Christmas. Danny and Maddie both share the big ticket items they’re hoping for underneath the tree. Zac secretly smiles because he knows their mom worked tirelessly to make their Christmas wishes come true.

After dinner, they all hang out. Heis blissfully content to cuddle up with the woman he loves. The earth tips back on it’s axis, making everything right in the world. Zac groans when she gets up to help Shekinah put the boys to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shekinah is rocking Gunther while I read Gryffin Goodnight Moon. He passes out, but Gunther is still fighting it. I offer to take over in order to give Shekinah’s arms a rest. “Thank you.”

As I begin to rock the baby I ask, “Do you know what your brother has planned for Friday?”

“Sorry, he just said it was important that he had the evening alone with you.” She looks at me. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” I whisper.

“You aren’t your usual cheery self. I thought you’d be over the moon to see Zac. Is everything alright?”

“Something has come up, keeping me hostage in my head. I haven’t even told the kids yet and I’m not sure how to approach the subject with Zac.”

“Will it impact your relationship?”

“It shouldn’t.” I bite my bottom lip. “Do you…think we’re crazy?”

“Absolutely.” She laughs. “Specifically about what though?” I pat Gunther’s back when he fidgets at Shekinah’s laugh.

“Our relationship happened pretty fast.”

“Honestly, I thought it was insanity. The way Zac went to the beach to find you, how inseparable you two were in the beginning, I’ve never seen my brother act like that. But then I watched you two the weekend of his birthday. The way you move around each other, the looks you give each other, you two are both goofy and make each other laugh...it’s endearing. Sarah and I should probably thank you.”

“Thank me?”

“My brother had closed himself off. He was content with where his life was, but all we wanted for him was to find someone who would see and love him the way he deserves.” She places her hand on my knee. “You have made him happier than I’ve ever seen him.”

“I was in the same place, except I had this foolish idea that I didn’t deserve to be happy.” A grimace on my face, “I told him a happy ending wasn’t in the cards for me.” Shekinah laughs with tears in her eyes.

“He didn’t take that lying down.”

“Nope. And I believe he lives to prove me wrong every chance he gets.” I stand up and sway back and forth to make sure Gunther stays asleep. Walking over to his crib, I smoothly lay him down.

“You’re really good at that.” She pats Gunther’s back. I smile. Before we leave the room Shekinah stops to hug me. “Thank you for loving Zac.”

I can’t help myself when I reply, “My pleasure.”

When we enter the living room Danny and Ian are watching TV, but Zac and Maddie are passed out on the couch. Maddie must have crawled up next to Zac. Her head is in his lap.

“Mom, Maddie had a headache. Zac was rubbing her temples like you do.”

“Maybe you guys should head to the hotel to sleep.”

“May I ask you a favor first?” She shrugs. “Can I make dinner tomorrow night?”

“You want to make dinner for all of us?”

“Very much.”

“Are you trying to impress Dad?”

“No, I just don’t want you to have to do all the cooking while we’re here. I’ll run to the store tomorrow before we come over. I can prep it in the afternoon and put it in the oven when everyone gets here.”

“I’m not going to say no,” she laughs.

I tell Danny to get ready to leave and gently run my fingers through Maddie’s hair to wake her up. “Baby girl, we’re gonna go. How’s your head?”

“I could use some ibuprofen, Mama.”

“I’ll get you some when we get to the hotel.” Zac opens his eyes and smiles. “We’re leaving.” Bending down I kiss his forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He looks at me confused.

“Let me get my shoes on.” He answers my curious look. “We have adjoining rooms.”

 _Of course we do_ , I think. Maddie falls back to sleep in the car. Danny is dozing too. I watch the lights as Zac drives. When we get to the hotel he drops us off at the front. I check in and get our key cards. We make it up to the room before Zac does. Then a knock comes from the door between our rooms.

“Do I open it?” Danny asks. I nod as I continue to dig through my bag for the ibuprofen.

“Where’s Maddie?” Zac asks when he comes in.

“Getting her pajamas on. Danny, will you get her a water bottle?”

“Why don’t you let the kids sleep here tonight so Maddie can get some rest in her own bed.”

“No offense Mom, but I really don’t want to sleep in the same bed as my sister.”

“You weren’t. I was going to sleep with her.”

Maddie walks out of the bathroom and I hand her the bottle of water with the pills. She thanks me before taking them. “Which bed is ours?”

“You get your own bed. I’ll be next door with Zac.”

“Cool,” she says and lays down. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Looking at Danny, “Go to bed, please don’t keep her up.” He nods before retreating to the bathroom to change. I reach for my bag, but Zac already has it.

In the adjoining room I grab my pajamas and go change. Zac walks in as I’m brushing my teeth. Despite the fact that it’s been six weeks since we last saw each other, we both have yet to ravage each other. He joins me in brushing his teeth. When I finish I get in bed. He climbs in behind me a few minutes later, becoming the big spoon.

“Good night,” he kisses my shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac lays there wide awake, worried about the distance Jen seems to be keeping from him. Ordinarily they struggle to keep their hands off of each other when they’ve been reunited. He tells himself that today was different because they were surrounded by family. He had hoped to be making love to her when they got back to the hotel. Maybe Maddie’s headache is the reason she didn’t make a move. Sleep finally begins to take him.

***************************

Danny and Maddie are giggling, waking Zac up. He smiles, despite the early hour, because Maddie must be feeling better. Jen is still out, so he gently slides out of bed and walks over to the doorway.

“Sorry, did we wake you?” Maddie gives him a regretful look.

He shakes his head no, “Jen’s still asleep.”

“She’ll sleep like the dead for awhile longer.” Danny informs him. “The first day of a break is hardest for her.”

“She explained it as her mind finally relaxing enough allowing her body to receive the rest it didn’t get during the school session.”

The information puts last night into perspective. He hasn’t seen her during a school break. He feels guilty for stealing her first days of break from her. “In that case, do you want to grab some breakfast?”

“Without Mama?”

“We’ll bring her something back.”

“Sure,” Danny states and gets up to get dressed.

“You think she’ll mind if we take her car?”

“No,” Maddie giggles. “It’s not like you have a car here.”

They find a nearby IHOP. The waiter recognizes Zac instantly. He offers to take a picture with him after they’ve finished eating. This appeases the man, who becomes very attentive to their table. While they eat breakfast the conversation takes a turn he was in no way prepared for.

“What did you get Mom for Christmas?”

Zac purses his lips, “Not saying.”

“Why not?” Maddie whines.

“You know I love your mom, right?”

“Yeah,” Danny answers while Maddie nods.

“These last six weeks have given me a lot to think about. The time apart is brutal.”

Maddie let’s out a squeak with tears in her eyes. Danny looks pissed, “Are you breaking up with her?”

“What? No!” Zac puts his hands up in a stop motion. “I am **not** breaking up with your mom.” The kids begin to calm down. He watches as Maddie wipes at her eyes. “But, we can’t go on like this forever.” He sighs. “I don’t know what the next step is.”

“What are you asking?” Danny looks him square in the eyes.

Zac huffs out a laugh, “You are a lot like her, Danny. You have an uncanny ability to see what others try to hide.” Danny quirks an eyebrow waiting for an answer. “My life is in Texas now.” Maddie and Danny look at each other. She nods at her brother.

“We know,” Danny states not giving anything else away, forcing Zac to shit or get off the pot. He takes a deep breath in before continuing.

“The property at Wyldwood is massive. When I got home from New Orleans I spoke with a contractor. There is a piece of land that is ideal to build a house on.” Zac looks at both of their faces. “A house that I hope the four of us could call home.”

Maddie’s eyes well up again and Danny tightens his lips, nodding while huffing out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. The longer they sit like that, Zac’s stomach begins to knot.

Danny places his clasped fists on top of the table as he leans in to ask, “Do you intend to marry her, or just live in sin?”

He is taken aback by the harshness of the boy’s question, “Danny...I have every intention of asking your mom to marry me. But not without the two of your blessings.” Zac touches his arm, “Which I guess I’m also asking for right now.”

“Wait, you’re gonna ask her to marry you on Christmas?” Maddie balks.

“No. It is important to me that you are on board with everything. Our family won’t work any other way. Asking your mom to move to Texas is part one of a two part plan. If she agrees to that, I have a better chance that she’ll agree to marry me. Please know I am not trying to take the place of your dad. What I want is to love and take care of you **_all_** in his absence, like a husband and father should. Like your dad would want for his family. I realize this has happened at warped speed,” he bows his head and shakes it, “but I want to ask Jen to move to Texas after the school year is over. The house should be completed by then and to ease your conscience I will continue to live at Wyldwood HQ until we’re married.” He looks back up at them. “Just knowing you’re close will make all the difference.”

“We knew it was only a matter of time,” Danny’s looking at his sister. “I guess the time is now.” He shrugs as she nods.

“Danny and I talked about this after Halloween,” Maddie states, keeping her focus on Zac whose eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “Auntie Crystal helped us with a pro and con list. We agree that this has to be a family decision.”

“When you’re here Mom is happier than either of us thought possible. When you’re not, she can be a real grump.” Zac chuckles. “She’s going to use us as the excuse not to move. She’ll say I’m in high school, by the time I’m done than it will be Maddie. We love our school but we love our mom more.”

“Danny and I looked up performing arts schools in the Austin area. There are a couple that are promising. Mom’s teaching credential will,” she looks at her brother, “what was the word?”

“Reciprocate.”

“Reciprocate with Texas. There may be a Texas history class and a couple of tests she would need to take, but she has a year to do that. She’ll still be able to teach during that year while she does it. If we read that correctly. You want our blessing,” she gives him a warm smile, “you have mine. I vote yes to moving and yes to you asking Mama to marry you. Whenever you think the time is right.”

“Me too,” Danny adds. “You’ve got my vote and blessing for both.”

Zac’s heart begins thumping in his chest. He never thought he would be here, sitting in front of these two wonderful humans, and listen to them say they trust him with their lives. He says a silent prayer. First, he thanks God for bringing the Carpenter family into his life. Second to Ian, thanking him for entrusting his family to him and asking for his help with convincing Jen. This time it’s his eyes that fill with tears as he croaks out, “Thank you.”

“Awww, you big softy.” Danny teases.

While they finish breakfast, the waiter stops by the table to drop of their to go order for Jen. Zac takes the picture as promised, pays the bill and they head back to the hotel. Maddie invades his thoughts, “When are you going to ask Mama to move?”

“While you’re in Texas we could go for a hike, and as I show her the property I can point out the piece of land.”

“Good idea,” Danny agrees. “That way she can picture it.”

“That’s what my thought too. Plus, I have the house plans at home.”

Jen is still asleep when they return. Danny closes the adjoining door without prompting. Zac closes their door and locks it. He sets the bag of food on the table, toes his shoes off and slides in beside her. He lays there watching her sleep. She’s beautiful.

“Stalker,” she breaks the silence with a sleepy voice. “I’m going to start calling you Joe, from You.” His laugh shakes the bed.

“The kids and I just got back from breakfast,” she opens her eyes and furrows her brows. “We brought you back something to eat.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

He runs his finger along her cheek, “You were out, Sweetheart. Snoring so loud it sounded like a chainsaw trying to cut through a log.” She pushes him with a mortified look on her face.

“I do not snore!”

“Okay,” he rolls his eyes. “You don’t snore.”

“ZACHARY!” He hops out of bed before her smack can connect, laughing his boisterous laugh. She sits up and watches him unpack the food and cutlery. “Good grief that’s a lot of food.”

“You’re going to need your energy.”

“For what exactly?” He points to the adjoining door that has been closed. “Oh!” It’s her turn to jump out of bed as she bites her bottom lip, “In that case, I guess I better power up.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning was perfect. After I finished breakfast, Zac made love to me. There’s much to be said about slowing down to worship each other’s bodies. We wound up doing it again while we took a shower. Once we were ready, I opened the adjoining door and knocked for the kids to open theirs. “Good morning,” I greet them.

“It’s afternoon now,” Danny grunts.

“Sorry. I was wiped.”

“We know.”

“Are you two ready to go?”

“Yes ma’am,” Maddie answers.

We hit the grocery store on the way to Shekinah’s. I pick up what I need for tonight’s dinner, deciding last minute to make dessert too. Sara’s already there by the time we arrive. The three of us head to the kitchen. Shekinah becomes my Head Chef while Sarah is the Sous Chef. The music is playing, we’re singing, talking, joking, and laughing. Zac interrupts during the current song.

“But darlin’ you are the only exception,” he wraps his arms around my waist and continues to sing the chorus before he turns me around. Placing his hand on my hip, Zac tips his head and waits for me to adjust my stance. Shekinah and Sarah grin as we dance around the kitchen. He continues to sing.

_And I’ve always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable, distance_

_And up until now_

_I had sworn to myself that I’m content_

_With loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

When the song finishes, Zac releases me and bows. I give a little courtsy. “Ladies, Ian and I are going to take the kids to the park. Is that alright?”

“If it will keep you from disrupting the rest of our prep, yes.” I smirk. He grabs me by my waist and plants a kiss on my lips.

Shekinah shoos him, “Yes, yes, just go.”

“I’m beginning to think you have some sort of spell over my brother.” Sarah declares. I chuckle as they finish prepping for dinner while I make dessert.

Once we’re finished, Sarah opens up a bottle of wine and Shekinah opens the vault of family pictures and home movies. We sit in the living room going through photo albums and watching snippets of their childhood. When the group returns home Zac sees the mischief we’ve been up to. “What the hell?” His sisters both burst out laughing. There is something to be said about the Pugh siblings, they all have a contagious laugh. You can’t help but laugh with them. A little while later the front door opens to Zac’s dad, Darrell and Sarah’s husband, Art.

Dinner was a success, as was dessert. Hanging out with the Pugh family is nonstop insanity. They all break out in various accents and play off of each other’s words. My sides hurt from laughing so hard. We wind up playing a game of _Would You Rather_. Thankfully the adults keep it clean-ish for the teenagers.

“Would you rather be catfished for an entire year or be cheated on by someone you just started dating?” Ian asks Zac.

“Cheated on.”

“WHOA! Seriously?” Sarah intervenes.

“Yes. I’m not as invested in the someone who I just started dating. If I’ve spent a year getting to know catfish, there must be some kind of feelings.” He looks at Danny. “Would you rather be on Team DC or Team Marvel?”

“How are you gonna play me like that?!” Zac smirks. “Don’t hate me, but I’m Team Marvel all the way.”

“I can’t hate you, I play for both teams.”

Danny asks Shekinah, “Would you rather wear sweatpants for the rest of your life or never be able to wear them again?”

“Never wear them again. I’ve got yoga pants to fall back on.”

Shekinah looks at me, “Would you rather have it rain or snow the day of your wedding?”

I blanch as Zac’s head snaps my way, “Rain is good luck on a wedding day. It symbolizes cleansing.”

We continue on with some of the weirdest questions. When my turn comes around again it’s Maddie that does the asking, “Would you rather plan your wedding in three months or three years?”

“Uh,” Zac’s stare is intense, “three months. Why would someone wait three years? I’m probably checking out if I have to wait that long.”

The next time a wedding question is brought up it’s directed at Zac, courtesy of Sarah, “Zac, would you rather have a fun Hip hop surprise first dance or a Dancing with the Stars type first dance?”

“Ahhh, that’s a hard one.”

“I feel like you and Mom would end up doing the surprise one, just because you’re both entertaining.” Danny chimes in and my mouth drops. “What? You haven’t thought about what your wedding to Zac would be like?” My eyes widen as all heads turn my way.

“Whose turn is it?” My attempt at bypassing the question.

“Zac still hasn’t answered my question.”

“I could see us doing either one. I suppose I would have to defer to the bride,” he turns his head toward me, giving me the Flynn Rider “smolder” look. Everyone erupts with laughter. “Jen, would you rather have an indoor wedding where the temperature is controlled or be adventurous and have an outdoor wedding?”

“Good grief!” I roll my eyes. “Alright, let’s do this.” I suck in a deep breath and begin to rapid fire what kind of wedding I would like to have. “Should I get married again, I would like a fall wedding, incorporating my favorite flower and season. Hence no chance of snow. I envision it outdoors, small and intimate. Anything else?” Zac’s face has lit up as bright as Shekinah’s Christmas tree.

“The first dance?” Sarah asks.

“Hip Hop, but it won’t be much of a surprise to everyone sitting here, now would it?” I shrug.

“Wyldwood would be a beautiful backdrop for a fall wedding,” Darrell adds. I facepalm myself much to the chagrin of everyone sitting around the living room.

“I couldn’t agree more, Dad.”

“What if your wedding was the first one held at Wyldwood? That would be badass,” Ian adds.

“Why are you two not freaking out?” My children have sat there eating this up as much as the adults have.

“Eh, it’s just a matter of time.” Danny responds.

“At least we have more than three months to plan it.” Maddie adds, facing her brother. I huff causing them all to laugh again.

“Look at that, it’s half past time to go,” I say, tapping the watch on my wrist, which only serves to rile them up again.

“Alright, alright, we’re done.” Shekinah smiles at me.

“You sure?”

“We have all the information we need to begin planning the wedding,” Sarah jokes. The next round of laughter hits. I shake my head.

“Sweetheart, you only tease those you love.” He leans in, kissing my temple. “It seems my family loves you too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac’s mind is in overdrive following the wedding talk. He tries to keep his leg from bouncing as they sit on the couch. Jen reaches her hand out, placing it on his knee in an attempt to calm his nervousness. When he looks over at her to smile, her brows are furrowed as though asking _What is going on?_ He’s desperate to know if Jen has actually thought about marrying him, the possibility of a future together, or if she was appeasing everyone so they would change the subject. He will have to wait until their date tomorrow night to get his answers.

When he falls asleep, with Jen’s head on his chest and arm splayed across his stomach, he dreams about their wedding. Fall centerpieces with sunflowers adorn the tables. They say their vows at sunset. Wyldwood is dressed up for the occasion as the lights come to life. Their families and friends celebrate with them until the middle of the night. Jennifer has never looked so beautiful.


	37. This I Promise You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: This I Promise You by *NSYNC

We spent Friday with Jack and his family. The kids have been dying to see each other, but my schedule just wouldn’t allow it. We ordered pizza for lunch before the kids went outside to skate. Zac borrowed one of Jack’s boards and tagged along. Before we left they exchanged Christmas gifts. Nothing extravagant, phone cases, albums, t-shirts and the like. I was proud of my kids for taking on extra chores to pay for their share. Their friendship is one to be adored.

As we said our goodbyes Jack pulled me aside. “Mama Carpenter, can I ask you something?” I was leery, but nodded. “Would it be alright if we made a similar arrangement to what you and Zac have?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, what if every other month we host each other for a weekend. That way Danny, Maddie, and I get more time together.”

A smile breaks out on my face, “I think we could do that. I’ll discuss it with your parents.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, we missed you as much as you missed us.”

“Cool,” he hugs me before going back to the group.

***************************

When we get back to the hotel, Zac and I begin to get ready for our date. There’s a knock on the adjoining door and Zac opens it.

“Mom, can we talk?”

“Sure.”

“In here please?” Danny and Maddie are both looking at me oddly. “Maddie and I were wondering if it would be okay to stay here tonight rather than going to Shekinah’s.”

“Oh.”

“It doesn’t make sense for you to drop of us there, go on your date and then have to pick us back up. We could have pizza delivered for dinner and promise to stay inside.”

“You just ate pizza for lunch.”

“We’re teenagers, we’d eat pizza for all meals of the day if you let us.”

Looking at them it’s hard to forget the little people they once were, “You must stay inside.”

“We will Mama.”

Zac is putting on his shoes as I walk back into our room, “Everything alright?”

“The kids asked to stay here tonight.”

“Are you okay with that?” His look of apprehension is endearing.

“They promised to stay inside. I hope this doesn’t put Shekinah out.”

“Nah, she’ll be fine.” He stands up and embraces me. “Are you about ready?”

“Give me a few more minutes.”

Unlike my formal birthday in New Orleans, we are dressed down. This sets my mind at ease despite the fact that Zac had been making such a big deal out of tonight. The weather is breezy, being close to the water, but not cold. He drives, pulling into the parking lot of a restaurant that faces the beach.

The view is magnificent when they seat us near the window. Looking up, the window would easily open out to beach view dining. I make a note to come back during the summer. The menu isn’t fine dining and I prefer the casualness of the night. It’s no different than eating out when we’re at my house and I begin to relax. My phone buzzes alerting me to Danny’s text. Their pizza arrived and they’ve settled in to watch a movie on Netflix. As we walk out to the car after dinner Zac reaches down for my hand, guiding me out towards the beach.

“My boots are going to hate me,” I attempt at protest.

“You can always hop on my back,” he grins at me. I shake my head. We slowly walk down to the shoreline. The quarter moon is visible with the stars twinkling in the sky.

“I’m Zachary Levi and I like romantic walks on the beach under the moonlight,” bumping my hip against him as I giggle.

He chuckles while turning to face me, reaching for my hand. “Jennifer, I brought you here tonight to give you your first Christmas present.” My heart begins to pound in my chest when he pulls out a ring sized jewelry box, placing it in my hand. I feel faint. “Before you freak out, it’s not **_that_** ring.” The breath I had been holding rushes out of my lungs. My fingers continue to fumble the box as I unwrap it. Zac opens the ring box, looking at it’s content. “It’s a Claddagh ring. The hands represent friendship, the heart for love, and the crown for loyalty.” He looks up at me. “The heart in this ring is a cage holding the birthstones of you, Danny, Maddie, and I. On the inside I had Colossians 3:14 engraved. The verse declares, ‘And over all these virtues put on love, which binds them all together in perfect unity.’” His voice betrays him when it becomes raspy with emotion. My eyes are blurry from holding back the tears. “There are different ways to wear a Claddagh ring signifying relationship status. Though I maintain that this is not **_that_** ring, my hope is that you will wear it knowing my intention is to ask that question in the future.”

“Zac,” his name comes out almost like a prayer as the tears begin to cascade down my face.

“Traditionally, if it’s worn on the right hand with the point of the heart toward the wrist it signifies someone has captured your heart. On the left hand with the point of the heart toward your fingertips signifies the wearer is engaged.” He takes the ring from the box, “Your choice, my Love.” Zac holds the ring in his hand waiting for me to decide.

“You have captured my heart along with my body and soul.” The tears continue to fall.

“Right hand it is,” Zac holds my right hand out as he places the ring on my finger.

“Only because I’m saving my left hand for when you ask that important question,” I admire the ring on my hand before looking up at him. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.” His smile widens. He reaches for my hips, pulls me into his body and kisses me, putting every emotion we feel for each other as if it could be the last kiss we’d ever share.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Relief washes over Zac with each second Jen’s mouth is on his. She accepted the ring and all but said she would accept a marriage proposal, giving him the green light to discuss moving to Texas.

As they walk back to the car he feels lighter than before. Zac opens the passenger side door for Jen to get in. “What do you say about brining some ice cream back for the kids?”

“Yes!”

Jen knocks on the hotel room door before announcing their arrival. Maddie answers the door, “Who wants ice cream?” Jen sing songs. Maddie squeals. The family sits at the table.

“Thank you Mama.” She digs into her ice cream. “How was dinner?”

“Fantastic. Our table was next to a window that opens out to the beach. We’ll have to go back in the summer.”

“What is that on your finger?” Danny points. Jen looks at Zac with a bashful smile.

“Early Christmas present from Zac.”

“Is it…an engagement ring?” Maddie asks.

“No, it’s a Claddagh ring.” Zac explains to them the same way he did with Jen.

Maddie holds her mother’s hand as she examines the ring, “It’s pretty.” She turns to Zac, “Thank you for incorporating all of us.” He smiles at her.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Cupcake.”

“Cupcake?” Danny gives Zac a look.

“Careful, I might have to come up with a nickname for you too.” He teases. Danny zips his lips.

***************************

Back in their room, with the adjoining doors closed and locked, Jen begins to undress. Zac sits on the bed untying his shoes while secretly watching her. When all she has left on are her bra and panties he crosses the room. She bites her bottom lip as she reaches out to unbuckle his belt and pop the button on his pants. Jen drops to her knees, grabbing his zipper with her teeth to unzip his pants. She pries his pants and boxer briefs down, looking up at him she licks the underside of his now hard cock. One hand begins to kneed his balls as the other one fists his cock. She kisses the tip, running her tongue around it as though she was licking an ice cream cone. When she tongues the slit he lets out a hissed curse and puts his hand in her hair to steady himself. Jen sucks his length into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it before hollowing her cheeks. His knees weaken as she expertly sucks, using her fist to jerk him off at the same time. He won’t last long and he has no intention of coming anywhere but her perfect pussy. After a few more strokes he begrudgingly bites out, “Enough.”

Jen releases him with a POP! She wipes her bottom lip with the pad of her thumb before standing up. Zac kicks off his pants as she skims her fingers underneath his shirt, lifting it and placing kisses along his chest. Her tongue flicks his nipple before nibbling it causing his body to quake. When his shirt reaches his biceps, Zac pulls it the rest of the way off. He grabs her by her hips and turns her around. Brushing her hair to the side, he kisses her neck. The shiver that runs through Jen’s body is one of his favorite things about her, just under that adorable snort of hers. He glides his fingertips down the middle of her back, stopping to unclasp her bra. He slides the bra down her arms allowing it to drop at their feet. Bending down he kisses her neck again, moving to her shoulder. The desire to mark her is overwhelming. He brings his hand to her breast, pinching her nipple, her body convulses. He kisses down her back until it’s him that is on his knees. Hooking his fingers into the sides of her panties he shoves them down. “I don’t know whether to smack or bite this beautiful ass of yours.” Jen shakes her ass establishing the decision for him. Zac leans in to bite her right ass cheek eliciting a moan from her.

Before he has time to react, she has moved to the bed, thrown the covers back and positioned herself on all fours. Looking over her shoulder at him she prompts him, “After your bite, a properly placed smack will have me creaming my thighs.” His cock twitches in anticipation of coming, squeezing the head to delay the gratification. “Are you coming or not,” she smirks, knowing full well what he’s doing. He counts to twenty and positions himself behind her.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he rubs his hand over her ass.

“You won’t. Open your hand but keep your fingers together.” She looks at him. “Give it a try.” Zac does as instructed but hesitates. “Go ahead and bite it again if you must.” She winks at him. He doesn’t bite, instead landing a smack on top of where he had bitten her earlier. Jen’s ass colors instantly. She whimpers out, “Again….same spot if you can.” He does and watches as her body slackens. “The other cheek,” she groans. He obeys and smacks her two times. “Now,” she says breathless, “feel what you do to me.” Zac runs his fingers through her slit, bewildered at how wet she is, sliding down her thighs as she predicted. “Take me like this, admiring your handy work.”

Zac was already positioning himself at her entrance.“Not the time to be punny,” he growls. With his hands on her hips he plunges inside of her greedy sex. Her walls are already cowering and he resigns himself to this not lasting long. As he pounds into her she adjusts herself, laying her head on a pillow, lifting her ass up higher. He trails his fingertips over the red hand marks he’s left on her porcelain skin. Jen buries her face into the pillow as her orgasm hits. Her muffled curses and twitching sex sends him into his own. The primal beast in him digs his fingers into her thighs as her pussy milks him of every drop. They collapse on the bed, spent. He leans in and kisses her shoulder. A few minutes pass. Jen turns over to look at him with a satiated smile. “Even from the bottom you top.” Her eyebrows dance.

“It’s who I am,” she kisses his lips chastely.

“Isn’t the sub suppose to be the one who gets spanked?”

“What can I say, I know what I like.” He shakes his head. “Did you not enjoy that?”

“A little too much,” confusion spreads across his face. “What does that mean?”

“It means that you’re open to new experiences. There is nothing wrong with kink in a loving, committed relationship.”

“Jen,” he sighs out.

“You initiated this, not me,” she runs her fingertips over his cheek. “Talking about biting or smacking my ass. I was happy to oblige.”

“Fair point.”

They lay looking at each other before she speaks, “I’ll follow your lead and never ask you to do anything.”

“You would have never asked me to smack your ass?” She shakes her head no. “But why? It clearly turns you on.”

“I never want you to doubt that I meant what I said, I am no longer about that life.” His eyebrows shoot up. “Zac, we have a fantastic sex life. I am no longer a Dominant. I don’t need the kink. If you want to experiment, I’m game.” He nods his understanding. “I love you. I love us. I wouldn’t change anything…” she leaves her sentence hanging.

“Except?”

“Well, maybe geography,” she bites her bottom lip. “And my last name.” Zac’s heart hammers in his chest.

“I love you too,” he wraps his arm around her as her leg drops over his. Cuddled together, they fall asleep.


	38. Merry Christmas, Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Merry Christmas, Baby by Christina Aquilera but Otis Redding's version is Classic!

Sunday evening is here before we know it. We’re back at my house. I’m excited and nervous to make my announcement. I holler down the hall toward Danny and Maddie’s doors, “We’re leaving in 5.”

In the car Zac and the kids are still animatedly talking about Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker. The whole family went to see it last night and we had an amazing time. When we arrive to the restaurant Crystal and James are waiting outside. “Where’s Jamie?” Right on cue our phones chime to let us know she’s parking. We go inside to check in. James set it up that we would have the back area of the restaurant to ourselves. Attorney privileges and all that. Jamie joins us a few minutes later. The waiter introduces himself and asks what what we’d like to drink. After he comes back with our drinks he takes our order.

“The floor is all yours Ms. Carpenter.” Crystal quips. “We’ll discuss the ring after.”

“Alright,” James smiles at me to urge me on. “I shared one of my books with Zac. He asked to forward a few chapters to some of his connections. A bidding war ensued, much to my surprise. I called James to help with the legality of it. He also cut an amazing deal. So, next spring I will be going on a 21 day tour to promote my first published book. Followed by it’s sequel the following year. The series might turn into a trilogy, but is undetermined at this time.”

“What?!” Jamie exclaims.

“This is phenomenal!” Crystal cheers.

“Mama, I’m so proud of you!” Maddie cries.

“Me too,” Danny adds.

Zac lifts his drink, “To Jennifer, we wish you all the best. As Shakespeare said in Timon of Athens, may the best of happiness, honor and fortune be yours.”

Our glasses clink and we all take a drink. Zac leans in to kiss me, I mouth _thank you_. He winks.

“Now, about that ring,” Crystal quirks an eyebrow. Zac chronicles our night at the beach. The girls _ooh_ and _ahh_ in all the right places. I am abundantly happy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac begins to worry when Jen goes quiet Christmas Eve. She’s like a Stepford Wife, robotic, going through the motions. He’s certain it has something to do with her preparing for time with her family, but can’t seem to find the nerve to ask. While Jen scrubs the kitchen counter for the second time, Zac and the kids sit on the couch playing Borderlands 3.

“Mom, are we still going to open our presents before we go?”

“We’re only exchanging gifts with Zac. The rest you have to wait until tomorrow.”

“Should we do that now since we need to leave in an hour?”

“Let me just finish up in here.” Zac watches Jen scrub the same spot she just finished. He tells himself she has thirty seconds until he goes in after her. Thankfully he only gets to twenty-five before she huffs, dries her hands on the dishcloth and comes into the living room.

If you thought the Carpenter house at Halloween was over the top, you’d be right, but Christmas is no joke either. Their tree, albeit fake, is filled with white mini lights as well as LED bulbs. Attached is a Bluetooth speaker, hidden under the tree skirt. The LED bulbs flash in time with the music. They have a Christmas playlist going throughout the day. Jen told him she can’t wait to be able to do the outside the same way next year. And with the money she’ll be making off of her books they’ll finally be able to. Zac makes note to add extra outlets to the outside of the house he's building for her.

“Who wants to play Santa?” Jen asks. She had a strict rule about presents, only one each and nothing over a certain amount. He appreciated that she kept the season about the reason and not the gifting. He knew that each kid got a gift they need, a gift to read, a gift to wear, and two gifts they want. He was impressed when Danny and Maddie each had more than a couple of books they wanted for Christmas. As Shekinah said the other day, they don’t make them like her anymore. It’s refreshing.

“I will, Mama!” Maddie hands each of them their present and counts to three. Everyone tears them open. Zac sits in surprise. Jen has a smirk on her face.

“What did you do?” He asks his Love.

“I planned Valentine’s Day before you could.”

“Jennifer, the 13th is Danny’s birthday,” he looks at the boy with remorse.

“Danny opted for a party on Saturday, which is way more doable than a midweek party. We’ll be staying at the Disneyland Hotel that night and I took the 14th off. Everything is arranged except for your travel and whether or not you think we need a Cast Member to escort us.”

“Are you sure Danny?” Zac wants to make sure Danny has no resentment.

“Absolutely. Besides, I’m hoping you’re gonna stay for my party.”

“Of course I am!” Jen really outdid herself as he sits there looking at the Sweethearts Nite tickets for Disneyland. Although four hours isn’t nearly long enough for them to enjoy the park together. “Sweetheart, could we spend time in the park the following day?“

“I was hoping you’d ask that, yes!”

“This is amazing, thank you!” The grin on her face speaks volumes, he leans in to kiss her.

On the way to church Jen's knuckles are white from the grip she has on the steering wheel. Zac reaches over and places his hand on her thigh. She bring her hand down, putting it on top of his. Flipping his over he interlaces their fingers, rubbing his thumb across the top to comfort her.

There is a group of people waiting outside the church as they walk up. Jen’s hold on his hand tightens, signaling this is her family. She releases his hand to hug the older man first, “Hi Dad.” He smiles warmly and hugs her back. Next is the older woman, Jen greets her with a _Merry Christmas_. “Zac, this is my dad, Ben, and my step-mom, Pam.” Zac shakes their hands, saying it’s nice to meet them. “This is my brother Corey, his wife Kate, and my niece Cara.” Zac greets them next. “Finally, my brother Jacob and his fiancee Sarah.” Once everyone has had the chance to acknowledge each other Jen queries, “Shall we go in and grab our seats?”

Corey, Jacob and Sarah struck up a conversation instantly. Zac likes them. However, Pam and Kate were huddled together and staring daggers, both their way as well as at Jen while she spoke to her dad. It is while he’s standing away from her that it finally dawns on him, Jen spent the day putting Fort Knox up to get through tonight. His heart aches for her. He excuses himself from the brothers to make his way to her side. Zac slides his arm around her waist, holding her close, joining in on the topic of the latest Netflix documentary. When it came time to sit down, he made sure Jen was flanked by him and Danny.

Dinner was thankfully uneventful. Pam put on quite the show of doting on Jen and the kids, but it was obviously fake. Kate followed her mother-in-laws lead. Her brothers seemed to genuinely care, keeping her involved in the conversation. Jacob and Jen were more like their dad. They have the quick wit with that hearty laugh. Corey is subdued, but laughed at the right moments. Zac liked the men of the family, the women left a sour taste in his mouth. He was relieved when it was over.

After dinner Jen drives through a neighborhood and they take in the Christmas lights. Zac’s brain is in overdrive with questions, but knows he must stifle them until they’re in Texas. He watches as Jen begins to bring the walls down. Her body visibly slacks while her laugh reaches her eyes once again. He is grateful to see his Jen return. They drive through Starbucks to get hot chocolate before visiting the final neighborhood. This time they park and walk. The houses are decked with all the Christmas trimmings. They pick up some popcorn to munch on while drinking their hot chocolate to keep them warm. The kids walk ahead of them and Zac continually bites his tongue from bringing up her family.

Back at Jen’s house, Zac grabs his bag and places it in his sister’s car. He hugs the kids first, who thank him again for their presents. Jen turns to him and wraps her arms around his waist. “Thank you for being here tonight.” He envelopes her into his body.

“There is no place else in the world I’d rather be,” he kisses the top of her head. “I’ll see you in a little over 36 hours.” She nods her head against his chest. Zac tips her chin to look up at him before bending down and placing a kiss on her lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***************************

Christmas morning is chaos when you have two little rugrats running around. The thrill of it is too much to handle. Gryffin and Gunther can’t stay still. Dad, Sarah and Art arrive a little after 8 o’clock signaling the beginning of present opening time. When they can finally see the floor, the adults let out a sigh of relief.

“One more,” Ian announces. He reaches behind a little hidey-hole nobody noticed, pulling out four boxes. Shekinah looks at him but he makes the motion of zipping his lips. He passes one to Dad, Shekinah, Sarah and Zac.

“They’re from Jen,” Sarah announces after reading the tag. She looks at Zac who shrugs with a clueless look on his face. “Should we open them together?”

“Hold on,” Ian grabs his phone and then signals to open them.

Shekinah has hers open first, tears in her eyes. It’s a framed picture of her family from their weekend at the beach. “I can’t believe she did this,” she whispers. Beneath it is another framed picture of the Pugh kids with their significant others. We all received that same print, but Dad’s second picture is an outtake picture of Zac and his sisters being silly on the beach. Sarah shows Art the picture of them and when Zac finally looks at his picture, his little family is smiling and staring back at him.

“I wondered why she had the beach picture on her Christmas card, but we hadn’t seen ours yet.” Sarah states.

“Zac, you better hold on to that woman of yours. She’s a keeper.”

“I intend to, Dad.”

“Get her on the phone, we have to say thank you.” Shekinah barks at Zac.

“You already did,” Ian flips the phone to Jen smiling and waving at them on FaceTime.

“Merry Christmas!”

The Pugh siblings begin to talk over each other and Jen laughs, “I’ll send your pictures to your emails this afternoon. Shekinah, wait until you see the boys!”

That evening Zac’s head hits the pillow but sleep evades him. All he can think about is how his life has changed in the last six months. Jen has brightened his world in ways he would have never thought possible this time last year. He’s feeling confident in what the future holds for them and finally falls asleep with a huge grin on his face. When he wakes up the following morning, the dream still fresh in his mind, he knows exactly how he’s going to propose to Jen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We make it to Shekinah’s house in record time, courtesy of no traffic due to Christmas comas. The kids are anxious about their first flying experience. Before I have a chance to knock on the door, Shekinah opens it and flings her arms around me. “Thank you for the thoughtful presents!” I hug her back.

“Hey, hey, hey, can you please unhand my girlfriend so I can get up on her?” I laugh, shaking my head. Shekinah releases me and Zac picks me up, spinning me around and into the house. “Hello, my Love.” He looks up at the mistletoe above us and plants a kiss on my lips.

“That wasn’t there the last time I was here.”

“Nope,” he smirks. “How was the drive?”

“Uneventful, nobody is out at the buttcrack of dawn the day after Christmas.”

“Breakfast is almost ready,” Shekinah announces before walking back into the kitchen. I follow her.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“A healthy breakfast is just what you need before traveling.”

“Can I help with anything?”

“I’m plating up now. Go wash your hands,” she smirks. I laugh before grabbing the kids to do just that. We sit down at the table to eat. I help Gryffin by cutting his pancakes. An hour later we’re loading Zac’s bag into the trunk of my car and we’re on our way to LAX.

Zac thought it best to leavek my car there while we’re in Texas. That way it will be here when the kids and I return. He drops us off at the terminal to go park my car. We make it through TSA and to our gate before he catches up to us. “Did you take a pill?” He whispers into my ear. I nod. Danny takes a group selfie of us after we’re seated on the plane. When we begin to take off, Zac’s hand tightens in mine in an attempt to calm me. It works. Soon after I’m asleep.

“Sweetheart,” I open my eyes. “Welcome to Texas,” he says in a thick country accent. I laugh. We unload and make our way to baggage claim. Zac waves someone over and I recognize him as one of the Wyldwood guys. They give each other a quick, bro hug. “Marshall, this is Jen, Danny, and Maddie.”

“It is so good to finally meet ya’ll! I was feeling left out.” Marshall’s accent is legit and he’s a hugger.

“You too,” I say. “Thank you for picking us up.”

“My pleasure,” he states. I look up at Zac who shakes his head no. Good ‘ol country boy with manners to boot. I like him instantly! Armed with our bags, we head out to the truck and load in.


	39. I Could Not Ask For More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: I Could Not Ask For More by Sara Evans
> 
> I chose Sara's version over Edwin McCain's because this chapter is about Jen finally being honest with herself and truly accepting what she wants for her future. No more inner turmoil. Only a few more chapters left, plus epilogue. It's complete, but I'm editing. I mention this because I've been working on another story that I will begin posting within the next few days and don't want you to think I've abandoned this one. 
> 
> I pray everyone reading this is safe and healthy during the COVID-19 pandemic. I keep thinking of Robert Downey Jr in Infinity War when he says, "Earth is closed today." Did you ever think we'd see something like this in our lifetime? And for the love of everything that is holy, please stop hoarding the toilet paper. COVID-19 doesn't give you explosive diarrhea. "I need TP for my bunghole!"

The first couple of days in Texas we spent a majority of the time checking out the property. What’s another word for huge? GI-NOR-MOUS! Zac’s inner child is beaming with pride as he shows off what they’ve already accomplished as well as future visions. It’s clear to me why he would never leave. My kids are having a field day, pun fully intended. They are outside most days and sleeping like babies at night from all the fresh air. Blue and Shed, Marshall’s dog, are enjoying the attention.

Zac, Marshall and the kids give me a couple of uninterrupted hours each day to work on my writing. It’s hard to stay on task when my focus is pulled to researching houses in the surrounding area. I tell myself it’s mostly curiosity, what the houses are selling and renting for. It’s not as easy to continue lying to myself when I start looking up the local schools or what the process is to transfer my teaching credential. Would I really uproot my life and move to Texas for a man?

“Hey Beautiful, busy?”

I’m grateful for the distraction and smile up at Zac, closing my laptop, “Nope. I’ve got writer’s block. Not really sure where the story is going. What’s up?”

He sits down across from me, “I’ve been wanting to talk to you about Christmas eve.” I sit back in the chair. “But I was waiting for the right time.”

“I’m surprised you were able to wait this long. What do you want to know?”

“What the fuck is your step-mother’s problem?”

“She’s jealous. I am the first born and the only girl. For whatever reason Pam has always felt like she needed to compete with me. She didn’t even acknowledge my existence for years, like she had my dad’s only kids.”

“Ben’s okay with that?”

“I’ve never told him anything she’s said to me, and believe me she’s given it to me with both barrels before. It’s not worth it. So I play nice a couple of times a year.”

“What about Kate?”

“Total follower. She doesn’t have a single thought that’s her own. Pam doesn’t like me, so Kate doesn’t either.” I shrug.

“Your brothers?”

“Corey and I were closer when we were younger, but Kate wears the pants in that family. I’ve only been invited to one of Cara’s birthdays. Jacob and I were not close because of the age difference. The older he gets the better we get along. Sarah is a great fit for him and neither of them treat me like something they scraped off the bottom of their shoe.”

Zac stands up, walks around the table and squats down before me, “I’m sorry.”

“What do you have to be sorry for?”

“That you got screwed in the family department.” He places a hand on my knee as I nod. “My family, blood and Wyldwood, adores you.”

“I adore them too.”

***************************

Sunday morning the kids and I attend church online. Zac and Marshall join us. Afterwards Zac fills Marshall in about the Christmas service. He hadn’t even mentioned to me how much he enjoyed it. My heart was happy listening to him.

“I’ve got to head to town to pick up a couple of things,” Marshall announces, “do you two want to go?” He asks the kids.

“Yes! Mama, can we?”

“Of course. How long will you be?”

“I reckon a few hours. I’ll treat ‘em to lunch, if that’s alright with you.”

“That would be fine. Thank you for inviting them.”

“My pleasure.”

Once they’ve gone Zac looks over at me and waggles his eyebrows. I hop off the couch and go running to his bedroom. He catches up to me, grabbing me around my waist, and twirling me around to face him. He pushes me up against the wall with my hands pinned over my head and crashes his lips to mine. The fire between us ignites instantly. When he releases my hands, they skate up the back of his shirt, tracking each muscle as Zac moves. He reaches down to cup my ass and I instinctively know what he wants. I hop up to wrap my legs around him and he carries me to his bed.

Zac lays there caressing my cheek with the back of his hand. As I look into his eyes I see love beyond measure. “What are you thinking, my Love?”

“How blessed I am. I don’t remember praying for you, yet somehow you’re an answered prayer.” He leans down to kiss me, slow and tender, full of love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac pulls back from the kiss, steeling himself because it’s time. “I want to show you something.”

“Okay,” her brows knit in confusion.

“We’re going to have to get dressed.” Jen pouts, so he kisses her again. “I know.” The couple steal looks as they get dressed. “Meet me out front.” Zac goes to his office to grab the house plans before grabbing his keys. When Jen walks out, he opens the door for her to get in.

“Do I need my purse?” A puzzled look upon her face.

“Nope, we’re staying on the property.” He kisses her cheek. “But after the workout we just had, I figured you wouldn’t be up for a hike or bike ride.”

“You’re right,” she giggles and then snorts. He looks over at her and laughs. “Where are we going?”

Zac breathes in a calming breath, “There is one more future project I want to share with you.” He pulls over and turns off the vehicle. “Come on.”

He watches as Jen takes in the view, “Seriously, I bet the sunset is just as beautiful from here as it is from your back porch. You could place a couple of chairs right under this tree and watch God paint the sky.”

“Hmmm,” he rubs his chin. “I hadn’t actually considered which way I wanted the house to face, but I think you’re right.”

“House?” He walks over to her and takes her right hand, the one wearing the Claddagh ring, into his.

“Jennifer,” Zac thumbs her ring for luck or courage, he’s not even sure. “I want to build our house on this property.” She gasps. “Hear me out, please. I have given this a lot of thought since returning from New Orleans. I had a contractor come out, survey the land, and give me a quote. He assured me it would be ready by the end of June if we break ground next month. My hope,” he pauses, “no, **_my_** prayer is that you and the kids would move here next summer. I promised them I would remain in the Wyldwood house until we’re married.” The look on her face reveals nothing. She turns, her focus on the property and then breaks out into a fit of laughter. Jen looks up at the sky, shaking her head.

“I asked for a sign,” she giggles and then snorts. “You have delivered.”

“Jen?” He tries to keep the concern from his voice.

“Wait, you already spoke to the kids about this?”

“Not intentionally. They coaxed it out of me.”

“And they said…” she leaves it open for him to finish.

“Maddie told me yesterday that if they hadn’t said yes during our first conversation, she would have after they’ve been here. They both love it.”

“I know, I see it in them.” Jen pauses. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something too. When I got back from New Orleans my landlord gave me notice. They are selling all of their properties and retiring.”

“What?”

“They offered me our house, for cheap, but something kept stopping me. Even after I signed the publishing contract.” She chuckles. “Do you know what I’ve been doing instead of writing the last few days?” Zac shakes his head no. “Searching up rental properties in the surrounding area and the steps to transfer my teaching credential.” Jen wraps her arms around herself and walks over to the tree she spoke about earlier. With tears in her eyes, she turns to him. “You really want us here? Me? The kids?” In a few long strides Zac’s next to her, wrapping her in his arms.

“More than anything.” She worries her bottom lip. “You’re my family.” Jen glances over the property again.

“Will I have a ring on my finger before we move in?” A grin spreads across his face.

“Sweetheart, you already do.”

“That is not the ring I’m referring to.” Zac purses his lips to keep from revealing anything. “How long will we live here without you?”

“Until we’re married.”

“So,” she shrugs, “three or four months.” His eyebrows shoot straight to his hairline. “I already said I want an October wedding.” He nods. “I guess you better plan the proposal accordingly.”

“Noted,” he studies her face. “Is that a yes?”

“What’s the question exactly?”

“Will you and the kids move here next summer?”

“Oh, yeah, that was already the plan.” Jen says nonchalantly. Zac’s eyes light up as a smile breaks out on his face. “What about the guys?”

“They are all on board. I think mostly because they’re tired of me moping about when I’m not with you.” She chuckles. He kisses her forehead. “Want to see the plans I had drawn up?”

“Yes!”

They walk back to the truck and he pulls the folder out. He opens the bed of the truck before laying out the plans and pictures. “The contractor had a couple of plans that I liked. I asked him to put them together and this is what he came up with. What do you think?”

“Is this written in stone?”

“No. It was the beginning step in order to get the quote.”

“I can put my half in after I receive my publishing check.”

“Half of what?”

“Half of the cost of the house.”

“Jennifer,” Zac tries to keep his voice impassive. “You aren’t paying for the house.”

“Why not? I thought you said it was ours.”

“It is ours, my gift to you.”

“So I’m beholden to you.”

“Please, Sweetheart. Don’t make this about money right now.”

She spreads her arms across the property, “Your money is tied to making all of this the amazing place it is. Why shouldn’t I be able to help with our home?”

“You can help. I have no problem with that. I’ll handle the house part, and you’ll make it a home by picking out the colors, the wood, furnishing it.”

“Are you going to try to take over and pay for the wedding as well?” His face betrays him. “Oh my gawd!”

“No, no, listen,” he places his hands on her shoulders. “Our wedding isn’t going to cost much. We’re having it here, right? I can get us a great deal.” Zac winks and she huffs. Her body remains stiff. “Jen…”

She cuts him off, “No, you listen. I relied on a man once and it cost me dearly. I won’t do it again. A marriage is an equal partnership. So we need to get a few things straight before this goes any further.” Zac’s body goes rigid with worry. “When the mortgage comes due every month, I will be contributing my half of that payment. And Wyldwood better give us a damn good deal on the wedding, because I intend on splitting that with you as well.”

“Is that all?” When she nods relief washes over his face. “I thought you were going to end it.”

“Why would I end it? I have all I’ve waited for here and I could not ask for more.” His hold tightens. “But I would like to ask for a couple of changes to the plans.”

Jen climbs up into the back of the truck and pulls out her phone. Zac joins her. “What are you doing?”

“Pinterest. I have a couple of boards that I’m going to share with you. One is _Dream Home_ and the other is _Wedding_. You can add to it as well and nobody else will see it.”

“Should I be worried?”

“No,” she chuckles. “I have boards for all sort of things. The wedding one I started for a colleague, whose wedding I was in. But then as I began searching, I realized there were some great ideas. Although I’m certain it has nothing I would use, it would be a great place to store our ideas. The house one has always been my what if. It has ideas aplenty for storage, wall vacuums for kitchen and bathrooms, or recessed outlets. Plus smart home.“

“My little nerd and her technology.”

“You only use Alexa as a timer! There is so much more she can do.”

“Whoa, wait!” Jen stops scrolling. “You have an I ❤️ Vampires board?” She purses her lips so tight they disappear and continues scrolling. He lets out a boisterous laugh.

“I have one more request,” she bites her bottom lip. “When the framework is done, before the walls go up…I want the kids and I to come out and bless the house. We will all write Bible verses on the frames for each room.” Zac goes teary eyed.

“I love that idea.”

“You do?” He nods.

Zac phones buzzes with a text from Marshall, “We should get back. Marshall and the kids are home.”

When they walk into the house Jen is bum-rushed by Jack and Finn. “SURPRISE!” Jack hollers.

“What in the world?” she squeaks out.

“We’re here for New Year’s Eve. Heard this was the place to be.” Finn declares.

“Did you two know?” sheI ask the kids.

“Nope. We finished shopping and then Marshall drove to the airport, said he had a couple of packages to pick up.” Danny explains.

"First things first. Jen, did you see the Morbius trailer drops in a couple of weeks?" Finn asks.

Jen's face morphs into a shit-eating grin, "Yes! I am geeking out over Jared Leto as a vampire." Zac attempts to hold his groan in. _Fucking vampires. Wait, does she still have a thing for Jared Leto?_

"I told you she'd be all over it," Finn looks at Jack, who just shrugs.

“Where were you?” Danny inquires.

Jen looks over at Zac for help. He takes the lead, “I finally got the courage up to show your mom the property. She said yes, by the way.”

“Property?” Jack inquires.

“Zac’s building us a house. The kids and I are moving here in June.”

“What?!” Jack whines.

“Hey, you knew Zac and I wouldn’t be able to live apart forever.” Jen pats his shoulder. “We have family in California and will visit. Plus, you’re always welcome here.”

“Mama,” Maddie’s voice sounds small, “are you mad that we knew?”

“Not at all. The relationship you and your brother have with Zac makes me very happy. It's how I know this is all going to work out.” She looks over at Danny, “We were given notice to move by July. They’re selling our house.”

“Why?” Danny questions.

“They’re retiring. Offered me the house for cheap, but something kept putting me off.”

“It’s official then?” Marshall chimes in.

“Ground breaking starts next week.” Jen's head swings in Zac’s direction. “It was a sure thing, Sweetheart.” He winks.


	40. Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Lover Remix by Taylor Swift featuring Shawn Mendes

Boys and their toys, as the saying goes. We spend the next couple of days playing hard during the day. At night, Zac and I immerse ourselves in each other. The way my body thrums to life with just the slightest touch from him will never get old. I never thought I could I feel like this.

On New Years Eve day I send Zac, Marshall and the kids to town for a few supplies. Little do they know, it’s a fools run. While they’re gone, I decorate the house, setting out the party supplies that I smuggled in my suitcase. I take stock in how 2019 changed my life. A year ago I was going through the motions, surviving but not living. With 2020 hours away, the hope it brings is like spring blossoming after the freeze of winter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac walks into the house and is surprised to see it transformed into New Years Eve headquarters. He hears Jen singing in the kitchen. Her back to him, swaying her hips, as she chops vegetables. How the fuck did he get so lucky? The time spent with her this week has been life altering. And the nights he spends buried deep inside her as she calls out his name has been earth shattering. He says a silent prayer asking that they will always be this close. He stalks up behind her, kissing the back of her exposed neck courtesy of the braids she’s wearing. “I never took you for a Taylor Swift fan.” She hums in approval as goosebumps pebble up her arms and a shiver runs down her back.

“Guilty pleasure,” she looks behind her shoulder. “Where is everyone?”

Zac places the bag on the counter. “Out back,” he kisses her neck again, this time she lets out a sigh. “I like what you did with the place.”

“Yeah? I decided to utilize the Christmas lights. You know, since they’re still up and it’s almost January.” She deadpans before turning around. “What are they doing out back?” He recognizes the want in her eyes immediately.

“I’m not sure,” His thumb swipes across her breast. She bites down on her bottom lip.

“Then we better make this fast.” She sprints to the bedroom with Zac on her heel.

*****

“I think that was a record,” Jen hums, wrapping herself around him. He tightens his hold.

“You’re going to kill me.”

“I hope not. I’d miss this too much.”

“My body. Is that all you want from me woman?”

She lifts herself up, stealing a quick kiss, “It’s definitely a perk.” Jen is up and getting dressed before it registers.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

“I’ve got to get back in the kitchen to finish prepping dinner.”

“I feel so used,” he covers his chest in a teasing manner.

Jen winks, “You can punish me for it later.” He groans as she walks out the room, giggling. Laying back against his pillow, he refuses to let the sadness of separating in a couple of days take away from the time they have left together before reality seeps in once again.

Dinner was fantastic. Jen outdid herself planning everything. For dessert she had homemade chocolate chip cookies on top of plastic flutes filled with milk. What a way to begin the festivities of the evening. The group sat on the porch and played various games. If somebody had told Zac this time last year he would enjoy ringing in the New Year with four teenagers, he would have called them crazy. However, these four are absolutely amazing kids. The highlight was Finn playing his acoustic guitar while Maddie sang _Someone You Loved_. When the clock struck midnight Zac grabbed the love of his life, dipping and kissing her until she couldn’t remember her name. The teenagers, spurred on by Marshall all made gagging noises. When the couple finally made it to bed, they rang in the New Year with their own fireworks before falling fast asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time slips away and before I realize it we are at the airport saying our goodbyes. Another six week stretch before we’re reunited. Finn’s flight is called first. The rest of the teenagers and I are on the same flight back home. No, not home. Home is where Zac is. Our flight will take us back to California and I realize an additional countdown will start. The one that sees us moving home come summer.

“Sweetheart, get out of your head. We’ll be together again before you know it.”

“Sorry,” pouting. “I was actually counting down to when we’re finally back home to stay.”

“Home?”

“Yeah,” shrugging. “Home is where you are.”

“When will you need to start the process to transfer your teaching credential?”

“As soon as the districts open back up from break.”

Our flight is called. I don’t feel the weight of the water pulling me under this time. Quite the opposite. I feel like the world has finally done something in my favor and I’m ecstatic.

*****

Saturday the girls came over to hear about our time in Texas. Of course I saved the news for last.

“Oh my gosh! You have to see this picture of a sunset I took.” I pull up the image to show them. “This will be the view from our front window every night.”

“It’s beautiful,” Jamie states. Crystal interrupts, “I’m sorry, what did you just say?”

“About the sunset?”

“No, about the view from our front window.” Crystal stares me down.

“Zac is building us a house,” I can’t contain the smile. “We’re moving there this summer. Also, you should consider keeping October open for a wedding.”

“WHAT?!” Crystal exclaims.

“He’ll live at the other house until we’re married. He hasn’t popped the question, but we are in the beginning planning stages. Just preparing for the house and wedding.”

“You’re moving?” Jamie’s face drops.

“I was going to have to regardless. Truth is, you both had me convinced and so I began looking at houses while I was there. Little did I know he had this planned.”

“When?” Jamie asks.

“My lease is up here in July,” I shrug. “Zac assures me the house will be complete by then. Monday I begin the process of transferring my teaching credential.”

“We can visit anytime we want. It’s not like they don’t have room for us.” Crystal attempts to lift Jamie’s spirits.

“I knew it was a possibility, or probability. Especially after our last talk. I didn’t think it would happen so fast.” Jamie’s smile is a sad one.

“J, as Crystal put it, I’m not getting any younger. I never thought I’d love, yet alone be loved, again.” Tears spill down my cheek. “The time apart is wearing us down. Zac can’t keep traveling here every month. I just want to be where he is.” I look at Crystal. "Thank you both for opening my eyes. Sometimes I think you are peeling them back so I can see what you do."

“What about when Zac travels to shoot a movie?” Jamie probes.

“That will be temporary and something I’ve already signed up for going into this relationship.” I reach over to squeeze Jamie’s hand. “Please be happy for me.”

“I am,” she begins to cry with me.

“Shit!” Crystal’s eyes become misty. “You need to reign this in. You both know how much I hate to cry!”

We sit there, hugging each other, letting the tears fall. These women saved my life and for that I will be eternally grateful. They are my family. Leaving them behind will hurt, but not as much as if I had stayed rooted in the life I had been living before Zachary freakin’ Levi walked into it.


	41. You Can Leave Your Hat On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: You Can Leave Your Hat On by Joe Cocker
> 
> I have played this scene out in my head so many times that I'm just over it at this point. ;)

The month of January seems to go by in the blink of an eye between letting my landlords know that I will not be purchasing their home, to beginning the exhaustive process of transferring my teaching credential over to Texas as well as daily updates on the progress of the house. It was exciting to watch the ground breaking video Zac sent the kids and I. So far everything is right on schedule.

The week of Valentine’s has the kids and I flying to Texas for a couple of days in order to bless the structure of the house before the walls go up. Our construction company has been absolutely amazing and accommodating for the craziness that is me. We were able to add quite a few of the ideas I had to the house plans. I’m excited to see it in person.

Zac is waiting for us at baggage claim. “Hello there, gorgeous.” He wraps me up in his arms, kissing me on the top of my head.

“Hey yourself, handsome.”

He hugs the kids, commenting on how much time we’ve taken off from school. “I have so many sick days saved up that I’m genuinely not worried about it. However, the kids know they have to stay focused and get missing assignments completed and turned in by Tuesday.”

“Our mom, always the teacher.” Danny deadpans.

“Also canceller of birthday parties,” I smack him across his arm while staring at him.

“It was a joke!” He stammers.

We grab our bags and follow Zac to the truck. He mentions how thrilled the guys are to have me cook dinner tomorrow night. I’m just happy they’re all here this time. As we drive down the road on the property Zac stops off at the construction site. I am in awe of how much they’ve gotten done in such a short time. Derrick, our contractor, comes over to greet us. “You must be Jen. It is so nice to finally meet you.” I shake his hand.

“You too. Thank you so much for putting up with my crazy.”

“Nah, you’ve not been crazy at all. I could tell you some stories. In fact, I like what you added to the plans. Especially after this one here,” he claps Zac’s back, “told me what little tech nerds you are.”

“Derrick, these are our children Danny and Maddie.” Zac declares.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before Derrick has a chance to greet them, Jen and the children look at Zac like he’s grown an extra head. Instinctively he wipes his nose, “Do I have something on my face?” She shakes her head no. “What is it?” He looks behind him.

“You referred to us as ‘our children’.” Maddie clarifies. Jen looks at her daughter with soft eyes.

“It just slipped out.” Zac blanches.

“I’m good with it.” Danny shrugs. “You knew we were a package deal. Once you two make it legal, you’re stuck with us Zac.” He laughs.

“I kind of liked it too.” Maddie’s eyes tear up. “I just don’t want Daddy to be sad or mad about it.” Jen’s eyes tear up matching her daughter’s as she takes Maddie’s hand in hers.

“Princess, I told you I have no intention of trying to take his place.”

“Your dad would not be sad or mad. He didn’t want us to quit living. I believe in my heart of hearts he’s extremely happy that Zac in our lives.”

“Okay, so I don’t want to go too deep here.” All eyes turn to Danny as he speaks. “Zac, I hear what you’re saying. But you have taken us on. We don’t have a dad, on earth. You will be stepping into that role whether you want to or not. I mean, well, obviously I’m hoping you want to. Because you’re building this house for us and when you marry Mom it will make us a family. Technically you will be our step-dad, but to Maddie and I you’ll be our only dad. I’m not sure if we’ll ever call you that, but you get what I mean, right?”

Zac’s heart feels like it’s going to burst right out of his chest. “Danny, I want us to be a real family. More than anything. I’m willing to fill whatever role you and Maddie want me in. Until last summer I thought me being a father was off the table. And I could live with that. I figured I would devote myself to being the best damn uncle this world ever saw. However, when I said ‘our children’, I meant it. I need you to know that I love your mother more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my life. You two are a product of her. I’ve been in awe at the way she parents and if I’m being honest I’m afraid of fucking up your dynamic. I want a Carpenter-Pugh union to mean something to each of us. That the four of us will work at making our family worth it. This house is only the beginning of that.” Jen’s eyes say all he needs. “Are we good?” He asks the teenagers.

“We couldn’t ask for a better earthly Dad than you,” Maddie reaches out to hug him. Danny hugs him from the side. Zac pulls Jen in from his other side. Derrick wipes his eyes before clearing his throat.

“You see why it’s so important that we keep the schedule for completing this house? I need my family here as soon as possible.” Zac looks at him.

“You are a blessed man,” Derrick replies.

“We all are,” Jen states.

***************************

The time spent with his little family was much needed. Jen brilliantly coordinated the blessing of the house. She set up a time with Derrick that allowed the four of them to have the space to themselves. They wrote various Bible verses on the framework with colorful sharpies and then Jen lead them in a prayer. Zac had never loved her more. Now they were touching down in Los Angeles for their Valentine’s Day celebration, after an impromptu birthday breakfast for Danny. Jamie graciously agreed to pick up the kids and take them home so the couple could head straight to the Disneyland Hotel.

When they got to their room, Jen kicked off her shoes and face planted onto the bed. “I need about an hour to recover from the flight.”

“I thought you took a pill?”

“I did, but my stomach never fully settled. I think it was because of the big breakfast.” Zac set his alarm for ninety minutes and then joined her. When his alarm sounded, Jen quietly cursed but got up and went into the bathroom. Zac pulls out the t-shirts he had made and quickly puts his on. When Jen came out a huge grin breaks out on her face. “What did you do?”

“Remember the Flynn shirt you had made?” She nods. “I thought it would be fun to wear these tonight.” The matching shirts are gray with vintage Mickey and Minnie leaning in for a kiss. Between them is a red heart and beneath them it says #couplegoals.

“I love them!” She squeals as she takes off the shirt she’s wearing to put on the one he bought. Jen puts on her Minnie headband to complete the look.

“Good, because tomorrow we’ll be wearing these.” He presents her with Han Solo and Princess Leia shirts. Her shirt says _I love you_ and his says _I know_. “I figured they were appropriate since we’re visiting Galaxy’s Edgetomorrow.

“I thought I was the one who planned this trip? You just couldn’t let me have my thunder, huh?”

“You should be grateful I didn’t go with the original shirts.”

“Oh gosh, why?”

“Mine would have said ‘Here comes the smolder’ with Flynn’s silhouette and yours said ‘Best Day Ever’ with the sun.” Jen face palms herself. “What? Too much?”

“Definitely. Don’t get me wrong, they would have been adorable but we would have been stopped repeatedly.”

“Nah, we have escorts.”

“We do?”

“I thought it best. I want to spend my time with you.” He envelopes her into a hug. She sighs contently. “Are we ready?”

The perk of having the Cast Member escort is someone is readily available to take pictures for you. He and Jen have discussed their love of Disney many times, but seeing her take in the Happiest Place on Earth is a sight to behold. When they met up with Flynn and Rapunzel, Zac had a little too much fun. “You look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?” The man stayed true to character, which only egged Zac on more. “Is your nose different?” One of the pictures taken was a smolder-off between the two, while Rapunzel and Jen looked at their men with heart eyes.

Eventually it was time to sit for the fireworks extravaganza. As they were passing the castle Zac asked one of the CM’s to take a picture of the couple while nobody was mingling in front. The lights of the castle paled in comparison to their smiles. As Jen turned to walk, Zac reached for her hand and dropped to his knee. “Jennifer Carpenter,” she gasped as he steeled himself. “I can’t imagine what my life would be like if I had never sent you that Instagram DM. Our love for Disneyland brought us together so I could think of no better place for me to do this.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ring. “You are the strongest woman I have ever met. No matter how bad life had beat you down, you kept getting up and dusting yourself off. You have raised two of the most amazing teenagers I’ve ever had the privilege of knowing. I know you will loving impart some of that parenting wisdom my way. You own me, heart, soul, mind and body. My prayer is that you will allow me to show you every day, for the rest of our lives, how much you mean to me. I love you. Will you marry me?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My eyes are full of tears I can hardly see. My knees are weak and I feel like I could drop at any moment. My shaking hands are covering my mouth. I know in the depth of my soul that Zachary Levi Pugh is the man for me so I nod my head before squeaking out, “Yes.” He places the ring on my finger prior to standing up and kissing me senseless. I barely register the hoots, hollers and clapping. When he breaks the kiss I realize we are not alone. Mickey and Minnie had joined us, making a big show of the event. It’s all stinking adorable. The Cast Members take a few pictures of us before escorting us to our seats. The smile on his face is contagious. I lean in, “You just had to hijack my date night, right?”

“Are you complaining?” He pokes my side in a playful manner.

“Not one bit.” I look down at my finger to examine the ring. “How long have you been planning this?”

“Since I opened my Christmas present.” He winks. “The hardest part was finding the perfect ring.”

“Zac,” I sigh out. “It’s stunning. I’ve never seen anything like it.” The cut is oval and not something I would have purchased for myself. Yet, it’s perfect.

“Vintage, like you.” He leans in and kisses the side of my cheek. “God truly broke the mold after he made you, Sweetheart. He made you for me. My only complaint is I wish I had found you sooner.”

“No. We found each other when the timing was right. If it had been sooner, it might not have worked.”

“Fair point,” he places his arm around my shoulder as the first firework booms overhead. We sit like this the entire time. “I love that I’m still learning things about you.”

“Like what?” I ask, standing up.

“You never told me you had a thing for fireworks,” he cocks an eyebrow at me. I can’t contain the giddiness I feel because it’s true.

“Very much! Why do you think I reacted the way I did the first few times you kissed me?” I giggle. “Because I saw fireworks.” And there’s the snort.

Zac lets out a boisterous laugh, “Is that right? Sassy woman.” For the rest of the night we were stopped by various couples, Cast Members and Characters, given well wishes and congratulations. This was most prevalent when Zac convinced me to attend the Royal Princess Ball. No, not just attend, but waltz. The night was by far one of the most amazing times I’ve ever had. As midnight drew near I was beginning to tire. “You ready to go?”

“No. We have another hour. I can make it.”

“We have all day tomorrow as well.” I nod. When we enter our hotel room I claim the bathroom first. “Why are you taking your bag in with you?”

“Surprise,” I smile sweetly at him. “Get comfortable.”

“How comfortable?” He waggles his eyebrows at me.

“As comfortable as you’d like,” I wink. In the bathroom I let the braids out of my hair and run my fingers through to loosen the curls. I change into the red lace bra and panties, covering them with the black and red baby doll set and finally the satin black robe. Looking at myself in the mirror, I shake my head not believing I’m going to do this. I pull the bluetooth speaker from my bag, cue up the music and press play.

When I open the bathroom door Zac is leaning back against the pillow dressed only in his boxers. He goes to move, but I stick up my index finger and shake my head no. He tilts his head and stays put. Leaving the speaker on the nightstand, I begin to strip to Joe Cocker’s _You Can Leave Your Hat On_. I start with untying the sash of my robe. A few moments later I am silently chastising myself. This was sexier in my head. Now that I’m doing it I am appalled. Sometimes I follow what the lyrics say. For instance, I stand up on the chair, raising my arms up and shaking them.

Zac surprises me when he chimes in singing, “You give me a reason to live, Sweet Darlin’.” That earns him me shimmying out of my shorts. His grin widens when I kick them over to him. He catches them and then crawls to the end of the bed for a better view. I stick my finger up once again to signal no. He pouts. Playfully I walk over, turn around and shimmy my rear at him. He smacks it and then pinches it, igniting a fire deep within my core. When I turn around the smirk on his face tells me he knows what he’s done. By the time the song ends, I am left wearing only the red lace bra and panties. Zac stands up, stalking toward me until my back is flush against the wall. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” I blush. He runs the back of his fingers down my cheek. “Your cheeks are just a shade lighter than your unmentionables.”

Our lips smash together and I am lost to his touch. Zac’s expert hands have my bra off in record time. He palms one of my breasts while pinching the nipple on the other one. I moan into his mouth. He releases my mouth and begins kissing down my neck. When he reaches my chest, he swipes a nipple with his tongue before taking it into his mouth. As his tongue deliciously tortures my nipple, he continues to pinch and roll the other one. Dropping to his knees, he hooks his thumbs into my panties, gently sliding them down my hips and to the floor. Zac runs his nose along the top of my sex as his hands glide up my thighs, parting them. I place my open palms against the wall to brace myself for what is to come. His tongue invades my folds. My head tips back against the wall as I mewl out his name. I am on the precipice of release when he abruptly stands up, discarding his boxers.

“Sweetheart, hang on.” It’s the only warning I get before he’s lifted me up against the wall and impaling me on his magnificent cock. I fucking come right then, my body racked with aftershocks as he continues to pound into me. A few minutes later I’m on the edge again, thinking there is no way I will survive another one. He must sense my fear, growling out, “I can’t have you waking the neighbors.” His hold tightens as he carries me to the bed, losing our connection as he drops me down before rolling me over. Even though we rarely do it this way, I know what the animal in him wants, so I position myself on all fours. He pulls a pillow in front of me, because even in the most primal state he’s still a gentleman. What I wasn’t prepared for was the smacking of my ass. Instinctively my ass pushes back toward him and he smacks the other cheek, caressing his hands over the marks I’m certain he’s left. I’m whimpering as Zac smacks each side again.

He positions himself behind me, lining up his cock to my entrance before thrusting inside. The grip he has on my hips tells me two things. One, I will have bruises there tomorrow. Two, he needs a minute. So do I. The walls of my pussy are quivering, but I’m not ready for this to end. His grip tightens as he begins to pound into me from behind. Ordinarily I’m the one who curses during our love making sessions, but Zac biting out “Fuck.” as he loses his himself is sinfully sexy. A minute later he is caressing the spine of my back, whispering how much he loves me. The next time his hand moves to that route, I tip my chest down, flat against the mattress to give us a new angle. Zac’s growl tells me he approves. His pace quickens, hitting the spot I needed him to hit over and over. My orgasm crashes over me fast and hard, muffling my ecstasy into the pillow. When his orgasm hits, Zac’s guttural cry echoes in our room. He pumps into me a few more times, using my quaking walls to milk every drop out of him before falling on top of me. My body sinks into the bed prompting him to move his weight off of me. Our ragged breathing is all the sound you can hear.

Fingertips move along my back as he presses a kiss to my shoulder. “Did I hurt you, my Love?” His voice is pained. I roll over, placing my hand over his heart.

“Not in the least.”

“I’m not sure what came over me,” he rolls to his back, covering his eyes with the crook of his arm.

“Stop. Seriously,” I lean up to remove his arm. “Look at me. I’m good. Better than good. That was fucking epic.” He chuckles.

“I was going to say intense, but epic works too.” Zac rolls to his side again, pulling me towards him. “Maybe only perform a striptease for me once a year.”

“Fuck that! I’m going to strip for you as often as I can.”

Zac’s laugh fills the room. We lay like this until we fall asleep.


	42. Halo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Halo by Beyoncé

Zac wore me down and, against my better judgement, purchased Danny a used Toyota Tacoma for his 16th birthday present. It was delivered Saturday morning before we left for his party. Danny drove Zac, via learner’s permit, while I drove Maddie. We met at the indoor go kart place where some of Danny’s closest friends waited for him, including Jack. The teenagers, and Zac,had an amazing time. We ate enough pizza to last us a lifetime, teenagers can eat, and the cake was a throwback to Danny’s Hot Wheels days.

Crystal and Jamie were waiting for us when we returned home. They coordinated with Zac and bought Danny a new stereo for his truck as well as vinyl floor mats. I showed off my ring while Zac regaled them with the story of how he pulled the proposal together with Disneyland’s help. As it turned out one of the Cast Members only job while escorting us around for those two days was to take our pictures. She took some great ones, especially during the proposal. They were stunning. We used a few of those to make our announcement on social media that evening.

Each time Zac and I separate it gets harder. We made the decision that the kids and I would fly out to Texas for a week of our spring break in order to get the ball rolling on wedding preparations as well as choosing cabinets, countertops, flooring and the likes for our home. Nobody could have prepared for earth closing as spring break drew near. Our lives drew to a halt due to COVID-19. The kids and I were now stuck home distance learning/teaching. My book tour was cancelled as were flights. This meant Zac and I were now forced to maintain a real-life long distance relationship at the most inopportune time.

Most of our conversations end in a disagreement about the wedding or our move to Texas. Sometimes both. I was willing to push the wedding back, he was not. I was also open to having to stay a little longer in California, Zac wouldn’t hear of it. “Honey, listen. I’m not sure I will be able to find a job before the beginning of the school year. At this point we don’t even know if the school year will be start when it’s suppose to. I don’t feel comfortable moving the kids and I out there with no income.”

“My Love, you don’t need an income. Believe me, we will survive without you working. Stay home for a year. It will give you time to plan the wedding. Get situated. Help the kids acclimate. You can finish your book. Help Zach with promoting Wyldwood. You don’t have to teach.”

“Zachary, you realize what you’re saying is the equivalent of having me barefoot and pregnant? Minus the pregnant part. I would be beholden to you just like I was to Ian.”

His growl echoes through the phone, “NO, Jennifer, what I want is the love of my life and our children here with me. At least here I would know you’re all safe. The cases continue to climb in your area. It’s freaking me the fuck out.”

“I am taking every precaution there is. I only go out to shop.”

“I wish you would pack up right now and move here. You can finish the school year from Texas. It’s not like you have to be in California.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. There is no room for us there.”

“We would make room. I’m sure I could convince one of the guys to drive out with me. We’d pack you up, sell whatever you want to sell, rent an U-haul and drive back. A week, maybe ten days, tops.”

“Zac,” I sigh out.

“Sweetheart, don’t just shut me down. Please consider it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac kicks the dirt out of frustration as he hangs up the phone. He tries to calm down by telling himself that it could be worse. She could back out of everything completely, yet she continues to work with Derrick on the house and they are still planning an October wedding. There is hope.

“Trouble in paradise?” Marshall asks.

“I didn’t realize how stubborn she can be until the plague hit!”

“Who, Jen?”

“Yes.” He’s exasperated. “I am trying to convince her that now is the perfect time to move. She refuses to even consider it. I told her one of you would come out with me and we could have them packed up and back here within two weeks.”

“Absolutely. When is the house suppose to be done?”

“Middle of June.”

“Any chance you could grease their palms to finish early?”

“That’s actually not a bad idea.”

As luck would have it the house was ahead of schedule courtesy of COVID-19. Derrick informed Zac that they were looking at the end of May for completion. Zac decided not to tell Jen until mid-April, when he, Zach and Marshall showed up at her doorstep to move them.

“Was that _Take Me Out to the Ball Game_?” Zach asks.

Zac chuckles, “Yep. She’s already ordered one for our house. It plays a few different songs.”

“That’s actually bad ass!” Marshall states.

Maddie hollers through the door asking who it is. When Zac announces himself she flings the door open and hugs him. “Mama’s gonna be pissed.”

“Princess, let me handle your Mom. You ready to come home?”

“Yes!” He squeezes her tight before letting go and asks where Jen is. “In her office.”

Zac can’t help but remember the last time he snuck up on Jen in her office. Sure enough, she is sitting at her desk typing away. He pulls his cell phone out and presses her number. He’s always wondered what his ringtone was but nothing could have prepared him for actually hearing it. Jen’s face softens as a picture of Zac sleeping in bed pops up on her screen. She presses accept and says hello, but Zac doesn’t say anything. “Zac, I can’t hear you. Are you there?”

“Yeah, I’m here.” She spins the chair around to face the doorway where he’s standing.

“What are you doing here?”

“The boys and I have come to kidnap you and the kids.”

“Zachary!” He walks into the office and kneels in front of her. Looking at her washes away the apprehension and stress that has been building over the last two months.

“Our house is ahead of schedule. Derrick said it will be finished by the end of May.”

“He hasn’t relayed that information to me.”

“I asked him not to.” She shakes her head with a disapproving look on her face. “I’m sure your landlords will let you out of your lease early. Especially since they can’t show the house with you and the kids still living here. That gives us two weeks to take care of business.”

“My classroom has to be cleaned out, the kids chrome books will need to be turned in at the end of the school year. Zac, I can’t leave yet.”

“We can clean out your classroom. I will buy the kids laptops to finish the school year.” He places his hands on her knees and rubs his thumbs against them. “Jennifer, I **need** you and the kids to come home with me.” She wants to argue, it’s written all over her face, but she finally gives in and nods. “Thank you, Sweetheart.” Zac stands up, pulling her up with him, enveloping her into his arms before kissing her.

“Who did you bring with you?”

“Marshall and Zach. You and the kids continue to focus on school, especially getting everything squared away on your end for the remainder of the year. We will take care of the rest. All we need is for you to tell us what to pack, what to toss and what to donate.”

“We’re not taking much.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m selling everything except our clothes and memories. I want a clean slate with you.”

“What about the kids?”

“They’ve already picked out new bedroom furniture and bedding. We’ll be bare bones for a little bit, but we agreed that this was the best approach.”

“Are you sure?”

“Postive.”

The next day the men hit the ground running. Zac ordered a dumpster while Marshall went to get packing supplies. Zach began taking pictures of furniture, dishes and anything else Jen said to post on various selling sites. Jen was not joking, she intended to sell whatever she could. Crystal and Jamie came to help a few times. The donate pile grew and there was zero remorse whenever she threw something in the trash. Her landlords wished her well and asked for her forwarding address to send a housewarming gift as well as a wedding present.

Jen had to send a written request asking permission to retrieve her personal items from her classroom. Her request was granted because of Ian’s clout in the district. She turned in her keys, school issued laptop, and signed her resignation papers, post-dated to the end of her contract. There was nothing holding her to California any longer. The kid’s school graciously agreed to allow their chrome books and school books to be shipped back at the conclusion of their school year.

Twelve days after invading California, Marshall and Danny’s trucks along with Jen’s car are loaded up. Marshall’s truck will also be hauling a cargo trailer. Crystal, Jamie and Jen stand in the driveway hugging each other and crying. “Ladies, while we pushed the social distancing line the last couple of weeks, right now you three are damn near breaking it in half.” Zac quips in an attempt to lighten the mood. It works and they all laugh. He reaches in to hug each of the girls. “You two know you are welcome any time, right?” They nod.

“You take care of our girl.” Jamie demands.

“I will cut you if you hurt her.” Crystal warns with a smile.

The girls hug the kids relaying the same message Zac just gave them. Zach is driving Danny’s truck with Danny riding shotgun. Jen is driving Zac and Maddie in her car while Marshall will bring up the rear. They’ve mapped out the twenty hour drive with stops for food. The hope is that they can do this in one stretch. They’ll be exhausted when they reach Texas, but it will be safer this way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I take the first leg of the trip. We purposely started our trip at night so the passengers could sleep. Maddie is in the backseat with her earbuds in trying to fall asleep. I hope Danny gets some before he takes over driving duties in the morning. Zac is staring out the passenger window. My nervousness lessens the further away I drive. We’re doing it. We’re really doing it. Everything sold and it gives me a starting point in making purchases for the new house. The money from my books is sitting in my savings account, so we’re not destitute, but the unknown is killing me. I am a planner by nature and this goes against everything I am. I chuckle to myself because that has been my life since meeting Zac. “What’s so funny over there?”

“I was just thinking…I’ve never been more out of my comfort zone since I’ve met you.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Ordinarily it would be. However, at every turn you prove me wrong. Quite frankly it’s getting old.” I smirk over at him. He reaches over to take my hand in his, rubbing his thumb across my knuckles. “We’re really doing this?”

“Hells yes we are!”

“Nine months ago you changed my life.” I turn my head to look at him. “Thank you.”

“Right back at ya, Schweetheart.” He says with an accent. “I’ve been meaning to ask you... _Halo_ , huh?”

“I don’t get the Beyoncé hype, but that song nailed my feelings about you." I shrug. "About us. You saved me."

“And the picture of me sleeping?” He tilts his head in question.

“I snuck that picture after Halloween Horror Nights.”

With earth closed it hard to find places to stop and use the restroom, at least for Maddie and I. Gas stations are gross! Being a guy is so much easier. Around 6 am we begin coordinating to stop and eat. Danny searches for a local Denny’s as we enter New Mexico. We park and stretch until we can place an online order. Fortunately they allowed Maddie and I to use their restroom while they prepared our food.

We made great time over night and are nine hours away from our destination. Drivers switch. Marshall insists he’s good to continue. Zac offers to take over driving Marshall’s truck to give him a break, but Marshall takes over driving my car so that I can rest. Danny switches with Zach, which makes this mama apprehensive. The next stop is at In-N-Out for a late lunch. Zac’s celebrity status gains us access to use their restroom. We’re about 4 hours away.

Our caravan pulls in at Wyldwood twenty-two hours after departing California, about nine pm Texas time. The clear roads saved us a couple of hours driving time. Nick comes out to greet us. “How’d it go?” The guys fill him in while the kids and I unload our bags of necessities.

“Did you get the room set up?” Marshall inquires of Nick.

“Yep.” He looks at the kids, “You two will be sharing Marshall’s room.”

I interject. “No, that’s no necessary. They can crash on the couch.”

“Already done, J. I set up a couple of cots. Marshall is gonna camp at Wyldwood for the month.” Nick states.

“Marshall, you didn’t have to do that. Thank you.”

“It’s my absolute pleasure, Jen. We’re all happy to have our family complete.”

“You should go get cleaned up and head to bed,” Zach tells Marshall. “You drove the entire trip.”

“We’ll wake you in thirty-six hours.” Zac claps his back.

“My stomach will wake me long before that, but as I’m beat, I’m also out.” Marshall takes his leave with a peace sign raised.

“We’ll unload, my Love,” Zac turns to me. “You and the kids go shower and head to bed.”

“We can help,” I declare.

“We got this,” Zach smiles. “Go.”

The kids and I grab our bags and make our way into the house. The guys still aren’t in the house by the time we’ve each had our shower and said good night. I laid down to rest my eyes for a moment and fell asleep. I vaguely remember Zac slipping in next to me, but I’m not sure what time it was. “Shhh, go back to sleep, Sweetheart.” He kissed my head and I returned to blackness. The room is still dark the next time my eyes pop open. Zac’s arousal is pressing against my back. I reach behind to stroke him, earning me that Levi growl I love so much. “I’ve been trying to tamp the thing down. However, he knows you’re home to stay and really wants to celebrate.” Zac rakes his fingers up the back of my thighs. “You wearing nothing but a t-shirt is not helping.” I roll over to my back giving me better access to continue stroking him.

“Says the man butt ass naked,” I wipe the drop forming at the tip with my thumb. “I had the same thought about celebrating. Only I fell asleep.”

Zac leans down to kiss me. “How much celebrating should we do? Fast and hard or slow and steady?”

“Let’s leave slow and steady for when we’re not completely exhausted.”

He positions himself over me, lifting my shirt to take one of my nipples into his mouth. His hand skims down to my sex, plunging two fingers in. My back arches off the bed. “I see you’re ready for me.”

“What part of fast and hard didn’t you understand?” Zac’s removes his invading fingers only to replace them with his cock. “Fuck.” I bite out. “I’m not going to last long.”

“Hence the fast,” he cracks before adjusting my hips in order for him to hit the spot I so desperately need him to. Our bodies fit perfectly, giving and taking what they need from the other. “My Love,” he breathes out. It’s all I need to hear as our orgasms collide. Zac crashes his lips to mine to keep us from waking the house. My quaking walls milk his pumping cock of every last drop.

“Will that tide you over so we can get a little more sleep?”

“Cheeky woman,” he kisses me as he pulls out. I deepen the kiss and a shiver runs through his body. “Fast and hard, remember?”

“I love you.”

He kisses me again, “I love you too.” I roll over and assume the position of little spoon.


	43. Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Sugar by Maroon 5
> 
> The end is here. Next chapter. And then the epilogue! When I started this adventure, in no way did I think it would take me almost a year to write it.

Jen often jokes that there is never a dull moment in her life. The months of May and June prove to Zac just how right she is. Despite the fact they were still self-quarantined, he and the kids showered Jen with as much love and affection as possible on Mother’s Day.

The Carpenter-Pugh/Wyldwood family felt terrible ten days later when Maddie was robbed of the traditional welcome to being a teenager party. The wonderful girl she is took it in stride. The Wyldwood guys set up a little surprise soiree for her. They ordered her favorite pizza, bought her an ice cream cake, and set up a dance off in the backyard. Zac’s sure it will be a birthday not soon forgotten.

May also saw the completion of their home. He stuck to word and left Jen in charge of decorating. She decided on a Farmhouse theme for the living areas. Her taste is impeccable and it fit perfectly. Most nights she cooks dinner for not only their family, but the Wyldwood family as well. Their home boasts an equally impressive sun porch and the guys no longer give her grief when she tells them to wash up.

The couple chose their bedroom furniture together. Jen made sure to include Zac on everything for their room. She turned it into a little sanctuary they could hide away in at the end of the day. He has kept his promise to the kids and will not move in until after they’re married. So for the time being their room is her sanctuary. However, that doesn’t stop him from “falling asleep” a couple of times a month to sleep over.

Danny and Maddie’s rooms are decorated in a more mature fashion than what they had in California. Jen surprised each of them with a collage frame of Carpenter family pictures. Many of the pictures were Ian with that specific child and then a couple of the whole family. Beneath it was another frame that included a picture of Zac also with that child. Both dads being represented. Touches like that made Zac fall more in love with Jen.

The beginning of June meant the school year was officially over. While Jen was visiting the district to enroll the kids for the coming school year they informed her about branching out into permanent distance learning classes. Many parents are still concerned about sending their students to school. When she told them her masters degree was in 21st Century Learning, they pointed her in the direction to apply. Her interview was done via Zoom and she was offered the job on the spot. The perk was she would get to work from home. With finding a job no longer a worry the couple threw themselves into wedding planning.

Wyldwood will be the idyllic backdrop for their big day. Since this is neither of their first marriages, both agree the ceremony should focus on their love instead of the pomp and circumstance. Of course that won’t stop Zac from keeping a few tricks up his sleeve. They are going with a rustic wedding theme in order to incorporate everything Jen loves about her favorite season. Nick and Zach have decided their wedding will be showcased in Wyldwood’s portfolio for future venue renting. October 10th still feels like a million years away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The beginning of June was busy as we were settling into our new home. In anticipation for the completion I began ordering the furniture as soon as we got to Texas. However, between quarantine, deliveries, decorating, and putting it all together we were all a little on edge. Just as things began to calm down, I received a phone call.

Me: **Where are you?**

Zac: **Nick and I are working on the barn.**

Me: **Will you please come home when you get a chance?**

Zac: **Everything okay?**

Me: **Yes. I just need to a sounding board.**

Zac walks in a couple hours later. I’m in the kitchen prepping for dinner, which has quickly become one of my favorite times of day. Everyone gathers at our place and it’s like one big, happy family. His arms wrap around me from behind as he kisses the back of my neck. “Have I ever told you how much I love watching you in the kitchen?” I shake my head no. “Well, I do. You are the most calm, singing to whatever music you put on as you whip up a magical creation for all of us to eat.” He kisses the back of my neck again and a shiver runs down my spine.

I turn around to face him, “Have I ever told you how much I love it when you wrap your arms around me from behind and kiss my neck?”

“No, but your body has betrayed that secret every time since the first time I did it,” he waggles his eyebrows before kissing me. My hands aren’t clean so I can’t touch him. Zac breaks the kiss, putting his serious face on. He takes a seat on a stool, “I’m ready to listen now, what’s going on?” I wash my hands and lean against the counter opposite of him. “Don’t try to distract me with your magnificent cleavage.”

I giggle, “I assure you, I wasn’t.” Walking around to the other side, I step between his legs. “Better?” He slowly shakes his head no. “Would you like me to sit in the living room and speak from there?” I make like I’m going to move, but he grabs hold of me.

“Right here works just fine, Sweetheart. You’re deflecting.”

“Ugh, you’re right.” I begin to bite my bottom lip. He pulls it out from between my teeth with his thumb and patiently waits. “I received a phone call this afternoon.”

“From?”

“Netflix.”

“Wait, what?”

“They made me an offer I’m not sure I can refuse.”

“Oh, really? What was their offer?”

“They want to turn my three books into a minimum three season series. I would get co-writing and co-producer credit that includes a salary above the rights.”

“Three books?” His brows furrow in confusion.

“You know the first one is angsty and full of heartbreak. The second one is about learning to love again, **you**. I think it’s time I share the third one with you.”

“My Love, you look worried. What don’t I know?”

“The last book is about us becoming a family. It’s not complete yet and won’t be until we’re official, but since the kids and I have moved here it’s flowing out of me.” Zac looks at me with adoration, caressing my cheek with the back of his hand. “Are you okay with that?”

“Abso-fuckin-lutely! I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“You realize people will assume it’s you and us.”

“Let ‘em,” he shrugs. “I could care less. All that matters to me is what I have in my hands right now.”

“It’s an insane amount of money,” I shake my head.

“How insane?”

“Stupid insane.”

“Get with James and your accountant to make sure they handle it correctly.” I nod. “But it still doesn’t change anything here. I, begrudgingly, agreed to splitting the cost of the house payment and wedding with you. I am not changing my mind about anything else.”

“You’re stubborn, you know that?”

“Takes one to know one,” he sticks his tongue out at me.

“I have been thinking…”

“That’s a dangerous pastime.”

“I know,” I sing as Gaston in Beauty and the Beast. “I think I want my own truck.”

“Hells yes you do! My woman also needs a motorcycle.” I roll my eyes at him. “What? I already think you’re the sexiest fuckin’ woman alive when you’re legs are pressed into my thighs on the back of my bike. Can you imagine if you had your own? I would be doomed.”

“You are completely bias.”

“You may be right, but it doesn’t make it any less true. The minute I learned you loved bikes I made it my mission in life to get you on the back of mine as often as I can.”

“What about getting me on the front? Maybe the next time we go for a ride I’ll go sans panties wearing a _Carly_.” His growl starts low and deep. “I have no doubt you’d have me screaming your name.”

“Don’t play games with me, Jennifer.”

“When have you ever known me to play where our sex life is concerned?” I cock an eyebrow up at him. With that, he scoops me up and carries me to the bedroom to show me what he thought of my idea.

**********

A few weeks later, and for the first time in several years, my children celebrated Father’s Day. They came up with the ideas and I guided them to fruition. The first part was getting Zac to stay over Saturday night under the guise of a camping sleepover. Zac helped them set up a family sized tent in the backyard. We told ghost stories around the fire pit, made s’mores and watched The Sandlot on a sheet set up as movie screen.

The following morning Danny and Maddie got up early to make Zac breakfast. They outdid themselves with pancakes, hash browns, scrambled eggs, bacon and english muffins. The outside dining table was set and Maddie’s text alerted me to wake him. I rolled over, taking how incredibly lucky I was to have this man in my life. He was sleeping so peacefully I hated to wake him. Instead I laid there thanking God for bringing him to me. “Who is the stalker now?” His sleepy voice asks.

“Me.” I lean in and kiss his forehead. “The kids made breakfast.”

“Did they?” His beautiful hazel eyes open. I could get lost in them for days. “What are they buttering me up for?” I purse my lips. “Alright, keep your secrets.” Zac leans up, hovers over me and then begins to tickle me senseless. I squeal and beg for him to stop, but he’s relentless.

“Come on you two, food is getting cold.” Danny shouts from outside the tent.

“To be continued,” Zac declares as he kisses my lips before exiting the tent. Breakfast was delicious. The kids thought of everything. When we’re finished, Zac sits back in his chair, placing his clasped hands on his stomach and asks, “What do you two want?”

“Want?” Maddie asks in confusion.

“Isn’t all this leading up to seeking some sort of a favor?” He cocks an eyebrow.

“Actually, no. We just wanted to show you how much we appreciate and love you,” Maddie states. “On your first Father’s Day.”

Zac’s stunned face is priceless. Danny pulls the gift bag out from under the table and hands it to him. I grab my phone to commemorate the occasion. For the first time since I’ve met him, Zachary Levi is utterly speechless. He removes the tissue paper before pulling out a t-shirt with various DC characters that reads:

ZAC

You are…

As powerful as SUPERMAN

As brilliant as BATMAN

As fantastic as AQUAMAN

with the heart of a child and power of a god like SHAZAM

You are our favorite SUPERHERO

He beams! The second gift Zac takes from the bag is a comic book coffee mug. The Superhero on the front has BONUS DAD across his chest. There are two pictures, one with Zac and Danny at the beach and two, Zac with Maddie riding their bikes. Tears well up in his eyes as he shakes his head. “I don’t…” he stammers. “This is…” My eyes begin to mist watching Zac struck with such emotion. “WOW!” Maddie moves first, she’s next to him and kissing him on his cheek. Danny swoops in from the opposite side and gives him a hug. “Thank you. So much.”

“You like them?” Maddie asks.

“Like? I love them, Princess!”

“We had a lot of fun picking them out.” Danny tells him. “Mom pointed us in the right direction for the shirt. As much as it pained me to do a DC shirt,” he chuckles. “We knew Shazam needed representing.”

“Good choice,” Zac fist bumps Danny.

“Maddie and I will clean up before leaving you two lovebirds alone.”

“What?” he looks at me. I shake my head not knowing anything.

“We’re hanging with Marshall and Zach today, helping with the barn. Our last gift to you.” Danny explains.

“I’m confused. Doesn’t the dad usually get a day with the kids?”

“Our celebration was last night and this morning,” Maddie adds. “We know you and Mama haven’t had a lot of time alone. So here ya go.”

Maddie clears the table while Danny tackles the camp site. Zac looks at me as I stand. I give him a wink and motion my head to the house. He nods his head infinitesimally, signally he understands.

The master bathroom is a work of art, if I do say so myself. It was something I worked closely with Derrick on. Since the beginning of our relationship Zac and I have utilized showers and bathtubs as a place to be intimate. Our shower is big enough for us to do just that. It features built in crevices for toiletries, three oversized shower heads and a bench. The corner jacuzzi tub is where I’m heading today.

Sleeping outside is not as comfortable as one might think. Even with an air mattress. As the water fills the tub I pour in some lavender oil and then light candles to set the mood. Alexa is instructed to play my Bedroom Playlist. Music begins to filter in through the built-in speakers. I undress and sink into the water, letting the jets pound into my back, loosening the knots.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zac thanks the kids again before they run off to help with the barn. He insisted on updating it for the wedding, much to Jen’s dismay. When he walks into the bathroom he notices Jen kept the blackout blinds drawn and lit candles. He undresses, slipping into the water in front of her. “You outdid yourself, my Love, but I’m a sure thing.” Her sexy smile almost undoes him right there.

“I wanted to make it special.”

“Today will definitely go down in the top ten days of my life.” He runs his fingertips up and down her thighs. “The drawback of bath time love making is that I don’t get to taste you.”

“There’s always round 2,” she sighs out, biting her bottom lip.

“You and that lip,” he utters, leaning in to take her lip between his teeth before kissing her. She moves forward until she’s practically in his lap. Her hand fists his cock, jerking him until he’s painfully rigid. He lifts her up and sits in the spot left vacant. Jen hovers over him, gliding her sex along his length. Zac’s body shivers in anticipation.

Their kiss becomes more fervent. Her breathing is labored with each stroke. It’s then he realizes she’s getting herself off by rubbing the tip of his cock against her clit. His hands squeeze her ass to hold her still but she moans out, “Uh-uh.” As he loosens his grip she begins to come. Within the next couple of strokes she does that little trick he loves and slips his cock inside of her pussy, still quivering from her orgasm. The feeling causes his hips to buck up involuntarily. He ends up breaking their kiss to groan out her name. She stabilizes herself and begins riding him. Zac savors it when Jen takes control like this. He’s lost watching her perfect breasts bounce as her hips grind down onto him in a circular motion. Her teeth dig into her bottom lip. All of his senses begin to short circuit as it becomes too much.

“Sweetheart...”

With a mischievous grin on her face she challenges him, “Take me.”

Zac sits up, slides his hands under her ass and begins meeting her. His upward thrusts join her downward grinding. She grabs hold of his forearms, tipping herself back until her hair is flowing in the water. He cherishes how Jen’s voice changes when they are intimate. There’s a sound that she rarely makes, but when she does Zac wants nothing more than to hear it over and over again. She begins to make that sound indicating the angle hits her magnificently, spurring him on. Her perfect pussy, the one that was tailor made to fit him, squeezes his cock warning him of what’s about to happen. She begins to crumble, grabbing on to each side of the tub for leverage as Zac continues to drive into her. “Don’t. Stop.” She bites out. “You feel amazing.” He warns her he’s about to come and suddenly she’s sitting up, wrapping her legs around his body so he can go deeper. When his orgasm crashes she reaches between them to finger her clit catapulting her into another orgasm. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Their bodies tremble with aftershocks for a couple more minutes.

He wipes her wet hair out of her eyes and takes her face into his hands, “I love you.” Her satiated smile speaks volumes as she responds with those same words. “You sure do have a dirty mouth when we’re making love.”

“Not my fault. You should be arrested for assault with a deadly weapon.” Jen giggles so hard at her own joke she snorts and then snorts again. Embarrassed she leans her forehead into the crook of his neck.

“Why do you still try to hide,” he laughs. “That snort of yours is one of the first things I fell in love with.”

“INGORRIGIBLE!”

“You’re adorable,” he gently tugs on her hair to face him. “Thank you for leaving that comment on my Instagram post.”

“It was my pleasure.”


	44. God Gave Me You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: God Gave Me You by Dave Barnes
> 
> I stressed over this chapter so much! Next up is Epilogue.

_Chapel of Love_ plays as my alarm goes off. This should have been my first clue of what the day would entail. I reach for my phone to turn it off and see a text from Zac.

Zac: **Don’t worry, I changed your alarm well before midnight. Happy Wedding Day!**

Me: **You still want to do this? Why buy the** 🐄 **when the** **milk** **is free?** 😉

Zac: **You’re stuck with me, Sweetheart!**

Me: **I guess there is not backing out now.**

Zac: 😱

Crystal, Jamie, and Maddie invade my bedroom before I have a chance to completely wake up.

“Here comes the bride,” Jamie sings. “All dressed in...”

“Not white,” I deadpan. When I began the search for my wedding dress I came to the conclusion that I did not want to wear white. Not only was this my third marriage, which don’t even get me started on that, but I am also a widow. Despite Crystal’s irritation I opted for an ivory dress. I also decided not to wear a traditional wedding dress. Instead, I chose a beautiful A-line, scoop-neck, tea-length dress with a corset back complete with laces and keyhole. I’m pairing it with a petticoat to give it the fullness I wanted. The only apprehension I felt was with the cap arms, so I spent the majority of my summer working on toning my arms. In the end, I met my goal weight and my arms look fantastic. If I do say so myself. My shoes are vintage lace pumps that have been dyed purple to match the bridesmaids dresses. For the reception I’ll switch into a brand new pair of purple Converse.

“Come on, brunch is ready!” Jamie pushes on my leg.

I get out of bed and put on the robe my besties gifted me. On it is embroidered Mrs. Zachary freakin’ Levi. I’m certain Crystal had her hand in this. In the dining room sits Shekinah and Sarah with a table full of food fit for an army. “What did you do?”

“Brunch,” Shekinah holds her glass out. “Complete with Mimosas!”

“Don’t worry, we’re not trying to get you drunk,” Sarah jokes.

“My stomach is flip flopping, I’m not sure I can eat.”

“You need to eat, otherwise you’ll crash walking down the aisle.” Jamie warns. “Start with something light, like cheese and grapes. Work your way up from there.”

Shekinah hands me a glass as I take my seat. Sarah raises hers. “A toast to Jen.” Maddie throws a piece of toast. “Honestly, it’s mind blowing. You aren’t Pugh by blood, yet you’re so my brother’s daughter,” she laughs and we all follow suit. Maddie is a lot like Zac. They goof around all the time. While absolutely endearing it can be overwhelming. However, I adore their relationship.

“It gets worse by the day, believe me.” I add.

Sarah begins again, “We thought Zac was crazy for carrying on with some woman online. We almost had him committed for stalking said woman to the beach to meet her. Turns out you’re crazier than he is because you agreed to spend the rest of your life with him. No take backsies!” I giggle and then snort.

“Of course it wouldn’t be a true Pugh toast without a little humor.” Shekinah adds. “Jen, we can’t imagine a more perfect woman to love our brother. Thank you from the bottom of our hearts for jump starting his again. We don’t look at today like we’re losing a brother. Sarah and I are gaining a sister we didn’t realize we needed until you came along.”

“Thank you,” tears well up in my eyes as we clink our glasses.

“Zac sent this over,” Maddie hands me an envelope. I open the card and burst out laughing. _You’re the sweatpants of my life. Cozy, warm & the only thing I want after a long day._

“Where does he find these?” Shekinah queries.

“No clue, but here is one more to add to my collection.” My phone buzzes with a text from Zach.

“What’s the smile about over there?” Crystal probes.

“Zach sent me a video of,” hand over my heart, “my Zac opening my first gift of the day.” I play the video for the table. I designed a specialty deck of playing cards and on each card I hand wrote a reason I love him, fifty-two in all.

“The first gift?” Sarah rolls her eyes. “How many did you send in all?”

“I have a gift being handed to him every hour except the hour he’s getting ready. That one he’ll have to find on his own.”

“How is he suppose to find it?” Shekinah aks.

“I stitched a little something to the back of his tie.”

The day of gifts played out exactly the way I had anticipated, however it seems my handsome husband-to-be had a similar plan. After our cards were sent to each other the next gift was a pair of crazy socks with a note that said _Just in case you get cold feet_. He sent me a shirt that said _Wifey_ across the chest and texted me a picture of him wearing a matching one that read _Hubby_. The following hour our gifts were commandeered for ones that the Wyldwood guys got us. We were each presented with one half of a matching set of camping tin cups that had lobsters on one side. The other side quoted Friends: _He’s/She’s my lobster and our wedding date_.

“Sarah, I have a ginormous favor to ask you.” I hand her a present. “Would you please take this over to Zac, but tell him he needs to open it alone.”

“What is it?”

“It’s his new ‘ **Little Black Book** ’ complete with photographs from a bridal boudoir photo shoot.”

“OH. MY. GOSH.” She blushes.

“See why I couldn’t ask one of the guys to give it to him?”

My phone rings a little while later. “My Love, please tell me a woman took these photos.”

“Of course. I would have been mortified otherwise.”

“Thank fuck! You are stunning. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

The next round included sentimental gifts. Danny was instructed to hand Zac a pocket watch I got him. Engraved, in my handwriting, it said: _I love you more every second. Z + J 10-10-2020_. It included a card that read: **Don’t be late!**

His present was delivered via the Wyldwood guys and required my makeup to be redone. Maddie and I both received Pandora charm bracelets. My charms represented various points of our relationship including a Mama Bear, Blue Wave, Pumpkin Halloween, New Orleans, Cross, Sleeping Beauty’s Castle, Texas Flag Heart, Home Sweet Heart, and a Married Couple. The card read, _Something New_.

Maddie’s bracelet included a My Princess charm, Daughter, Golden Snitch for her love of Harry Potter and Happy Bday Balloon. I’m certain he plans to add to hers as the years go by.

Crystal spoke up, “I guess we’re doing the traditions now then.” She holds out a box. “My grandma, bless her 102 year old heart, was born in February. Her birthstone is Amethyst. She has had this hair comb since she was 20-years old. We thought it would look perfect in your hair, since you vetoed a veil, and it will cover the Something Old and Borrowed.”

“It’s beautiful! Thank you,” I hug her.

With the finishing touches complete, it was time to get dressed. When Jamie grabbed my shoes she noticed something written on the bottom, in blue sharpie. _You’re my friend, you’re my love, you’re my life. I can’t wait to make you my wife! Love, Zac_. _Happily Ever After_ was written on the other. “I guess Zac covered the blue as well.”

“Actually, the patch I added to his tie was also done in blue.” It says, _Zachary, every love story is special, but ours is my favorite. I love you, Jennifer, 10-10-2020_. “Plus, my garter is blue.”

There’s a knock on the door as Danny announces himself. “Whoa, Mom! You look amazing.”

“Thank you,” I walk toward him and smooth out his jacket. “So do you.”

“Did you get a gift from Zac?” Maddie questions her brother.

“Yeah, actually. It seems you and Zac think alike. When I gave him the pocket watch he laughed and handed me this.” It’s a beautiful watch, engraved on the back. _To My Son, We know life is uncertain. I can’t promise to be here for the rest of your life, but I can promise to love you for the rest of mine. Love, Zac_. Maddie shows Danny her charm bracelet.

“Alright, I think we need to get this show on the road. You ready?” Shekinah asks. I nod tightly.

Standing up for Zac are the Wyldwood guys and Danny. Crystal, Jamie, Shekinah, Sarah and Maddie are on my side. Cara is our flower girl and Gryffin our ring bearer. A much bigger wedding party than I originally wanted, but these people were all instrumental in our relationship. We take our places and the music begins to play. I gasp when I realize it’s live.

“Is that… _Ed Sheeran_?”

Nick beams at me, “You know Zac. He called in a favor.”

“We agreed no crazy, out of the norm gestures!” I growl.

Nick rolls his eyes at me, “It’s cute that you think he was going to stick to that. I bet he smiled and nodded to placate you.” And he was right, Zac completely did that. What Nick doesn’t realize is he just gave a tell away, and Zac’s smile and nod will never work on me again.

“Isn’t this the first song you danced to?” Jamie inquires.

My smile answers her as _Thinking Out Loud_ plays. The wedding party begins walking down the aisle. When it’s my turn I take in a deep breath, say a silent prayer, and begin to walk. We kept the guest list to an intimate number. Mainly because we weren’t sure what October after COVID-19 would look like, but also to keep Wyldwood from bustling with it’s first ever wedding.

Zac is standing under the beautiful arch he designed and built for today. He plans to place it in our back yard after the wedding. His smile, the megawatt one that crinkles his eyes, is brighter than I’ve ever seen it. Marshall leans in to say something and Zac nods, his eyes never leaving mine. When I bite my lip, his left eyebrow raises in a warning. I bite it harder in retribution for the _Ed Sheeran_ surprise. He laughs. I’m sure our guests are clueless that we just had a conversation in looks alone as I walk down the aisle, but that’s us. Today, I marry my best friend.

My Pastor came in from California to perform the marriage ceremony. He was more than happy to do it. “Welcome loved ones. We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life’s greatest moments, and to cherish the words which shall unite Jennifer and Zachary in marriage. Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, and who trust in that love, who honor each other as individuals, and who choose to spend the rest of their lives together. This ceremony will not create a relationship that does not already exist between you. It is a symbol of how far you have come. It is a symbol of the promises you will make to each other to continue growing stronger as individuals and as partners. No matter what challenges you face, you now face them together. No matter how much you succeed, you now succeed together. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?”

Danny and Maddie both step out from their spots, looking at the Pastor who has been a constant in their lives and proclaim, “We do!” Pastor Tim smiles warmly at them.

“Jennifer and Zachary have written their own vows.” Pastor Tim looks over at Zac, who squeezes my hand before speaking.

“I, Zachary, give myself to you, Jennifer, to be my beloved partner in life. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always you in the highest regard.” He looks away and over to each of the children before continuing, “I also commit myself to Daniel and Madelyn, promising to help guide you through life, during good times and bad. I promise to love and support your mother as long as we all shall live. These things I give to you three today, and all the days of our lives.”

Pastor Tim looks at me next. “I, Jennifer, love you, Zachary because you are happy and adventurous and strong. I love you because you love your family and friends just as fiercely as I love mine. Also, I love that your family has become mine and my family has become yours. You are my best friend and I am so happy we are on the same team. You are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could have ever imagined and more loved than I ever thought was possible. You make me unbelievably proud and I promise that I will make you proud as your wife. I vow to learn from you. I vow to laugh with you, which is often, and cry with you, hopefully not as often. I vow to value our differences just as much as our common ground. I vow to put all my effort into strengthening our marriage and giving you the best version of myself. On good days or bad days, rain or shine. I’ll love you forever.”

Pastor Tim asks Shekinah and Sarah to read 1 Corinthians 13:4-8, each reciting a section. When they finish, he looks at Gryffin, standing in front of his mother and asks, “Gryffin, may I have the rings please?” Shekinah helps Gryffin with the wood ring box, carved with our initials and wedding date, holding the wedding rings. The Pastor blesses the rings and then looks at Zac. “Zachary, repeat after me…”

“With this ring, I give you my heart, I promise from this day forward, you shall not walk alone, may my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your home.” Zac places my wedding ring on my finger and then it’s my turn. I repeat the same vow before placing his wedding ring on his finger.

“The Bride and Groom decided that a unity candle or wedding sand ceremony would not suit their family. Instead, Jennifer and Zachary will actually be tying the knot, God’s knot! It symbolizes the joining of one man, one woman, and God into a marriage relationship. Marriage takes three: Both of you and God. It is God who teaches us to love. By keeping Him at the center of your marriage, His love will continue to bind you together as one throughout your marriage.” As Pastor Tim continues to explain, Zac and I braid the three cords of rope. Upon hearing our plans, the wedding party had a beautiful sign made. Zac and I attach the braid to the sign while the Pastor reads the Bible verse to go with it. “Though one may be overpowered, two can defend themselves. A cord of three strands is not quickly broken. Ecclesiastes 4:12.” We retake our places. “The love between you joins you now as one. Zac, you may kiss your bride.”

Zac sighs in relief before reaching his hands to my face and kissing me. When the applause erupt, he dips me without breaking the kiss. He pulls me ride side up and turns us to face our family and friends as Pastor Tim announces, “It is now my absolute honor to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Pugh.”

Once we’re away from our guests Zac stops walking, “Mrs. Pugh, you are a stunning bride!” He caresses my cheek with the back of his hand. “I love that you wen’t non-traditional. You’re perfect.” A blush blossoms beneath his compliment.

“Thank you,” I run my hands up the lapels of his jacket. “You look pretty amazing yourself, Mr. Pugh. I’m very happy you didn’t,” scratching my nails beneath his chin, “shave this off.”

“Ah, my girl likes the hair. What can I say?” He shrugs. 

“You promised no crazy gestures,” I smack his arm. “ _Ed Sheeran_ , really?!”

“I don’t remember that conversation,” he smirks. “What about you and all the gifts?”

“Pot, kettle wants their color back. How did you even get my shoes?”

“Sweetheart, you were out last night. I snuck in to change your alarm and write on your shoes.” I shake my head. He takes my hand and we begin walking again.

Our photographer came highly recommended courtesy of Zach. We start our photo shoot while waiting for the wedding party to arrive. After an hour, the photographer states she’s got everything she needs, Zac pipes up. “Not everything. There is one more.” The guys loosen their ties and open their shirts to show their secret identity superhero shirts underneath. I burst out laughing. Of course Zac’s is Shazam! Even Gryffin had his own shirt, rocking the Superman logo. The photographer loves it and sets up different shots. The wedding party is released first. A few family pictures are taken and then we are all headed over to party the night away.

The DJ announces our arrival as Beyoncé’s _Crazy in Love_ begins to play. Zac and I dance our way in and head straight to the dance floor. The room erupts. I feel as though my face is going to crack from smiling so hard as we dance. Goodness, I do so adore my husband. Surprise Hip-Hop dance, check. We take our seats as glasses of champagne are passed around for the toasts to begin.

Danny stands, tapping his knife to his glass for attention. When everyone looks over, Maddie takes the spot next to him. “Anyone who knows Mom knows she hates to be the center of attention. One thing she would not budge on is how many people could give a toast during the reception. Zac, loving our Mom the way he does, came up with a compromise. Maddie and I want to thank you all for coming today. I would like to say this was a long time coming, but seriously, these two crazy kids only met like…what?” He looks over at Maddie.

“Fifteen months ago.” She shakes her head. Chuckles rise up around the barn. “I remember when she told us she was messaging Zac via Instagram. At first I thought she was being punk’d. Mama took her phone everywhere. She did not leave a room without it. **OBSESSED**! Little did we know it was actually Zac that was the crazier of the two. Stalking his prey…uh, I mean victim…” More laughter fills the room.

“I think you mean object of his affection?” Danny chimes in.

“Yes, of course. Until Zac hunted down the object of his affection at the beach.”

“Was he invited?” Danny probes.

“Nope. Just showed up with two teenagers he kidnapped…oops, I mean bribed, to come along. We were a crime story waiting to happen.” Everyone is roaring with laughter now.

“Thankfully Zac did not have nefarious intentions where Mom was concerned. Quite the opposite.” Danny continues. “If I had to venture a guess, I would say he fell in love with our Mom that first day.” Zac nods his head emphatically. “And if Mom hadn’t been so terrified to love again, I’m sure she would say the same.” I scrunch up my nose, shrugging, tipping my head back and forth in thought. Chortles can be heard. “Zac, thank you for seeing past the neurotic, irrational...” Maddie shakes her head no. “Maddie and I hoped Mom would open herself up to love again. We had no clue that when she did it would be Toby from Alvin and the Chipmunks.”

“Wait, wasn’t that one of Mom’s favorite cartoons as a kid?”

“Yep, it why she drug us to all the movies.”

“I didn’t know that!” Zac exclaims.

“But I don’t look at him as Toby. He’ll always be Flynn to me,” Maddie sighs. Zac lays on the smolder.

“Of course you’d think that, your room looked like Tangled threw up in it when you were younger. Maybe he’s more like Fandral? Honestly Zac, things would have been so different if Mom had met Loki before you. Just sayin’.”

“No. I don’t think of Zac as any of the characters we mentioned. He’s…”

“SHAZAM!” Zac shouts as the room erupts in laughter.

“Our superhero,” Maddie finishes. “The friendship and love the two of you share is evident to everyone here today. But my favorite part is the goofiness and laughter. Nobody makes Mama laugh the way you do. We wanted her to find love again, true. That man had to see her the way everyone around her does. Zac, thank you for doing that and for loving all of us the way you do. We didn’t realize how much we wanted a Dad until you swooped in and became ours. “

“To our Mom and Dad,” Danny raises his glass. “Love is not a matter of counting the years, it is making the years count. Love is the master key that opens the gates of happiness. Congratulations!”

The room is filled with the clinks of the glasses as well as applause. I can’t even be mad that they turned their toast into a stand-up comedy act. It was brilliant. Zac and I stand up to hug them.

“Nicely done you two, despite the length.” I teasingly chastise them.

“Very funny! And why am I just hearing about the Loki crush?” Zac chuckles. The DJ taps his mic to grab everyone’s attention.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the happy couple to make their way to the dance floor for their official first dance.”

“Are you ready Mrs. Pugh?”

“As I’ll ever be, Mr. Pugh.”

Zac takes my hand in his, escorting me to the dance floor. He wraps me into his arms as _God Gave Me You_ begins to play. “Every night I thank God for bringing you into my life. Jen, thank you for taking a chance on us.”

“I could live the rest of my life in this moment and never want for anything more.” He leans in to kiss me and I sigh in complete contentment. I didn’t think I deserved this, a happy ending. I damn sure wasn’t looking for him. I fought against us. I’m grateful Zac fought for us.


	45. All You Need Is Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: All You Need Is Love by The Beatles
> 
> I agonized over the title to this chapter. It could have easily been "God Only Knows" by The Beach Boys. I may switch it later, who knows.

_**Epilogue** _

My life changed a little over thirteen years ago when my children’s father died suddenly. If it hadn’t been for them I would have quit living completely. For them I continued to put one foot in front of the other and we moved forward. They will tell you that we’re survivors, however if you ask me we were barely living. That changed five years ago when I met Zac. I remember standing in my bathroom when he asked me where I saw myself in five years. I never anticipated what my life could be like today when I answered that question.

Zac and I will celebrate our four years of wedded bliss this fall. While I don’t recommend the whirlwind courtship we had, it is exactly what makes us…well, us. We have experienced so much in such a short amount of time, but that’s just the way our relationship has worked from the beginning. A year after moving to Texas I gave up teaching. Writing had taken over my life and as it turns out Netflix keeps me pretty busy. Never in a million years could I have anticipated the show based on my books being the success it became. We are entering production of our fourth and final season.

For shits and giggles I wrote my first horror movie, but kept it hidden for a couple of years. When I began shopping it around _Blumhouse Productions_ picked it up and Finn was cast to play the main character I had loosely based off of him. When he called to tell me, it made my year! In addition, I have written scripts for some of the hottest shows on television today. After COVID-19 the educational world changed and there is no way I could ever go back to the classroom now. I’m living the dream!

Danny graduated high school, earned a decent amount in scholarships and left us to go back to California to attend college. He earned an internship at Walt Disney Animation Studios the first summer there. While Danny’s majoring in Illustration he opted to minor in Forensic Science as a backup. Zac and I both agree he won’t need his backup because he’ll get his dream job based on pure talent.

While Zac and I make every attempt to make sure one of us is at home for Maddie, that’s not always feasible in the entertainment world. It’s nice to know that Maddie has her Wyldwood uncles here to look after her if we’re both out of town working. Case in point, I was in New York for a couple of weeks while Zac was shooting Shazam 2. It killed us to be both be away, but the Wuncles, as we call them, kept her occupied and safe. She has been uber supportive and my biggest cheerleader. We return the favor with all she’s doing. One of Maddie’s drama teachers runs her own community theater in Austin. She has been cast in a few shows the last couple of years. Maddie wants nothing more than to be the newest breakout star, begging Zac and I to help her. I finally had to put my foot down, telling her that she needs to finish high school before we would allow that. She’s on track to graduate a year early.

“You know she’s stubborn like her Mama,” Zac hugs me from behind. “Should have told her not until she’s eighteen because once she graduates there will be no stopping her.”

The truth is, I’m a proud mom to both of my children. While Maddie is still not a fan of horror movies, I wrote her a part in the movie Finn will star in. I think their friendship will play well on screen. Finn and Jack are both still constants in my children’s lives. Danny and Jack are as close as ever. Jack spends a decent amount of time in Texas with us. He has escorted Maddie to each one of her high school dances and she was his date for the Shazam 2 premiere. I suspect they’re secretly dating, but don’t ruffle their feathers too much about it anymore. I wanted them to be friends first and they are. The best of friends, continually encouraging and supporting each other in every aspect of their lives. What more could a Mama Bear want?

Opening myself up to loving Zac was the best decision I ever made. Granted, it was beyond terrifying at first, but his patience was exactly what I needed. I can’t imagine how dull my life would be if we had continued on the path we were living. Believe me, dull is not a word I would use to describe life with Zachary Freakin’ Levi. There’s definitely no shortage of laughter.

“Woman, your man starves. What has thou cooked for me?” Zac bellows in an accent as he walks into the kitchen.

“Tonight’s meal is brought to you by whatever your hands make.” I deadpan. His jaw drops and I giggle, followed by a snort. Zac laughs while I frown. “Seriously, get over it already! It’s been five years.”

“The most adorable sound I’ve ever heard.” He kisses me on my nose. “What’s for dinner, my Love?”

“Chicken fajitas with homemade guacamole and margaritas.”

“Have I told you lately how much I love the way you feed me?”

“I’m fairly certain it’s the reason you keep me around.”

Zac smacks my ass, giving it a little squeeze as he waggles his eyebrows. “Not the only reason.” I bite down on my lip before sprinting to our bedroom. “Why do you make me chase you?”

I love my husband and adore my life.


End file.
